


Pastelaria Lightwood

by RafaSnape15



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec é um desastre, Catarina Loss também, Cliente especial, Fluff and Humor, Isabelle Lightwood Ships Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Bane is a nice thing, Mas Magnus ama assim mesmo, Melhor casal, Negócio de família, Não tem sugestão de tag em português, Pasteis dos Lightwood, Romance, Secret Crush, Supportive Jace Wayland, Também não tenho ideia do que por aqui, comedia, confusao, familia, pastel, short fic
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 82,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25243318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RafaSnape15/pseuds/RafaSnape15
Summary: Pastelaria Lightwood. Magnus é com certeza o melhor cliente.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 16
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oi galerinha linda! Como estão?
> 
> Então, antes de começar, a ideia dessa história veio por causa de uma pastelaria da minha cidade que é muito conhecida e que todo o serviço é por conta de uma família e por algum motivo me fez perguntar e se os lightwood fizessem algo do tipo? Como minha mente não é normal, tive que escrever então aqui está o resultado kkkkk
> 
> Bem, espero que se divirtam tanto lendo quanto me diverti escrevendo!

\- Isso já está ridículo, Magnus.

Magnus podia ouvir o revirar de olhos da amiga mesmo pelo telefone. Mesmo se sentindo um pouco envergonhado ele não deu meia volta, apenas continuou sua caminhada tranquila na mesma direção.

\- Não me julgue, é o melhor pastel da cidade - ele respondeu.

-Por que será que eu acho que você não está falando da comida? - ele ouviu o suspirar Catarina e segurou a risada, não querendo irritar a amiga.

-Isso aí você é que tem que saber e aliás eu já estou chegando, então te ligo mais tarde.

Sem esperar por uma resposta ele encerrou a ligação e guardou o celular no bolso de sua calça. Ao mesmo tempo ele passava pelas amplas portas do pequeno restaurante já tão familiar para ele. Era um espaço pequeno, porém tão bem organizado que parecia muito maior do que realmente era. Havia um balcão dividindo o espaço onde estavam quatro mesas pequenas, para os clientes que queriam comer no local e o outro espaço onde era possível observar todas as seis pessoas que trabalhavam ali.

Fazia mais ou menos quatro meses que Magnus frequentava a pequena pastelaria do bairro para onde se mudou pouco antes disso e a esse ponto ele já sabia um pouco sobre todos que trabalhavam ali. 

Era uma única família que cuidava de todo o negócio, sendo o trabalho dividido por todos eles.

A sua frente, no final da pequena fila de clientes, estava uma morena com cerca de vinte anos, linda de matar. Mesmo depois de horas de trabalho não havia um fio de cabelo fora do lugar em Isabelle, ou Izzy como era conhecida. Seu característico batom vermelho sangue e seu sorriso caloroso eram parte do motivo de muitos clientes entrarem ali pela primeira vez.

Izzy sempre foi gentil com Magnus e depois de tantas vezes se encontrarem por ali, Magnus podia dizer que eles desenvolveram uma espécie de amizade meio estranha. Eles sempre conversavam sobre diversos assuntos quando nenhum outro cliente estava fazendo um pedido, foi inclusive deste modo que descobriram fazer parte de uma mesma instituição de ensino, ela como aluna e ele como um dos professores.

Também havia o loiro - e levemente irritante - Jace que montava os pedidos logo atrás de Izzy. Jace sempre fazia um comentário ou outro em qualquer assunto que fosse que Magnus e Izzy estivessem discutindo, sempre um comentário bobo ou provocativo, mas nunca grosseiro. Magnus não tinha nenhuma afeição especial por ele, mas também não podia dizer que desgostava completamente de Jace.

Ao fundo ele podia observar o mais novo da família, ele achava se chamar Max ou algo do tipo. Era ainda uma criança entrando na adolescência, mas por sua facilidade com tecnologia, ele ajudava com os pedidos feitos pelas redes sociais ou apenas ficava por ali enquanto o restante da família trabalhava. Era uma criança muito fofa e muito quieto também, nada parecido com Izzy ou Jace.

Ao lado dele, sempre lidando com diversos documentos, papéis e mais papéis estava a matriarca da família. Magnus não sabia o nome dela, já que os demais nunca a chamavam por ele, mas ele tinha uma ligeira impressão de que ela não gostava muito de Magnus frequentar o lugar. Bom, paciência, não era qualquer um que sabia apreciar seu elevado gosto para roupas e acessórios.

Próximo aos dois estava o patriarca da família, o responsável por realmente fritar os pastéis. Ele também não parecia muito amigável, mas sempre guardava um sorriso para Izzy ou para Max, muitas vezes largando tudo para auxiliar um dos dois quando solicitado.

E por fim, bem ao fundo da loja estava o verdadeiro motivo de Magnus voltar constantemente ao estabelecimento: Alec Lightwood.

Ah! Alec Lightwood era o que se podia chamar de colírio para os olhos, pedaço de mau caminho ou, como ele brincou certa vez com Catarina, um pastelzinho! Com seus cabelos negros sempre bagunçados, olhos exuberantes os quais Magnus estava morrendo para ver de perto o suficiente para distinguir a cor exata, estatura alta e feições quase sempre sérias, ele era com certeza o melhor “sonho molhado” que Magnus já teve. 

Além disso não era nenhum sacrifício ficar ali o tempo que fosse observando enquanto o homem esticava rolos e mais rolos da massa feita por eles mesmos. Provavelmente, pelo que Magnus podia observar dos movimentos dele, era um trabalho pesado, exigia força e delicadeza ao mesmo tempo e não seria Magnus a reclamar de como os músculos dele se contraiam dando ainda mais detalhes para suas loucas fantasias.

E não era apenas o físico de Alec que o atraia, apesar de isso já ser motivo o suficiente. Ele tinha uma aura misteriosa ao redor dele, Magnus não sabia exatamente descrever, mas ele nunca parecia exatamente relaxado. Na maior parte do tempo ele parecia perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, parecendo fazer o possível para não chamar atenção alguma.

Mas então haviam os momentos em que ele iria responder algum dos irmãos de forma carinhosa e - se Magnus tivesse sorte - com alguma piada de humor sarcástico e inteligente que pelo anjo! 

Também houve o dia, logo nas primeiras vezes que Magnus voltou à pastelaria, em que ele agiu de forma divertida e próxima à um dos clientes. O outro rapaz era um pouco mais baixo que o próprio Magnus, usava óculos e parecia muito desajeitado enquanto conversava brevemente com Alec e Izzy. Magnus gostava de acreditar que era ótimo em ler pessoas e linguagem corporal por isso podia dizer que não gostou muito do que viu.

Alec estava especialmente sorridente, o tipo de sorriso que guardamos para aqueles que mais tocam nosso coração e o pensamento de que ele estava enamorado ou até mesmo comprometido com o outro rapaz não foi algo que alegrou Magnus. Mas mesmo assim ele não conseguia parar de observar o homem cada vez que passava por ali.

Que bom que olhar não arranca pedaço, não é mesmo?

-E aí, Magnus? Como você tá?

A voz de Izzy o tirou do turbilhão que sua mente havia virado por causa de Alec. Ele espantou os pensamentos e se concentrou na morena, sorrindo amigável para ela.

-Melhor agora que você iluminou minha noite, minha querida. E como você está?

Izzy deu uma leve risada e sacudiu a cabeça como que dizendo que Magnus não tinha jeito mesmo. 

-Também melhor agora que meu cliente favorito apareceu - Izzy deu uma piscadela divertida na direção dele.

Magnus era do tipo que flertaria com uma parede se dadas as devidas condições para isso - o que já tinha acontecido, mas isso era história para outro momento - mas Izzy não ficava muito atrás e ambos sabiam que tudo aquilo era apenas diversão e provocação sem segundas intenções.

-Fico feliz de saber - ele devolveu a piscadela com um sorriso de lado - muito movimento?

-Na verdade está bem calmo hoje, talvez seja o horário - ela deu de ombros - mas e ai? Vai querer o de sempre?

-Espero que seja uma coisa boa toda essa calmaria e sim, por favor.

Ela digitou algumas coisas no computador à sua frente completando o pedido. Não foi preciso nenhuma palavra no processo de pagamento e troco, já sendo um movimento quase automático por parte de ambos. Aproveitando a concentração da irmã no trabalho, Jace também se pronunciou.

-Magnus! Belo casaco.

O sorriso sacana de Jace, apesar de parecer como uma gozação pelo gosto de Magnus era na verdade porque o loiro, assim como Izzy, já havia notado o interesse de Magnus em  
Alec. Não que ele fosse discreto, mas Magnus também não saía por aí com um cartaz dizendo “Alec Lightwood, case comigo por favor”, os dois apenas eram mais perceptivos e conheciam Magnus um pouco melhor que os demais. Aquele era apenas o jeito de Jace chamar a atenção de Alec para a conversa e de cutucar Magnus por se vestir tão bem apenas para comprar um lanche.

-Posso te indicar a loja onde comprei, se quiser - Magnus revirou os olhos de forma teatral - Mas acho que a cor não combina com seus olhos.

Jace deu uma gargalhada voltando ao trabalho. Toda a comoção pareceu despertar Alec de seus pensamentos e o rapaz levantou a cabeça por alguns instantes procurando quem estava interagindo com tanto afinco com seus irmãos. Ao ver Magnus, a expressão dele se tornou ilegível e o moreno apenas comprimentou o outro com um aceno de cabeça que foi respondido por um aceno talvez um pouco entusiasmado demais.

Magnus resolveu não se deixar abalar pela postura do outro que voltou ao trabalho, agora com a testa franzida. Ao contrário, se sentou em um banco alto próximo ao balcão esperando por seu pedido e aguardou Izzy finalizar mais uma compra antes de conversar com a morena novamente.

-E como foi a primeira semana de aulas?

-Maravilhosa! - os olhos da morena se acenderam animados - Até agora todos foram muito acolhedores e o curso é tão bom quanto imaginei, mau posso esperar para ver as suas aulas, professor Bane!

-Não, por favor. Professor Bane nem mesmo para o reitor Ragnor. Só Magnus. - ele fez uma careta - Espero que esteja a altura, mas sei que com uma aluna dedicada e talentosa assim, não será tão complicado.

Izzy sorriu novamente. Ela havia comentado há um mês que passara no curso de Moda que tanto queria fazer e por coincidência Magnus havia aceitado uma cadeira como professor do mesmo curso poucos dias antes. Foi uma boa surpresa definitivamente, pena que Catarina e Ragnor já o haviam proibido de ante-mão de utilizar essa conexão com a jovem Lightwood para se aproximar de Alec. Paciência, nem sempre temos tudo que queremos afinal de contas.

Os dois conversaram por longos momentos sobre o assunto, apenas sendo interrompidos por Jace, que aparentemente tentava convencer Izzy de o apresentar para suas colegas de turma.

-Qual é, Izzy? São as mais gatas de toda a sua faculdade! 

-Na sua opinião, né? E mesmo assim não vou aguentar ninguém vindo chorar comigo depois que você quebrar os corações delas - Izzy repetiu parecendo já ter dito aquelas palavras muitas vezes nos últimos dias.

-Minha opinião? Peraí. Alec! - ele se virou levemente de lado para olhar o irmão antes de continuar - Alec, quem são as mais gatas de toda a faculdade da Izzy?

Alec, que novamente saiu de seus pensamentos parecendo confuso com tudo que acontecia ao redor, corou violentamente antes de dar de ombros e respondeu de uma forma muito casual. Casual de forma que pareceu para Magnus muito forçada para ser real, apesar de ninguém mais parecer ter reparado.

-As colegas de sala da Izzy, suponho - ele respondeu voltando ao trabalho sem adicionar nenhum outro comentário como qualquer outro rapaz teria feito.

-Viu? - Jace sorriu triunfante como se tivesse ganhado uma grande competição - Dois contra um.

-Ei, a opinião do Magnus também conta - Izzy rebateu e se virou novamente para Magnus que ainda observava Alec atentamente - E então Magnus, que turma você diria que tem  
as mulheres mais bonitas?

Magnus deu uma risada porém antes que ele pudesse responder Jace cortou sua fala fazendo caras engraçadas na direção de Izzy.

-Ah Izzy, a gente sabe que o Magnus está mais interessado na turma com os caras mais bonitos da faculdade.

-Primeiro - Magnus respondeu - que não estou interessado em nenhum dos dois já que é muito inapropriado e anti ético me interessar por meus alunos - “mas não há nada que diga contra se relacionar com os irmãos dos meus alunos” ele acrescentou mentalmente antes de continuar - e segundo que em geral ambos me interessam, Jace, essa é a  
definição de bissexulidade, sabe? - ele sorriu sacana em tom de brincadeira.

Nesse momento Izzy se virou com um sorriso convencido para Jace considerando a discussão ganha por ela enquanto Jace arregalou os olhos por cerca de dois segundos antes de rir e sorrir para Magnus admitindo que ele havia ganho daquela vez a pequena competição. Atrás dos dois Lightwoods porém, Alec ficou parado por quase um minuto inteiro, ficando pálido a cada segundo.

Magnus já havia notado que assuntos como relacionamentos e sexualidade faziam o rapaz reagir de forma extremamente desconfortável, porém ao lançar uma olhadela para ele dessa vez, realmente se preocupou que algo estivesse errado. 

A sensação de ser um adolescente envergonhado de seus impulsos e desejos ainda era fresco na mente do homem de quase trinta anos, bem como suas próprias estratégias para evitar que qualquer um descobrisse. Ele não queria fazer esse tipo de inferência, mas ele via muito do Magnus de cerca de 12 anos no homem a sua frente e talvez, só talvez, isso também contribuiu para que seu afeto crescesse ainda mais.

Por isso, Magnus não queria chamar atenção para o pobre rapaz, mas não pode conter a preocupação.

-Está tudo bem, Alec? - Magnus perguntou, sendo a primeira vez que realmente falava diretamente com ele.

Todos os demais, incluindo o senhor e senhora Lightwood que até então fingiam não prestar atenção, se voltaram para o mais velho dos irmãos que pareceu empalidecer ainda mais sob todos os olhares.

-Alec? - a mãe deles se aproximou - O que foi querido?

Alec respirou algumas vezes sem responder. Ela o levou até a cadeira que Max estivera sentado alguns momentos antes e o ajudou a se sentar. 

-Pode ser uma queda de pressão - Magnus ofereceu, querendo amenizar a situação.

Alec, voltando a sua cor normal, pareceu ainda mais envergonhado e murmurou algo que soou como um “estou bem”. A mulher o forçou a se sentar por mais alguns minutos  
antes de ter certeza de que ele não desmaiaria ao voltar para a tarefa anterior.

Magnus captou pelo canto de olho a troca de olhares entre Jace e Izzy, mas ninguém disse mais nada sobre o assunto. Magnus manteve seus olhos em Alec, incapaz de se aproximar e oferecer ajuda, mas também não conseguindo se afastar completamente.

Quando o pedido de Magnus ficou pronto, minutos depois, não havia mais desculpas para continuar no local. Ele deu um aceno para todos ali, agradecendo pelo alimento e voltou o caminho para sua casa. Seus pensamentos ainda no jovem trabalhando à algumas quadras dali.


	2. O melhor cliente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi Oi Oi!!!!!!!  
> Como vocês estão? Todo mundo se cuidando?  
> Vamos então de mais um capítulo, dessa vez com um pouquinho do ponto de vista do Alec, o que será que ele acha do Magnus? Por que quase morreu no último capítulo? Onde vive? O que come? Muitas e muitas dúvidas kkkkkk  
> Ok, sem mais enrolações, boa leitura!

Alexander Lightwood, ou simplesmente Alec como gostava de ser chamado, se considerava um rapaz mediano.

Ele não se destacava na maior parte dos aspectos de sua vida. Claro, ele era o filho mais velho e o mais obediente, mas sabia que não era o preferido. Ele era um ótimo aluno em sua época de estudos, porém não gostava de expor seus conhecimentos como outros colegas faziam. Ele era amigável, mas não possuía muitos amigos próximos além de seus irmãos (que não contavam realmente nesta categoria) e Simon, mais por insistência do último do que por iniciativa de Alec. Também não se considerava nenhum modelo, com beleza admirável, mas sabia que não tinha um físico desagradável de se olhar.

Até mesmo no trabalho. Havia se formado há um ano mas não exercia a profissão, sabendo que seu diploma de administração apenas seria útil quando seus pais se aposentassem e passassem o negócio da família para ele e seus irmãos. Também tinha um curso de culinária cujo diploma estava acumulando poeira em uma das gavetas de seu quarto.

Mas apesar de ser um rapaz comum, na média e até meio sem graça, Alec tinha um segredo que não compartilhava com ninguém e que o fazia se sentir… diferente, talvez até mesmo especial.

Bom, havia dois dias desde que ele quase deixou tudo escapar, mas ele não queria revisitar a memória vergonhosa de ter tido um princípio de ataque de pânico simplesmente pela fala do cliente mais assíduo da pastelaria. Alec achava já ter superado a fase em que ouvir qualquer um falar sobre sexualidade o mandava direto para aquele estado que gritava “perigo” em sua mente, fechava seus pulmões e fazia seu corpo todo tremer. 

Aparentemente ele estava errado, ou então era apenas o que ele passou a descrever como “efeito Magnus” que também colocava cada célula de seu corpo atenta em questão de segundos.

Descontando sua frustração na massa a sua frente, Alec novamente ponderou sobre as consequências de realmente buscar tudo que queria. Quer dizer, buscar de forma aberta, com todos ao seu redor conhecendo a verdade que ele queria tanto esconder. Ele achava que seus irmãos e seu melhor amigo não teriam problemas quanto a isso, mas ele tinha medo mesmo assim. Medo da reação dos pais, medo de ser tratado diferente, medo de não ser aceito como era...

Ele já havia saído de casa escondido uma vez. Fora até um clube do qual ouviu falar e, se sentindo corajoso, decidiu que queria se sentir livre por um momento ao menos. E enquanto havia uma boca desconhecida prensada à sua, Alec sentiu o peito apertar. Era seu primeiro beijo e tinha gosto de liberdade, mas também tinha um gosto errado, como se estivesse cometendo um crime, bem como a sensação que ficou com ele pelo resto da semana todas as vezes que seus pais estavam ao seu redor, como se eles soubessem o que ele fez.

Mesmo assim, desde o momento que Magnus entrou pela primeira vez no restaurante, Alec se viu o admirando de forma discreta, incapaz de se impedir de olhar para aquela figura tão… excêntrica.

No primeiro dia, Magnus usava um conjunto simples de jeans colado em suas pernas e uma camisa de botões solta. Havia traços de maquiagem em seu rosto, de forma leve, como se ele tivesse feito pouco esforço para retirar os produtos de sua pele ou como se eles já fizessem parte de seu organismo, também estava com os dedos cobertos de anéis que brilhavam de forma hipnotizante.

Alec sentiu o coração falhar apenas de olhar para aquela figura tão diferente. E então, quando ele pensou que nunca mais veria Magnus novamente, ele voltou, dessa vez parecendo pronto para uma festa. E depois ele voltou novamente e de novo e de novo e de novo. Cada vez com uma roupa, maquiagem e acessórios diferentes.

Para Alec não havia um único dia que Magnus não parecesse simplesmente magnífico, fazendo seu coração acelerar no peito. Alec ficou feliz apenas de observar de longe, ao menos pelos primeiros dias. 

Houve porém uma única vez que ele se aproximou do balcão quando Magnus estava ali. Simon havia voltado de viagem e foi dar um oi para Alec, o que queria dizer que Simon estava procurando uma desculpa para ver Izzy. Como Magnus estava parado próximo ao caixa, Alec pode sentir seu perfume e pelo Anjo! Não apenas o outro era uma visão do paraíso - ou do inferno particular de Alec - mas também cheirava maravilhosamente bem.

Não que Alec tivesse um longo momento para notar o perfume do outro, já que Magnus parecia desconfortável por algum motivo, se afastando dos três um momento depois. Alec não podia o culpar, o jeito falante de Simon e seus movimentos exagerados com mãos e braços ao contar qualquer história podia ser um pouco demais para quem não estava acostumado...

Com o tempo Alec pode perceber como Magnus era divertido, por algum motivo estranho lembrando à Alec os raios de sol que iluminavam seu quarto logo cedo pela manhã o deixando mais aconchegante. Saber sobre a profissão de Magnus também foi algo importante para a curiosidade crescente de Alec, já que respondeu uma grande pergunta sobre seu estilo tão diferente e tão único de uma forma que hipnotizava Alec.

Algumas vezes ele tinha vontade de se intrometer na conversa entre seus irmãos e Magnus apenas para perguntar coisas que queria saber sobre aquela figura tão cativante. Outras ele apenas queria dizer algo engraçado para ouvir a risada contagiante. Em todas elas ele apenas suspirou e voltou sua atenção para o trabalho. 

Apesar da curiosidade sobre qual seria o gosto dos lábios de Magnus, ele não achava uma boa ideia “sair do armário” e contar para todos que se sentia atraído por homens ao beijar Magnus em meio à família e clientes. Com certeza uma conversa depois disso não seria mais fácil do que de outra forma. Além disso Alec estava convencido que alguém como Magnus nunca se interessaria por alguém sem graça como ele.

Então Alec se contentava em observar Magnus interagindo com os demais enquanto ele próprio descontava a frustração no trabalho e aceitava os pedacinhos de novas informações que lhe eram oferecidos. 

Aquela noite por exemplo parecia tranquila, era o meio da semana e apenas alguns clientes regulares passavam por ali, mesmo no horário de maior movimento. O que era bom depois de toda a agitação do dia anterior, eles não puderam nem mesmo fazer nenhuma pausa devido ao movimento constante.

Alec estava um pouco decepcionado porém já que estava chegando o final do expediente e até então nenhum sinal de seu cliente preferido. Magnus provavelmente não iria naquele dia, mesmo que fosse um dos dias que ele costumava aparecer e ficar um bom tempo papeando com Izzy. Quem sabe ele teria mais sorte no dia seguinte.

Mais tarde, quando toda sua esperança de ver Magnus já tinha virado pó, Alec pode ouvir a risada de Magnus se aproximando. Ele nem queria pensar em porque reconhecia a risada do outro de forma tão singular, mas era um som maravilhoso. Ele teve que lutar contra um sorriso próprio, não querendo dar nenhum motivo para Izzy falar qualquer coisa que fosse sobre o assunto.

Ele levantou os olhos de forma discreta - ao menos ele esperava que fosse discreta - para observar Magnus entrando e então qualquer tentativa de conter um sorriso se tornou muito mais fácil.

Ao lado de Magnus, segurando em seu braço de forma carinhosa estava uma mulher muito bonita. Ela tinha a pele escura e brilhante como ébano, cabelos presos de forma que emolduravam seu rosto e um conjunto simples de jeans e camiseta que destacava suas curvas.

Mesmo acompanhado de uma mulher tão bela, Magnus ainda era o centro das atenções com uma jaqueta bordada em fios que pareciam ouro, com seus muitos cordões e anéis - que fascinavam Alec todas as vezes que ele o via - e com seu sorriso charmoso que fazia coisas engraçadas com o interior de Alec.

O humor de Alec só piorou depois disso. Ele sabia que a proximidade entre os dois não queria necessariamente dizer que estavam juntos de uma forma romântica, mas mesmo tentando ser racional, ele sabia que não gostava nada daquela imagem.

Primeiro ele reconheceu o ciúme e a inveja da mulher por poder ficar tão próxima de Magnus e então a raiva por esse mesmo motivo. Ele também sentiu tristeza por achar que nunca poderia fazer o mesmo, com Magnus ou com qualquer outro. E então um pouco mais de raiva, dessa vez de si mesmo por todos esses pensamentos, por ser quem era, por não ter coragem de buscar o que queria e de sentir essas coisas por alguém que nunca iria sequer se interessar por ele.

Afinal, Magnus era brilhante em todos sentidos da palavra. Ele atraía pessoas ao seu redor sem nem mesmo tentar e isso tudo Alec sabia apenas de o observar quando ele estava por ali. Já Alec estava sempre nas sombras, nunca chamando atenção para si, não se sentia confortável com isso. O que Magnus poderia ver nele? E por que ele estava pensando nisso tudo para começo de conversa?

Ignorando completamente todos ao seu redor, Alec descontou sua frustração na massa à sua frente, como tantas vezes antes, mas dessa vez de forma ainda mais energética. Ele amaciava a massa e a abria com muito mais força do que realmente precisava, a expressão fechada impedindo até mesmo sua família de comentar algo caso tivessem notado a diferença. Ele também não olhou mais para ninguém, um pouco de vergonha de suas ações aparecendo para a festa de auto-piedade que estava rolando dentro dele.

Mesmo sem olhar ele sentia olhares em si. Ele sabia que ao menos um deles era de Izzy e outro de Jace e queria, mais do que tudo, que outro fosse de Magnus, mas não procurou o homem para testar sua teoria. Ele não sabia o que faria caso Magnus não estivesse olhando e, pior ainda, o que faria se ele estivesse.

Os minutos e horas para o fim do dia pareceram se arrastar, ainda mais porque logo naquele dia Magnus resolveu que iria comer ali mesmo, fazendo seu perfume anormalmente forte viajar por todo o lugar e chegar até Alec, durando por muito mais tempo do que Alec achava ser capaz de suportar sem jogar tudo para o alto e fazer algo que se arrependeria depois.

Além disso havia o fato de que Magnus e a tal mulher estavam próximos ao balcão fazendo suas vozes chegarem até Alec sem que ele se esforçasse para isso, apesar de as palavras serem abafadas por outras vozes e ele não poder entender exatamente sobre o que eles conversavam. O tom de voz e as constantes risadas porém já davam contexto o suficiente para a fértil imaginação de Alec.

O casal - e todo o ser de Alec se encolheu com a palavra - foi um dos últimos clientes a irem embora e quando finalmente o dia acabou ele murmurou um “boa noite” para a família e se escondeu em seu quarto.

Ele devia saber porém que isso não manteria Izzy longe, então ele não estava realmente surpreso de ouvir as batidas suaves na porta fechada do quarto, muito menos de ver a cabeça da irmã aparecendo ali apenas segundos depois.

-Podemos conversar? - ele não respondeu apenas se sentou dando espaço para ela fazer o mesmo - Alec… como você está?

-Bem - ele disse de testa franzida, a mentira saindo mais fácil do que deveria.

-Olha - ela suspirou - você sabe que pode falar comigo sobre qualquer coisa não é? Nada que você diga vai mudar o que eu sinto por você e tenho certeza que é o mesmo para Jace, se não quiser falar comigo e preferir se abrir com ele.

Alec fez uma careta. Pensar em falar sobre garotos com Izzy já era estranho o suficiente, mas ele sabia que nunca o faria com Jace.

-Okay - ele respondeu com cuidado.

-E então? Quer falar alguma coisa?

Um silencio ficou entre eles. O coração de Alec batia descontrolado, mas ele ainda sim não conseguia fazer as palavras saírem, elas ficavam presas na garganta e tudo que ele pode fazer foi balançar a cabeça negando.

-Tudo bem - ela apertou a mão dele - quando estiver pronto, estamos aqui pra você.

Ele conseguiu sorrir um pouco mesmo que não sentisse controle sobre seus músculos.

Ela então se foi e Alec foi deixado sozinho novamente para mais uma noite de sono agitado e pensamentos conflituosos.

____________________________________________________________________

Foi uma tarefa árdua para Alec finalmente pegar no sono aquela noite e quando ele finalmente adormeceu, seus sonhos foram agitados. Ele não se lembrava exatamente com o que sonhou, exceto que tinha algo à ver com mãos masculinas, unhas bem pintadas e lábios macios. Bem, isso e o fato de ter acordado em uma situação um pouco… desconfortável, lhe deram muitos indícios de qual foi o conteúdo do sonho.

Isso tudo não ajudou nem um pouco a melhorar o humor do Lightwood mais velho muito menos o fato de estar cansado como se tivesse passado a noite inteira acordado. E hoje seria sua vez de fazer as compras para a pastelaria, bem como levar Izzy para a faculdade e Max para a escola.

Alec gostava de realizar a maior parte das tarefas que lhe eram designadas, geralmente eram simples e lhe deixavam com a mente livre, mas ele também sentia falta dos desafios mentais que a faculdade o havia proporcionado por tanto tempo. Não que ele tivesse gostado do curso, mas pelo menos era algo novo e que o fazia se esforçar. Talvez ele só precisasse encontrar outro desafio…

Ao menos um desafio diferente do que era tirar Max da cama tão cedo pela manhã. Como um pré adolescente, o menino poderia dormir o dia todo e ainda sim reclamar de ser acordado.

Alec nunca admitiria em voz alta - ele tinha problemas inclusive para admitir para si mesmo - mas depois de deixar Max na escola e de estacionar em frente ao prédio onde Izzy iria, ele sabia que seus olhos estavam vasculhando de forma nervosa todo o espaço do campus a sua volta, procurando a pessoa mais estilosa que ele conhecia.

-É muito cedo para ele estar aqui - Izzy comentou olhando para o irmão com um sorriso de que sabia muito bem o que ele estava fazendo.

-O que? - Alec tentou manter a expressão neutra - Não sei do que você está falando.

-Claro que não, irmãozão, claro que não.

Com um beijo na bochecha de Alec, Izzy pegou suas coisas e saiu do carro. Alec não sabia como a irmã mais nova sabia fazer aquilo, deixar ainda mais perguntas e dúvidas na cabeça dele como se não fosse nada.

Suspirando, ele apenas seguiu sua rotina. Foi à todos os mercados e fornecedores necessários, descarregou as compras e as organizou de forma metódica, simplesmente como uma desculpa para não ter que conversar com ninguém tão cedo, com medo de acabar deixando algo escapar.

-Ei! - a voz de Jace veio da porta de seu quarto onde ele organizava coisas que já estavam em ordem - Tô indo para a academia, quer me acompanhar?

Alec pensou por dois segundos antes de concordar. Ele adorava esses momentos com Jace. Apesar de amar todos os seus irmãos do mesmo modo, sua ligação com Jace era muito diferente da que tinha com Izzy e Max. 

Para começar Jace não esteve ali desde o começo, ele chegou para os Lightwood quando Alec tinha cerca de 13 anos, mesma época que ele começou a perceber algo de diferente em si mesmo e no modo como ele se sentia perto dos meninos e das meninas de sua classe.

Também havia o fato de Jace ser, até então, o cara mais bonito com quem Alec tinha conversado em toda sua vida, o que por um longo tempo manteve um clima estranho entre eles. Clima esse que Alec admitia vir totalmente dele, já que Jace se adaptou à vida com os Lightwood de forma bem mais tranquila do que esperavam.

Mas então Alec conheceu Jace melhor e eles se tornaram melhores amigos até parecer que Jace estivera ali desde sempre.

Eles passaram por uma fase em que pareciam siameses, viviam grudados um no outro para tudo que precisavam fazer. Alec fez Jace participar das aulas de culinária que ele quis fazer aos 15 anos e Jace o arrastou para treinos de diversos estilos de lutas aos 16. 

E treinar era o que eles amavam fazer juntos desde então. Eles passavam horas e horas treinando em uma academia próxima a casa deles, onde havia um espaço perfeito para praticar tanto musculação quanto as lutas que tanto amavam sem serem interrompidos por outras pessoas.

E foi assim que Alec e Jace passaram boa parte da tarde, entre socos, chutes e chaves de braço. Ninguém mais na família parecia entender porque os dois gostavam tanto daquilo, mas eles entendiam e isso era o suficiente. Alec só podia desejar que nada disso lhe seria tirado caso seu segredo viesse à tona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi de novo kkkk  
> Era pra ser um capítulo bem mais levinho, mas parece que nosso Alec tá com muitas coisas na cabeça, todo cheio de ciume e meio confuso consigo mesmo...  
> Eu gostaria muito de saber o que vocês estão achando, porque eu tenho o final pronto para sexta feira, mas também empolguei e escrevi todo um plot de pelo menos uns dez capítulos kkkkk e sinceramente não sei o que fazer, então seria muuuuuuito legal se vcs pudesse me ajudar nessa decisão kkkkk  
> Bem, de qualquer forma, vejo vocês na sexta!


	3. O melhor pastel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi povo!   
> Como vcs tão?   
> O capítulo de hoje era pra ser o último, mas algumas pessoinhas foram convincentes o suficiente - não que eu precisasse de muito convencimento kkkkk - pra eu alongar a fic um pouco mais.  
> Então não é o final ainda e eu não sei mais quantos capítulos vai ter, mas espero que vocês gostem.  
> Bjinhos e boa leitura!

Isabelle Lightwood era uma mulher determinada. Ela sempre soube o que queria para si mesma e sempre se dedicou a ajudar aqueles que lhe são queridos, mesmo e principalmente quando a própria pessoa não tinha notado que precisa de ajuda.

Nesse ponto ela pode se identificar bastante com Catarina, a amiga que Magnus levou na pastelaria alguns dias antes. Se identificou o suficiente para procurar a outra nas redes sociais com a certeza que teria ajuda para resolver o pequeno problema que vinha lhe incomodando: o humor agressivo e triste de seu irmão.

Depois de um bom tempo de conversa as duas chegaram a um plano que as deixou satisfeita. Elas sabiam que os dois homens apenas precisavam de um empurrãozinho e era exatamente isso que as duas iriam oferecer.

____________________________________________________________________

Aquele foi um dia bem agitado para os funcionários da pastelaria, muitos clientes vieram de uma única vez e assim que o lugar esvaziou eles concordaram que seria melhor fechar mais cedo e descansar de todo aquele trabalho por hora, ainda mais porque o pequeno Max não estava se sentindo muito bem naquele dia.

Apesar de achar que o irmão estava preparando uma desculpa para não ir à aula na manhã seguinte, Alec se ofereceu para fechar tudo e apagar as luzes, enquanto os outros subiam as escadas ao lado do estabelecimento que levava à casa deles, logo acima da pastelaria. Não era uma casa grande, mas era o suficiente para cada um deles ter ao menos o próprio quarto.

Alec calmamente verificou todas as luzes, portas e janelas antes de fechar as grandes portas de metal. Poucas pessoas ainda passavam por ali a essa hora, apesar do tráfego de carros e motos ainda ser intenso já que era uma das principais ruas do bairro. Apesar disso havia um silêncio repleto de sons, característico da cidade, e que acalmava os pensamentos nervosos de Alec, constantemente voltados para Magnus. As pequenas pedrinhas sob o joelho dele enquanto ele se abaixava para alcançar a tranca das portas, também ajudavam a manter seus pensamentos longe de imagens das mãos elegantes e possivelmente macias de Magnus. 

-Opa! Acho que cheguei tarde hoje.

Como que materializado pelos pensamentos de Alec, a voz de Magnus soou às costas dele. Mesmo de costas, Alec podia ouvir o sorriso na voz de Magnus e podia ver o rosto dele iluminado por esse mesmo sorriso de suas memórias do outro. Engolindo em seco e prendendo a respiração Alec olhou para trás e para cima de sua posição ajoelhada e dessa vez sua mente definitivamente ficou em branco.

De sua posição ele tinha uma outra perspectiva sobre a altura de Magnus e algo nisso fazia seu interior revirar de uma forma que não era inteiramente incômoda. Ele também podia ver como as lâmpadas lançavam luzes em todos os acessórios metálicos que Magnus usava e como seus cílios eram longos, talvez fosse a maquiagem, mas o efeito definitivamente era algo a ser reconhecido.

Alec nem queria pensar nos outros detalhes e outras partes de Magnus bem próximas de si e de seu rosto, bem ao alcance de suas mãos. Ele sentiu os dedos formigarem e as bochechas esquentarem. “Belo autocontrole, Alec!” ele pensou levemente irritado consigo mesmo "ele é comprometido, lembra?". “Possivelmente comprometido” outra voz, muito parecida com a de Izzy, rebateu automaticamente.

Mau sabia o jovem Lightwood que Magnus também estava tentando controlar a si mesmo por motivos muito parecidos com os dele próprio, afinal Magnus não era de ferro e a imagem de Alec ajoelhado bem à sua frente era demais para seu pobre coração.

-Ahn… - Alec tentou formar palavras coerentes que não saíram.

Sabendo que não poderia agir nem perto de uma pessoa normal ainda estando naquela posição, ele simplesmente abandonou o trabalho anterior e se levantou.

-É uma pena - Magnus comentou ainda de forma casual e ele não se referia apenas ao fato de o lugar já estar fechado - Estava torcendo para não precisar cozinhar hoje, o dia já foi longo o bastante.

-Posso preparar algo pra você - Alec deixou escapar seu pensamento antes de utilizar o filtro entre seu cérebro e sua língua.

-É sério? - Magnus perguntou parecendo surpreso e… maravilhado? Não, definitivamente isso era reflexo do que Alec queria.

-Claro - ele deu de ombros abrindo novamente a porta que acabara de fechar.

Ele estava morrendo para conversar com Magnus ao mesmo tempo que só queria desaparecer da face da terra. Enquanto isso um turbilhão se passava dentro de Magnus. 

Magnus tinha passado a tarde trabalhando em alguns projetos de roupas e assim que saiu do trabalho recebeu uma ligação de Catarina. A amiga tinha lhe convencido a tomar um drink antes de ir para casa e ele aceitou, não achando que isso atrapalharia seus planos de ver Alec aquele dia.

Fazia dias desde que levou Cat ali para ver com os próprios olhos o que Magnus tanto falava sobre o tal rapaz mas aparentemente ele o pegou em um dia ruim, não impressionando em nada Catarina e chateando Magnus. Agora ele queria ter a oportunidade de ver um dos pequenos e tímidos sorrisos de Alec para acalmar seu coração e por isso ele se aproximou mesmo vendo que o outro já estava fechando o estabelecimento.

Alec liderou o caminho até a cozinha nos fundos do lugar, encostando a pesada porta de metal atrás deles por questão de segurança. As mãos dele tremiam e ele sabia que era porque estava sozinho com o alvo de seus pensamentos constantes. Magnus estava bem mais controlado, mas nem por isso não sentia as borboletas no estômago.

-E então? - Alec perguntou - O que você vai querer?

Magnus pareceu pensar um pouco, mas era apenas porque ele não podia responder o que lhe veio a mente, não podia simplesmente dizer que queria Alec… ou podia?

-Você… - Magnus testou sua teoria recebendo como resposta olhos arregalados e um rapaz que parecia não respirar - poderia escolher pra mim.

-O… o que? - Alec perguntou em uma voz esganiçada que ele mesmo não reconheceu.

-Me surpreenda - Magnus sorriu se sentando em cima de uma das bancadas e cruzando as pernas. Se era para arriscar algo, que fosse agora ou nunca.

Alec não respondeu. O que ele poderia dizer? Ele corou fortemente e se virou de costas, mexendo em potes e mais potes e por fim, decidindo que iria testar uma nova mistura que queria propor para seus pais. Era uma mistura arriscada e como Magnus já conhecia bem todos os sabores ali ele era uma fonte confiável, além disso, por algum motivo desconhecido, ele realmente queria atender o pedido de seu melhor cliente.

-Quer beber alguma coisa enquanto fica pronto? - Alec ofereceu.

-Aceitaria um vinho, mas acho que você não tem isso aqui - ele sorriu - então que tal dividirmos um refrigerante? Imagino que também não tenha se alimentado direito.

Alec sorriu tímido, mas atendeu o pedido, servindo dois copos de um refrigerante qualquer. Ele mesmo não tocou na bebida, mas observou com interesse os lábios de Magnus enquanto ele provava o conteúdo do copo.

Satisfeito, Alec voltou à trabalhar, dessa vez se posicionando de frente para Magnus, o que deixou o outro feliz por poder observá-lo, mas também um pouco chateado por perder a visão que era Alec de costas.

-O que está preparando? - Magnus tentou iniciar uma conversa.

-Você pediu para ser uma surpresa, então… - Alec deixou no ar dando apenas uma olhadela para Magnus.

A esse ponto Alec estava convencido de que Magnus iria simplesmente ir embora e o deixar sozinho ali, nunca mais voltando por causa da falta de jeito de Alec. Mas até lá, ele repetiu para si mesmo que deveria aproveitar a companhia e afastar o sentimento de culpa, afinal ele não estava fazendo nada de mais, não é como se ele fosse beijar Magnus ou algo do tipo.

-Então é você que está atrás de todos esses sabores? - Magnus comentou, observando descaradamente cada traço de Alec.

-Apenas alguns, a maioria é Jace quem faz - Alec respondeu começando a relaxar com a conversa - Apesar de boa parte ser criação de nós dois.

Ele não sabia porque admitiu aquilo, mas por algum motivo ele queria muito que Magnus ficasse impressionado com suas habilidades.

Em pouco tempo ele terminou a montagem que queria e colocou para fritar no óleo que ainda estava quente da noite inteira de serviço. Magnus continuou fazendo algumas perguntas sobre o funcionamento do lugar, sentindo que aos poucos ultrapassava as barreiras iniciais de Alec, era visível como o rapaz estava bem mais relaxado desde que o abordou meros minutos antes.

Claramente Magnus dominava a conversa, sendo o mais extrovertido, mas ele percebia o entusiasmo de Alec aumentar também a cada minuto, apesar de a conversa sem superficial por todo o tempo que levou para Alec terminar o que estava preparando e se aproximar de Magnus com um prato nas mãos. Ele ficou um pouco confuso com onde colocar o objeto, mas por fim se decidiu por colocar ao lado de Magnus e se sentar também na bancada com o alimento entre os dois.

-Me diga o que achou - Alec pediu depois de se sentar.

Magnus pegou o pastel nas mãos como se segurasse algo precioso sem nem mesmo parecer perceber o próprio gesto, o que fez o coração de Alec dar umas voltas em seu peito. Com cuidado para não queimar a boca com a comida quente, Magnus deu uma mordida generosa.

Ao sentir os sabores do recheio desconhecido Magnus não conseguiu segurar um gemido deliciado. Era realmente muito bom, uma mistura agridoce a qual não era muito fã geralmente, mas junto à massa e na quantidade certa, era simplesmente a melhor coisa que ele provara até então.

Com a reação de Magnus, Alec que estava prendendo a respiração, engoliu em seco. Com uma reação tão espontânea ele sabia que Magnus não estava fingindo, que ele realmente gostou, porém Alec precisava de uma confirmação verbal para acalmar suas dúvidas.

-E então? - Alec perguntou brincando com os próprios dedos.

Magnus fez um momento de silêncio, apenas olhando para o rapaz que ficava ainda mais fofo com aquela expressão ansiosa.

-Se isso não estiver no cardápio da próxima vez que eu vier, vou te obrigar a largar seu posto e fazer outra dessa maravilha. Eu poderia casar com esse pastel!

Alec arregalou os olhos a princípio, mas não pode segurar uma risada aliviada. Magnus o olhou encantado com o som, cada coisa que descobria de Alec só o deixava mais ávido para conhecer tudo mais que ele pudesse lhe mostrar.

-Bem, não depende de mim, mas vou usar isso como argumento.

-É bem legal você e sua família trabalharem juntos, parece bem divertido. - Magnus comentou mordendo mais um pedacinho do pastel em suas mãos.

-Na maior parte do tempo é mesmo - Alec deu de ombros.

-Por que parece que tem um mas aí?

Alec mordeu o lábio inferior olhando do chão para a parede e então para Magnus novamente. Ele estava se decidindo se responderia ou não com sinceridade.

-Você gosta do seu trabalho? - ele perguntou ao invés de responder.

-Não sei bem sobre ensinar ainda, nem quero ver quando tiver que corrigir trabalhos - Magnus fez uma careta assustada arrancando outra risada de Alec - mas gosto de moda, então sim.

-E como descobriu que era isso que queria? - Alec perguntou antes que Magnus pudesse completar.

-Acho que sempre soube - ele deu de ombros, porém diante da expressão desanimada de Alec ele resolveu elaborar melhor - eu sempre fui diferente por dentro e usar roupas, acessórios e tudo mais para mostrar por fora como me sinto é parte de quem eu sou. Usar isso para ganhar dinheiro e me sustentar é só uma vantagem.

Alec sorriu para ele antes de encarar as próprias mãos por um instante pensando sobre o que ele disse.

-Eu gosto daqui, sempre gostei, desde criança sabe? De cozinhar e tudo mais, mas… - ele parou não sabendo como completar.

-Falta algo? - Magnus completou em um tom de voz baixo.

-É - Alec concordou olhando nos olhos de Magnus e se perdendo ali por um tempo.

-Talvez esteja vendo da maneira errada - Magnus deu de ombros - Não é o que você faz, mas como. Talvez você precise apenas encontrar seu jeito próprio, sabe? Quem você é e ser essa pessoa.

Dessa vez a risada de Alec foi levemente amarga. Ele sabia quem era, mas não achava que havia ligação entre isso e sua insatisfação com o trabalho. O que suas escolhas amorosas - ou falta delas - poderiam ter a ver com aquilo tudo?

-Não acho que eu deva ser quem sou, não é suficiente - ele disse por fim.

Magnus o observou de testa franzida por um momento antes de colocar o restante do pastel de volta no prato de se levantar ficando na frente de Alec. Apesar da proximidade, ele não se deixou levar pela distração que aquele homem era.

-Quem você é - ele começou - é mais que suficiente.

Magnus segurou as mãos de Alec com cuidado, temendo estar passando dos limites. E se ele estivesse lendo aquilo tudo errado? Mas então o contato com a pele quente e com os calos do serviço pesado distrairam sua mente dessa dúvida. Alec apertou sua mão por um momento antes de o olhar nos olhos.

Eles estavam próximos. Muito próximos. Magnus não tinha pensado muito bem nisso, mas estava aberto para as possibilidades que aquela proximidade trazia. Alec, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, estava com a mente em branco, a imagem de Magnus tomando conta de todos os espaços disponíveis. Era apenas natural que eles se aproximassem um pouco mais, olhos indo para lábios e então de volta para olhos.

A posição não deixava brechas para dúvidas sobre as intenções. Era claro o que ambos estavam buscando, de forma consciente ou não.

E então Alec percebeu o que estava prestes a fazer. Izzy sempre lhe disse que ele pensava demais e talvez ela estivesse certa, mas seus medos eram muito grandes para ele se deixar levar. 

Ao tentar se afastar, Alec pulou do lugar onde estava sentado esquecendo que Magnus estava bem à sua frente. Claro que ele iria fazer algo constrangedor, ele sabia que algo do tipo aconteceria, mas ele não sabia que seria nessa proporção. Ao pular da bancada ele tropeçou nas pernas de Magnus e perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo para frente, o rosto colado ao peito de Magnus.

Isso já seria um desastre em sua cabeça, mas como o que é ruim sempre pode piorar, seu movimento súbito pegou Magnus desprevenido e o mais velho não teve tempo de se preparar para o impacto, também caindo com tudo para trás. Se não fosse pelo peso adicional de Alec, Magnus teria apenas caído sentado, porém ele caiu com tudo, batendo as costas e a parte de trás da cabeça no chão.

O impacto tirou o ar de seus pulmões e fez pontinhos pretos dançarem na frente de seus olhos o deixando desorientado por um segundo. E então ele sentiu o peso de outro corpo sobre o seu, sentiu as mãos de Alec em si e pernas entrelaçadas à dele.

Alec, tendo o impacto absorvido por Magnus, sentindo com força total a vergonha pela situação que causou. Agora sim ele sabia que Magnus nunca mais voltaria na pastelaria, isso se ele não o processasse por agressão, tentativa de homicídio ou algo do tipo.

Enfrentando as consequências de seus atos, Alec olhou com cuidado para cima, encontrando primeiro a careta de dor de Magnus. Então Magnus olhou para os olhos arregalados e as bochechas coradas de Alec e finalmente seu cérebro colocou todas as peças no lugar. Ele não pode segurar um sorriso e depois uma gargalhada.

Sua risada a princípio confundiu Alec mas então o contagiou e estavam por fim os dois no chão rindo como loucos e ainda sem mover um músculo para sair daquela posição constrangedora.

-Você está bem? - Magnus perguntou ainda dando risadinhas.

-Se eu estou bem? Você está?

-Ah, está bem confortável aqui - Magnus sorriu de lado levantando as sobrancelhas de forma sugestiva.

-Me desculpa - Alec pediu desviando o olhar por uns segundos - eu não queria…

-Tudo bem - Magnus o cortou colocando um dedo nos lábios tão próximos aos seus - Por mais que eu esteja adorando ficar coladinho em você - e a isso Alec corou ainda mais fortemente - acho que meus pulmões não estão tão felizes quanto eu.

Alec rapidamente se levantou, com uma agilidade que impressionou Magnus e ofereceu uma mão para o ajudar a ficar de pé também. Magnus não perdeu tempo em segurar nas mãos de Alec novamente, aproveitando para fazer um carinho disfarçado no local.

Ao se levantar tão rápido a cabeça de Magnus rodou levemente e ele precisou se apoiar em algo. O algo mais próximo para sua sorte era o próprio Alec e ele não podia negar que estava adorando tantos toques em tão pouco tempo.

-Você está bem? Quer uma água? Talvez devesse se sentar. Quer que te leve à um hospital? Pode ter uma concusão. Talvez seja melhor chamar uma ambu…

-Calma, pretty boy - Magnus interrompeu a corrente desenfreada de palavras que escapavam de Alec achando completamente adorável - Estou bem. Mas tem algo que você pode fazer para me ajudar a melhorar mais rápido - ele sorriu misterioso.

-Qualquer coisa - Alec disse com as feições sérias.

Magnus quase desistiu de sua fala seguinte. A postura do outro era adorável e algo que ele definitivamente não estava acostumado. Ninguém cuidava dele desde… bem, quando ele nasceu provavelmente. Claro que seus amigos gostavam dele e se preocupavam, mas sabiam que Magnus já era grandinho o suficiente para cuidar de si mesmo.

-Você pode me dar um beijinho - ele disse sem tirar os olhos de Alec - para sarar, sabe?

Magnus observou enquanto os olhos de Alec se arregalaram ainda mais do que antes e sua boca se abria de surpresa. Ele estava adorável mas também super engraçado parecendo com um peixe fora do aquário o que fez Magnus rir novamente.

-Você estava brincando comigo? - Alec cruzou os braços emburrado.

-Desculpe - Magnus controlou a risada com muito custo, não querendo ofender o outro - eu não estava brincando, mas você não precisa me beijar se não quiser.

O problema é que Alec queria. Muito. Mas ele ainda se lembrava da sensação ruim depois de seu primeiro beijo e além disso ele conhecia Magnus, não era apenas um estranho em meio a uma festa. Podia ter consequências e algumas que ele considerava bem desastrosas.

Magnus notou a confusão de sentimentos passando pelos olhos de Alec, mas preferiu não comentar nada. Ao invés disso ele se aproximou com cuidado e deu um beijo demorado na bochecha do rapaz.

-Que tal você simplesmente me passar o seu número ao invés do que sugeri antes? Eu realmente gostaria de te conhecer melhor, sinto que podemos ser... grandes amigos.

Magnus esperou nervosamente a resposta de Alec. Não é como se ele não soubesse o que estava fazendo, Magnus sabia muito bem como conquistar alguém, mas ele sabia de antemão que Alec era completamente diferente de todas as pessoas com quem ele já se relacionou antes. Ele queria que aquilo, seja lá o que estivesse acontecendo, fosse diferente de seus relacionamentos anteriores.

-Tudo bem.

Alec concordou depois de muito pensar. Ele passou o aparelho que estava até então em seu bolso para Magnus e esperou o outro adicionar o contato, fazendo uma ligação para si mesmo.

-Acho… - Alec começou incomodado - acho melhor a gente ir. Logo alguém vai vir checar porque não subi ainda.

-Claro, claro. Podemos conversar mais depois.

Magnus se ofereceu para ajudar a organizar as coisas antes de se afastar com um aceno e ir para casa. Alec não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficou parado ali vendo ele se afastar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eu amooo esse Alec desastrado tadinho kkkk mas passar vergonha faz parte e acaba virando as melhores histórias né kkkkk  
> Como eu falei lá em cima estou escrevendo os próximos capítulos então nao sei ainda quantos vão ser. Vou precisar mudar os dias de postagem, pelo menos por enquanto então nos veremos na segunda e na sexta, ok?  
> Vou amar bater um papo aqui em baixo nos comentários, então sintam-se a vontade pra mandar um oi, o que voces estão achando e tudo mais!  
> Bjos e até segunda!


	4. As melhores conversas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oi gentes!!!  
> Como vcs tão? Como foi o fim de semana de vocês? Espero que todo mundo esteja bem e se cuidando!  
> Esse capítulo tem um formato um pouquinho diferente dos outros, espero que vocês gostem!  
> Sem mais conversa kkkkk boa leitura!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gentes!!!  
> Como vcs tão? Como foi o fim de semana de vocês? Espero que todo mundo esteja bem e se cuidando!  
> Esse capítulo tem um formato um pouquinho diferente dos outros, espero que vocês gostem!  
> Sem mais conversa kkkkk boa leitura!

A princípio Alec achou ser apenas coincidência. Afinal, mesmo que não parecesse, ele imaginava que Magnus fosse uma pessoa ocupada.

Através de um acordo com seus pais ele conseguiu uma liberdade muito maior para seus experimentos que tanto gostava de fazer, se aventurando na cozinha em troca de uma maior responsabilidade, o que na prática queria dizer que Alec precisava abrir e fechar a pastelaria todos os dias. Apesar de Izzy e Jace terem apontado muito energicamente que era injusto com Alec, ele não se incomodou com isso, estava inclusive feliz, já que o final da noite era seu momento preferido e de longe o mais criativo.

E então as “coincidências” começaram a ocorrer. Cerca de uma ou duas vezes na semana Magnus apareceria exatamente no momento em que ele estava sozinho fechando a pastelaria e se oferecia para ajudar Alec com suas tarefas, ou para lhe fazer companhia ou até mesmo para experimentar o que fosse que Alec estivesse fazendo.

Alec achava estranho que ele oferecesse ajuda para trabalhar de graça, nem mesmo levando crédito por isso, mas até então Magnus nunca pareceu se encaixar em qualquer ideia de normal que Alec tivesse, então ele não deu muita importância para mais essa esquisitice. Chegou ao ponto de Magnus realmente perguntar por mensagem se o local estava para fechar antes de se encontrar com Alec, o que fez alguns sinais de alerta se acenderem em sua mente.

Mas o ponto decisivo que mostrava algo a mais na bondade de Magnus foi no primeiro dia em que ele apareceu no horário de serviço, conversou com Izzy e Jace como sempre fazia, comprimentou Alec de forma educada e fez seu pedido de sempre. Depois disso ele foi pra casa apenas para voltar horas depois para o que já estava virando rotina.

Alec achou que se incomodaria, se irritaria ou algo do tipo, mas para sua própria surpresa ele sentia algo esquentar em seu peito todas as vezes que Magnus aparecia.

Eles não faziam nada de mais durante essas horas ao fim do dia. Magnus se sentava em uma bancada - recusando a banqueta que Alec sempre lhe oferecia - e ficava observando Alec trabalhar. E eles conversavam. Falavam sobre tudo que viesse a cabeça. Normalmente Magnus fazia um comentário que levava a longas discussões sobre assuntos cotidianos. Às vezes eles apenas ficavam em silêncio aproveitando a companhia um do outro, nenhum deles no clima para conversas. E em todas as vezes Alec repassava aqueles momentos sem parar até cair no sono com a imagem do sorriso de Magnus.

____________________________________________________________________

-E como vão as coisas por aqui? Já encontrou o que estava faltando? - Magnus perguntou em um dos primeiros dias.

-Não exatamente - Alec deu uma olhadela na direção de Magnus.

-Como assim?

Alec considerou por um momento. Ele estava acostumado à respostas simples e diretas, afinal aprendeu desde cedo que as pessoas perguntavam por educação, não interesse. Mas Magnus o olhava intensamente, parecendo absorver cada palavra assim como ele próprio fazia cada vez que Magnus falava.

-Isso tudo por exemplo - ele fez um gesto indicando a cozinha - já é um avanço, mas ainda não é… não é exatamente onde quero chegar.

-Entendo - Magnus sorriu - fico feliz mesmo que tenha sido um pequeno passo, você parece muito mais relaxado.

Alec corou e sussurrou um agradecimento com a cabeça abaixada. Ele não viu como Magnus prendeu a respiração nem notou quando Magnus discretamente tirou uma foto dele, querendo ter algo mais que sua memória para lembrar daquela expressão no rosto de Alec.

____________________________________________________________________

Outra noite eles discutiram notícias aleatórias por um longo tempo, não que Magnus estivesse realmente envolvido no assunto. Magnus estava mais do que contente em observar todos aqueles músculos trabalhando e carregando de um lado para outro potes, panelas e utensílios que pareciam muito pesados.

-Me diga uma coisa - Magnus pediu mudando seu tom de voz para um que Ragnor chamava de “conquistador” - Essas massas todas, são tão pesadas assim?

-Um pouco, por que? - Alec perguntou confuso, inclinando a cabeça de um jeito que lembrou a Magnus um cachorrinho curioso.

Magnus segurou o sorriso bobo que queria sair ao receber exatamente a resposta que queria.

-Estava apenas me perguntando se apenas esse trabalho é o suficiente para ter músculos como esses. São… - “deliciosos” Magnus disse em pensamento - impressionantes.

-Ah - Alec sorriu constrangido - não é só o trabalho, eu e Jace treinamos praticamente todo dia.

-Treinam é? 

-É - Alec sorriu tímido dando de ombros - defesa pessoal, judô, boxe… todos os estilos de luta que puder imaginar.

-Bonito, inteligente e fatal, então? - Magnus sorriu de lado e observou intensamente Alec já aguardando as bochechas avermelhadas que lhe encantavam.

O rapaz estava decidido à ignorar os comentários de Magnus, mas seu corpo tinha outras ideias. Ele ficava extremamente vermelho, ofegante e sem palavras, muitas vezes desastrado como não lhe era característico. Naquele momento por exemplo ele deixou a faca em suas mãos cair ao chão com um barulho estrondoso que apenas incentivou a risada de Magnus.

Ao contrário de outras pessoas, quando Magnus ria de algo que ele fez isso não lhe parecia como deboche ou maldoso, na verdade parecia carinhoso e simplesmente contagiante. 

Magnus também tentava se controlar. Ele sabia que Alec era arredio, desconfiado e assustado e qualquer movimento brusco poderia o espantar para longe bem mais rápido do que ele o deixou se aproximar, mas o rapaz era adorável demais quando constrangido para ele resistir a vontade de fazer comentários insinuantes, ele tinha até uma foto para provar!

-Talvez eu devesse ter umas aulas com você, sobre defesa pessoal - Magnus comentou como quem não quer nada - quem sabe não tenho outra oportunidade de ter você em cima de mim.

Ah isso Alec engasgou com o ar que tentava respirar, tossindo descontrolávelmente. Magnus tentou ajudar, mas a verdade é que estava adorando provocar Alec daquele modo.

____________________________________________________________________

Depois de diversas visitas, Alec se cansou de ter Magnus apenas o observando e decidiu que se ele estava tão ávido à estar ali todas as noites, então ele poderia muito bem colocar a mão na massa… literalmente. Alec também pensou que seria um ótimo jeito de dar a Magnus outra coisa para fazer além de ficar lançando todos aqueles comentários.

Magnus percebeu a estratégia dele, mas não se opôs, ao contrário usou a jogada de Alec a seu favor. Se colocando o mais próximo possível do outro, encostando nele vez ou outra de forma casual, Magnus fez diversas perguntas sobre a cidade, o que Alec gostava de fazer, onde eram os melhores locais para diversas atividades…

-Você já não conhece tudo por aqui? - Alec perguntou em determinado momento.

-Ainda não, não tem muito tempo durante o dia para fazer esses programas mais leves, apesar de que, se você me perguntar sobre qualquer balada, clube, bar ou casa de shows eu posso ser seu guia pessoal. - Magnus sorriu charmoso.

Magnus não diria em voz alta, mas ele adorou cada um dos segundos em que os olhos de Alec se demoraram em seus lábios, antes de ele desviar para a tigela em suas mãos. O olhar foi tão intenso que fez a pele de Magnus formigar e pelo anjo, tudo que ele queria era jogar o outro na parede e fazê-lo lhe beijar até que ambos estivessem ofegantes e com os lábios dormentes, porém ainda era muito cedo pra isso.

Toda essa coisa de ir devagar, quase parando era extremamente nova para Magnus, assim como toda aquela situação era para Alec. Magnus sabia o que queria e estava acostumado à simplesmente dizer. Na verdade ele poderia apenas apontar um dedo em qualquer festa que fosse e ter quem quisesse de joelhos em segundos, porém aquela abordagem direta já se provou ineficaz com Alec e apesar de tudo, ele não podia dizer que estava entediado ou que não gostava do que estavam construindo. Era um desafio e o prêmio era alto.

-Então você é novo na cidade? - Alec perguntou se sentindo meio bobo - Quero dizer, sei que já fazem meses que você está morando aqui, mas achava que tinha apenas se mudado de bairro…

-Ah não - Magnus riu - Eu me mudei de país.

-País? - Alec arregalou os olhos surpreso.

-Sim, eu estava passando uma temporada no Peru, buscando inspiração, mas não deu certo. 

-Não encontrou o que procurava?

-Não mesmo e além disso, as coisas não saíram como planejado… digamos apenas que não serei bem vindo por lá tão cedo - Magnus riu em meio a uma careta.

Alec se coçou para perguntar o que realmente aconteceu, mas achando que seria se intrometer demais, mudou o foco dos próprios pensamentos.

-E o que te fez escolher justamente aqui?

-Ah - Magnus suspirou teatralmente - gostaria de dizer que foram os homens bonitos que tem nessa cidade - ele olhou para Alec de modo que não restavam dúvidas sobre quem ele se referia - Mas está mais para disponibilidade de babás para meus dois bebês.

-Seus o que? - Alec arregalou os olhos achando ter escutado errado - Você tem dois filhos?

-Sim - Magnus resolveu se divertir um pouco mais com o desentendimento de Alec - Presidente Miau e Church são maus queridos herdeiros. Ragnor diz que é deprimente ter dois gatos como herdeiros, mas considerando a vida dele, aquele velho rabugento não tem o que falar.

Alec deu uma risada parecendo um pouco aliviado. Não que Magnus ter filhos fizesse diferença pra ele, ele tentou se convencer, mas sim porque… porque… O pensamento de que estava aliviado pelo outro ter praticamente dito estar totalmente disponível lhe passou pela cabeça, mas ele preferiu ignorar.

-Dois gatos, hein?

-Sim, você precisa conhecê-los um dia. Pelo menos Presidente Miau que é um amor! Church precisa de algumas aulas de boas maneiras, mas você se acostuma.

Ao pensar sobre Alec se acostumando com seus gatos em sua casa, um arrepio desceu a espinha de Magnus junto à uma sensação boa no peito que o deixou sorridente pelo resto da noite. Realmente o prêmio era muito especial.

____________________________________________________________________

O telefone de Magnus não parava de vibrar com mensagens e mais mensagens. Ele já estava se irritando em casa quando decidiu largar todos os papéis, e-mails e mensagens para trás por algum tempo e distrair a cabeça. E que modo melhor do que observando Alec trabalhar.

Mesmo querendo um pouco de descanso, ele olhou na direção de seu computador onde com certeza mil e-mails já haviam se acumulado e a culpa falou mais alto. Ele acabou levando o próprio computador com ele.

-Se importa? - perguntou para Alec ao entrar na cozinha - preciso resolver algumas coisas, mas se ficar sozinho com essa máquina do mau, vou acabar quebrando isso tudo.

Alec deixava a porta destrancada para ele a esse ponto, o que nenhum dos dois deu tanta atenção, mas que ainda trazia um sorriso aos lábios de Magnus cada vez que não precisava chamar para conseguir entrar.

-Fique a vontade - Alec sorriu - Máquina do mau é?

-E tem um nome melhor?

Magnus acabou sorrindo também, contagiado pelo bom humor de Alec. Ele foi distraído dessa vez por uma ligação que se provou mais estressante do que ele esperava. Magnus não estava orgulhoso das palavras rudes que disse ao telefone, mas as pessoas já estavam lhe dando nos nervos desde que acordou.

-Dia difícil? - Alec perguntou o observando.

-Semana difícil - ele suspirou - um grande desfile está chegando e… você não vai querer escutar sobre essas coisas, imagino que deve ser bem entediante para você.

Magnus sabia que boa parte dos homens, independente de sua orientação sexual, bem como uma parcela significativa das mulheres, achava qualquer coisa relacionada à moda, combinação de cores e tudo mais que lhe era importante, a coisa mais chata e desnecessária do universo. Ele tinha uma visão bem diferenciada sobre o assunto e por isso se destacava tanto em seu meio de trabalho.

-De jeito nenhum, não entendo sobre essas coisas, mas me disseram que sou um bom ouvinte, então vá em frente. Não posso prometer opiniões sobre roupas, mas as vezes falar ajuda.

Magnus ponderou por um momento. Alec parecia sincero e falar sobre tudo aquilo em voz alta realmente poderia o ajudar a organizar seus pensamentos, certo?

-Então, tem esse desfile no fim de semana e apesar de não ser o meu trabalho organizar nada além dos looks, eu não gosto de ficar por fora das outras coisas. Para um evento ser um sucesso não basta que as e os modelos estejam impecáveis então eu também me meto no buffet, na escolha dos modelos, na decoração, lista de convidados e tudo mais que precisar.

-Mas acaba se sobrecarregando? - Alec perguntou e Magnus notou que ele havia largado o que estava em suas mãos para dar total atenção para o que ele estava dizendo.

-Isso. E agora a agente da melhor modelo acaba de me dizer que ela está “indisponível por problemas de saúde” sendo que o desfile é em apenas doze horas. Onde vou encontrar alguém com as exatas medidas dela para a substituir, Alexander? Onde?! Não tem mais tempo para ajustar nada!

Alec ficou pensativo por um momento, realmente considerando as palavras de Magnus. Ele não entendia exatamente o problema, porque não chamar qualquer outra pessoa, mas parecia algo grave pelo tom de voz de Magnus, então ele se esforçou para pensar em o que responder.

-Talvez… - ele começou com cuidado - você pode tentar na faculdade, não? Você dá aulas para muitas meninas e aposto que alguma delas pode lhe ajudar, talvez como uma forma de ganhar pontos extras?

Magnus levantou as sobrancelhas e abriu um sorriso lentamente. Ele não esperava realmente uma solução vindo de Alec, mas até que aquela não era uma má ideia. Não seria fácil encontrar alguém mas ao menos agora ele tinha onde procurar.

-Você é um gênio, Alexander Lightwood - Magnus aumentou ainda mais o sorriso - poderia lhe dar um beijo agora mesmo!

Alec corou e sorriu tímido, dando de ombros e retomando sua atividade anterior. Ele observou enquanto Magnus voltava a navegar por seu computador, agora muito mais agitado, mas parecendo bem mais leve do que quando entrou na pastelaria. Alec nunca se sentiu mais orgulhoso de si do que naquele momento.

E com certeza nunca se sentiu mais orgulhoso de outra pessoa quando recebeu uma foto de Magnus com uma mensagem dizendo que tudo ocorreu melhor que ele esperava.

____________________________________________________________________

Em um dos dias em que Magnus já havia lanchado na própria pastelaria e ainda sim voltou para passar um tempo com Alec, ele notou que o rapaz estava muito mais distraído e alegre que o normal. Ele podia jurar que Alec havia inclusive cantarolado ao colocar os ingredientes que usaria em cima do balcão.

-Alguém viu o passarinho verde hoje?

-Ahn? O que? - Alec o olhou parecendo sair de uma longa linha de pensamentos.

-Você parece muito feliz - Magnus sorriu sem perceber o olhar de “corações” que lançava para Alec.

-Ah, é - Alec deu uma risada - recebi uma notícia boa.

-E eu posso perguntar qual? - Magnus começou a se sentir contagiado pela aura alegre de Alec.

-Um amigo meu, Simon, estava em uma banda, mas agora ele está tentando a carreira solo e conseguiu o primeiro show dele. Não que eu vá admitir para aquele convencido, mas as músicas dele são realmente boas, não tenho dúvidas de que vai ser um show incrível.

-Então é uma ótima notícia a ser comemorada! - Magnus mexeu na bolsa que trouxe por uns segundos antes de tirar uma garrafa lá de dentro - Que bom que trouxe vinho comigo hoje.

-Eu não bebo - Alec disse como que por reflexo.

-Não tem um teor alcoólico alto, se quiser experimentar, mas podemos tomar refrigerante se preferir.

Alec ficou surpreso pela resposta rápida de Magnus. Outras pessoas já o tentaram convencer a beber em situações parecidas ou simplesmente caçoaram dele dizendo que era muito careta. A verdade é que Alec precisava estar no controle o tempo todo para não deixar escapar seu segredo mais bem guardado, ele não queria se arriscar.

-Talvez mais tarde - Alec disse constrangido.

-Você que sabe - Magnus sorriu e colocou o vinho perto deles, sem dar uma segunda olhada para a bebida - Então, Simon é seu melhor amigo?

-Segundo ele, sim - Magnus riu da resposta de Alec - Segundo Jace, não.

-Sei bem como é, Ragnor e Catarina disputam esse lugar, mesmo que Ragnor finja não se importar.

-Ragnor é um nome bem incomum - Alec comentou - o único outro Ragnor de quem já ouvi falar é o reitor da faculdade da Izzy.

-É dele mesmo que estou falando - Magnus riu - quem você acha que me convenceu à entrar nessa cilada de dar aulas. Ele é um velho rabujento, mas tem bom coração.

-Ele não me parece tão velho, talvez por volta dos 40 anos - Alec rebateu curioso.

-Diga isso perto dele e vai conquistar aquele coração mole - Magnus sorriu - ele realmente não é velho se for olhar a certidão de nascimento, mas quem mais escutaria música clássica tomando chá da tarde e lendo jornal impresso em pleno século XXI?

Alec considerou por um momento e acabou rindo junto com Magnus, claramente reconhecendo uma daquelas implicâncias entre amigos.

-Quanto à música ele e Simon podem se dar bem, Simon passou por uma fase musical em que nenhuma música poderia ser cantada, segundo ele as pessoas precisavam “apreciar o encantador som de um instrumento”. Não foi uma das melhores épocas pra nossa amizade - Alec deu uma gargalhada, sendo seguido por Magnus.

Os dois continuaram conversando por algum tempo sobre seus amigos e sobre a nova receita que Alec estava criando e que ainda não estava boa o suficiente para ser adicionada ao cardápio. Mais cedo do que queriam o relógio mostrou a hora avançada e eles tiveram que se despedir.

Em um rompante de coragem porém, ou de estupidez como o próprio Alec chamou mais tarde, ele decidiu se arriscar um pouco.

-Magnus, sobre aquele show do Simon - ele começou incerto - você gostaria de ir comigo? - diante da expressão surpresa de Magnus e da falta de uma resposta imediata, ele continuou a falar se sentindo um pouco idiota enquanto as palavras saltavam de sua boca - Izzy e Jace também vão e você pode chamar Ragnor e Catarina também é claro. Simon vai ficar feliz de ver gente nova por lá e pode ser divertido…

-Ah - Magnus respondeu tentando esconder a decepção - uma coisa em grupo então? 

-É, você não precisa concordar se não quiser - Alec acrescentou depressa interpretando a expressão de Magnus como uma negativa - eu só pensei que… que…

-Tudo bem - Magnus sorriu resolvendo aceitar o que lhe era oferecido - vai ser divertido. Me passe o local e horário.

Com uma piscadela Magnus se foi deixando um Alec feliz e envergonhado para trás.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Devo admitir que até agora esse foi um dos meus preferidos, mesmo que a ação só comece mesmo no próximo kkkkkkk  
> Tem algumas coisas que vão ser importantes mais tarde e outras que eles ainda precisam conversar sobre, mas eles tão dando passos de bebe rrsrsrsrsr  
> Mas o que vocês acharam?   
> Beijos e até sexta pessoal!!! <3


	5. O melhor beijo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi flores do meu jardim!  
> Como cês tão?   
> A gente se vê lá em baixo!! Boa leitura <3

Magnus havia ficado extremamente feliz com o convite de Alec, achando que eles finalmente estavam dando passos concretos em uma direção muito boa, mas então Alec continuou a falar e uma pedra de gelo se instalou em seu estômago. Alec não queria um momento com ele de forma romântica, mas sim sair com amigos.

Depois de meses desejando Alec a distância e mais algumas semanas de conversas com ele Magnus sabia que amizade não era o tipo de relacionamento que estava buscando ali, mas ele não podia forçar Alec a gostar dele do mesmo modo como Magnus gostava de Alec e não podia obrigá-lo a fazer algo que não se sentisse confortável.

E Alec claramente não estava nada confortável com relação à seus sentimentos. Magnus não era bobo e já havia percebido a muito tempo o modo como Alec olhava pra ele, como ele se comportava quando alguém falava sobre relacionamentos. Magnus a esse ponto já sabia que Alec percebeu seus próprios sentimentos e ao menos era atraído por Magnus, mas também sabia que ele não estava pronto para fazer algo a respeito. Ou talvez só não tivesse coragem… 

De qualquer modo, Magnus resolveu que aceitar a proposta de Alec de convidar os próprios amigos era a melhor forma de agir no momento e por isso lá estavam eles, entrando em um bar pequeno mas aconchegante, em uma parte da cidade que não costumavam frequentar.

Ele já havia mandado mensagem para Alec avisando que estavam ali ao que o outro respondeu com um simples “Nós também. Mesa nos fundos”. O uso da gramática, pontuação e a falta de qualquer tipo de emoji, figurinha ou até mesmo gifs ainda eram algo que Magnus precisava se acostumar, apesar de achar sexy o modo como as palavras soavam na sua cabeça quando lia as mensagens de Alec.

-Então? Seu interesse romântico já chegou? - Ragnor perguntou olhando desgostoso ao redor. - Quantos alunos da universidade podem caber em um lugar tão pequeno...

Ragnor estava com um de seus ternos mais velhos e Magnus se perguntou pela milésima vez se o amigo tinha 40 ou 400 anos, afinal quem ia de terno à um show como aquele?

-Interesse romântico? Em que século você vive? - Catarina debochou agarrada ao braço de Ragnor - O que vem depois? Magnus cortejando o menino?

Ragnor revirou os olhos mas não respondeu. Magnus estava estranhamente nervoso, então simplesmente ignorou os dois, correndo os olhos pelo local até encontrar Alec. 

Sua respiração ficou presa na garganta ao ver Alec no balcão parecendo esperar por seu pedido. Ele estava divino. Com uma calça jeans mais apertada do que qualquer coisa que Magnus já o viu vestir, uma camisa preta que destacava seus músculos e pele pálida e o cabelo bagunçado de um jeito que fazia os dedos de Magnus formigarem para bagunçar os fios ainda mais.

-Vocês dois vão procurar Isabelle, eu já encontro vocês - ele disse sem olhar pros amigos e se aproximou de Alec sem desviar o olhar.

Alec olhou em volta distraído ao mesmo tempo que Magnus o alcançava e pareceu tão sem palavras quanto Magnus. Ele estava acostumado à ver Magnus todo arrumado, mas de alguma forma ele parecia muito mais bonito àquela noite. A blusa de Magnus era apenas um tecido em formato de tela, com inúmeros furos que davam muitos elementos novos à imaginação de Alec, apesar de não revelar muito e seus olhos se demoraram no peitoral de Magnus por mais tempo do que ele considerava não constrangedor. 

Alec queria dizer para Magnus exatamente o quanto ele estava bonito aquela noite, queria elogiá-lo não só porque era verdade, mas também para compensar o fato de que ele amarelou no momento de chamar Magnus para sair. Mas Alec já devia saber que não tinha controle sobre sua fala perto de Magnus.

-Não está com frio?

Magnus franziu a testa por um momento antes de gargalhar ao entender o que Alec queria dizer. Ele realmente estava desconfortável do lado de fora, mas ali dentro a temperatura estava melhor e era com isso que Magnus contava ao escolher o look mais ousado que já vestira perto de Alec.

-Na verdade não, está bem quente aqui - ele olhou Alec da cabeça aos pés de forma bem descarada.

-Ahn… - Alec abriu a boca e a fechou inúmeras vezes, sendo salvo de seu desconcerto pelo barman lhe entregando as bebidas de Jace e Izzy - Quer alguma coisa?

-Ah eu quero - Magnus respondeu mais falando pra si mesmo do que para Alec antes de fazer seu pedido direto para o atendente. - Gostei do lugar.

O comentário casual pareceu funcionar nos nervos de Alec que relaxou visivelmente com o tópico seguro. Eles jogaram conversa fora de forma nervosa enquanto esperavam o pedido de Magnus, porém, antes que pudessem se aproximar da mesa que Alec apontou onde os amigos deles já estavam, anunciaram o início do show e as pessoas se amontoaram de uma forma que parecia impossível para Alec.

Ele sabia que Simon já tinha alguns fãs que o seguiam desde que entrou para a banda da qual fizera parte e também sabia que o amigo tinha lançado as músicas solo na internet antes de tocá-las ao vivo, mas não imaginava que havia tantas pessoas assim que conheciam o trabalho de Simon e estavam tão empolgadas para vê-lo tocar. Na verdade, depois da confusão que gerou a ruptura da banda, Alec esperava que ele não tivesse fã algum presente...

Eles tentaram se aproximar mas com as bebidas em mãos e tantas pessoas em um espaço tão pequeno, Magnus sugeriu que esperassem o final do show por ali mesmo antes de irem até os amigos. Alec pensou um pouco mas acabou concordando, não estava com vontade de se espremer e esfregar em tantos desconhecidos apenas para chegar até os irmãos.

-Pena que as bebidas vão esquentar - Magnus comentou apontando os dois copos que Alec colocou no balcão.

-Bem feito para Izzy e Jace - Alec rebateu com uma careta - eles conhecem esse lugar melhor que ninguém e ainda sim me obrigaram a pegar isso bem em cima da hora do show.

-Não deveríamos desperdiçar - Magnus deu de ombros já na metade da própria bebida - Posso?

Alec apenas deu de ombros. Se Magnus queria as bebidas ele não se oporia, afinal realmente ficou irritado por ter que ir até ali, mesmo que a irritação tivesse passado no segundo em que viu Magnus.

Antes que eles pudessem conversar mais, Simon finalmente tocou sua primeira música e assim como Alec previu, todo mundo adorou. Alguns até mesmo acompanharam a letra em alguns momentos e todos dançavam animados, o que só tornava o lugar ainda mais apertado.

Magnus ficou surpreso. Primeiro que ele não imaginava que o rapaz desajeitado que viu antes na pastelaria poderia ser um músico, muito menos um tão talentoso. E depois, ele via o desconforto de Alec com a multidão em volta deles, mas mesmo assim o rapaz ainda parecia feliz pelo amigo. 

Decidindo então se arriscar um pouco, Magnus casualmente apoio o braço no balcão atrás de Alec sem encostar muito nele e sem tirar os olhos do palco. Alec não pareceu perceber seu movimento, então após alguns segundos ele aproximou mais o braço do corpo de Alec, com calma, até estar segurando em sua cintura.

Alec ficou tenso por um momento, congelado no lugar. A princípio ele disse a si mesmo que era um movimento involuntário, que Magnus nem tinha percebido que o estava tocando, mas quando os dedos de Magnus apertaram levemente sua cintura, não havia como negar que aquilo tudo era intencional.

Magnus estava lhe tocando… mas por que? E por que Alec não estava o afastando?

Prendendo a respiração e de forma que considerava discreta, Alec olhou em volta. Ninguém estava olhando para eles, não havia ninguém conhecido próximo o suficiente para ver o que estava acontecendo. Ele não sabia quem aquelas pessoas eram e nem elas o conheciam. No meio daquela multidão ele se sentiu invisível de uma forma que o deixava corajoso.

Ao invés de se afastar como seus instintos lhe diziam para fazer, Alec inclinou o corpo contra Magnus e, para sua surpresa, não precisou obrigar seus músculos a relaxarem. Quando sentiu seu lado encostado ao lado de Magnus, automaticamente seus músculos responderam, se acomodando de forma a continuar naquele meio abraço um pouco desajeitado.

Magnus apenas se moveu para pegar as bebidas vez ou outra, cuidando para não se afastar mais do que o necessário. A alegria em não ter o toque recusado por Alec, como imaginou que aconteceria, lhe enchia todos os poros.

Pelo que pareceu uma eternidade e um segundo ao mesmo tempo, os dois continuaram naquela posição, até que a multidão começou a se dispersar, indicando o fim do show.

Ao perceber a mudança no clima, Alec voltou a sentir toda a tensão voltar e de forma gentil se desvencilhou do braço de Magnus, sentindo imediatamente a falta do contato.

-Agora podemos achar o pessoal. - Ele comentou brincando nervosamente com os próprios dedos.

-Tem razão - Magnus concordou.

-Certo - Alec se virou parecendo meio perdido.

Observando o rapaz, Magnus tomou fôlego para dizer algo mais, mas se decidiu pelo silêncio e apenas o seguiu até onde os outros estavam.

-Ai estão vocês! - Izzy exclamou assim que os viu, um copo em suas mãos.

-Onde se meteram? - Jace levantou as sobrancelhas de forma sugestiva, dando ênfase na última palavra e rindo da própria piada sem graça que só ele parecia entender.

Alec explicou brevemente o que aconteceu, se sentindo estranho na presença das pessoas que não conhecia. Ele nem mesmo havia olhado na direção dos amigos de Magnus, sentindo como se todos ali pudessem ver o fantasma do braço de Magnus ao redor de sua cintura e fossem fazer algum comentário a qualquer momento. Se havia algo a ser notado, ninguém comentou para seu alívio.

-Então esse é o famoso Alec, uh? - o homem que Alec inferiu ser Ragnor disse em um tom que ele não pode reconhecer.

-Famoso? - Alec franziu a testa.

-Claro, Magnus não para de falar…

Sobre o que Magnus não parava de falar ninguém soube, porque Magnus deu um chute muito mal disfarçado nas canelas do amigo.

-Rá rá rá - Magnus deu uma risada que soou falsa até para ele mesmo - Esse Ragnor não é uma figura? Acho que já conhece Catarina, não é, Alec?

Estranhando toda a atitude de Magnus, Alec olhou para a mulher que ele apontou. Era a mesmo morena que Magnus levou na pastelaria um tempo atrás. Alec arregalou os olhos ao associar a mulher com o nome da melhor amiga de Magnus. Então era isso, eles eram amigos, apenas amigos…

-Na verdade não, apenas de vista - Catarina corrigiu Magnus - como vai, Alec?

-Bem - ele respondeu com uma voz levemente esganiçada.

Ele já sabia - e meio que esperava - que Magnus era solteiro, mas confirmar que a mulher que ele achou anteriormente ser sua namorada ou algo do tipo, era apenas amiga, trouxe outro significado para o braço ao redor de sua cintura.

-O que deu em você hoje? - Jace perguntou de forma direta estranhando o comportamento do irmão.

-Vocês vieram! - uma outra voz interrompeu a conversa e Alec nunca esteve mais feliz por ouvir o tom de voz alto de Simon.

Simon que aliás se jogou em Alec, abraçando o amigo que ainda estava de costas para ele sem ligar para os olhares estranhos lançados na direção dos dois, inclusive o olhar confuso e levemente magoado de Magnus.

-Empolgação demais, Lewis, empolgação demais - revirando os olhos de forma teatral, Alec escapou de Simon mas não recusou o high-five que o outro pediu.

-Deixa de ser chato Alec, é a adrenalina - Simon sorriu sem perder nem um pouco da animação - Foi demais não ser vaiado para variar.

Todos na mesa riram com o comentário do músico que por fim se virou para os outros, comprimentando cada um de forma tão espontânea como fizera com Alec. Ele apenas demonstrou ficar sem graça ao abraçar Izzy brevemente, as bochechas mais vermelhas que o batom da moça.

-Foi um ótimo show, Simon - ela disse apenas para ver o outro gaguejar.

-Mas eu não conheço vocês. 

Ao se recuperar do que Alec chamava de “efeito Izzy”, Simon se virou para Magnus, Ragnor e Catarina, apesar de já ter abraçado os três como se fossem amigos de longa data.

Como ninguém se adiantou para fazer apresentações por alguns segundos meio constrangedores, Alec entendeu que como ele havia chamado os três, ele deveria fazer o papel de anfitrião. Essa era nova para ele, normalmente eram os irmãos que apresentavam novas paqueras para a família. Não que Alec estivesse apresentando alguma paquera, não havia paquera nenhuma, ele disse para si mesmo. O que era paquera afinal?

-Estes são Magnus, Catarina e Ragnor - Alec apontou de acordo com que ia dizendo os nomes.

-Legal! E de onde vocês se conhecem?

-Magnus é cliente da pastelaria - Alec respondeu sentindo as bochechas corarem - e Catarina e Ragnor são amigos dele. Ragnor é reitor da faculdade da Izzy também.

-Que massa! É muita coincidência vocês se encontrarem todos aqui, parece coisa do universo - Simon fez sua voz de mistério.

-Na verdade, Alec os convidou - Izzy respondeu.

-Nossa! Assim você me deixa emocionado Alec! - Simon realmente parecia ter lágrimas nos olhos - Obrigado por divulgar meu trabalho assim, você realmente é o melhor amigo que eu poderia ter!

Alec ficou extremamente sem graça com o comentário de Simon e antes que alguém pudesse explicar melhor a situação, ele mudou de tópico, perguntando sobre as músicas e contando com a habilidade de Simon de nem mesmo respirar entre uma fala e outra. 

____________________________________________________________________

Quando Ragnor anunciou que já estava de saída muitas horas depois, Magnus havia protestado que a noite apenas estava começando. Para seu espanto, Catarina concordou com Ragnor que deveriam ir, mas sugeriu que Magnus ficasse.

-Algum de vocês poderia dar uma carona pra ele, não é? - Catarina perguntou com um tom preocupado demais para convencer Magnus - É perigoso pegar algum táxi ou uber sozinho à essa hora…

-Claro! - Izzy concordou quase imediatamente - Nós vamos para o mesmo lado, não será problema algum levar Magnus também.

Magnus estranhou todo aquele diálogo, mas como isso lhe possibilitaria mais algum tempo perto de Alec, ele acabou não negando. Claro que ele fez uma nota mental de questionar Catarina assim que fosse possível.

E foi assim que pouco depois Magnus, Alec, Jace e Izzy acabaram no carro dos Lightwood depois de se despedirem de Simon que montou rapidamente em sua moto e se foi.

Izzy havia insistido que estava muito cansada e que o ombro de Jace era o melhor para deitar, empurrando o loiro para o banco de trás e deixando o banco do carona para Magnus. Alec estava extremamente tenso durante toda a viagem, como ele costumava ficar durante as horas de trabalho, apenas soltando sons aleatórios de tempos em tempos para mostrar que estava prestando atenção na conversa que Izzy conduzia animadamente. Aparentemente ela havia esquecido do cansaço assim que o carro saiu da vaga.

-Alec, você poderia deixar Jace e eu em casa antes de levar Magnus? Realmente preciso tomar um banho.

Franzindo a testa, Alec encarou a irmã por alguns segundos tentando entender o que exatamente Izzy estava fazendo. A demora em sua resposta pareceu como uma tentativa de achar uma desculpa para Magnus que não queria terminar uma noite tão descontraída sentindo aquela pontadinha de decepção.

-Não precisa me levar, eu posso ir andando - Magnus comentou.

-Não, não - Alec se assustou com a própria voz - é realmente perigoso, eu te levo.

Com isso decidido, Izzy pareceu finalmente ceder ao cansaço que alegou sentir e se aquietou pelo restante do caminho.

Se a atmosfera já estava tensa para Alec quando seus irmãos estavam no carro, no momento em que se viu sozinho com Magnus a tensão pulou para novos níveis. Ele sabia que não era exatamente desconforto. Os olhares que Magnus lhe lançava e a forma como seu corpo estava reagindo a eles, trazendo de volta a memória da mão de Magnus em sua cintura, indicavam um outro tipo de tensão que Alec não conseguia exatamente nomear.

Quando Alec estacionou no local indicado por Magnus, ele não sabia o que fazer. Suas mãos estavam firmes no volante para tentar acalmar a tremedeira que tomou conta delas. Ele podia sentir seu coração batendo na garganta e a boca ficando seca.

-Eu me diverti bastante essa noite - Magnus disse se virando para Alec, mas não fazendo nenhum outro movimento que indicasse que estava descendo do carro - Obrigado pelo convite... E pela carona também.

Alec apenas concordou com a cabeça, olhando para Magnus. Ele não confiava em sua própria voz naquele momento.

Eles ficaram se encarando por longos minutos, até Alec começar a relaxar levemente. Magnus sabia que não podia ficar ali naquele carro em silêncio para sempre, apenas olhando para Alec, mas ele também não conseguia se obrigar a sair dali e entrar em casa, onde com certeza seus gatos estavam irritados pela falta de comida e carinhos.

Sem perceber quando exatamente, os dois começaram a se aproximar até estarem à meros centímetros de distância, os narizes quase se tocando. Magnus não resistiu desviar os olhos para os lábios convidativos de Alec, umedecendo os próprios lábios apenas com a visão.

Alec também não teve sucesso em impedir que os próprios olhos procurassem os lábios de Magnus. A esta distância ele podia notar resquícios de algo como um daqueles batons líquidos que Izzy gostava. Eles davam um certo brilho discreto para os lábios de Magnus que apenas se acentuou quando ele passou a língua entre os lábios.

O coração de Alec parou por alguns instantes e ele teve certeza de que era isso, sua vida acabaria ali mesmo e ele não podia ter uma causa da morte mais vergonhosa do que “encarou por tempo demais a perfeição de Magnus à uma distância nada segura”. Alec nem mesmo sabia como seus pensamentos estavam caminhando por esse lado ao mesmo tempo que ele parecia estar em total transe.

Devagar, com movimentos lentos como se faz perto de animais assustados, Magnus se aproximou mais até selar a distância com um delicado toque de seus lábios contra o canto da boca de Alec. Ao não ser afastado imediatamente, Magnus adicionou um pouco mais de pressão no contato e se permitiu sentir a maciez da pele de Alec por alguns segundos antes de se afastar relutante.

-Boa noite, Alexander.

Magnus saiu do carro e subiu até seu apartamento. Ele sabia que Alec ficou parado na mesma posição por muitos minutos, já que quando olhou pela janela pode ver o exato momento em que Alec finalmente saiu de seu estupor e voltou na direção de sua casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi de novo florzíneas!!!!  
> Ai gente, devo confessar que de segunda pra cá eu me viciei em Love, Victor e por algum motivo associei o Simon ao Felix então é isso kkkkkkkk  
> Já me disseram que não sou boa em guardar spoilers ainda mais quando fico empolgada, então acho melhor deixar os comentários pra vocês kkkkkk  
> Bjs de oreo e até segunda!


	6. A melhor ideia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi pessoal!!  
> Leiam as notas finais por favor, tem uma perguntinha importante la!  
> Boa leitura flores!!!!

Magnus gostaria de dizer que depois do show e de tudo que aconteceu naquela noite, ele e Alec passaram a desenvolver um romance tórrido em que se agarravam a cada oportunidade de estarem à sós. Mas então ele estaria muito longe da realidade.

As coisas entre Magnus e Alec continuaram quase iguais a antes, com a diferença de que agora ambos sabiam que havia algo não dito entre eles e que seria ignorado até que A) Alec tivesse coragem de trazer o assunto à tona ou; B) Magnus se cansasse daquela tensão estranha e ele mesmo resolvesse que deveriam conversar.

Até lá, os dois apenas seguiam a rotina de se encontrarem após a pastelaria ser fechada.

Em uma noite em que Magnus estava especialmente frustrado se lembrando da suavidade da pele de Alec contra seus lábios, ele resolveu que deveria tomar uma atitude. Ele e Alec não haviam chegado nem perto de falar sobre toda aquela tensão sexual que surgia quando estavam próximos, nem sobre como Alec se sentia sobre aquilo tudo, apesar de Magnus ter uma boa ideia de qual seria a resposta do outro.

Então ele deveria tomar a iniciativa. Certo?

Mas o “como” era um grande problema. Ele não poderia simplesmente agarrar Alec quando estivessem à sós e esperar que ele concordasse com isso. Alec era muito arredio, até mesmo para conversar sobre o assunto caso Magnus decidisse simplesmente falar que gostava de Alec.

Seus pensamentos voltaram para o momento em que viu Alec naquele bar, tantas semanas antes. Como alguém poderia ser tão perfeito ele não sabia. 

E então as palavras de brincadeira de Ragnor e Catarina invadiram sua mente. Interesse amoroso era uma boa definição para o que Magnus sentia por Alec, por mais antiquado que o termo fosse. Espera! Catarina tinha dito algo depois… 

Como em um estalo Magnus sabia exatamente o que fazer. Ele abriu uma nova aba de internet no computador que estava encarando à quase uma hora e se pôs a pesquisar.

Ele sabia como conquistaria Alec Lightwood.

____________________________________________________________________

Dizer que Alec estava desesperado era redundante. Depois da noite do show de Simon ele se sentia a ponto de perder a cabeça o tempo todo. E com a confusão em sua cabeça, aumentava seu autocontrole exterior.

Quando ficou sozinho com Magnus sua mente simplesmente ficou em branco, o cheiro de Magnus bem como o calor de seu corpo parecia viajar a curta distância entre eles e entorpecer seus sentidos, tornando a tarefa de dirigir em segurança algo quase impossível.

Mas então… Ah, então Magnus fez aquilo! 

Ele lhe beijou, seus lábios suaves e gentis, o calor se espalhando daquele mínimo ponto de contato para o restante de seu corpo e incendiando cada célula no caminho. A intensidade dos sentimentos que aquele simples toque despertou lhe roubou o ar dos pulmões. Alec não podia respirar e Magnus nem mesmo havia lhe beijado nos lábios propriamente!

Ele não sabia dizer quanto tempo ficou parado na mesma posição depois de ver Magnus entrando no prédio onde morava. Poderia ter sido segundos, talvez milênios, não fazia diferença, nem todo tempo do mundo poderia apagar aquelas sensações de seu corpo.

Demorou alguns dias para Alec ver Magnus novamente e nesse meio tempo ele já havia aceitado que tinha sentimentos por Magnus e também que não poderia dizer aquilo em voz alta. Não poderia arriscar nada com Magnus por medo de os outros descobrirem.

Ele achava que Izzy e Jace não teriam nada contra, mas ele não sabia quanto à seus pais. E se eles não tolerassem aquele lado de Alec? E se o expulsassem de casa? Ele não apenas ficaria sem um teto, mas também seria proibido de ver seu irmão caçula e ainda estaria desempregado, já que trabalhava no negócio da família apenas.

Esses pensamentos rodavam por sua mente junto à outras tantas perguntas, perguntas que eram muito menos impactantes mas que ainda sim eram muito importantes para ele. E se Magnus não tivesse gostado? E se ele tivesse se cansado de Alec? Magnus certamente não estava agindo de maneira diferente de antes, não mencionou o momento no carro hora nenhuma e parecia tão decidido a manter aquela relação superficial quanto Alec havia se convencido de fazer. Isso queria dizer que ele não estava mais interessado, certo?

Alec não tinha experiências nessas coisas e podia ser um pouco devagar para notar certos detalhes que para ele eram confusos, mas ele não era burro. Ele já ouviu os irmãos falando sobre casos que terminaram das mais diversas formas e sabia aplicar o que ouviu dos irmãos para a própria situação.

Ao menos era o que ele achava e todas aquelas dúvidas estavam consumindo suas energias. Alec precisava dar um jeito naquilo tudo, afastar Magnus de vez e seguir com sua vida do modo simples que era antes.

Mas mesmo com essa decisão tomada, ele não conseguia se obrigar a realmente fazer o que havia decidido que era melhor. O que lhe restou foi apenas ignorar Magnus da melhor forma possível, sem parecer rude, ao menos até algo substancial lhe confirmar uma ou outra teoria.

Ele não precisou esperar tanto quando imaginou.

Uma das noites em que Magnus disse que apareceria Alec já estava se preparando mentalmente para ter uma conversa franca com o outro, pedir para que se afastasse, quando Magnus o deixou sem palavras. Não Magnus exatamente, mas o que ele trazia em mãos.

-Boa noite, Alec - Magnus comprimentou com um sorriso que pareceu muito nervoso para Alec.

-Oi - Alec respondeu olhando do rosto de Magnus para suas mãos e então todo o caminho de volta para seus olhos.

-Trouxe algo para você - Magnus continuou - estava passando em frente a loja e me lembrei de algo que você falou e… por que você nao abre?

Com a sugestão de Magnus, Alec estendeu as mãos e pegou o pequeno pacote. ele estava olhando desconfiado para o embrulho bonito, como se fosse criar dentes e lhe morder, ou talvez pernas e braços e dançar a Macarena em suas mãos. Tomando fôlego, Alec abriu o pacote com delicadeza.

Alec piscou uma, duas e três vezes para então olhar para Magnus enquanto seu rosto se contorcia em uma expressão entre estranheza e um sorriso.

-O que é isso?

-Trufas - Magnus respondeu - achei que tivesse dito que eram suas preferidas?

-Sim, elas são - Alec assegurou - mas só tem uma loja que vende estas aqui e fica do outro lado da cidade. Além do que custam uma pequena fortuna e não é nenhuma data comemorativa que valha… isso.

-Não é preciso datas específicas para se presentear as pessoas - Magnus deu de ombros - mas se não tiver gostado, posso levar de volta…

-Não, não! - Alec arregalou os olhos com a própria reação - Eu… E-eu gostei. Obrigado.

-No que está trabalhando hoje? - Magnus perguntou oferecendo um assunto que deixasse Alec mais confortável.

Antes de a noite se acabar os dois haviam devorado não apenas uma nova massa que Alec estava fazendo, mas também toda a caixa de trufas a pedido de Alec, que afirmou ser nada mais do que justo que Magus também comesse com ele.

____________________________________________________________________

Depois do dia em que Magnus levou trufas para Alec, ele nunca mais voltou de mãos vazias. Havia sempre alguma coisa, uma lembrancinha como ele dizia. Doces na maioria, que Alec interpretava como o pedido amigável para sobremesa depois de comerem juntos.

Amigável não era a palavra pela qual Magnus estava buscando e se sentindo frustrado pela milésima vez diante das esquivas de Alec. Talvez ele precisasse ser um pouco mais direto…

Foi assim que Magnus se viu novamente nervoso ao entrar na pastelaria fechada. Ele não sabia como Alec reagiria a cada novidade que ele trazia, Alec era totalmente diferente de todos os outros caras que Magnus já conheceu. E ele estava começando a desconfiar que esse era exatamente o motivo por ter se encantado tanto por ele.

-Boa noite, Magnus - Alec o comprimentou.

-Boa noite - Magnus se aproximou de Alec com uma determinação que não tinha minutos antes - Trouxe para você.

-Só um minuto - Alec respondeu, escondido atrás da porta da geladeira enquanto pegava alguns ingredientes, já imaginando que seria um novo doce exótico que Magnus queria que ele experimentasse.

Ao olhar para Magnus não foi um pequeno embrulho que ele viu. Desta vez havia uma pequena flor solitária entre seus dedos. Alec não entendia muito bem de flores, ele apenas sabia que aquela era pequena e delicada, em tons de azul ou violeta e branco.

-É uma flor? - Alec perguntou em voz alta sem perceber.

-Sim - Magnus deu uma risada sem graça oferecendo a flor para Alec.

-Pra mim?

-Pra você.

Alec largou tudo em suas mãos e se aproximou com os olhos grudados na flor. Seu rosto estava ilegível para Magnus e foi um milagre que ele não estivesse com as mãos tremendo. Ao contrário de Alec que sentia o corpo todo tremer ao pegar com cuidado a flor das mãos de Magnus.

-Não entendo nada de flores, qual é esta?

-Se chama Amor-perfeito - ele viu os olhos de Alec se arregalarem ainda mais - segundo a moça da floricultura se chama “pensée” ou algo do tipo em francês e está ligada à recordações e pensamentos. Me lembrou você e como sempre parece perdido em seus pensamentos.

Alec olhou nos olhos de Magnus por muitos segundos com os olhos se enchendo de lágrimas que ele se recusava a deixar cair. Magnus foi em uma floricultura. Magnus lhe comprou uma flor. Magnus escolheu uma flor cujo significado lhe lembrava Alec e não era algo simples e corriqueiro como uma rosa. Ninguém nunca lhe deu algo tão delicado e atencioso antes. Droga, havia anos que não ganhava sequer presentes no natal!

-Alec? - Magnus perguntou em um sussurro.

-Obrigado - ele respondeu com uma seriedade que tranquilizou Magnus.

Magnus ficou feliz horas depois quando Alec com cuidado carregou a pequena flor consigo para casa. Ele realmente havia ficado preocupado de que ele fosse agradecer por educação e então jogar fora na primeira oportunidade. Ele ainda poderia jogar fora, mas ao menos Magnus podia manter a ilusão de que não o faria.

____________________________________________________________________

Alec passou boa parte da noite apenas olhando para a flor em suas mãos, as palavras de Magnus se repetindo em looping em sua mente, junto com os olhos dele brilhando em expectativa por uma resposta. Resposta essa que assustava Alec mais do que ele tinha coragem de admitir.

Como havia dito para Magnus, ele não sabia quase nada sobre flores, então começou a procurar na internet como fazer para manter aquela viva pelo máximo de tempo possível. Pena que não havia dicas na internet de como mantê-la longe dos olhos de sua família, mas isso ele daria um jeito, afinal seus irmãos não costumavam vir muito ao seu quarto, muito menos seus pais, todos preferiam ficar juntos na sala ou na cozinha mesmo. 

Por via das dúvidas ele resolveu pesquisar por boas desculpas caso alguém visse a flor e perguntasse.

Se Alec não sabia o que fazer com Magnus antes, agora é que ele estava mesmo perdido. Prova disso foi Jace lhe derrubar com muita facilidade em todos os treinos aquela semana.

Jace lhe olhou desconfiado em todas elas, mas ele não era muito de palavras, não quando o assunto parecia ser sério. Ao menos isso Alec poderia agradecer. Jace apenas lhe deixou descontar toda a frustração durante as sessões de treinamento deles, sem perguntas ou comentários.

Quando Alec viu Magnus novamente, quase uma semana depois, ele sabia que não aguentaria guardar todas as perguntas e pensamentos apenas para si mesmo sem acabar explodindo. 

-Precisamos conversar - foi a primeira coisa que saiu de seus lábios quando viu Magnus.

-Tudo bem, qual o assunto? - Magnus perguntou não escondendo a preocupação.

Ele não esperava ver um Alec tão sério. Depois de lhe dar uma flor, ele acabou ficando enterrado debaixo de pilhas e mais pilhas de papéis para corrigir e muitos dias se passaram sem que pudesse ver Alec. Ele havia sentido a falta de Alec, mais do que pensou que sentiria e só queria ver o sorriso tímido e ouvir a voz dele por algumas horas.

Aparentemente Alec não havia sentido sua falta pelo tom de voz dele, talvez ele tivesse resolvido que realmente não gostava de Magnus? Magnus se xingou mentalmente, ele sabia que a flor seria algo muito exagerado, devia ter feito outra coisa!

-O que isso tudo significa? - Alec fez um gesto amplo apontando para os dois e tudo ao redor deles.

-Como assim? - Magnus franziu a testa realmente não entendendo.

-Isso. Você vir aqui, trazer essas coisas, trazer flores…

-Foi uma flor só - Magnus apontou e diante do olhar exasperado de Alec ele completou - o que não vem ao caso?

-Por que você tá fazendo isso tudo? É algum tipo de brincadeira? Porque se for, não tem a menor graça!

-Ei, ei - Magnus se aproximou colocando uma mão no ombro de Alec com cuidado - se acalme. Não é nenhum tipo de brincadeira, eu juro.

-Então por que? - a voz de Alec lhe pareceu tão cansada que tudo que Magnus queria era puxá-lo para um abraço, mas ele sabia que não seria tão bem vindo assim.

-Por que venho aqui? - Magnus perguntou de forma suave recebendo apenas um aceno como resposta - Porque gosto da sua companhia, Alec. Porque quero passar um tempo com você. 

-Você… quer?

-Claro! Achei que tinha deixado isso bem óbvio, mas eu gosto de você. Por isso da flor aliás.

-Mas… amigos não se dão flores…

Alec não admitiria, mas nesse ponto ele já estava com tanta vergonha de sua reação que nem mesmo processou o último comentário que fez até ver Magnus revirando os olhos.

-Sabe, eu já tinha percebido que você é um pouco lerdinho - Magnus disse lhe dando uma piscadela como que para garantir que ele soubesse que não estava falando de forma negativa - e por isso lhe trouxe a flor. Achei que nem mesmo você pudesse confundir minhas intenções depois de lhe dar uma flor… talvez eu deva ir para alguma ideia mais direta, tipo uma serenata embaixo da sua janela?

O sorriso de Magnus era misterioso o suficiente para Alec não saber se ele estava falando sério ou não. Então Magnus gostava gostava dele? A possibilidade havia passado pela mente de Alec, mas ele não achou que fosse possível, não fora de seus sonhos pelo menos.

-Por favor não -Alec respondeu, mas com um pequeno sorriso tímido - Meu quarto é nos fundos e não acho que os vizinhos gostariam de alguém invadindo a casa deles.

Magnus riu com vontade imaginando a cena e Alec não resistiu a acompanhá-lo. A tensão anterior dando lugar a uma atmosfera tranquila enquanto as palavras de Magnus invadiam Alec. Magnus gostava dele e não parecia prestes a desistir de Alec. Isso fez um calor bom se espalhar por todo seu corpo.

-Alec -Magnus chamou depois de algum tempo em que eles estavam apenas se olhando - eu sei que nem sempre é fácil aceitar a si mesmo, mas eu também percebo que tem algo rolando entre nós dois. Não quero nunca te pressionar a nada, mas eu preciso saber. Preciso saber se isso entre nós tem alguma possibilidade, por menor que seja.

Alec engoliu em seco. Ele não precisou dizer em voz alta tudo que lhe passava sobre ser… sobre sua sexualidade e mesmo assim Magnus parecia entender melhor que ele mesmo. E o pedido de Magnus não era nada irracional, ele apenas queria saber se Alec estava interessado.

E Alec estava interessado. Muito. Definitivamente interessadíssimo. 

A pergunta real era se Alec tinha coragem de colocar todo aquele interesse em prática. E isso sim ele não tinha certeza. Ele queria Magnus, não tinha porque negar para si mesmo, mas ele não queria que os outros soubessem disso. Ele não estava pronto para enfrentar todas as consequências e muito menos comprovar se seus medos eram reais. Não seria justo com Magnus o obrigar a se esconder quando ele parecia tão orgulhoso de si mesmo.

Alec percebeu que Magnus ainda esperava uma resposta sua e seus ombros pareciam murchar a cada minuto que se passava com aquele silêncio entre eles. Ele precisava tomar uma decisão e precisava fazer aquilo agora.

-Magnus - ele começou incerto do que diria - eu… eu também gosto de você - Alec fechou os olhos por um momento se sentindo um adolescente desajeitado - mas não posso. Não posso contar sobre isso para ninguém e não acho justo com você.

-Eu não perguntei isso, Alexander - Magnus respondeu ainda com delicadeza e então ele suspirou - olha, tenho uma proposta que a princípio achei uma ideia ridícula, mas acho que pode funcionar para nós dois. - ao ver Alec prestando atenção ele continuou - E se eu cortejá-lo?

-Se você o que?

A descrença e confusão na voz de Alec eram adoráveis demais para Magnus se sentir ofendido. Ele havia achado a ideia absurda, mas já estava colocando em prática de certa forma e até então não tinha se arrependido, então quem sabe?

-Cortejá-lo - Magnus repetiu - eu procurei na internet e na verdade é bem comum hoje em dia, entre pessoas religiosas, mas isso também não vem ao caso. A ideia é basicamente nos conhecermos aos poucos, sem as pressões sociais de um título como namoro por exemplo - ele explicou da melhor forma que pode - Na teoria deveria ser um namoro supervisionado, mas nós já estamos bem grandinhos pra precisar de supervisão - Magnus deu uma risadinha - E também não tem tantos toques quanto um namoro normal, o que pode ser mudado a medida que você se sentir confortável. Não precisamos andar por ai de mãos dadas, nos agarrar em público ou coisas do tipo. Podemos sair para encontros ou apenas passar tempo juntos aqui ou na minha casa conversando e…

Magnus foi deixando sua voz morrer aos poucos, percebendo que estava falando muito devido ao nervosismo. Enquanto isso o cérebro de Alec trabalhava como louco criando todas as imagens que Alec lhe descrevia, tanto as que seriam possibilidades como as que ele havia descartado.

Ele confiava em Magnus o suficiente para saber que seria respeitado em suas decisões, ele só não sabia se podia confiar em si mesmo perto de Magnus.

-Você não parece o tipo de pessoa que leva as coisas devagar - Alec comentou como um fato - isso não seria chato ou ruim para você?

-Você está certo, eu não costumo levar as coisas devagar, mas Alec, eu que estou propondo, eu não diria isso se não quisesse realmente. E que tal se prometermos ser sinceros um com o outro? Quando um disser que não quer mais, nós simplesmente seguimos nossos caminhos.

Alec mordiscou o interior da bochecha ainda pensativo. Era complicado tomar uma decisão com as mãos tremendo e o coração querendo saltar do peito, mas Magnus ainda estava com uma mão em seu ombro, lhe dando o suporte necessário para obrigar o ar a entrar e sair de seus pulmões.

-Tudo bem. Vamos fazer isso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eita que agora a parada vai ficar séria kkkkkkk  
> O significado na flor no google é outro totalmente diferente, mas achei isso num site e resolvi ignorar o google pq achei muito mais fofinho kkkkk então se alguém for um conhecedor dessas coisas ou ficar curioso, a referência não é minha kkkkk
> 
> Pessoas lindas do meu coração, eu tenho uma pergunta/pedido a fazer... Então, agora as coisas vão começar a andar pra esses dois e claro que eles não vão ficar só ali comendo pastel kkkkkk mas de certa forma eles estão saindo escondido e não tem muitos programas que dá pra fazer com o @ sem ninguém saber, né?   
> E sinceramente minhas ideias de encontros são bem clássicas - me leva num cinema e é isso kkkkk - então eu queria saber se vocês tem alguma sugestão de lugares e coisas legais que eles podem fazer que não dê muita pinta de que eles são mais que amigos... Qualquer ideia tá valendo!
> 
> Bom, era isso por hoje kkkkkk   
> bjinhos e até sexta migs!!!!!


	7. O melhor primeiro encontro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gentes!  
> Passou da meia noite já é sexta então aí esta o capítulo kkkkkk  
> Com a linda contribuição das florzíneas lá do animespirit tem um monte coisa muito legal por vir aí nesse caminho todo do Magnus cortejando o Alec, então fica meu agradecimento pra todas essas pessoinhas lindas!  
> Agora sem mais enrolação, boa leitura!!!

-E agora?

Depois de Alec concordar com toda a ideia maluca de Magnus eles ficaram se olhando com um sorriso bobo no rosto sem saber o que fazer. A pergunta de Alec era bem válida na verdade, o que eles fariam agora? Como realmente aquilo tudo funcionaria?

-Agora vamos em um encontro, oras! Um encontro de verdade. Só nós dois. O que acha?

-Mas Magnus… - Alec começou a protestar sem saber como falar o que queria.

-Eu sei - Magnu o cortou - Não precisamos ir a um café romântico vestidos com a bandeira do orgulho gay, Alec. - Magnus brinca vendo que foi bem sucedido em fazer Alec soltar novamente um pequeno sorriso - Você se sentiria melhor escolhendo o que vamos fazer?

Alec pensou por alguns minutos. Por um lado ele se sentiria mais seguro escolhendo um lugar em que nenhum conhecido iria, mas por outro ele não tinha ideia de o que escolher. Ele nunca estivera em um encontro antes, ele nem mesmo sabia como era um encontro.

-O que você escolheria? - Alec perguntou inseguro.

-Geralmente uma festa, mas não acho que você iria gostar ou se sentir à vontade - Magnus sorriu e considerou um pouco as opções - Que tal algo nos limites da cidade? Catarina comentou sobre um campo de paintball, não sei onde fica exatamente. Ela estava tentando convencer Ragnor e eu a irmos com ela...

-Max nos arrastou para lá no mês passado, é um lugar legal.

Alec sorriu com a lembrança de um pequeno Max bravo por eles estarem claramente deixando ele ganhar. Foi um dia divertido e ele já estava imaginando Magnus em roupas comuns, próprias para a atividade e com tinta nos cabelos sempre tão bem arrumados.

-Então é isso - Magnus sorriu satisfeito - Quando é seu próximo dia livre?

-Eu estou livre todos os dias,desde que eu esteja aqui para abrir a loja - Alec realmente esperava que seu tom ansioso não aparecesse em sua voz, ele iria agora mesmo se Magnus sugerisse.

Magnus suprimiu o sorriso encantado com a clara animação de Alec. Ele sabia que já não tinha mais jeito de colocar sequer um paraquedas, muito menos parar seu coração de simplesmente cair de amores por Alec. E na verdade ele não estava preocupado. Muitas pessoas já tinham lhe magoado com o passar dos anos, mas ele não estava preocupado de que Alec iria lhe machucar, ele era simplesmente bom demais para algo assim.

Já Alec estava aterrorizado, mas pela primeira vez esse sentimento não era angustiante. Ele tinha medo de ter seu coração quebrado e de aquilo tudo dar extremamente errado, mas Magnus lhe dava uma coragem que ele não sabia possuir para fazer as mais inimagináveis loucuras, pelo menos loucuras segundo seu próprio padrão.

-Que tal quarta feira? Minha agenda vai estar tranquila e nós podemos almoçar juntos antes de ir.

Alec considerou por uns instantes pedir para irem antes, ainda era segunda feira e ele não sabia se aguentaria a ansiedade até lá, mas ele realmente não queria parecer muito afoito então concordou com Magnus e eles acertaram os detalhes. Nenhum dos dois precisou falar nada, mas ambos sabiam que no meio da semana também era bem difícil o lugar estar cheio e, por tanto, era mais seguro com menos chances de alguém conhecer Alec.

Claro que os poucos dias pareceram se arrastar entre aquela conversa e eles estarem a caminho de se encontrarem, tanto para Alec quanto para Magnus. Pareceu ainda pior uma vez que Magnus decidiu que era melhor dar aqueles dias para Alec pensar sobre tudo aquilo sem a sua presença e se firmar em sua decisão. Ele queria que Alec realmente concordasse porque desejava estar com Magnus, não porque era educado demais para dizer um não decisivo diante de uma proposta tão clara.

Apesar de ansioso para ver Magnus, Alec agradeceu mentalmente o que quer que fosse que o manteve afastado, já que ele precisava de tempo para se recompor e não agir de forma estúpida na frente de Magnus. 

Alec nunca pensou que gastaria mais do que cinco minutos para se arrumar para qualquer coisa, ele era prático demais pra isso e sempre reclamava com Jace ou Izzy pela eternidade que os dois gastavam apenas escolhendo detalhes como qual-cinto-usar-com-essa-calça. Mas na quarta feira, logo após deixar Izzy e Max em suas respectivas aulas, ele se viu em meio à uma enorme bagunça de blusas, calças e até mesmo cuecas.

Ele tirou cada peça de roupa do lugar, sem achar nada que o agradasse. Ele sabia que Magnus daria um jeito de parecer deslumbrante mesmo com uma camiseta rasgada e jeans velhos e não queria desapontá-lo ainda mais sabendo que moda era o que ele fazia para viver. 

Decidindo que não poderia errar com um jeans e uma camisa preta e finalmente se irritando consigo mesmo, Alec se vestiu, fechou a porta do quarto para ninguém ver a bagunça em que estava deixando e saiu, já sentindo um frio na barriga na expectativa de encontrar Magnus. Eles tinham combinado de irem em carros separados e almoçarem no restaurante no próprio campo de paintball.

Com toda sua agitação, Alec não percebeu que chegou quase uma hora antes do horário combinado com Magnus. Sem saber o que fazer, ele ficou por um tempo jogando alguns jogos no celular, mas nem mesmo isso prendeu sua atenção por tempo suficiente. Ele tinha baixado diversos jogos para distrair Max já que seus pais o achavam novo demais para ter um celular e o menino vivia pedindo os irmãos mais velhos para mexer nos deles.

Sem se prender a nenhum dos jogos, ele tentou entrar nas redes sociais, todo mundo parecia se distrair no facebook ou no instagram, então por que não tentar?

Na verdade nem foi ele a criar suas redes sociais, Izzy tinha tirado umas fotos dele enquanto estava distraído e simplesmente lhe entregou o login e a senha, lhe mostrando como colocar a senha que quisesse depois. Isso dizia muito de como era seu engajamento na internet.

Não foi surpresa ele não passar mais que um minuto em cada um dos aplicativos ou sequer passar por sua cabeça que ele poderia procurar pelo perfil de Magnus. Ele olhou ao redor do estacionamento e resolveu sair e pegar uma mesa para os dois, talvez ele pudesse se distrair melhor observando as outras pessoas.

Alec acertou em sua última ideia, já que no que pareceu pouco tempo depois ele viu um carro parar próximo ao seu e dele descer Magnus.

A princípio ele só pode ver o topete bem arrumado e os óculos escuros, mas quando Magnus se aproximou… Alec já sabia que ele daria um jeito de parecer tão incrível com roupas que pudessem sujar no jogo quanto ele sempre parecia todo produzido. Na verdade a roupa de Magnus se parecia muito com o que Alec costumava chamar de “roupa para sair” ao invés de “roupas que posso jogar fora se necessário” e ele se perguntou se Magnus realmente não tinha uma roupa “simples” no guarda-roupa.

Alec ficou encarando hipnotizado enquanto Magnus se aproximava do restaurante e se perguntou se algum dia ele não pareceria um bobo babando por Magnus. Antes de fazer um papel muito constrangedor ele se levantou balançando levemente uma mão o ar para chamar atenção de Magnus para si.

Ao menos Alec podia dizer que não era o único fazendo cara de bobo por ali, considerando como Magnus o olhou de cima abaixo enquanto se aproximava. Sem saber o que fazer enquanto ele chegava mais perto, Alec continuou em pé, mudando as mãos de posição por várias vezes, antes de as colocar no bolso da calça.

-Alexander! - Magnus comprimentou com um beijo leve e rápido na bochecha - Está esperando à muito tempo?

Alec sentiu o frio na barriga voltar com força total ao sentir novamente os lábios de Magnus em si, não da forma como realmente vinha desejando, mas qualquer mínimo toque de Magnus era o suficiente para o enlouquecer, ainda mais depois que Magnus disse que uma das regras daquela… relação deles eram os poucos e castos toques.

-Não - ele respondeu sentindo as bochechas corarem com a mentira, mas ele não diria a Magnus que chegou uma hora mais cedo por pura ansiedade, nem morto! - Não tem muito tempo, pensei em já pegar uma mesa…

-Ótima escolha - Magnus sorriu se sentando e vendo Alec seguir seu exemplo.

Logo uma moça se aproximou com os cardápios esperando ali mesmo enquanto eles se decidiam pelo almoço. Magnus lamentou a perda da oportunidade de esticar a conversa com Alec, mas logo afastou o pensamento sabendo que passariam a tarde toda juntos.

Por um longo momento depois de serem deixados sozinhos novamente eles apenas se encararam, a ansiedade e nervosismo muito mais evidentes no rosto de Alec do que no de Magnus o que fez com que Magnus caísse na risada. Mesmo sem entender o motivo do riso, Alec se sentiu contagiado e logo estavam ambos rindo sem nenhuma razão aparente.

-Qual a graça? - Alec perguntou enquanto tentava retomar o fôlego.

-Nós dois - Magnus respondeu secando as lágrimas dos olhos - Nem parece que já tem meses que nos conhecemos e conversamos, com todo esse silêncio.

-Tem razão, mas isso é diferente - Alec deu de ombros.

Magnus pareceu considerar a resposta de Alec enquanto o olhava e então seu sorriso deu lugar para uma expressão diferente que Alec não conseguia decifrar.

-Você está muito bonito - Magnus disse quando percebeu que Alec estava ficando sem graça.

-Ahn… - Alec piscou algumas vezes parecendo confuso e sem jeito - Você… uhn…

Antes que ele conseguisse devolver o elogio como queria fazer a mesma moça que os atendeu trouxe os pratos que ele pediram interrompendo o assunto. Magnus ficou curioso para saber o que Alec queria dizer, mas logo aquilo tudo saiu de sua cabeça ao ver o modo como Alec experimentava cada parte de seu prato separadamente antes de misturar tudo. 

Ele queria perguntar o que ele estava fazendo, mas não queria constranger mais o rapaz, afinal a ideia era deixar Alec a vontade para que ele se divertisse e de alguma forma, chamar a atenção dele para o modo diferente de comer não parecia ser o jeito de chegar a esse objetivo.

Ao invés disso ele fez comentários leves sobre o lugar, a comida e as pessoas, o que funcionou bem como o esperado, fazendo Alec mudar até mesmo a postura e o modo como estava sentado. Eles também tiveram uma breve discussão sobre quem iria pagar a conta, mas logo resolveram que como Magnus havia convidado ele pagaria daquela vez e na próxima ele deixaria por conta de Alec.

Alec sentiu novamente aquele frio na barriga ao pensar em uma próxima vez. Isso queria dizer que Magnus estava gostando também e que estava tão ávido por passar mais tempo com Alec quanto Alec estava para ficar perto de Magnus.

Com aquilo tudo resolvido, eles caminharam de forma calma até a entrada do campo de paintball em si. Ainda sem saber o que fazer com as mãos, Alec voltou a colocá-las nos bolsos o que também era uma forma de prevenir que elas buscassem o contato com o corpo de Magnus. Ao contrário dele, Magnus parecia muito a vontade com o próprio corpo, andando como se o lugar o pertencesse e como se não tivesse uma preocupação no mundo.

Como Alec já tinha jogado com os irmãos, ele tomou a frente para resolver o que precisavam para entrar. Logo ambos estavam com o equipamento de proteção - o qual Magnus fez uma careta ao colocar, explicando que não gostava de compartilhar roupas com estranhos - e com as armas e munições próprias para o jogo.

-Vocês sabem como utilizar o equipamento? - o rapaz na entrada perguntou antes de deixá-los entrar.

Alec deu uma olhada para Magnus, perguntando com o olhar se ele precisava de ajuda, já que ambos sabiam que Alec já estava por dentro da brincadeira.

-Sim - Magnus confirmou e, depois de entrarem, ele se virou para Alec - Como faz para atirar mesmo?

Alec riu com vontade ao perceber que toda a pose anterior de Magnus era apenas fachada. Ele não sabia bem porque ele mentiu para o funcionário do lugar, mas não se importou em se aproximar para mostrar como tudo funcionava.

-Que tal uma aposta para deixar as coisas mais… competitivas? - Magnus sugeriu.

-E o que você quer apostar?

-Um beijo - Magnus disse e logo acrescentou, vendo Alec arregalar os olhos - quem ganhar escolhe onde ser beijado, qualquer lugar vale.

Magnus viu Alec engolir em seco, o pomo de adão dele subindo e descendo e pelo anjo, ele só queria poder passar os lábios naquele ponto para descobrir quão sensível seria. Enquanto isso Alec considerava a proposta com seriedade. Ele sabia que a probabilidade de ele perder era muito baixa, seu lado competidor não estava preocupado com isso, mas então ele teria que escolher onde Magnus iria lhe tocar com os lábios e aquela era uma escolha difícil por diversas razões. 

As lembranças da noite do show invadiram a mente de Alec pela milésima vez e ele não podia negar que queria muito repetir a experiência, ou algo como aquilo.Ele queria sentir o toque dos lábios de Magnus novamente, mas onde? Eram tantas possibilidades! E então havia aquela outra questão sobre ter coragem para algo mais ousado do que sua bochecha. 

-Tudo bem - Alec concordou por fim - quem acertar mais vezes ganha?

Magnus concordou com a cabeça sentindo o coração dançar no peito. Ele não tinha esperanças de ganhar, já que era a primeira vez que jogaria, apenas uma sorte muito boa a seu favor faria com que ele ganhasse. Mas quem disse que ele não ganharia um prêmio de um jeito ou de outro? Claro que Alec não lhe pediria por um beijo digno de cinema, ou ao menos ele achava que não, mas só de ter Alec concordando com a aposta já mostrava que ele queria ser beijado de alguma forma.

Com os pensamentos dando voltas, os dois começaram a bolar uma estratégia. Cada um foi para um lado diferente, entrando por diversas barreiras e obstáculos que pareciam ser colocadas de qualquer jeito, mas que se mostravam muito eficazes para se defender de ataques.

Alec estava cuidadosamente inspecionando os arredores de onde estava escondido quando viu Magnus olhando distraidamente para uma mancha em seu colete. Balançando a cabeça sem acreditar que ele realmente pudesse estar tão distraído assim quando deveria estar alerta, Alec mirou com calma e acertou em cheio as costas de Magnus.

Rindo baixinho para si mesmo do “Ei!” indignado que Magnus soltou, Alec voltou a se esconder, não deixando Magnus ver exatamente de onde o tiro veio. 

-Assim não vale, Alexander! - Magnus reclamou olhando em volta - Eu estava distraído.

Com esse comentário Alec não se aguentou e deu uma boa gargalhada denunciando sua posição.

-Essa era a intenção, você não pode se distrair no campo de batalha!

-Estou começando a achar que você está levando isso a sério demais. Saiba que não ganha a aposta se estiver roubando.

Magnus aproveitou que Alec com certeza estaria envergonhado e se aproximou do local onde a voz de Alec havia saído, preparado para devolver o ataque. Com medo de machucar Alec de uma distância tão curta, ele pegou uma das bolinhas de tinta pronto para quebrá-la como um ovo na cabeça do outro, mas ele não contava com as habilidades de esquiva e ataque de Alec.

Em um movimento rápido demais para Magnus acompanhar, Alec girou o corpo para trás dele e fez exatamente o que Magnus estava planejando, mas com pena de sujar os cabelos sempre tão arrumados, ele mudou seu alvo para o ombro exposto de Magnus, deixando o lugar com uma nova tonalidade de verde.

-Como…? - Magnus começou piscando os olhos e se virando para Alec - Você é algum tipo de ninja?

A indignação de Magnus e o corpo dele tão próximo a si fizeram Alec se distrair por um segundo. Essa distração transpareceu em seu rosto e foi usada muito bem por Magnus para cumprir o que queria anteriormente e sujar os cabelos negros com uma tinta laranja vibrante.

-Ei! - dessa vez foi Alec que reclamou, apesar de ainda ter um sorriso nos lábios.

-Não se preocupe, continua um charme - Magnus ri e corre procurando outro lugar para se esconder em que possa pegar Alec desprevenido.

Aquela troca pareceu despertar o lado competidor dos dois que passaram a dar tudo de si para conseguir acertar o outro, correndo, se esquivando, escondendo e até mesmo escalando algumas das estruturas feitas pra isso.

A promessa do beijo passou para segundo plano enquanto riam das exclamações um do outro quando uma nova cor apareciam nos corpos e das caretas de frustração quando elas iam parar em outro ponto qualquer que não o alvo original.

Magnus não se lembrava da última vez que se divertiu tanto com alguém enquanto se sujava. Para sua surpresa pensamentos impuros sobre o corpo claramente malhado de Alec foram muito mais raras do que ele imaginou que seriam vendo Alec se exercitar tanto. 

Ao contrário de Alec que tinha as bochechas vermelhas metade do tempo, admirando mais do que achava permitido cada cor que tingia o corpo de Magnus, imaginando suas próprias mãos no lugar. Ele não se lembrava de alguma vez ter se sentido tão leve e livre quanto correndo atrás de Magnus, muito menos alguma vez que tenha sido tão… ele mesmo.

Claro que Alec se divertia com os irmãos e com Simon, mas mesmo assim ele nunca se permitia perder o controle tanto assim, não controlando suas reações e palavras, com medo de que seu segredo escapar pelas brechas, mas com Magnus o segredo já era conhecido, então não havia motivo de esconder.

Antes que eles percebessem o tempo passando os alto-falantes espalhados por todo o lugar indicaram que logo o dia se encerraria. Alec arregalou os olhos notando que tinha menos de uma hora para se limpar e abrir a loja, então se aproximou com os braços em sinal de rendição chamando por Magnus.

-Vi uns chuveiros lá atrás, acho que são alugados, mas podemos usar antes de ir - Magnus sugeriu.

-Acho que não vai dar tempo, tomar banho em casa e já por o uniforme vai ser mais rápido - Alec considerou fazendo altas contas sobre o tempo que lhe restava.

-Tudo bem - Magnus liderou o caminho para a saída.

Eles caminharam até os carros comentando sem parar sobre cada detalhe que pudessem se lembrar da tarde, a adrenalina ainda correndo nas veias. Mas quando enfim pararam e precisavam se despedir, se viram sem palavras, nenhum deles realmente querendo que o dia acabasse.

-Foi divertido - Alec tentou falar algo que não o fizesse se sentir um completo bobo.

-Temos que fazer isso de novo - Magnus concordou.

-Você… - Alec começou a perguntar, mas se calou.

-Eu…? - Magnus incentivou.

-Você vai aparecer na pastelaria mais tarde? - Alec perguntou olhando para os sapatos e achando interessante o tom de roxo que estava neles, só esperava que o próprio rosto não estivesse da mesma cor.

-Não quero te dar uma overdose da minha presença - Magnus brincou com uma risada nervosa vendo o breve desapontamento cruzar o olhar de Alec - mas eu adoraria passar mais tempo com você.

-Te aviso quando fecharmos - Alec rebateu parecendo mais confiante com as palavras de Magnus.

-Ótimo, mais tarde decidimos que ganhou a aposta então.

Mesmo com suas palavras, Magnus ainda se inclinou dando outro beijo rápido na bochecha de Alec que milagrosamente não tinha nenhum respingo de tinta. Dois no mesmo dia parecia como se o Natal tivesse chegado mais cedo.

Alec levou uma das mãos até o local como que em um reflexo e sorriu tímido com um breve aceno antes de entrar no carro e ir em direção ao trabalho. Se ele passou o caminho todo cantando músicas animadas junto ao rádio ninguém nem mesmo ficaria sabendo. Nem todos os resmungos de seus pais sobre pontualidade poderiam o tirar das nuvens nas quais ele se sentia andando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falei que agora esses dois iam começar a andar né não? kkkkkkk  
> Encontro completamente inspirado na melhor comédia romântica de todos os tempos, 10 coisas que eu odeio em você versão Malec kkkkkkkk   
> Ah! Como essa história era pra ter 3 capítulos, a classificação dela estava mais baixa, já que iam ser bem levinhos, mas como a relação deles tá se desenrolando aos poucos, preferi aumentar um pouco mais, sinto dizer que não sei bem como vão ficar cenas mais intensas deles ainda, mas caso tenha algo mais explícito podem ficar tranquilis que vou por um aviso bem chamativo antes, ok?  
> Bom flores, foi isso por enquanto, beijo na bunda e até segunda! ;)


	8. O melhor prêmio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi gentes!!!!!  
> Como já é segunda em muitos países do mundo, aí está o capítulo kkkkkk  
> Boa leitura flores!

Alec não sabia como tinha conseguido entrar no chuveiro sem ninguém o ver, mas alguém lá em cima com certezza gostava dele para lhe ter concedido esse milagre. Não seria ele a reclamar, mas como tudo na vida, sua sorte não durou muito e ao sair do banheiro com as roupas claramente sujas de tinta, ele deu de cara com Jace.

Talvez então ele não fosse tão querido assim, já que Jace parecia estar exatamente esperando por ele com uma expressão engraçada no rosto.

-Acho que precisamos conversar - Jace disse lhe indicando a porta do quarto.

Entrar no quarto de Jace era sempre uma aventura. Ele definitivamente não tinha tanto cuidado com a organização e limpeza por ali quanto tinha com a própria aparência. Sempre havia alguma embalagem vazia ou parcialmente vazia jogada em algum canto, copos sujos ou latinhas pela mesa, sem contar as peças de roupas e objetos variados que pareciam brigar por espaço na cadeira e tapete. 

-Já está quase na hora de ir trabalhar - Alec disse esperando se livrar do que quer que o irmão quisesse lhe dizer.

-Ninguém vai morrer se você se atrasar dez minutos, Alec - Jace revirou os olhos - então desembucha. E não vem com essa de que não sabe do que eu tô falando.

Alec suspirou e se jogou na cama de Jace, sabendo que não seria deixado em paz até dar ao menos alguma resposta.

-O que quer saber?

-Você tá saindo com alguém? - Jace nunca foi de rodeios, então a pergunta não lhe surpreendeu tanto.

-Mais ou menos - Alec disse e Jace gesticulou para que ele continuasse - é algo novo e nem eu entendo direito. Estamos nos conhecendo mas eu não quero que ninguém saiba disso ainda. 

O olhar sério de Alec deve ter passado algum tipo de informação para Jace já que o loiro pareceu concentrado por um momento antes de assentir com a cabeça, considerando brevemente o que deveria dizer.

-Tudo bem. Seu segredo tá seguro comigo. - Alec sorriu agradecido mas logo seu sorriso morreu ao ver o olhar maroto de Jace - E essa pessoa… beija bem?

-Jace!

Alec jogou um travesseiro no irmão e se levantou com as bochechas vermelhas. Sem dar chance para as perguntas de Jace continuarem, Alec foi se trocar e finalmente começar o turno de trabalho, deixando um Jace risonho e com uma expressão orgulhosa no rosto.

Alec amava os irmãos, mais do que tudo, mas que algumas vezes ele gostaria de enforcá-los só um pouquinho, ele gostaria. Não que fosse dizer isso em voz alta, aquelas palavras arruinariam sua imagem de irmão mais velho, principalmente para Max. Talvez ele pudesse apenas acertar um soco “errado” em Jace na próxima sessão de treinamento?

Ele afastou pensamentos de que talvez se Jace soubesse que se tratava de um cara, ele não estaria tão animado e orgulhoso assim.

Pelo menos ele conseguiu se esquivar de perguntas dos demais membros da família sobre seu paradeiro durante o dia. Para sua alegria a noite estava agitada, o lugar fervilhando de clientes e todos logo pareceram se esquecer do assunto. Jace porém continuava lhe lançando olhares a cada momento. Alguns orgulhosos, outros engraçados e alguns que pareciam um pouco preocupados.

-Alec - Jace chamou quando o movimento diminuiu levemente - Me ajuda a repor alguns recheios?

Alec o olhou desconfiado, Jace nunca precisava de ajuda. Claramente ele queria algo de Alec, mas considerando o que Alec tinha lhe dito horas antes, ele preferiu não arriscar que Jace se cansasse de esperar e deixasse algo escapar ali na frente de todo mundo.

Com quatro potes grandes nos braços os dois foram para a cozinha, querendo cumprir logo a tarefa para não levarem puxões de orelha.

-Esqueci de te falar - Jace sussurrou com cuidado para ninguém do lado de fora ouvir.

-O que? - Alec perguntou no mesmo tom se sentindo uma criança aprontando uma pegadinha.

-Eu disse pra todo mundo que você tinha ido ajudar o Simon com coisas de músico - Jace sorriu orgulhoso da desculpa que inventou - Talvez você queira avisar ao Simon para evitar que ele te entregue.

-Por que você fez isso? - Alec perguntou indignado.

-Achei que quisesse manter se casinho em segredo. - Jace deu de ombros.

-Não é… - Alec começou a corrigir o irmão, mas antes que ele terminasse notou que Jace já não estava ali, então completou apenas para si - um casinho.

Suspirando do comportamento estranho do irmão, Alec voltou a trabalhar. Dessa vez seus pensamentos focaram completamente na tarde que teve com Magnus. Cada risada, conversa, sorriso, cada cor que coloriu a pele de Magnus… Ele precisou desviar o pensamento para evitar maiores distrações, pelo menos enquanto estava na presença de tantos seres humanos. 

Ele estava levemente irritado pela intromissão de Jace, mas o irmão tinha razão, se queria se encontrar as escondidas com Magnus, precisava pensar em motivos para o fazer. Alec quase nunca saia de casa, então se começasse a sair regularmente levantaria suspeitas. Ele ainda não sabia o que poderia fazer, mas algumas desculpas já apareciam em sua cabeça.

Contendo a muito custo um sorriso, ele voltou a lembrar de sua despedida no final da tarde, pensando que logo veria Magnus novamente e então teria que se decidir onde queria seu prêmio, já que claramente ele havia ganhado a aposta. Ele se pegou pensando no que Magnus estaria fazendo naquele momento e se estava pensando nele também. Alec torcia para que estivesse.

____________________________________________________________________

Magnus chegou em casa flutuando, ele nem sabia como não tinha batido o carro de tão aéreo que estava. Agora, horas depois ele já tinha se limpado, trocado de roupa duzentas vezes para ir ver Alec novamente, cozinhado qualquer coisa como jantar e até mesmo regado as plantas que estavam praticamente abandonadas em um canto da sala.

Quando fez tudo que era necessário antes de sair ele percebeu que ainda faltava algum tempo para Alec lhe chamar e então passou a olhar para os lados pensando no que fazer para passar o tempo. Ele poderia claro corrigir alguns papéis da pilha de trabalhos que se acumulavam ou poderia terminar um design novo para a próxima coleção, trabalho é o que não faltava. Mas então ele estava muito agitado para se concentrar em papéis.

A lembrança da tarde lhe invadiu e Magnus se permitiu simplesmente se jogar no sofá e ficar encarando o teto, como se seus olhos pudessem projetar ali todas as imagens de Alec que ele guardou em sua mente durante o dia. 

Foi uma tarde divertida, do tipo de programa que talvez fizesse com os amigos - se Ragnor não reclamasse tanto de se sujar, claro - mas nunca pensou que se divertiria tanto em um encontro como aquele. Muito menos que se sentiria feliz apenas de olhar para Alec, sem nem mesmo tocá-lo. 

Todas as vezes que saia com alguém novo ele já sabia de cor o que aconteceria. Eles iriam em algum bar, beberiam e flertariam até que a vontade de se tocar fosse maior e então terminariam em uma cama ou outra. Ou eles iriam em uma festa badalada, onde se esfregariam bastante na pista de dança e… na verdade o final da noite era bem parecido para qualquer um dos dois cenários.

Também era bem parecido o modo como nenhuma daquelas pessoas permaneciam muito tempo em sua vida. Seus únicos relacionamentos duradouros foram decepcionantes o bastante para que ele se sentisse inclusive aliviado por não passar mais do que poucas noites com uma mesma pessoa.

Já bastava seu último namorado - se é que podia usar o termo com aquele energúmeno - ter lhe metido em uma fria grande o suficiente para ser deportado do Peru. Magnus bufou com a lembrança de policiais batendo em sua porta e ´por muito pouco aquele… miserável que morava com ele não ter lhe deixado sozinho com toda aquela porcaria escondida no quintal.

Ele não queria se lembrar de todo o inferno depois daquilo. Foi preciso que Ragnor e Catarina fossem encontrá-lo, pegar a tutoria de seus amados gatos e lhe contratar o melhor advogado possível. Com muito custo foi provado a inocência de Magnus, mas ele foi proibido de retornar ao país por no mínimo vinte anos. Como se Magnus quisesse voltar ao mesmo país daquele homem desprezível morava.

Mesmo com esse histórico tenebroso, Magnus não tinha medo de se apaixonar e de se envolver com Alec. Só de pensar em seu nome o sorriso frouxo voltava a seu rosto e era impossível conter o suspiro. O único momento em que tristeza lhe invadia ao pensar em Alec era ao pensar em quão reprimido e assustado ele parecia em ser ele mesmo perto da própria família.

Magnus se lembrava de como foi libertador deixar o medo de lado e dividir aquela parte de si com as pessoas ao redor, mas não era algo fácil. Ele não sabia se havia motivo real para Alec sentir tanto medo, se o ambiente em sua casa não era seguro, mas ele esperava que Alec soubesse que não estava sozinho nessa e que podia contar com ele para o que precisasse.

Um peso surgiu nas pernas de Magnus, subindo para sua barriga e se acomodando no local que lhe causaria mais desconforto. A falta de delicadeza lhe indicou que era Church, o gato mais mal humorado que ele conhecia. Magnus sabia melhor do que acariciar o gato, já tinha muitas marcas de arranhões escondidas pelo corpo para provar que aprendeu a lição.

-Resolveu que quer companhia, é? - perguntou para o gato que apenas miou em tom irritado - Também gosto de ficar com você - Magnus revirou os olhos - Continua com essa atitude aí pra ver se não te troco, já tem um ótimo candidato para dormir no travesseiro extra da minha cama no seu lugar. Aliás, eu vou ir ver ele daqui a pouco. - Magnu olhou para o gato que parecia estar franzindo a testa e não aguentou a risada, fazendo o corpo do gato balançar junto com o dele e unhas cutucarem seu peito - Na verdade você com essa cara me lembra um pouco dele, ele também tem cara de mau por fora, mas ao contrário de você parece que pode ser muito carinhoso.

Com a imagem de Alec com a testa franzida comparada ao do gato, Magnus se distraído o suficiente para esquecer que não deveria acariciar Church sem ele diretamente pedir e colocou a mão na cabeça do gato. Foi recompensado quase imediatamente com unhas em seu pulso e uma mordida em um dos dedos. Pela milésima vez Magnus se perguntou porque tinha adotado aquele gato.

Então ele se lembrou que não fora ele a adotá-los e sim o contrário. Tanto Church quanto Presidente Miau moravam nas ruas e decidiram anos antes que queriam morar num belo apartamento que por coincidência já tinha um humano como morador. Desde então ele não teve coragem de colocá-los para fora e tinha que aguentar o temperamento de Church e a carência de Presidente Miau.

Magnus limpou o novo ferimento para evitar infecções, conferiu se os gatos tinham tudo que precisavam para ficarem sozinhos por um tempo e, checando a hora novamente decidiu caminhar lentamente até a pastelaria. Seus pés já estavam tão acostumados com o trajeto que pareciam o levar sem que precisasse pensar no caminho. 

Como ele havia pensado, eles ainda estavam trabalhando, então Magnus fez o que costumava fazer meses antes e voltou se sentando na praça do bairro e esperando mais algum tempo antes de checar novamente se ele e Alec estariam sozinhos. Ele se sentia de volta à adolescência pulando janelas e se esgueirando por jardins para dar uns amassos em alguém, mas por Alec aquilo tudo valia muito mais a pena.

A praça era bonita, com algumas árvores espaçadas, uns canteiros com flores e muito espaço gramado. Havia até mesmo alguns brinquedos para as crianças, mas eles estavam vazios devido ao horário. Apenas uma ou outra pessoa passeava com cachorro ou caminhava provavelmente voltando para casa. 

Ele viu uma pessoa passando com um pacote da pastelaria e como nenhuma mais passou por ali em cerca de vinte minutos ele resolveu que poderia arriscar voltar no local e surpreender Alec antes mesmo que esse lhe mandasse mensagem.

Magnus se sentiu um adivinho quando viu que apenas Alec estava na rua fechando a porta de metal da pastelaria. Ele deu um sorriso sacana de lado se lembrando da primeira vez que o viu naquela mesma posição, ajoelhado e inclinado para trancar a porta, mas preferiu não o constranger dessa vez, apesar de amar como Alec ficava agitado quando nervoso.

-Magnus! - Alec exclamou surpreso quando enfim o viu - Eu ia te mandar mensagem assim que entrasse.

-Não aguentei esperar mais para te ver de novo - Magnus disse com mais sinceridade do que pretendia.

Alec pareceu satisfeito com a resposta então Magnus simplesmente ignorou o súbito nervosismo que não lhe era nada característico.

-Que bom que você já está aqui. Vem, tenho que fazer uma tonelada de massa ainda hoje.

-Uma tonelada? - Magnus brincou seguindo Alec para o caminho já conhecido da cozinha.

-É modo de dizer - Alec riu - mas depois de tanto trabalho hoje parece mesmo uma tonelada. 

Alec logo se pôs a trabalhar e Magnus se acomodou em seu lugar usual na bancada o observando. Magnus lhe perguntou mais sobre o trabalho, incentivando Alec a falar mais de si mesmo, o que era algo mais difícil do que ele estava acostumado. Ele queria trazer o assunto da aposta deles de volta, mas vendo ele mexer com tantos utensílios perigosos, com fogo e tudo mais ele achou que era melhor esperar um momento mais oportuno, mantendo apenas uma conversa leve.

Em contrapartida Alec também lhe fez perguntas sobre a parte do dia em que não passaram juntos, chegando longe o suficiente para perguntar sobre a clara marca de arranhão em sua mão em um tom preocupado. Quando Magnus lhe contou sobre o ocorrido com Church, editando o motivo de sua distração é claro já que disse a Alec que iria devagar com ele, Alec riu. E a risada dele fez até mesmo aquele machucadinho incômodo valer a pena.

Quando Alec já estava começando a guardar tudo de volta em seu devido lugar, Magnus resolveu que era seguro o suficiente perguntar o que queria saber desde que entrou ali.

-Então, pronto para me dar o meu prêmio?

-Seu prêmio? - Alec perguntou confuso.

-Sim, ou já esqueceu nossa aposta de mais cedo? - Magnus levantou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente.

-Claro que não esqueci - Alec corou levemente ao perceber a ansiedade na própria voz - Mas o prêmio não é seu.

-Ora ora! - Magnus não conteve o sorriso malicioso - O que te faz pensar isso?

-A aposta era quem acertasse mais, ganhava - Alec explicou cruzando os braços e tentando controlar seu lado competitivo - eu acertei mais vezes do que você claramente, por tanto eu ganhei.

Magnus estava maravilhado com o afinco com que Alec defendia seu lado da pequena discussão, será que ele queria tanto assim um beijo de Magnus ou havia algo mais por trás da insistência? Essa era mais uma das coisas que Magnus pretendia descobrir sobre Alec.

-Tudo bem, você realmente acertou mais vezes, com uma diferença muito pequena vale ressaltar - Magnus concedeu - mas tem algo que você não está considerando.

-Que seria…? - Alec perguntou com uma carinha curiosa como de um filhotinho fofo.

-Você se rendeu no final - Magnus sorriu triunfante - e por isso a vitória é minha.

Alec abriu e fechou a boca diversas vezes se lembrando que realmente foi ele a “se render” ao falar com Magnus que precisavam ir embora e por mais que achasse injusto e fora do combinado, Magnus tinha razão.

Se fosse sincero consigo mesmo Alec estava igualmente chateado por não ganhar um beijo de Magnus mas também aliviado por não ter que escolher onde gostaria de ser beijado, a pressão dessa escolha já estava o deixando louco de qualquer forma.

-Tudo bem - Alec cedeu - acho injusto, mas não tem como rebater esse argumento. - à isso Magnus deu uma gostosa gargalhada se aproximando - E então? Onde vai querer o seu prêmio.

Magnus pensou por alguns instantes vendo a bochecha de Alec se avermelhar com intensidade. Ele sabia muito bem onde queria o beijo de Alec, só não sabia se deveria arriscar e realmente pedir afinal ele já estava tendo todo o cuidado para não afastar o rapaz, não podia arriscar que ele corresse na direção oposta agora.

-Seria mais justo dividir então a recompensa? - Magnus sugeriu - Os dois escolhem?

Alec pareceu engolir em seco, respirar fundo e apenas assentiu de leve com a cabeça, sem encontrar voz para concordar.

-Você escolhe primeiro - Alec disse por fim, sentindo as mãos tremerem.

-Tudo bem - Magnus sorriu tentando acalmar Alec um pouco, sem saber que seu sorriso só o deixava mais sem fôlego - Que tal… um beijo na bochecha?

Alec assentiu e, ainda prendendo a respiração aproximou o rosto com cuidado do rosto de Magnus, se sentindo desajeitado e estranho. Quando seus lábios tocaram a pele macia do rosto de Magnus ele suspirou. Alec manteve os lábios ali por alguns longos segundos, fechando os olhos e apenas os abrindo quando já estava um pouco afastado. Ele jogou todas as sensações para o fundo de sua mente sabendo que desmaiaria se pensasse naquilo agora.

Magnus mordeu o lábio inferior, sentindo imediatamente a falta do toque quente e suave dos lábios de Alec em seu rosto. Ele não sabia como Alec poderia ser tão perfeito, mas agradecia a qualquer que fosse o ser que o criou pelo trabalho muito bem feito.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por um momento, sentindo o clima frágil em que estavam e temendo quebrá-lo se falassem cedo demais. Mas então Magnus resolveu que deveriam continuar antes que Alec perdesse aquele ar de coragem que o invadiu e desistisse do próprio prêmio.

-Qual é sua escolha? - Magnus perguntou com uma voz suave e acrescentou só um pouco de provocação - A sugestão do chefe é um beijo na boca, mas fica a gosto do cliente.

Alec engoliu em seco, olhando Magnus a princípio com olhos arregalados e assustados, mas então algo em seu olhar mudou de choque para determinação e Magnus percebeu que ele não tinha levado na brincadeira como era realmente a intenção já que Alec se aproximou um pouco mais dele da mesma forma que antes quando beijou sua bochecha.

-Alec - Magnus sussurrou, pensando que deveria esclarecer as coisas antes que Alec se sentisse pressionado a algo - você não precisa…

Dessa vez Alec interrompeu Magnus, mas não com palavras ou até mesmo com seus dedos e sim com os próprios lábios. Era um beijo casto, meio desajeitado, mas fez ambos tremerem com o arrepio que desceu por suas espinhas.

Não pode ter durado mais que alguns segundos antes de eles se separarem, mas ambos estavam ofegantes. Eles se olharam nos olhos, toda a atmosfera de brincadeira esquecida. E então Magnus tomou a iniciativa de juntar seus lábios novamente, toda cautela anterior deixada de lado.

Não demorou para Alec entreabrir os lábios buscando por um pouco mais. Os lábios de Magnus eram viciantes e apesar de toda sua relutância anterior, ele não sabia se poderia parar de beijá-lo tão cedo. Mãos foram para cabelos, cinturas e braços. Alec não saberia dizer como, porém em um movimento rápido ele colocou Magnus sentado novamente na bancada de forma a diminuir a pouca diferença de altura entre eles.

Eles não sabiam se havia passado minutos ou horas entre um beijo e outro e também não se importavam. Nada mais importava do que continuar se perdendo naquele momento que parecia infinito.

Mas claro que o universo não deixaria os dois em paz por muito tempo e algum tempo depois eles ouviram a porta de metal na frente da loja sendo levantada. Eles se separaram em um pulo e com um único olhar para Magnus, Alec foi até a porta da cozinha ver o que estava acontecendo.

-Ah! Você tá aí! - a voz de Jace chegou em seus ouvidos antes que ele realmente visse o irmão - Por que tá demorando tanto? Já passa da meia noite, Alec.

-Ahn… eu… - Alec olhou para a cozinha observando Magnus se levantar da bancada e ajeita os cabelos bagunçados - só estava… é… eu já vou, tá bom?

-Tá tudo bem? - Jace perguntou franzindo a testa.

-Tá. Otimo. Tudo ok. Pode subir que eu já vou.

-Tem certeza?

-Tenho Jace, só vai por favor.

-Você tá estranho… seu cabelo… - e então algo pareceu iluminar Jace, como aquelas lâmpadas que aparecem em personagens de animação ao terem uma ideia.

-Jace. - Alec disse em tom de aviso sem nem saber direito o porque, mas aquela expressão de Jace não lhe parecia coisa boa.

-Eu? - Jace agora parecia risonho por algum motivo que só ele sabia.

-O que ainda tá fazendo aqui? - Alec perguntou cruzando os braços.

-Nada - Jace riu - bem, te vejo lá em cima. Boa noite, Magnus - ele gritou a última parte e saiu não esperando por respostas.

Alec arregalou os olhos e se virou, vendo Magnus ainda fora do campo de vista de Jace e tão surpreso quanto Alec. Eles se encararam em silêncio por uns segundos antes de Alec se aproximar novamente, parecendo tão sem jeito quanto antes, o que para Magnus era simplesmente encantador.

-Eu tenho que ir - Alec disse mostrando todo o desconforto que sentia.

-Tudo bem - Magnus sorriu, mas entendendo a postura do outro não o tocou como queria - Só mais uma coisa. Não combinamos quando teremos nosso segundo encontro.

-Sábado. - Alec respondeu com uma determinação que espantou à ambos - Eu… eu tenho uma ideia. Tem um lugar que quero te mostrar.

-Sábado então - Magnus sorriu e se despediu com um beijo casto na bochecha de Alec, o que já estava virando rotina, mas não seria Alec a reclamar.

Quando se viu sozinho Alec repassou o beijo em sua cabeça, mas nesse momento ele só queria se esconder e não ter que falar com Jace. Com sorte, ele conseguiu evitar os irmãos àquela noite, mas no dia seguinte seria outra história. Ele sabia que Jace não o deixaria em paz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FINALMENTE UM BEIJO DECENTE kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk  
> Esses dois são ótimos em enrolar viu, perderam várias oportunidades, mas finalmente Alec tomou coragem e Magnus seguiu a deixa rsrsrsrs  
> Por hoje é só flores, próximo capítulo na sexta feira!  
> Beijinhos e até lá!!! <3


	9. O melhor irmão

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa leitura florzinhas!!!

A rotina da casa dos Lightwood não favorecia as manhãs. Na verdade o único que sempre parecia disposto logo cedo era Alec. Até mesmo seus pais ficavam mais calados e sonolentos antes de tomarem uma boa xícara de café. Izzy ainda era mais ativa, com toda aquela arrumação apenas para assistir as aulas, mas mesmo assim era perceptível o sono em seu olhar.

Já quanto à Max e Jace… Max era quase impossível de arrancar da cama todas as manhãs, especialmente porque ele sabia que teria que ir para a aula e só voltaria bem mais tarde para casa. E Jace não ficava muito atrás, apenas com a desculpa de que não precisava ser um ser humano funcional antes das 10 horas.

Por isso todos estranharam quando às seis e quarenta e cinco o loiro saiu sorridente de seu quarto, com suas roupas de ginástica e todo falante.

-Bom dia família mais linda! Já disse que amo vocês? - ele comprimentou - Nossa, que cheiro maravilhoso! Vou querer um desses bolinhos, não come tudo, viu Max? Será que tem café pra mim aí na jarra? O que foi?

Ele levantou as sobrancelhas sem diminuir um milímetro do sorriso de orelha a orelha enquanto todos na cozinha o olhavam com expressões variadas de surpresa, confusão e estranhamento.

-Que bicho te mordeu? - Robert perguntou com a xícara a meio caminho da boca.

-Como assim?

-Você está se sentindo bem, querido? - Maryse perguntou se aproximando e colocando uma mão na testa de Jace - Não tem febre, mas talvez devemos levar ele no médico mesmo assim, só pra ter certeza…? - Ela perguntou na direção do marido.

-Ha. Ha. Ha. - Jace pontuou a risada revirando os olhos - Se soubesse que vocês eram tão divertidos a essa hora, teria me levantado cedo todos os dias.

Izzy riu baixinho, ainda sem energia para realmente interagir enquanto Max perdia o interesse e voltava a encarar um ponto fixo na superfície da mesa enquanto mastigava lentamente a torrada que Maryse arrumou para ele. 

Alec olhava com ainda mais desconfiança para o irmão, sem saber o que tinha acontecido para todo aquele bom humor logo cedo. O próprio Alec estava lutando contra o grande sorriso que insistia em querer sair, mas que murchou instantaneamente com o comportamento estranho de Jace.

-Vai tomar café com a gente? - Robert chamou.

-Claro! Afinal, com um dia bonito como esse…! - Alec espiou o lado de fora da casa pela janela da cozinha constatando que na verdade o dia estava bem nublado e parecia que uma tempestade poderia cair a qualquer momento - Estava pensando em irmos cedo para a academia, o que acha Alec? Eu vou com você deixar Izzy e Max na aula e vamos direto.

-Jace! - Izzy exclamou irritada - Espero que isso não seja uma desculpa para dar uma volta pelo campus da faculdade e tentar iludir uma de minhas colegas!

-Desencana, Izzy, só quero passar um tempo com meus irmãos preferidos. Além disso o estraga prazer do Alec vai tá comigo e nós dois sabemos que ele não vai deixar eu me divertir.

Alec bufou terminando o próprio café e voltando para seu quarto, já que eles iriam direto para a academia, ele precisava trocar de roupa. Ao passar por Jace ele nem mesmo disfarçou o leve tapa na nuca do irmão em resposta ao último comentário dele.

Em pouco tempo todos os irmãos Lightwood saiam pela porta de casa se despedindo dos pais, sendo Jace de longe o mais animado. Apesar do desanimo geral pelo horário, até mesmo Max ficou mais feliz por todos estarem juntos, rindo e brincando uns com os outros por todo o caminho, usando isso como desculpa para não querer ir para aula.

Depois de deixarem Max, Izzy e Alec se juntaram para implicar com Jace e tentar descobrir o motivo dele estar num humor tão bom. Alec estava ainda mais confuso do que Izzy, considerando o que aconteceu na noite anterior.

Ah, a noite anterior. Alec estava se sentindo tão bem e feliz que dormiu assim que a cabeça encostou no travesseiro e tinha certeza que sonhou com coisas muito boas, já que acordou com um sorriso no rosto.

Ele nem mesmo precisava se concentrar para lembrar de cada detalhe, o gosto de Magnus ainda estava em sua boca. Alec não sabia o que mais gostou, de tocar Magnus, de tê-lo tão perto, de ser tocado por ele, de beijá-lo, de ser beijado de volta… Ele nem mesmo sabia de onde tirou a coragem necessária para fazer aquilo, para beijá-lo daquele jeito - pelo anjo! Ele tinha até mesmo levantado Magnus e o colocado no balcão!

Apesar de sentir as bochechas corarem apenas com a lembrança, Alec estava feliz. Feliz porque pela primeira vez ele não sentiu como se estivesse errado, como se tocar alguém que desejava fosse errado. Era isso que ele esperava sentir com seu primeiro beijo, como se algo finalmente se encaixasse no lugar certo dentro dele e trouxesse sentido para aquelas coisas que ele sentia.

Mas beijar Magnus era muito mais do que algo se encaixando. Era como fogos de artifício por todo lado, como estar enrolado em seu cobertor preferido, como chegar em casa depois de um longo dia, como descer uma montanha russa, como… Como ver Magnus vindo em sua direção pela primeira vez depois de dias sem vê-lo.

Alec engoliu em seco, assustado com seus próprios pensamentos. Em algum momento entre os poucos meses passados na companhia de Magnus ele havia desenvolvido uma confiança no outro que não lhe era característica. Alec demorou quase um ano para se acostumar com a presença tagarela de Simon, mas Magnus só precisou de alguns momentos para lhe deixar confortável como ele não ficava perto de ninguém.

Seja lá qual fosse a mágica de Magnus, Alec já estava tão enfeitiçado que nem mesmo queria se libertar dela mais, na verdade ele queria conhecer ainda mais de Magnus. Sua família, seus amigos, seus gatos, tudo que mais importava para ele. Também se pegou desejando que Magnus conhecesse tudo que ele amava, suas comidas preferidas, as músicas que Alec gostava, até mesmo seus lugares preferidos.

Foi por isso, ele se deu conta, que não exitou em chamar Magnus para sair novamente com ele no sábado. Ele queria que Magnus conhecesse mais um pedacinho dele, torcendo para que aquela novidade não o afastasse. Alec ainda não estava confiante de que Magnus não se cansaria dele, não por não acreditar nas palavras de Magnus, mas por não achar que poderia cumprir todas as expectativas que haviam em um relacionamento. Então cada nova coisa que mostrava a Magnus o fazia tremer em expectativa de que ele não se assustasse, não achasse bobo ou não percebesse quão pouco Alec tinha a oferecer.

Alec também queria beijar Magnus de novo. Queria muito. Várias e várias vezes mais. Mas não sabia se deveria. O próprio Magnus tinha dito que uma das regras daquele relacionamento eram poucos toques, que não deveriam se beijar, não foi? Talvez ele não tivesse gostado d Alec quebrando essa regra.

O arrependimento o acertou em cheio ao pensar que Magnus poderia estar irritado com ele por quebrar as regras. Magnus não tinha dito nada na noite anterior, até mesmo correspondeu o beijo - e com muita vontade, se Alec fosse ser sincero - mas eles foram interrompidos por Jace e não tinham conversado sobre o assunto até então. Nem mesmo na hora de se despedir Magnus tinha o beijado novamente nos lábios, apenas o beijou na bochecha. O que Alec não estava reclamando, ele tinha que admitir pelo menos pra si mesmo que adorava os beijos castos que Magnus deixava em seu rosto como promessas.

Pelo anjo! Teria que conversar com Magnus sobre aquilo tudo, não teria? Alec teria que falar em voz alta que o beijou e pedir desculpas por isso. Em algum momento eles falariam sobre o assunto e então ele teria que obrigar as palavras a saírem de sua boca. Alec mordeu o lábio inferior só de pensar na possibilidade.

Um beijo em sua bochecha fez Alec se sobressaltar e notar que já tinha chegado e inclusive estacionado na faculdade de Izzy, foi um milagre que tenham chegado em segurança, considerando quão perdido em pensamentos Alec estava. Ele chegou a cogitar a possibilidade de pedir Jace para assumir o volante, mas até mesmo em seu pior dia, Alec dirigia de forma muito mais responsável que Jace em seu melhor dia. 

A irmã saiu do carro gargalhando por algo que Alec não ouviu, o deixando sozinho com Jace. Jace este que sorria ainda mais, mas desta vez de forma maliciosa e direcionada inteiramente para Alec.

-Estamos sozinhos agora - Jace disse de forma arrastada.

-E daí? - Alec levantou as sobrancelhas pra ele.

-Como e daí, Alec! - Jace bufou cruzando os braços - Desembucha! Não quero os detalhes sórdidos, esses você pode guardar pra você ou eventualmente dividir com a Izzy, ela sim vai adorar saber.

-Realmente não sei do que você tá falando.

-Alec, todo mundo notou quão estranho você tem agido ultimamente - Jace resolveu se virar pra ele, sendo totalmente direto - Não perguntei antes porque não era da minha conta…

-...E ainda não é da sua conta - Alec o cortou.

-Não - Jace cedeu parecendo desconfortável - mas você é meu irmão. Pode não parecer, mas me preocupo com você. E se isso não é o suficiente, posso sempre te convencer a me contar em troca de eu não contar para Izzy.

-Você não faria! - Alec arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca em choque. 

Jace realmente não contaria nada para ninguém, mas também não diria isso para Alec se era disso que o irmão precisava para finalmente colocar pra fora tudo que estava se acumulando em meses. Jace sentia toda a angústia de Alec aumentando e diminuindo a cada treino e agora ele sabia que isso era por causa de Magnus. Jace se preocupava com o que aconteceria se Alec não falasse sobre aquilo com ninguém por muito mais tempo.

-Tem certeza? - Jace provocou, mas com um sorriso que deixava claro que não estava falando totalmente sério.

-O que você quer saber? - Alec perguntou por fim, cedendo com um suspiro.

-Vai do começo, quando vocês começaram a conversar?

E então Alec começou a contar, a princípio meio sem graça, sobre como Magnus se aproximou dele, sobre as conversas tarde da noite na cozinha e sobre o encontro que tiveram. Ele preferiu manter o beijo para ele mesmo, sentindo que era algo muito especial para ser dividido, ao menos por enquanto.

Quando Alec deu por si, ele já estava parado a um bom tempo em frente a academia, apenas falando enquanto Jace ouvia atentamente, reagindo apenas com caretas e sorrisos. Ele tinha dado uma versão resumida de tudo à princípio, mas pela insistência de Jace acabou contando mais do que achou que diria a princípio. Quando terminou de contar tudo, Alec mordeu o lábio inferior em sinal de nervosismo e olhou fixamente para o rádio do carro.

-Você… - ele começou sem saber como perguntar o que queria - Você está bem com isso tudo?

-Se eu estou bem? - Jace perguntou confuso.

-É, sabe… com… comigo e com Magnus. Como… - a palavra “namorados” entalou em sua garganta e ele agradeceu por Magnus não ter realmente o pedido em namoro, claramente ele não estava pronto para dizer aquilo em voz alta.

-Você saindo com o Magnus? - Jace perguntou recebendo um aceno como resposta - Claro, por que não estaria?

-É que… Magnus é um cara. - ele tentou explicar, mas não saiu exatamente como ele pensou.

-É, Magnus é um cara - Jace riu - eu tinha percebido isso. Mas não sei qual o problema.

-Você não se incomoda?

-Alec, me incomodar com o que exatamente?

Jace podia parecer insensível e desligado a maior parte do tempo, e muitas vezes ele era mesmo, sem nem perceber. Mas em momentos como aquele Alec achava que Jace sabia muito mais do que todo mundo pensava, que ele sabia exatamente o que Alec precisava para realmente se sentir melhor. Talvez nem o próprio Jace percebesse isso, talvez fosse algo como instinto, vai saber.

-Com o fato de eu ser gay.

Alec disse de uma vez só, sem parar para respirar e mesmo assim a última palavra saiu arranhando sua garganta, soando quebrada como o grito de um animal ferido. Ele sentiu a respiração pesada, como se tivesse corrido por horas sem descansar. Era a primeira vez que dizia aquilo em voz alta e ainda era uma sensação desconhecida, estranha, uma mistura de medo e alívio.

-Você é meu irmão. Quem você escolhe para se agarrar não muda isso.

Alec demora um minuto inteiro para reclamar do palavreado do irmão. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas que ele não iria derramar por nada no mundo e o alívio dominou o medo. Racionalmente ele sabia que Jace diria algo como aquilo, mas saber e realmente ouvir as palavras era algo muito diferente.

-Vamos logo treinar, já está quase na hora de almoçar - Alec chamou sentindo o corpo muito mais leve.

-Não sabia que estava tão doido assim pra apanhar, Alec - Jace riu saltando do carro.

-Só nos seus sonhos - Alec cutucou alcançando o irmão.

-Só nos meus mesmo, porque nos seus só tem espaço para uma pessoa - Jace disse e correu gargalhando antes que Alec pudesse o acertar outro tapa na nuca.

____________________________________________________________________

Magnus nunca se sentiu mais disposto do que naquele dia. Ele conhecia o gosto dos lábios de Alec e nada no mundo poderia tirar o sorriso do seu rosto enquanto ele ainda tivesse essa lembrança. 

Aliás, ele já tinha se perdido naquela lembrança várias vezes durante o dia. 

Primeiro ficou um bom tempo sorrindo como bobo quando acordou, depois ficou meia hora a mais embaixo do chuveiro cantarolando alegremente. Então ficou passando o dedo pelos lábios enquanto encarava as roupas em seu closet, sem se lembrar de realmente escolher e vestir nenhuma delas. Nem pergunte sobre a reunião para decidir a data do próximo desfile que ele deveria organizar, era como se ele nem mesmo estivesse ali.

O ponto é que ele não acreditou quando Alec o beijou. Havia feito a sugestão porque realmente queria aquilo, mas não achava que ganharia um beijo como aquele. Nem seus sonhos mais ousados e divagações mais intensas se comparavam aquele beijo.

Não era surpresa que Ragnor estivesse lhe olhando com tanta raiva naquele momento, já que ele seque ouviu uma palavra do que o amigo disse.

Tinha ido se encontrar com Ragnor para tomarem o bendito chá que o amigo gostava e discutirem um novo projeto para a faculdade inspirado na ideia de Alec de uma das alunas substituir a modelo que faltou no último desfile. E lá estava de novo. O nome de Alec já o fazia sorrir e olhar para o nada com aquele olhar que os amigos chamavam de “problema”.

-Magnus! -Ragnor gritou batendo as mãos na mesa entre eles.

-Ai! Não precisa dessa brutalidade toda - Magnus franziu a testa.

-Estou te chamando à cinco minutos e você ai com esse olhar de idiota. Assim não dá!

-Nem você e esse humor negro vão tirar minha paz hoje - Magnus disse voltando a sorrir.

-A pronto - Ragnor pousou a xícara na mesa - Com quem você dormiu dessa vez?

-Ei! Mais respeito! - Magnus se fingiu de indignado.

-E eu tô errado? - Ragnor perguntou revirando os olhos.

-Na verdade está sim. Eu dormi muito bem mas sozinho. - Ragnor o olhou não acreditando nas palavras de Magnus, o que fez Magnus querer contar apenas para tirar aquela expressão do rosto do amigo - Alec me beijou.

Funcionou instantaneamente. Ragnor e Catarina escutaram Magnus falando por meses e meses sobre Alec, mas como todos os interesses românticos anteriores do amigo, eles acharam que esse acabaria logo e provavelmente de forma dolorosa. Qual não foi a surpresa ao receber uma mensagem dizendo que eles teriam um encontro. Magnus não deu muitos detalhes sobre como chegaram a esse ponto, apenas disse que devia Catarina por dar ideias boas. Seja lá qual ideia Catarina deu, parece ter funcionado se Alec o beijou.

-Como assim? - Ragnor perguntou se inclinando para mais perto de Magnus.

-Nós estávamos sozinhos, eu sugeri como uma brincadeira e ele me beijou.

-Você tá assim por causa de um beijo? - Ragnor parecia ainda mais chocado. -Só um beijo?

-Não foi só um beijo, foi “o” beijo, com “b” maiúsculo! 

Com a oportunidade em mãos, Magnus começou a contar em detalhes o momento com Alec. As caretas e reclamações claramente falsas de Ragnor só serviam como incentivo para que ele se empolgasse mais com gestos e imitações que para Ragnor eram completamente desnecessárias.

-Ainda não acredito que ele realmente te beijou, o rapaz parecia completamente desconfortável naquele show. Mais até do que eu!

-Eu sei! - Magnus ficou ainda mais feliz - E nem tivemos oportunidade de conversar depois disso. Ou de continuar o que estávamos fazendo. O irmão dele, Jace, interrompeu. - Ragnor riu da expressão decepcionada do amigo - Não ri, foi uma péssima interrupção.

-E quando vocês vão se ver de novo?

-Se dependesse de mim, agora - Magnus suspirou - talvez eu passe lá hoje ou talvez amanhã. Quero dar um espaço pra ele respirar também.

Ragnor olhou preocupado para Magnus. Ele já tinha visto o amigo se apaixonar diversas vezes, mas naquela intensidade era algo raro. Na verdade ele nunca tinha visto Magnus tão feliz com um beijo desde… bem, desde o primeiro beijo dele. Ragnor preferiu manter essa observação para si mesmo, dividindo apenas com Catarina depois de Magnus sair de seu escritório. 

Mesmo achando que Alec era um bom rapaz, Ragnor não pode evitar se preocupar de que eles acabassem machucados.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai gente! Confesso que adoro essa relação de irmãos, mesmo que dê raiva algumas vezes e a gente queira bater mas é importante ter apoio e quem melhor que os irmãos? Irmãos oficiais ou amigos-irmãos.   
> Próximo capítulo na segunda!!!  
> Bjs flores lindas e até mais!!!


	10. O melhor lugar - parte 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boa noite pessoal!  
> Não estive muito bem neste fim de semana e quase não consegui terminar de escrever o capítulo para postar ainda hoje, muuuuuuito mais tarde que o normal.   
> Também não está revisado, mas estava me sentindo mau de não conseguir postar hoje, então por favor perdoem qualquer erro, prometo revisar e concertar qualquer coisa amanhã.  
> No mais, até as notas finais e boa leitura florzinhas!!!

Sábado parecia que nunca chegaria. 

Magnus levou a sério toda a questão de dar um espaço para Alec depois do beijo deles, indo à pastelaria todos os dias durante o período de funcionamento, mas não sobrecarregando Alec com sua presença depois do expediente. Eles apenas conversaram por mensagem brevemente na sexta para combinar os detalhes do encontro no dia seguinte. 

Alec parecia ocupado, já que respondeu de forma ainda mais curta do que o normal, mas Magnus estava feliz por poder vê-lo, quem sabe não teria mais daqueles beijos… Só de lembrar um arrepio subiu por sua espinha. Mau sabia ele que Alec estava andando de um lado para outro no quarto de Jace tendo pensamentos bem parecidos.

-Alec, eu realmente não quero um burado ligando meu quarto à pastelaria - Jace revirou os olhos.

Jace estava observando a ansiedade de Alec crescer e diminuir pelas últimas duas horas e ele nem estava exagerando dessa vez. Alec acabou contando sobre o beijo - o que foi recebido com muita animação por Jace, animação demais para o gosto de Alec - e o motivo de estar tão nervoso em encontrar Magnus de novo.

Ele estava convencido de que Magnus não tinha gostado nada dele quebrando as regras, ainda mais com todo o gelo que recebeu de Magnus desde aquela quarta feira. Magnus não tinha ido à pastelaria passar um tempo com Alec, ele passou por lá brevemente apenas uma vez para comprar seu lanche e mal olhou na direção de Alec.

-Ele está indo para me dizer que não quer mais que eu fale com ele, não é? - Alec mordeu o lábio inferior, perguntando a mesma coisa pela milésima vez.

-Alec! - Jace se levantou e agarrou o irmão pelo ombro - Você está se ouvindo?

-Claro que sim! - Alec o olhou indignado.

-Parece que não. Magnus correspondeu ao beijo - Jace tampou a boca do irmão com uma das mãos - e ninguém corresponde a um beijo por educação. Magnus não vai terminar com você por você ter beijado ele, isso nem faz sentido! Se ele não quisesse te beijar ele nem mesmo sairia com você como fez da última vez. Agora, pelo anjo! Vai logo trocar de roupa que está quase na hora de você buscar sua encomenda e ir encontrar seu príncipe encantado!

Alec resmungou alguma coisa que Jace não entendeu por ainda estar com a mão na boca do irmão. Ele deu uma risada e se afastou, permitindo que Alec dissesse o que queria.

-Tem certeza que…?

-Tá tudo sob controle por aqui, relaxa. Não vou deixar ninguém incomodar você durante todo o dia, já tenho todas as desculpas na ponta da língua.

-Certo - Alec respirou fundo - certo.

Com um último olhar perdido na direção de Jace, Alec se foi. Estava quase na hora combinada com Magnus e ele ainda tinha muito que arrumar antes de buscá-lo. Só esperava que Jace realmente estivesse certo.

____________________________________________________________________ 

Magnus estava ansioso olhando pela janela de minuto em minuto esperando o carro de Alec estacionar em frente ao seu prédio. Ele não admitiria que estava ansioso, Magnus Bane não ficava ansioso para se encontrar com ninguém. Na verdade ele poderia dizer que estava ansioso porque não sabia o que Alec tinha planejado. Era isso. Curiosidade, não nervosismo!

Magnus olhou da janela para o relógio em seu pulso. Alec já estava atrasado há quinze minutos e Alec não era o tipo de pessoa que se atrase, principalmente quando ele mesmo é quem disse qual horário deveriam se encontrar.

-Está tudo bem. - Magnus disse para si mesmo olhando pela janela novamente bem a tempo de ver o carro de Alec chegando.

Sem precisar de nenhum incentivo a mais, Magnus colocou os óculos escuros e foi se encontrar com Alec. Ele estava bem feliz por ser um dia ensolarado e poder usar os óculos que completavam com perfeição seu visual. Alec tinha dito que era uma coisa mais casual, não que isso influenciasse tanto assim sua escolha, já que ele queria se sentir confortável e poderoso todas as vezes que via Alec. Talvez porque fosse assim que ele se sentia com Alec.

Seu coração falhou uma batida ao ver um Alec que parecia nervoso encostado na porta do carona e mexendo no celular. O celular de Magnus apitou em seu bolso logo em seguida e ele imaginou que fosse Alec lhe avisando que ja estava ali, mas não quis conferir, preferia continuar olhando aquela beleza toda à sua frente. 

-Bom dia, Alexander! - Magnus desejou ao parar em frente a Alec.

-O-oi - Alec gaguejou sentindo as bochechas corarem.

Ele não conseguiu impedir os próprios olhos de analisarem cada pedaço de Magnus, ele ainda precisava descobrir como alguém podia ser tão perfeito às nove da manhã em um sábado. Parecia contra as leis da natureza.

-Vamos? - Alec perguntou respirando fundo e abrindo a porta para Magnus.

-Que cavaleiro! - Magnus sorriu parecendo surpreso.

Alec apenas corou e murmurou alguma coisa que nem ele mesmo entendeu antes de ir para o banco do motorista e sair com o carro. Por algum motivo - que ele apostava ser o beijo que dera em Magnus - o clima no carro parecia mais tenso do que no primeiro encontro deles.

-Para onde estamos indo? - Magnus perguntou com curiosidade.

-Você disse que não conhecia muito da cidade, então vou te mostrar um bom lugar para passar dias como esse - Alec explicou sem querer dar muitas informações antes de chegarem - demos sorte de estar ensolarado ou teríamos que procurar outra coisa para fazer.

-Acho que até mesmo o tempo está do nosso lado - Magnus sorriu pousando brevemente a mão no braço de Alec.

-É o que parece - Alec respondeu corando mas em um tom que esperou ser de flerte como o de Magnus era.

Magnus arregalou os olhos e abriu a boca em surpresa. Ele devia ter entendido errado, ou será que Alec estava mesmo tentando flertar com ele? Alec era do tipo reservado, tinha dificuldades para expor sentimentos quanto mais flertar. Tudo bem que não era um senhor flerte, nada ousado demais, mas ainda sim era algo bem além de tudo que Alec já lhe disse antes.

-Você é mesmo uma caixinha de surpresas, Alec - Magnus sorriu largamente.

-Espero que boas surpresas - Alec disse mais pra si mesmo que para Magnus.

Seus pensamentos voltaram ao beijo. Ele estava planejando chegarem ao destino final para dizer algo, mas talvez não fosse conseguir, com sua consciência gritando que deveria resolver aquilo de uma vez.

-Sempre ótimas surpresas - Magnus agora estava completamente virado para Alec e correu lentamente um dedo para cima e para baixo no braço de Alec, causando visíveis arrepios.

-Magnus - Alec começou engolindo em seco tanto pelo gesto quanto pelo que estava prestes a dizer - eu sinto muito.

-Sente muito? - Magnus o olhou confuso pela mudança abrupta - Pelo quê exatamente, querido?

-Bem, pelo outro dia - Alec encolheu os ombros - Por ter quebrado as regras. Eu deveria ter perguntado antes, ou melhor, não deveria nem mesmo ter feito nada - e como se uma represa tivesse se aberto com as primeiras palavras, ele simplesmente continuou sem muito controle - é só que você estava bem ali e você sugeriu e eu sei que você não estava falando sério, mas não pude me segurar porque venho pensando nisso mais do que deveria e então aconteceu e eu… - ele piscou algumas vezes espantando as lágrimas de nervoso - eu só sinto muito.

Magnus também piscou várias vezes, mas para tentar assimilar de que diabos Alec estava falando. Ele achou que 

-Alec, que regras você quebrou? Regras de que?

-As regras disso - Alec apontou para os dois com uma das mãos enquanto a outra apertava firmemente o volante - você disse “sem toques” e eu te beijei daquele jeito…

Quando as palavras se encaixaram em todo o discurso bagunçado de Alec, Magnus não sabia como reagir. Ele queria rir por Alec sequer cogitar que ele pudesse ter ficado chateado com aquele beijo, mas ele também queria chorar, gritar e socar alguém por uma pessoa tão maravilhosa quanto Alec Lightwood se culpar tanto por fazer algo que tinha vontade.

O silêncio de Magnus bateu como uma pedra de gelo para Alec, ele estava mais que apreensivo com o que Magnus diria e começou até mesmo a traçar rotas para levá-lo de volta para casa caso ele não quisesse mais ver Alec. Jace estava errado e tudo iria pelos ares em poucos minutos, ele sabia, devia ter ouvido aquela vozinha em sua cabeça que dizia para se afastar de Magnus antes que as coisas dessem errado.

-Eu vou dizer uma coisa, mas quero que você encoste o carro antes - Magnus disse devagar - tem como fazer isso?

Alec acenou com a cabeça e rapidamente mudou de faixas para entrar em um posto de gasolina que havia mais a frente. Coincidentemente ele também poderia voltar para casa dali mesmo caso Magnus quisesse, mas não conseguiu pôr para fora aquela sugestão - e se Magnus não tivesse pensado nisso até então mas resolvesse que queria voltar agora que Alec disse as palavras em voz alta?

-Olha pra mim Alec, porque não quero ter que repetir - Magnus começou tendo certeza de que seu tom de voz era firme, mas carinhoso - você não fez nada de errado em me beijar. Eu queria beijar você e não me afastei em momento algum. As… regras, são para deixar você mais confortável porque imagino que não tenha tido muitos relacionamentos antes - a última parte pareceu uma pergunta então Alec apenas concordou com a cabeça parecendo muito constrangido - o que não é problema algum. Nós vamos ao seu ritmo, seja ele qual for. 

-Mas… - Alec tentou formular algo, mas foi interrompido com um dedo em seus lábios.

-Não tem “mas” nesse assunto, Alec. A única regra que não pode nunca ser quebrada é a de que você vai me dizer caso não queira algo e eu farei o mesmo e então conversaremos sobre isso. Tudo bem? - Alec concordou - Bem, tem outra regra também - Magnus disse em um tom mais maroto.

-Qual?

-Que você faça o que tiver vontade de fazer. Não precisa segurar seus gestos e palavras comigo - Magnus acariciou o rosto de Alec sem desviar o olhar de seus olhos.

-Tudo bem.

Alec mordeu o lábio inferior e tomou fôlego para dizer algo, mas pareceu mudar de ideia. Magnus apenas esperou com uma sobrancelha levantada. Alec respirou fundo novamente se lembrando das palavras que Magnus acabou de dizer. Ele não estava chateado, tinha gostado do beijo assim como Jace lhe disse. Talvez o irmão não fosse tão idiota. E Magnus disse que Alec não precisava se conter com ele, então não havia mau em tentar, certo?

-Então - Alec começou incerto - se eu quiser… quiser…

-Sim? - Magnus sorriu o incentivando.

-Quiser outro beijo… - Alec desviou o olhar brevemente, mas a curiosidade de como Magnus lidaria com aquelas palavras falou mais alto e ele olhou de novo para Magnus.

-Não precisa nem mesmo pedir - Magnus sorriu ainda mais e se aproximou de Alec, oferecendo os lábios para ele.

Alec congelou por um momento, sem acreditar que aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo. O dia já estava mil vezes melhor do que imaginou e eles nem tinham chegado no lugar que ele queria ainda. E então todos esses pensamentos foram suprimidos pela imagem do rosto perfeito de Magnus tão perto do dele. 

Sem pensar mais, Alec juntou seus lábios aos de Magnus em um beijo suave. Ambos relembrando a textura, o sabor do outro. Uma das mãos de Magnus se manteve em suaves carinhos no rosto de Alec, enquanto a outra encontrou se caminho para a coxa dele, o que pareceu acender algo dentro de Alec que o puxou para mais perto com uma mão em sua nuca e outra em sua cintura.

O ritmo do beijo aumentou consideravelmente, ainda mais quando Magnus, de forma provocante, passou apenas a ponta da língua no lábio inferior de Alec, claramente pedindo passagem. Passagem que foi concedida em uma batida do coração, ou falha dessa batida, já que foi o que aconteceu com ambos quando suas línguas se encontraram em uma dança tão ritmada que parecia conhecida à anos e não dias.

Quando eles se separaram em busca de ar, Magnus ainda selou seus lábios no canto da boca de Alec como fizera algum tempo atrás e sorriu encostando suas testas.

-Não sei se fico feliz ou enciumado por você ter a habilidade com os lábios que só pode vir de muito treino - Magnus brincou.

-Você ficaria surpreso de saber - Alec riu ainda de olhos fechados e decidindo se deixar levar, acariciou o nariz de Magnus com o dele próprio - quase nenhum treino na verdade.

-Então você é naturalmente bom nisso? - Magnus roubou outro selinho - Por que não me conta mais no caminho? Estou curioso para ver o lugar, tenho certeza que vai ser ainda melhor te beijar lá do que em um posto de gasolina.

A risada de Magnus deixava clara a brincadeira em suas palavras e contagiava Alec o suficiente para ele rir também enquanto se ajeitava novamente no banco e voltava a dirigir. Uma das mãos de Magnus não saiu de sua coxa e apesar de o calor que vinha dela fazer o sangue circular mais rápido em certas áreas de seu corpo, ele conseguiu manter a cabeça no lugar por tempo suficiente para finalmente chegarem ao destino final.

____________________________________________________________________

-Acho que nunca vi tanta árvore junta - Magnus brincou olhando ao redor enquanto Alec mexia em algo no porta malas.

-É o lugar mais arborizado da cidade - Alec disse entrando no modo “guia turístico” - também é o parque mais antigo da região, praticamente nasceu junto com a cidade, era onde os mais ricos praticavam caça à alguns séculos, mas então se tornou um patrimônio e agora todos podem vir fazer trilhas, passeios e o que mais quiserem.

-Nossa! - Magnus não sabia se estava mais impressionado pela breve aula de história ou por Alec saber tanto assim do local - Parece que você gosta mesmo daqui.

-É um dos meus lugares preferidos - ele sorriu tímido - nós costumávamos vir aqui todos os finais de semana, mas então Jace começou a reclamar dos mosquitos e Izzy de caminhar, então apenas eu venho de vez em quando.

Alec trancou o carro se aproximando de Magnus com uma grande cesta em mãos. Magnus levantou a sobrancelha mas não fez perguntas. Ele gostava do modo misterioso como Alec estava lidando com o encontro. Misterioso e muito mais relaxado desde a conversa no posto de gasolina.

-Agora você tem companhia - Magnus disse - se quiser, claro.

Alec apenas sorriu e apontou numa direção qualquer antes de começarem a andar. Eles andavam muito próximos e Alec resolveu arriscar um pouco mais, se sentindo feliz com o beijo que trocaram mais cedo. Ele segurou a mão de Magnus enquanto andavam, sentindo novamente as bochechas queimarem. Talvez fosse demorar um pouco mais para se acostumar com a aceitação tranquila de Magnus, mas por enquanto seu coração pularia louco no peito cada vez que Magnus reagisse de forma positiva à suas iniciativas.

Magnus por sua vez só faltava dar pulos de alegria ao sentir Alec segurando sua mão em público. Bem, não tão público assim, já que eram poucas pessoas ao redor, mas ainda sim eles recebiam um olhar ou outro que Alec parecia não perceber. Era bom porém saber que a maior parte desses olhares eram positivos ou apenas indiferentes e não ameaçadores.

-Pensei em fazermos um piquenique na beira do lago e então darmos uma volta pelo parque - Alec disse um pouco inseguro - sempre vi muitos casais fazendo isso por aqui, pensei que você pudesse gostar.

-Adorei a ideia! - Magnus disse entusiasmado, esse era o tipo de coisa que ele via em filmes, mas que a maior parte de seus relacionamentos anteriores achava que era estúpido ou simplesmente não queriam fazer aquele tipo de programa com ele - Então essa cesta é comida?

-É comida - Alec riu feliz e aliviado com a reação de Magnus - e um lençol para não colocar nada diretamente na grama.

Alec apontou para um local embaixo de uma árvore, o qual Magnus também gostou e logo se puseram a organizar as coisas com cuidado e eficiência, trabalhando de forma tão harmoniosa juntos que não se esbarraram nenhuma vez, ninguém entrando na frente de ninguém nem nada do tipo.

O sol brilhava no céu azul com apenas poucas nuvens aqui ou ali. A luz refletia no lago de forma bonita, algumas famílias também arrumavam locais para se ajustar, poucos adolescente e crianças brincavam na água a beira do lago sob a supervisão dos adultos. Alguns casais também pareciam em sua própria bolha de felicidade sobre coloridas toalhas. E embaixo de uma árvore Magnus e Alec começavam a aproveitar seu café da manhã juntos observando não apenas a beleza do lugar, mas também apreciando a companhia um do outro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo encontro desses dois pombinhos, ia ficar gigante, então preferi dividir em dois rrsrsrsrsrs  
> Algumas conversas muito necessárias e sim, Jace estava certo chocando zero pessoas kkkkkkk Jace nessa história é mto meu xodó, pra compensar como fizeram ele um péssimo irmão e parabatai kkkkkkk  
> Tambem queria agradecer todo mundo que acompanha, vocês são florzineas muito lindas e me deixam muito feliz por abraçarem essa história meio maluquinha que eu amo, então obrigada! <3<3<3  
> Até sexta com o final desse encontro flores do meu jardim! *--*


	11. O melhor lugar - parte 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi flores!!!  
> Segunda e última parte do piquenique deles, espero que vocês gostem!  
> Boa leitura amores!

O sol brilhava no céu azul com apenas poucas nuvens aqui ou ali. A luz refletia no lago de forma bonita, algumas famílias também arrumavam locais para se ajustar, poucos adolescente e crianças brincavam na água a beira do lago sob a supervisão dos adultos. Alguns casais também pareciam em sua própria bolha de felicidade sobre coloridas toalhas. E embaixo de uma árvore Magnus e Alec começavam a aproveitar seu café da manhã juntos observando não apenas a beleza do lugar, mas também apreciando a companhia um do outro.

-Uau! É um baita piquenique - Magnus comentou tentando experimentar um pouco de cada coisa.

-Também achei, não imaginava que viesse tanta coisa - Alec admirou a grande variedade de alimentos estendidos à frente dos dois.

-Mas como assim? - Magnus perguntou com uma risada - Achei que você tivesse montado com seus altos dotes culinários.

Alec riu com vontade do tom de voz brincalhão de Magnus.

-Não, dessa vez não fui eu a cozinhar. Apesar de não ser nada mau com pastéis e coisas do tipo, meu café é simplesmente horrível.

-Duvido que qualquer coisa que você faça fique horrível - Magnus disse com sinceridade.

-Ahan, sei - Alc revirou os olhos mas ainda sorria divertido.

-É verdade! - Magnus disse levemente indignado.

-Não precisa dizer essas coisas, tem cozinheiros muito melhores por aí. - Alec deu de ombros.

-Nenhum deles me fez comer uma mistura de cebola caramelizada, frango desfiado, catupiry, tudo enrolado numa massa levíssima e ainda achar uma das melhores coisas que já comi na vida - Magnus pontuou uma das receitas que Alec estava tentando criar para aprimorar o cardápio - E olha que nem fã de pastel eu sou!

Alec estava prestes a rir quando captou a última frase de Magnus e congelou olhando para ele completamente surpreso. Magnus pareceu se dar conta do que disse apenas diante da expressão chocada de Alec e também congelou no lugar, esperando pela reação dele.

-Como assim você não gosta de pastel? - Alec perguntou achando ter ouvido errado - Você vai várias vezes por semana na pastelaria e já experimentou o cardápio inteiro!

-É, bom, sobre isso… - Magnus coçou a nuca parecendo realmente envergonhado pela primeira vez desde que Alec o conheceu - Eu meio que só queria ver você.

-O que? - Alec ficou ainda mais surpreso, um cupcake esquecido em sua mão.

-É - Magnus respirou fundo voltando para sua pose de “nada me atinge” que Alec já estava começando a entender como um mecanismo de defesa - eu nunca fui muito fã de pastel, mas passei em frente a pastelaria nos meus primeiros dias por ali e simplesmente tinha que te ver mais de perto. Você estava meio sério, mas então Jace disse algo que te fez sorrir e eu simplesmente precisava entrar. Mas aí seria muito estranho apenas ficar parado lá te encarando e eu tive que pedir um pastel.

-Você comprou um pastel apenas para me ver? - Alec tinha um sorriso incrédulo no rosto, como se Magnus estivesse louco.

-Não só um - Magnus estava achando os padrões na toalha muito interessantes no momento - Todos os pastéis que comprei por mais ou menos um mês foram oferecidos para pessoas desconhecidas na rua e alguns cachorros também. Mas aí Ragnor apontou que era ridículo eu comprar tanta comida e não comer nada e eu resolvi experimentar.

-E precisou de Ragnor dizer isso? - Alec gargalhou, não sabendo como extravasar os sentimentos estranhos em seu peito - Magnus, você jogou uma pequena fortuna fora apenas para me ver?

-Não joguei fora! Alimentou os famintos! - Magnus respondeu indignado para completar em seguida - Mas também, com um deus grego desses, como poderia resistir - Magnus piscou um olho divertido, continuando em um tom de flerte - Claro que quando resolvi provar o sabor me conquistou.

-Você não existe - Alec riu sentindo as bochechas vermelhas.

Um silêncio confortável tomou conta dos dois novamente enquanto processavam tudo que tinha sido dito e continuavam a provar da cesta enorme de guloseimas. 

Magnus achava que levaria para o túmulo o fato de ter passado um mês inteiro comprando algo que ele não gostava apenas para ver Alec. Não era o tipo de coisa que alguém se sentia orgulhoso de fazer, ainda mais alguém com a fama dele de que não se apegava à ninguém. Na verdade Magnus não gostava muito dessa fama apesar de ela acabar sendo um escudo contra grandes decepções. No fundo ele era um romântico incorrigível, mas ele não gastaria nenhum gesto bonito e importante com pessoas que não mereciam realmente aquele tipo de atenção.

Já Alec não estava acostumado com esse tipo de atenção. Ele já estava fora de sua zona de conforto há muito tempo, já tinha até mesmo se acostumado com a presença de Magnus e os constantes comentários sobre as supostas qualidades de Alec feitos em tons de flerte. Mas aquilo ia para um patamar completamente novo. Magnus achar Alec bonito, inteligente, fofo, educado e etc era algo que Alec até podia começar a entender, mas aquilo? Ele não entendia como ele poderia ter se dado ao trabalho de fazer tudo aquilo quando nem mesmo um comprimento ele recebia direito.

Alec tinha notado Magnus, claro que tinha. Desde a primeira vez que ele entrou meio perdido na pastelaria, mas se ele se sentia desconfortável para conversar com ele depois de semanas da constante presença de Magnus, imagina nas primeiras vezes que o viu na pastelaria! E então Magnus tinha persistido, mesmo diante do modo desajeitado de Alec de demonstrar interesse. 

Impressionado era pouco. Alec estava… Sequer existia uma palavra para descrever aquele sentimento borbulhando em seu peito?

Sem saber como expressar o que queria e achando ser demais beijar Magnus novamente, no meio de todos aqueles desconhecidos, Alec optou por apenas se aproximar mais de modo que partes de seus corpos se tocassem a todo momento. Um esbarrão de joelhos, um cotovelo de leve em um braço e até mesmo mãos se tocando enquanto pegavam mais um pouco do lanche ou bebericavam mais um pouco do suco.

Magnus poderia muito bem sair flutuando por aquele céu tão lindo cada vez que eles se tocavam. Ele também tinha certeza que uma tempestade estava por vir quando as peles estavam próximas já que eletricidade parecia nascer daquela junção, mesmo que por cima das peças de roupa. Não querendo que o clima leve e romântico se dissipasse com aqueles pensamentos, ele decidiu mudar o foco e para isso precisava da ajuda de Alec.

-Você disse que costuma vir sozinho de vez em quando - Magnus comentou quebrando o silêncio que tinha se instalado - O que costuma fazer?

-Eu corro - Alec deu de ombros - tem uma trilha para corridas e bicicletas por ali que é bem tranquila.

-Corre? Parece meio entediante fazer isso sozinho - Magnus comentou com uma careta. 

Magnus era do tipo que frequentava a academia para compensar toda besteira que ele comia e agradecia aos céus por ter um metabolismo que colaborava com seu estilo de vida meio sedentário. Mas ele já sabia que Alec, ao contrário dele, adorava exercícios físicos de diversos tipos.

-Às vezes - Alec admitiu dando de ombros - Mas correr é algo que Jace odeia e ele é a única pessoa que gosta dessas coisas e me acompanha quando o assunto é suar e se esforçar, então… - ele simplesmente foi deixando a voz sumir e Magnus agradeceu muito, porque imagens nada puras invadiram sua mente novamente ao som de “suar” e “se esforçar”.

-E se eu te acompanhar da próxima vez? - Magnus perguntou já se chutando mentalmente sabendo que nunca aguentaria uma corrida de mais do que cinco minutos, mas pelo jeito ele não conseguia manter a boca fechada - Não estou em forma para uma maratona, mas sou ótima companhia.

-Você não precisa fazer isso se não quiser, Magnus - Alec disse pausadamente, querendo ter certeza de que ele falava sério.

-Mas eu quero, além do mais eu preciso queimar todo esse pastel que ando comendo, sabe? - Magnus pontuou cutucando uma costela de Alec de maneira divertida e adorando ver o outro pular surpreso, mas não se afastar - Então está decidido, me avise da próxima vez que vier e eu vou te acompanhar! - Magnus sorriu espelhando o grande sorriso que se abriu no rosto de Alec.

Magnus observou divertido enquanto Alec desviava o olhar e pegava uma rosquinha, provavelmente para ter o que fazer com as mãos que estavam ficando inquietas. Alec era simplesmente adorável demais para o bem do coração de Magnus. Mas então Magnus se atentou para um detalhe que não tinha lhe ocorrido até então. Alec mencionou Jace e ele ainda não sabia o que tinha se sucedido na última vez que se viram e foram - mais ou menos - pegos por Jace.

\- Aliás, por falar em Jace…

-O que tem ele? - Alec perguntou se distraindo com o gosto diferente em uma rosquinha. Sua mente tinha divagado brevemente para o que era aquele gosto e como poderia recriar em uma de suas receitas.

-Espero que esteja tudo bem entre vocês - Magnus comentou não sabendo ao certo até onde poderia ir com aquela conversa.

Ele já sabia que aquilo era um assunto delicado para Alec, mas não tinham conversado de verdade sobre. Magnus sabia porém que Alec não tinha contado antes para Jace sobre eles e que provavelmente os dois deviam ter conversado só depois de Jace pegar Alec tarde da noite, com cabelos e roupas bagunçados do que muito claramente era uma sessão de amassos.

-Sim, por que? - Alec perguntou ainda distraído e então sua ficha pareceu cair - Ah! Você diz sobre quarta? Não foi muito confortável, mas foi melhor do que eu esperava - ele respondeu com sinceridade - inclusive Jace está me cobrindo, ele disse que tinha uma desculpa perfeita para explicar meu sumiço em um sábado.

-É o mínimo que ele poderia fazer depois de nos interromper de maneira tão rude - Magnus comentou com um sorriso de lado que fazia coisas com o estômago de Alec.

-Poderia ter sido pior - Alec levantou as sobrancelhas - Podia ter sido minha mãe… - então ele arregalou os olhos teatralmente - ou Izzy!

Magnus não conteve a gargalhada. Aquele lado brincalhão de Alec era uma novidade para ele, mas como todas as facetas daquele homem, ele estava adorando. 

____________________________________________________________________

Nenhum dos dois saberia dizer como chegaram naquela posição. Em algum momento Magnus disse algo sobre ter comido tanto que iria direto para o fundo do lago se tentasse nadar. Alec o chamou de exagerado em um tom carinhoso e esticou as pernas. E então em um piscar de olhos a cabeça de Magnus estava no colo de Alec e os dedos longos de Alec traçavam desenhos abstratos nos cabelos de Magnus.

Pela primeira vez na vida Magnus não reclamou de alguém bagunçando seu cabelo sempre tão cuidadosamente arrumado. A sensação dos dedos de Alec em seu couro cabeludo era mais do que ele poderia pedir e estava o deixando relaxado. Tão relaxado que seus olhos pesavam. Pesavam ainda mais com a voz suave de Alec lhe contando sobre sua próxima invenção culinária.

Um longo tempo se passou até que Alec olhasse para para Magnus esperando uma resposta. A pergunta que fizera até ele mesmo se esqueceu ao ver o rosto sereno de Magnus, claramente em meio à um cochilo. Alec nunca achou que pudesse sorrir tanto em um único dia, mas estava errado. A maciez dos cabelos de mechas coloridas e a expressão no rosto de Magnus lhe pareciam com um paraíso particular, o qual ele ainda não achava ser merecedor.

Se encostando melhor ao tronco da árvore, Alec ajeitou Magnus com cuidado para não acordá-lo e ficou ali observando ele dormir. Mais tarde ele sabia que ia se xingar por parecer um maluco psicopata que encara pessoas durante seu sono, mas naquele momento isso não importava. Seus dedos coçaram para sentir mais do calor que vinha da pele de Magnus. 

Magnus tinha dito que ele podia fazer o que tivesse vontade, não é? Então ele não ficaria chateado se Alec cedesse ao desejo de traçar cada detalhe daquelas feições com a ponta dos dedos, não é?

Prendendo a respiração e mordendo o lábio inferior, Alec acariciou de leve a testa de Magnus, o ponto onde seu cabelo começava a nascer lhe fez cosquinhas, mas era uma sensação boa, então ele continuou.

Não conteve uma leve massagem nas têmporas, sabendo que por mais que Magnus mostrasse ser uma pessoa sem uma preocupação na vida, ele na verdade se importava muito com o trabalho e com as pessoas ao redor, o que lhe rendeu algumas leves marcas de expressão. Não que Alec algum dia fosse apontar aquilo para Magnus, o outro com certeza surtaria de saber que tinha algo que pudesse ser visto como uma imperfeição - mesmo que para Alec aquelas marcas o deixassem ainda mais perfeito.

Alec passou um dedo pelo nariz pequeno e arrebitado e sinceramente, nem ele sabia que narizes podiam ser bonitos ou atraentes assim. Talvez fosse apenas por estar no rosto de Magnus, o que deixaria qualquer coisa muito melhor de ser observada.

Evitando tocar os olhos de Magnus, sabendo que aquele era um local sensível e que com certeza acordaria Magnus, Alec apenas observou o contraste do pó colorido nas pálpebras com a pele dourada de Magnus. As cores ficavam ainda mais brilhantes com a luz do sol que passava pelas folhas da árvore. Magnus era uma criatura feita para estar ao sol, disso não restavam dúvidas.

Acariciando as bochechas proeminentes, Alec acabou chegando nos lábios. Era… diferente olhar os lábios de alguém e saber exatamente qual o gosto eles tinham, como era a sensação de ter aquela pele delicada contra seu rosto, contra seus próprios lábios. Com cuidado Alec traçou o contorno dos lábios dele, como se estivesse tocando algo sagrado.

Aquele pensamento bateu em cheio e Alec sentiu o sangue sair de seu rosto, com certeza estava pálido como um fantasma.

Ele estava em um caminho sem volta. Um caminho novo que assustava Alec e que com certeza levava para o desconhecido. O medo porém dava lugar à um outro sentimento muito mais confiante apenas de olhar para todo o conjunto do rosto de Magnus.

-Você está encarando - uma voz sonolenta o tirou de seus pensamentos e olhos magníficos piscaram sonolentos olhando para ele.

-Desculpe - Alec corou - não queria te acordar.

-Pode me acordar sempre se eu puder ver seus olhos assim de pertinho quando abrir os meus - Magnus pareceu ronronar como um gatinho se ajeitando ainda mais próximo de Alec - espero que não tenha soado muito meloso.

-Não foi - Alec sorriu se sentindo diferente de alguns minutos antes - foi perfeito.

-Desculpe dormir - Magnus sussurrou, parecendo voltar aos poucos para o mundo dos sonhos - mas está tão confortável aqui pertinho de você…

-Tudo bem - Alec acariciou o rosto de Magnus novamente - pode descansar.

Magnus pareceu cochilar novamente com a permissão de Alec, deixando o rapaz o contemplando mais um pouco. Alec só queria fazer aquele momento durar para sempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Se eu sou apaixonada por esses dois? Imagina *--*  
> Capítulo fofinho pra alegrar a madrugada de quem ainda tá acordado e o dia de quem já foi dormir kkkkkkk <3  
> Beijos florzinhas e até o próximo!!!


	12. A melhor reunião

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi flores!!!  
> Passou da meia noite já é segunda, não é? É, então pronto, dia de capítulo novo kkkkkkk  
> Esse ficou um pouco maior que os outros mas não dava pra cortar...  
> Boa leitura e até lá embaixo!!!

Depois de ter total permissão de Magnus para beijá-lo quando quisesse, Alec sentia que não podia mais desgrudar daqueles lábios.

Todas as oportunidades de ver Magnus e de estarem a sós foram muito bem aproveitadas. Eles não tinham passado dos beijos e nem as mãos iam para qualquer lugar abaixo das cinturas, mas ainda sim Alec se sentia no paraíso. O que infelizmente significava que havia deixado o trabalho um pouco de lado e precisou matar toda uma semana de treinos com Jace apenas para finalizar os novos pratos a tempo de apresentar aos pais como combinado.

Havia todo um nervosismo que fazia o corpo de Alec tremer por inteiro. Primeiro ele tinha que mostrar que o sabor de cada um valia a pena, mas essa parte era simples, já que não só ele mesmo tinha gostado, mas Magnus também tinha aprovado as misturas. E então o verdadeiro trabalho começava.

Caso os pais também aprovassem, ele tinha uma série de planilhas com custos dos produtos, valores possíveis para cobrarem por eles, a probabilidade de serem bem aceitos pelos clientes e inclusive planos para testagem dos produtos. A pasta com papéis também continha diferentes propostas de gráficas para refazerem os cardápios incluindo agora as novas criações.

Mesmo com tudo isso pronto, Alec ainda estava a beira de um ataque de ansiedade e não havia combinação melhor para acalmar seus nervos do que mensagens bobas de Magnus cheias de figurinhas e gifs e as piadas de Jace, as quais apenas o irmão achava graça. Infelizmente nenhum dos dois homens poderia estar na pastelaria com ele para o momento decisivo e Alec teria que enfrentar os pais sozinho.

Não que Robert e Maryse fossem péssimos pais, longe disso. Eles eram amorosos e até mesmo divertidos quando queriam, mas nenhum deles era o tipo de pessoa que lida bem com mudanças. Alec ainda se lembrava de todo o drama a alguns anos quando pararam de utilizar papéis para anotar pedidos e instalaram o sistema eletrônico. Foi quase um mês de discussões antes de tomarem a decisão e mais umas boas semanas para se adaptarem ao novo sistema.

Esse era um dos motivos para Alec ter tanto medo de conversar abertamente e contar sobre seu relacionamento com Magnus aliás. Era uma mudança e tanto que ele, o mais retraído da família estivesse em um relacionamento sério - ou pelo menos ele queria muito que fosse um relacionamento sério - ainda mais sendo um relacionamento com um outro rapaz… ou homem, considerando a diferença de idade entre ele e Magnus.

-Boa sorte - Jace desejou quando deu a hora combinada com os pais.

As palavras do irmão completavam perfeitamente o “vai dar tudo certo” que Magnus lhe enviou com aquele desenhinho - emoji ou algo assim - de uma carinha feliz cercada de corações. O coração de Alec se esquentou com aquele carinho todo e ele se sentiu um pouquinho mais confiante.

A pastelaria estava fechada, mas ele sabia que os pais já deviam estar lá dentro, eles tinham ido mais cedo para lidar com contas e mais contas próprias do final de ano que se aproximava. Logo seria dezembro e, como de costume, eles iriam ter mais clientes e mais horas de trabalho para compensar todo o período entre as festas de fim de ano quando a Pastelaria não funcionava e eles tiravam um merecido descanso.

Os dois não deram muita atenção quando ele entrou indo direto para a cozinha. Maryse sussurrou que já estavam indo de forma distraída, característica de quem se concentra em algo complicado.

Não conseguindo ficar parado, Alec se pôs a trabalhar. Higienizou as mãos, balcões, separou utensílios necessários, mediu os ingredientes que já sabia de cor, apesar do papel onde escreveu as receitas finais. Quando tudo estava pronto, ele aproveitou os últimos momentos sozinho para respirar fundo e acalmar o coração que batia descompassado.

-Muito bem, Alexander, vamos começar? - seu pai entrou na cozinha primeiro trazendo duas banquetas e as posicionando no balcão.

O fato de aquilo lhe lembrar como Magnus nunca sentava em lugar algum que não no próprio balcão também ajudou a acalmar a tremedeira, mas ele pouco podia fazer pelo tom rosado que suas bochechas adquiriram ao se lembrar das vezes que ele mesmo colocou Magnus naquela posição. Graças ao anjo os pais associariam a vermelhidão ao nervosismo e não a outra coisa.

-Claro - Alec concordou extremamente sério, escorregando para uma postura profissional que ele pouco usava com a família - Esses novos sabores já estão sendo testados há um tempo. É uma combinação um pouco diferente do que temos hoje, mas creio que pode fazer muito sucesso e atrair ainda mais clientes. Para poupar tempo, já deixei as massas prontas e vou apenas mostrar como são feitos os três recheios.

Ele então começou a mostrar as medidas e os ingredientes, explicando de forma detalhada cada procedimento. Alec se sentia um pouco como aqueles chefes de cozinha renomados que tinham programas culinários na TV e ensinavam cozinheiros amadores novas técnicas para inovar em suas casas. Foi o único momento em que Alec agradeceu por estar sozinho com os pais, ou nenhum dos irmãos lhe deixaria em paz por meses com aquela comparação.

No meio do processo Maryse e Robert faziam diversas perguntas sobre o prato, sobre a estratégia de venda, sobre os custos e basicamente tudo que Alec já tinha previsto que eles iriam querer saber.

Era difícil impressionar o casal Lightwood, mas o sorriso orgulhoso de Robert e a sobrancelha levantada de Maryse eram uma indicação de que Alec estava conseguindo, ainda mais quando ele apontou os papéis para que eles pudessem analisar enquanto os pastéis terminavam de fritar.

-Bem organizado - Maryse apontou com uma pontada clara de orgulho na voz - agora basta saber se esta combinação estranha funciona ou não para o paladar.

Alec concordou com a cabeça, sentindo um pouco de alívio, mas ainda suando frio. Ele preparou com cuidado os pastéis na frente dos pais; um jarro de água escondido na geladeira caso eles achassem horrível demais. A espera entre os dois provarem e darem o veredito final pareceu durar uma eternidade. Uma eternidade bem agoniante.

-É realmente muito diferente do que servimos hoje - Robert pontuou e deu mais uma mordida, olhando para Maryse.

-Sim - ela concordou - mas de algum modo funciona. Não sei qual seria a aceitação dos nossos clientes, mas acho que vale a pena arriscar.

O coração de Alec falhou uma batida com as palavras dela e o aceno de concordância de Robert, para depois bater enlouquecido, espalhando adrenalina por suas veias. Alec queria pular, dançar e correr, gritar pro mundo inteiro quão feliz estava, mas sabia que isso não seria tão bem visto pelos pais, então se contentou em sorrir.

-Para quando consegue iniciar esse período de teste, Alec? - Robert perguntou, deixando claro que toda responsabilidade ainda seria do filho.

-Posso agilizar a divulgação para ainda hoje e podemos começar a comercializar logo no início de dezembro.

-Ótimo. Tem nosso consentimento.

Os dois deixaram Alec limpando a bagunça na cozinha e voltaram para os documentos que analisavam antes. Alec na mesma hora mandou uma mensagem para Magnus com uma carinha feliz dizendo que contava como foi mais tarde.

Jace, ao ver Alec online, correu escada abaixo, ignorando os pais e indo direto até Alec. Em uma comunicação silenciosa, Jace começou uma dancinha da vitória bem vergonhosa, feliz por todo o planejamento de Alec ter dado certo.

-Agora podemos treinar juntos de novo - Alec apontou, terminando de forma eficiente a limpeza. - Vem comigo na gráfica, imprimir os cartazes?

-Vou sim, só preciso arrumar o cabelo - Jace respondeu com uma careta para seu reflexo bagunçado na porta da geladeira - Podemos sim, mas não amanhã, amanhã tenho outros planos.

Alec segurou a resposta enquanto passavam pelos pais em silêncio e apenas falou novamente quando arrastou Jace para o carro do jeito que ele estava mesmo.

-Outros planos é? - Alec perguntou debochado.

-Ei! Não é só porque você saiu da seca recentemente que pode assumir que é o único se dando bem! - Alec olhou para Jace com uma expressão entediada que não enganava o irmão - Tá bem, tá bem! Vou sair com uma colega da Izzy, mas não conta pra ela! Eu gosto do meu corpo inteiro do jeitinho que ele tá!

-Você sabe que a Izzy vai te matar quando souber, né? - Alec pontuou revirando os olhos.

-Então nós podemos ir juntos pro céu, porque ela vai te matar também quando souber que você contou sobre o Magnus primeiro pra mim e não pra ela.

Alec fez uma careta sabendo que era verdade. Ainda tinha algo lhe incomodando que o impedia de contar para a irmã, mesmo sabendo que ela reagiria de forma tão positiva quanto Jace.

-Eu sei, vamos torcer pro Simon até lá conseguir acalmar a fera pra ela não matar nenhum de nós dois.

-Simon - Jace riu alto - ele é mais devagar que você! Se bobear ele vai passar a vida toda babando pela Izzy e não vai falar nada pra ela.

-Isso é maldade - Alec defendeu o amigo, mesmo que concordasse internamente.

Simon aliás, devia estar extremamente chateado com Alec, já que depois de cobrir a saída de Alec sem saber o que o amigo estava fazendo, Alec simplesmente não teve mais coragem de responder as mensagens dele. Ele não queria mentir para Simon, mas ainda não tinha coragem de contar a verdade. 

____________________________________________________________________

Os cartazes montados com a ajuda de Max foram um sucesso e a noite inteira eles responderam perguntas sobre a tal novidade que estava por vir. Todos os clientes pareceram animados e o sorriso de Alec só crescia a cada vez que recebia um olhar feliz ou orgulhoso de sua família. Os pais ainda estavam claramente com um pézinho atrás, mas pareciam mais confiantes a cada reação positiva dos clientes.

Claro que o sorriso cresceu ainda mais quando Magnus entrou pela porta, em um terno azul escuro com detalhes dourados que ressaltavam seus olhos e sua pele. Claramente Magnus estava surpreso com o grande cartaz bem atrás de Alec, mas seu olhar logo foi para o moreno e ali se manteve até chegar sua vez de pedir.

-Então teremos novidades? - Magnus perguntou para Izzy - Mau posso esperar!

-Sim, tudo ideia de Alec - Izzy apontou.

Isso rendeu alguns olhares, já que até então ninguém havia dito que aquilo tudo era criação de Alec. Até porque o próprio pediu para tratarem como uma novidade da pastelaria e não mencionarem seu nome.

-Não será uma surpresa se este se tornar meu novo sabor preferido - Magnus disse em um tom de flerte que já se tornava conhecido de Alec.

Alec se controlou para não engasgar com a própria respiração e preferiu fingir que não tinha escutado. Ele só não sabia como reagir, demonstrar a Magnus seu contentamento e ainda sim manter o segredo, mas se prometeu que iria responder a altura mais tarde… ou quando pensasse em uma resposta à altura.

Era algo complicado de fingir que nada estava acontecendo quando ele estava tão feliz e só queria pular em Magnus e o beijar novamente. Tarefa complicada já que Magnus não tirava os olhos dele, bem como Jace, que parecia a ponto de explodir. Alec tinha certeza que se o pedido de Magnus demorasse muito para ficar pronto o irmão realmente explodiria com todas as piadinhas e comentários que ele parecia segurar. 

Alec estava ferrado.

____________________________________________________________________

-Eu disse que tudo ia dar certo, não disse? - Magnus entrou na cozinha com um sorriso de orelha a orelha horas mais tarde.

-Você disse - Alec revirou os olhos, mas seu sorriso imitando o de Magnus entregava sua felicidade.

-Para comemorar - Magnus tirou uma mão de trás das costas mostrando uma garrafa com líquido escuro - eu sei, sem álcool, mas na falta de vinho, podemos brindar com suco de uva.

Alec pegou dois copos e enfim se aproximou de Magnus. Mas ao invés de pegar a garrafa das mãos dele, Alec o puxou pela cintura e capturou seus lábios em um longo selinho. Com apenas um segundo para colocar a garrafa em segurança em cima do balcão ao lado dos copos, Magnus tratou de aprofundar o beijo, ele achava ser impossível os beijos de Alec ficarem melhores mas a cada vez que seus lábios se tocavam ele percebia que estava errado e aquela simples ação podia ficar muito melhor do que imaginava.

Era muito claro que Magnus adorava os músculos nos braços e costas de Alec, já que de algum modo suas mãos sempre achavam o caminho para aqueles pontos. Ele não diria aquilo para Alec para não assustá-lo, mas ele também morria de vontade de descer um pouco mais as mãos e explorar um território novo, mas ele entendia que ainda não estava na hora de testar um pouco mais os limites de Alec.

Também não havia dúvidas de quão fascinante Alec achava a textura do cabelo de Magnus entre seus dedos, já que ele usava a mão que não estava o segurando pela cintura para passar os dedos entre as mechas, acariciar o cabelo mais macio na base da cabeça de Magnus e até mesmo correr um dedo por sua bochecha em forma de carinho.

A sincronia em seus movimentos também era absurda, as línguas não pareciam batalhar uma com a outra como era comumente associado, mas sim dançar juntas ao som de uma música que apenas os dois pareciam conhecer. Com a habilidade de dançarinos profissionais, eles simplesmente… encaixavam um no outro.

-Ou podemos comemorar assim também - Magnus disse sem fôlego ao se separarem em busca de ar.

Alec apenas deu uma risada e com mais um selinho ele se afastou de Magnus focando no trabalho de servir o suco para os dois. Se suas mãos tremiam um pouco ninguém podia culpá-lo, eram emoções demais.

-Como foi o seu dia? - Alec perguntou oferecendo um copo para Magnus.

-Entediante. Nem sei porque aceitei dar aulas, a pilha de trabalhos acumulando na minha mesa mostra muito bem que eu sou péssimo nisso.

-E por que você aceitou dar aulas? - Alec perguntou tentando reprimir um sorriso - Você não parece mesmo gostar disso…

-E não gosto, mas Ragnor precisava de alguém qualificado e eu achei que poderia ser divertido. Aparentemente estava errado dessa vez.

-Ora, ora, Magnus Bane errado? Isso é novidade - Alec cutucou o lado de Magnus arrancando uma risada.

-Pra tudo tem uma primeira vez, acho - Magnus riu se sentando na bancada e segurando uma das mãos de Alec na sua - Mas agora quero detalhes, Alexander! Como foi?

-Como esperado eles fizeram um zilhão de perguntas e no final de muito debate aprovaram a ideia - Alec respondeu olhando para as mãos deles juntas e brincando com os dedos de Magnus - Só espero que todo mundo goste realmente quando saírem os novos sabores, ou nunca mais vou poder mudar uma cadeira de lugar e tenho muitas ideias do que podemos fazer.

-Te garanto que todos vão adorar - Magnus apertou levemente a mão de Alec.

-Claro, afinal conquistou o paladar de alguém que não é fã de pastel, não é? - Alec provocou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

-Você nunca vai deixar essa história passar, não é? - Magnus jogou a cabeça pra trás e soltou um gemido de falsa agonia.

Alec sentiu a garganta seca e o rosto quente com o som e a visão diante dele e sem saber o que fazer ou como reagir ele tirou a mão da de Magnus e voltou para o outro lado da cozinha murmurando alguma coisa sobre muito trabalho a fazer. Magnus não entendeu a reação dele, mas não quis forçá-lo a dizer em voz alta alta algo que ele claramente não estava confortável. Magnus só não esperava que o fato de Alec se afastar fizesse seu peito se apertar tanto.

Eles ficaram algum tempo em um silêncio desconfortável. Magnus se sentindo um pouco machucado e confuso e Alec envergonhado e sem jeito. Sabendo que ele deveria concertar aquele clima ruim, já que era o causador dele, Alec pensou no tema mais seguro para tentar quebrar a tensão.

-Estava pensando em ampliar os negócios - ele comentou em um tom baixo - caso os novos sabores façam sucesso, vou pedir permissão para abrir uma filial mais no centro da cidade. Teríamos que contratar funcionários para manter as duas funcionando, claro, mas não acho que seria um problema caso um de nós esteja lá para garantir a qualidade do serviço e… - Alec percebeu que estava tropeçando nas palavras e, com uma olhadela ele percebeu que Magnus parecia apenas fingir ouvir e por isso ele deixou as palavras morrerem.

-Parece uma boa ideia - Magnus sorriu, achando fofo o modo como Alec falava com tanto carinho sobre o assunto, mesmo que ainda estivesse chateado com a reação anterior.

O silêncio retornou parecendo mais opressor que o anterior. Alec mordeu o lábio inferior e encarou o rosto de Magnus enquanto ele fazia uma careta para o próprio copo de suco. Ele não estava nem um pouco pronto para sequer pensar em porque se afastou de Magnus, quanto mais falar em voz alta, mas ele também se lembrou que Magnus queria que ele lhe dissesse quando algo não estivesse legal para resolverem juntos e resolveu que precisava falar algo, qualquer coisa.

-Magnus… - ele começou com um suspiro - sinto muito.

-Por…? - Magnus perguntou olhando para Alec.

-Por te chatear? - Alec respondeu em tom de pergunta - Não era minha intenção.

-Uh, sem problemas - Magnus lhe lançou um sorriso pequeno que era uma evolução mas ainda não era o suficiente.

Alec então se aproximou de Magnus e ficou na frente dele, a uma distância em que poderia tocá-lo mas ainda sim respeitando seu espaço pessoal.

-Agora é você quem não está respeitando as regras - Alec apontou cruzando os braços por não saber o que fazer com eles e se sentir muito desajeitado. - A gente devia conversar sobre coisas que nos incomodam, não é?

Magnus pulou da bancada ficando a meros centímetros de Alec, mas demorou um longo momento para falar.

-Você quem se afastou sem explicação. Foi bem rude, sabe? - ele estava tentando um tom sarcástico, mas saiu muito mais ferido do que ele pretendia.

-Desculpe - Alec pediu em um sussurro, sem conseguir falar em um tom mais alto por algum motivo que ele desconhecia - só foi um pouquinho demais pra mim e… eu…

-Resolveu fugir? - Magnus ofereceu no mesmo tom e Alec apenas concordou - O que foi demais, Alec? - Alec desviou o olhar sem responder - Comunicação é a chave de um bom relacionamento, sabe?

-Eu não sei explicar - Alec sentiu o rosto esquentar ainda mais e algumas lágrimas de vergonha queimando o caminho até seus olhos, aquilo já estava ficando ridículo, mas ele não conseguia se controlar.

-Ei - Magnus acariciou o rosto dele - tudo bem. Nós podemos ir mais devagar se for esse o problema, mas eu realmente não tenho como adivinhar quando algo que fiz passou dos seus limites, Alec. Eu preciso que você me diga para que eu não faça de novo, ok?

Alec engoliu em seco e concordou com a cabeça. Ele achou que nunca conseguiria falar algo como aquilo em voz alta, mas como sempre acontecia a presença e o toque de Magnus o davam uma confiança estranha e quando viu palavras e mais palavras saiam de sua boca.

Ele falou pelo que pareceram horas sobre como ele percebeu que gostava de garotos, sobre como ele sempre lutou para esconder isso, para se livrar desse tipo de sentimento achando ser errado. Contou sobre sua vergonha e seu medo de que outras pessoas o julgassem por isso, sobre cada brincadeira e piada que ouviu durante a vida tanto voltadas para ele e o fato de nunca demonstrar interesse nas garotas na época de escola e na faculdade quanto para outras pessoas ao seu redor. Contou sobre seu primeiro beijo e sobre as sensações terríveis que o acompanharam e por fim falou sobre como não queria despertar aquelas sensações ruins novamente, não com Magnus. 

-Não que tocar você ou beijar você me façam sentir mal - Alec acrescentou rapidamente - o oposto disso na verdade, nada nunca pareceu tão certo.

Magnus ficou em silêncio o tempo todo, apenas ouvindo com atenção voltada completamente para cada palavra de Alec. Ele não ousava interromper a enxurrada que parecia sair diretamente do coração de Alec e não precisava de um gênio para perceber que Alec nunca dissera nenhuma daquelas coisas para ninguém antes. A responsabilidade de ouvir aquilo tudo pareceu ainda maior, assim como a honra de ser confiado com aquilo que Alec mais temia mostrar ao mundo.

-Alexander - Magnus começou, mas ele não sabia o que poderia dizer diante daquilo tudo. Ele sabia porém o que um jovem Magnus Bane, assustado com os próprios sentimentos gostaria de ter ouvido muito tempo atrás - não há nada de errado com você nem com seus sentimentos. As pessoas podem ser cruéis sem nem mesmo perceberem, mas você merece uma vida feliz e não remoer cada palavra amarga de pessoas que não merecem o homem maravilhoso que você é. Está tudo bem se você ainda não está acostumado a ser você mesmo e você não precisa fazer todo o trabalho de se descobrir e enfrentar o mundo sozinho. Eu estou aqui e Jace também. E toda a sua família também vai estar quando você estiver pronto para isso.

Nenhum dos dois notaram quando pequenas lágrimas saíram de seus olhos, nem quando suas testas se encostaram. Magnus puxou Alec para mais perto em um abraço meio desajeitado à princípio, mas que logo se acomodou e ali eles ficaram por um longo momento, apenas sentindo a presença reconfortante um do outro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E ai pessoas?  
> Final um pouco tenso, mas muito necessário. Alec precisava colocar essas coisas pra fora...  
> Mas agora as coisas estão melhorando na vida profissional desse nenezinho, ele e Magnus estão se dando bem e é isso que importa!  
> Só uma observação sobre a mudança da classificação... fiquei sabendo (mil obrigadas @catsumdario) que qualquer história yaoi precisa estar nessa categoria de 18 anos independente do conteúdo então precisei mudar. Isso que dá não ler coisas que lembrem contratos, ta vendo kkkkkkk mas sinto muito isso não muda muito a classificação do conteúdo, pelo menos não por enquanto, ok? :)  
> É isto por hoje florzinhas, se cuidem e até sexta! <3


	13. O melhor exercício

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom dia florzinhas!!!  
> Boa leitura!!!

As coisas entre Alec e Magnus pareceram fluir ainda melhor depois da conversa franca que tiveram onde Alec expôs todas as coisas que estavam no meio deles, mesmo sem perceberem e Magnus as acolheu com tanto carinho quanto vinha fazendo até então.

Mesmo assim ainda era uma surpresa que Alec tomasse a iniciativa de iniciar uma conversa com Magnus por mensagens. Magnus ainda não tinha entendido a clara aversão dele pela tecnologia, principalmente porque Magnus amava tudo que fosse relacionado ao seu celular. Ele adorava passar um longo tempo em qualquer rede social que fosse, bisbilhotando a vida alheia, mantendo-se informado das tendências que estavam por vir - mesmo que ele fosse uma das pessoas que ditavam essas tendências - e conversando com toda e qualquer pessoa que se dignasse a lhe mandar um oi.

Magnus também amava outros aplicativos em seu celular, ele não tinha muitos jogos, mas todos os que tinha eram voltados para moda e sempre lhe inspiravam de um modo ou de outro. Ele adorava também a galeria de seu celular, cada foto lhe lembrando um momento especial. E amava ainda mais a galeria agora que tinha algumas fotos roubadas de Alec por todo lado. Fotos dele distraído principalmente já que Alec parecia ter aversão a fotos também.

Por isso ele se assustou ao ver o nome de Alec aparecer em sua tela entre outras notificações assim que acordou naquela manhã. A mensagem foi enviada horas antes, provavelmente no horário em que o outro estava deixando os irmãos na aula, o que para Magnus era terrivelmente cedo, tanto que deveria ser um crime alguém ter que estar de pé em tal horário do dia.

A mensagem era simples como todas que Alec lhe mandava, mas seu conteúdo fez o coração de Magnus disparar enlouquecido e ele pular da cama. Alec lhe chamava para a corrida que havia mencionado no parque onde foram em seu segundo encontro. Dando graças ao anjo por ser ótimo em multitarefas, Magnus mandou uma resposta cheia de emojis de coração como sempre fazia ao mesmo tempo que revirava seu closet atrás das melhores roupas de ginástica que pudesse encontrar.

Como Alec sempre parecia se exercitar logo cedo, Magnus desconfiava que ele já pudesse ter saído de casa e até mesmo já ter voltado da tal corrida, mas algo lhe dizia que Alec estava apenas esperando por sua resposta, mesmo que já fosse tarde demais e não pudessem ir naquele dia e ele perdesse mais um tempo sem se exercitar. Coisa que Alec mesmo comentara a alguns dias, já que Jace que sempre lhe acompanhava parecia muito ocupado ultimamente.

Magnus não estava errado, Alec realmente estava apenas esperando por sua resposta e assim que a recebeu ele saiu de casa em direção à casa de Magnus. Alec imaginava que Magnus demoraria uma eternidade para ficar pronto, já que ele estava sempre tão produzido, mas para sua surpresa o outro apareceu não muito tempo depois parecendo tão perfeito quanto sempre.

Inclusive um pouco mais se Alec realmente se deixasse observar todos os músculos que eram ressaltados pela camiseta regata e pela calça extremamente apertada que ele vestia. Os tons escuros também contrastavam com o tom de pele e faziam Magnus brilhar ainda mais sob o sol da manhã. Alec não entendeu bem o propósito, mas Magnus também usava luvas sem dedos que ele tinha que admitir o deixava ainda mais charmoso. 

Toda a imagem de Magnus deixou Alec muito consciente da camisa que um dia foi azul escura e da bermuda cinza desgastada que ele usava, mas ele já devia saber que nada disso importava para Magnus.

-Se eu soubesse que teria uma visão dessas, teria acordado mais cedo com alegria - Magnus comentou ao entrar no carro enquanto observava com atenção cada centímetro de Alec.

Alec corou com um pequeno sorriso e se inclinou para capturar os lábios de Magnus nos seus brevemente. Ele logo deu partida no carro partindo pelo caminho agora conhecido por ambos. Mesmo estando visivelmente muito mais confortável na própria pele, Alec ainda era um rapaz tímido e tinha dificuldades tanto em lidar com os elogios, quanto em expôr seus próprios pensamentos.

-Preparado para correr? - Alec perguntou lançando uma olhadela para Magnus bem no momento que o outro fazia uma careta - Ou para uma caminhada, talvez?

-Corrida está ótimo por mim - Magnus disse colocando uma expressão corajosa no rosto - Espero que você esteja preparado para comer poeira, Alexander!

-Veremos - Alec respondeu reprimindo uma risada que ele sabia que deixaria Magnus chateado.

Magnus deixou passar o tom zombeteiro na voz de Alec e preferiu preencher o silêncio de forma mais proveitosa e logo conectou seu celular ao rádio do carro, escolhendo músicas diversas. Algumas era suas preferidas e pareciam chamar atenção de Alec. Outras eram claramente para provocar Alec e essas ele fazia questão de cantar da forma mais brincalhona possível.

As risadas preenchiam o carro e eram extremamente contagiantes, chamando atenção de algumas pessoas por onde eles passavam. Dirigir junto com Magnus estava rapidamente se tornando uma das coisas preferidas de Alec. E poder observar Alec dirigindo, concentrado na estrada enquanto seu corpo parecia completamente relaxado no banco do motorista era uma das melhores visões que Magnus poderia ter.

Infelizmente, ou felizmente eles chegaram rapidamente ao destino e logo, Alec já estava se alongando e incentivando Magnus a fazer o mesmo.

-É importante se alongar para evitar se machucar - Alec explicava mostrando os movimentos para Magnus, concentrado até notar que Magnus estava parado o encarando de forma diferente - Magnus?

-Oi? - Magnus balançou a cabeça e piscou diversas vezes - Voltei. O que estava dizendo?

-Você precisa se alongar, para aquecer os músculos - Alec respondeu olhando desconfiado e confuso para Magnus.

-Ah, mas já tá bem quente por aqui - Magnus respondeu olhando Alec de cima abaixo enquanto ele puxava a cabeça para o lado com uma das mãos, o que deixava o pescoço completamente exposto - Vamos correr ou não?

Em outras circunstâncias, com outra pessoa, Magnus iria fazer uma sugestão bem diferente, mas com Alec as coisas tinham um outro significado. Por isso ele seguiu um Alec extremamente corado em direção a trilha de corrida - após realmente se alongar um pouco por insistência do outro- seguindo o ritmo leve dos passos de Alec. Eles não conversaram muito durante os primeiros minutos daquela caminhada/trote, Alec às vezes apontava para algum pássaro, animal ou uma outra coisa que lhe saltava aos olhos, recebendo apenas gestos como resposta.

Entendendo que Magnus era do tipo quieto ao se exercitar, Alec apenas aumentou aos poucos o ritmo de suas passadas, aproveitando tanto do cheiro de Magnus que lhe chegava em meio à natureza, da companhia dele e da corrida em si. Sentir seus músculos se movendo, o sangue correndo mais rápido, a adrenalina nas veias e até mesmo a respiração pesada faziam Alec se sentir bem, se sentir vivo. 

Ele tinha sentido falta de correr, mesmo fazendo musculação e até mesmo um ou outro treino com Jace nas últimas semanas, não era a mesma coisa. A sensação de seus pés batendo contra o chão, fazendo aquela energia toda circular não só no corpo dele, mas também ser liberada para a terra de uma forma ou outra o davam a sensação de ser um só com toda aquela natureza ao redor, o que também o ligava de uma forma quase religiosa à Magnus que corria ao seu lad…

Alec então olhou para Magnus, mas ele não estava ao seu lado como ele imaginava que estaria. De testa franzida, Alec diminuiu o ritmo e, sem parar de se mover, virou de costas em uma corrida bem mais devagar, procurando Magnus com os olhos e o encontrando escorado contra uma árvore.

Ao contrário de Alec, Magnus apenas se exercitava por necessidade, porque sabia que era saudável e até mesmo porque ele sabia que qualquer um acima do peso infelizmente sofria muitas dificuldades em seu meio de trabalho. Ele não concordava com aquilo, não compartilhava aquela visão, mas em seu caminho até ali ele precisou aceitar alguns padrões para quebrar outros e aquilo acabou se tornando parte de sua vida.

Então correr era um esforço maior do que pensou, principalmente depois de tanto tempo em que as únicas atividades físicas eram dançar em clubes e o tai chi que praticava ao menos duas ou três vezes por semana. Nenhuma delas lhe preparou para o ritmo ridiculamente rápido com o qual Alec corria. 

Quando ele lhe chamou para correr, Magnus imaginou que seria algo mais tranquilo, com algumas trocas de carinho, talvez pararem para alguns beijos entre as árvores em alguns locais com menos pessoas circulando… Não que Alec tivesse os genes de um lince e que usasse todos aqueles músculos - incríveis por sinal - para se movimentar como se estivesse competindo em uma maratona com um grande prêmio final.

Magnus até que tentou acompanhar, mas depois de alguns poucos - cerca de um e meio ou dois - minutos dando o máximo de si para tentar alcançar Alec e não ficar vergonhosamente para trás, ele finalmente entrou em colapso. Seus pulmões reclamavam de forma que pareciam preste a explodir e antes que suas pernas resolvessem protestar também e ceder ao seu peso, ele decidiu parar e tomar um ar. Não seria nada agradável que Alec o encontrasse desmaiado em um ponto qualquer da trilha.

-Magnus? Tudo bem? - Alec se aproximou dele não parecendo ter feito mais do que uma caminhada - Você parece meio pálido…

-Bem… bem… - foi tudo que Magnus conseguiu falar enquanto tentava fazer o ar entrar nos pulmões.

-Nada bem - Alec disse de forma firme - Vem, vamos sentar por um momento.

Magnus não teve fôlego para protestar propriamente então apenas deixou Alec enlaçar sua cintura e o levar até o outro lado da trilha onde um ponto do meio fio que a circundava estava alto o suficiente para servir como um pequeno banquinho. Apesar de ambos estarem suados e de toda a situação, Magnus não tinha do que reclamar ao ser pressionado de forma tão delicada ao lado do corpo de Alec, as roupas de panos finos não impedindo o calor do outro de penetrar seu corpo.

-Só respira fundo junto comigo - Alec sugeriu parecendo saber do que estava falando e fazendo já que aos poucos o corpo de Magnus começou a aceitar novamente o ar de forma mais tranquila - Está sentindo tontura, enjoo, pontinhos pretos nos olhos…?

-Não, já estou melhor - Magnus respondeu e deu uma risada sem graça - Que desastre! Me desculpe, acabei atrapalhando sua corrida.

-Não tem problema - Alec acariciou o rosto de Magnus de sua posição agachada em frente a ele - Eu que peço desculpas, me empolguei demais.

-Na verdade acho que a culpa é sua sim, mas não por isso - Magnus respondeu inclinando o rosto na direção da mão de Alec e acariciando a palma com seu próprio rosto - e sim por todo esse pastel que venho comendo ultimamente.

Alec soltou uma risada. Aparentemente ele estava rindo e sorrindo muito mais agora e sempre perto de Magnus. 

-De qualquer modo, me desculpe, não precisamos fazer isso de novo.

-De modo algum! - Magnus protestou - Não que eu vá correr novamente, mas quem sabe posso pedalar? Acho que em uma bicicleta eu consigo acompanhar esse seu ritmo maluco. Além do mais, agora é questão de honra!

Alec corou levemente mas concordou com a ideia, adorando a possibilidade de ter Magnus consigo novamente fazendo uma das coisas que ele amava. 

-Na próxima então trazemos uma bicicleta, mas acho melhor voltarmos pra casa agora, você não parece mais pálido, mas é melhor não arriscar.

Se sentindo tocado com a preocupação e cuidado de Alec, Magnus apenas concordou e aceitou a mão que lhe foi oferecida para se levantar. Ele pensou em sugerir que fizessem outro tipo de exercício físico por ali, mas desistiu da ideia ao ver os olhares preocupados que ele lhe lançava a cada segundo. Alec nem mesmo pareceu perceber que não soltou a mão de Magnus por nenhum segundo enquanto voltavam pro carro.

A mão de Alec era pouco maior que a de Magnus, mas a diferença fazia parecer que ele envolvia toda a mão e até mesmo parte do pulso de Magnus. Um calor gostoso subia do contato entre as mãos, se espalhando por todo o corpo de ambos, calor que era acompanhado de arrepios quando Alec acariciava as costas da mão de Magnus com o dedão em um gesto involuntário ou apertava levemente a mão dele de tempos em tempos com que se assegurando que ainda estava ali.

Magnus sabia que estaria suspirando sozinho o dia todo lembrando daquelas sensações.

____________________________________________________________________

-Eu não acredito nisso - a gargalhada rara de Ragnor preencheu a sala da casa de Magnus.

-Magnus! Eu te disse que você não podia correr assim, sem nenhum tipo de preparação! - Catarina reclamou em meio as risadas de Ragnor.

-Eu sei, eu sei! Mas como eu ia imaginar que o homem tem uma turbina a jato nas pernas?

Magnus tinha um biquinho nos lábios como uma criança contrariada. Ele tinha convidado os amigos para tomarem uns drinks na casa dele mesmo, o que a princípio assustou um pouco os dois e é claro que fizeram diversas piadinhas sobre o fato de ele não querer “ver gente nova” como ele sempre dizia quando os chamava para sair.

Eles já estavam a um bom tempo por ali, já tinham conversado sobre a rotina maluca que Catarina estava seguindo no hospital onde trabalhava, sobre alguns casos complicados na faculdade que tinham, é claro, virado alvo de fofoca tanto por parte dos alunos quanto por parte dos professores e funcionários e então passaram a conversar sobre Magnus, sua adaptação como professor e relacionamento com Alec.

-Me parece uma vantagem - Catarina comentou com um sorriso de lado e bebericando sua cerveja.

-Argh! - Ragnor reclamou - Não vamos entrar na vida sexual de Magnus tão cedo, pelo anjo! Eu preciso de muito mais álcool para isso!

-Como se eu fosse dividir detalhes sobre isso com vocês. - Magnus respondeu observando as próprias unhas distraidamente.

-Como se você não fizesse isso com uma frequência de dar inveja - Catarina rebateu.

-Eu não tenho problemas de dividir meu próprio desempenho na cama, que é espetacular aliás e não só na cama, sou muito versátil... mas não vou divulgar a intimidade de Alexander assim sem o consentimento dele.

-Você tá completamente apaixonado, meu amigo - Ragnor pontuou se servindo de mais do vinho caro que Magnus quase nunca dividia.

-Você não conheceu Alec? - Magnus perguntou como se fosse algo muito óbvio - Não tem como não se apaixonar por ele. - Catarina e Ragnor trocaram um olhar preocupado por cima da cabeça de Magnus, que apesar de discreto acabou sendo notado por ele - Ei! Não façam essas caras! Alec não é louco como Camille, obcecado como Ella ou mau caráter com Imasu. Pra variar ele realmente é um cara decente, tá bem?

Catarina notou que Ragnor estava prestes a rebater o argumento de Magnus, mas achou que seria mais prudente que discutissem sobre o assunto quando todos os três estivessem sóbrios e Magnus não estivesse tão prontamente em modo de defesa.

-E o que vamos fazer para seu aniversário? - Ela perguntou rapidamente.

Foi uma clara mudança de tópico, mas os dois homens deixaram passar e se engajaram no assunto, deixando o anterior de lado.

-Não vai ser outra festa por aqui, não é? - Ragnor perguntou - A que você deu ao se mudar já foi confusão suficiente.

-Os vizinhos me olharam torto por quase um mês - Magnus gargalhou - pelo menos eu fiz as pazes com cada um deles oferecendo pastéis de graça. Vocês têm que admitir que foi uma jogada muito esperta já que eu não ia comer nenhum deles mesmo.

-Nem vou comentar esse assunto - Ragnor revirou os olhos.

-Mas não, não vai ser outra festa - Magnus ignorou o comentário de Ragnor - tínhamos um desfile de fim de ano marcado para o natal, mas achei uma boa ideia adiantar a data e marquei para o dia seguinte ao meu aniversário. Melhor que correr o risco de uma festa surpresa desastrosa vinda dos meus queridos colegas de profissão.

-Para o dia seguinte? - Catarina perguntou - Então podemos sair no dia mesmo?

-Na verdade… - Magnus começou parecendo um pouco sem graça, o que deixou os amigos ainda mais surpresos pelas próximas palavras - eu estava pensando em ficar em casa.

-O que? - os dois perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

-Queria convidar o Alec para um jantar aqui, só nós dois… Mas podemos ir para uma balada depois do desfile, o qual vocês são meus convidados de honra - Magnus acrescentou rapidamente.

-Mas é claro que vamos ao desfile, agora volta aí nessa parte de ficar em casa só com Alec.

-Sinceramente estou com um pouco de receio de convidá-lo - Magnus admitiu, sabendo que podia confiar nos amigos - não que eu ache que ele vai negar ou algo assim, mas Alec é diferente e vocês sabem que eu não namoro ninguém que meus gatos não aprovem.

-Espera - Catarina cortou - isso quer dizer que Alec ainda não veio aqui?

-Magnus, tem meses que vocês estão nessa! 

-Não tivemos oportunidade? - Magnus ofereceu a explicação mas em tom de pergunta já sabendo que não iria ser comprada pelos amigos - Tá bem, tá bem - ele suspirou teatralmente - Eu quero chamar, mas não quero que ele se sinta pressionado a nada e eu sei que isso não vai deixar ele confortável. Ficar sozinho comigo por tanto tempo na minha casa…

-Mas vocês já não ficam sozinhos na pastelaria quase todo dia, criatura? - Ragnor revirou os olhos.

-É diferente. Lá podem entrar outras pessoas, qualquer um em qualquer momento e é quase que um território neutro. Mas aqui não, é mais pessoal e eu não sei como ele pode reagir. Ele pode se sentir a vontade mas pode também odiar e eu sei que ele não me diria por medo de ferir meus sentimentos.

Ragnor e Catarina trocaram outro olhar onde toda uma conversa se desenrolava, mas Magnus não estava afim de saber exatamente o que os dois conversavam.

-Magnus, você pretende chamar ele aqui pela primeira vez no seu aniversário. E se as coisas derem errado? É sua data preferida no ano todo, você está correndo o risco de estragar o melhor dia do seu ano.

Magnus fez uma careta com as palavras de Catarina e se levantou do sofá com a desculpa de preparar outro drink pra si mesmo.

-É meu aniversário e é isso que quero fazer para comemorar - ele afirmou teimosamente.

-Você não precisa desistir disso - Ragnor pontuou sendo o mais sensato ali - mas talvez fosse melhor você convidá-lo para vir aqui antes disso e ver como ele reage. Assim não vai ser uma novidade tão grande e você vai tirar a dúvida de como ele vai reagir.

-Que bonitinho você todo preocupado - Catarina implicou com o tom paternal de Ragnor.

-Vai me dizer que você quer ouvir ele chorando até o próximo aniversário se esse não for simplesmente perfeito?

-Como vocês me amam - Magnus revirou os olhos fingindo indignação, mas no fundo ele tinha que admitir que aqueles gestos aqueciam seu coração.

-E então? - Ragnor perguntou.

-Vou pensar sobre isso. Até que você consegue ter boas ideias quando quer -Magnus brincou se sentando novamente.

-Eu sempre tenho boas ideias. - Ragnor respondeu convencido.

-Como deixar Magus responsável pela educação de toda uma geração de jovens com cabeças influenciáveis facilmente por um rostinho bonito? - Catarina comentou em uma gargalhada. - Merece o prêmio Nobel por essa.

-Ei! - Magnus e Ragnor exclamaram indignados.

Os três passaram mais algum tempo rindo e provocando uns aos outros, relembrando histórias antigas e situações constrangedoras que envolviam as “decisões brilhantes” de Ragnor. 

Muito depois dos amigos terem dividido um carro de aplicativo para irem para suas respectivas casas e de ter organizado a pouca bagunça que eles fizeram, Magnus finalmente se deitou, sentindo a cabeça leve pelo efeito do álcool.

Ele ainda ficou um bom tempo considerando tudo que foi dito pelos amigos, as sugestões com relação a seu aniversário e com relação à Alec também.

Ultimamente parecia que tudo em sua vida levava à Alec. Não importava o que visse ou ouvisse ele sempre associava ao rapaz e aquele sorriso bobo de apaixonado voltava aos seus lábios. Magnus não se importava muito na verdade que isso acontecesse, ele gostava de estar apaixonado, de finalmente ter alguém que parecia valer todos os gestos românticos, as noites em claro a se lembrar dos momentos juntos e todos os clichês melosos que ele via nos romances e sim, sorrisos bobos em momentos inapropriados.

Com um suspiro ele finalmente se rendeu ao sono com a lembrança da mão de Alec em volta da sua.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quem diria que Magnus Bane leva uma vida quase sedentária uh? kkkkkkkkkkkkk  
> Ragnor e Catarina também são os melhores amigos que poderia existir sim ou com certeza? Queria tanto ter visto mais desse trio na série... mas tudo bem, a gente compensa com fanfic kkkkkkkk  
> Bjos flores lindas e até o próximo!


	14. O melhor filme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bom dia florzinhas!!!  
> Antes de começar o capítulo eu só queria agradecer à @thais_mpedroso por ser uma linda fofa maravilhosa e ter ajudado com a revisão desse capítulo! Mil obrigadas flor, eu estaria reescrevendo até agora se não fosse você kkkkkkkkkkk  
> Agora sim, boa leitura! <3

A segunda vez que Alec convidou Magnus para correrem, ou no caso de Magnus pedalar, foi com mais antecedência. Eles estavam em uma longa sessão de beijos de despedida antes de irem dormir e Alec se lembrou de perguntar se Magnus gostaria de lhe acompanhar na tarde seguinte. 

-Mas não vai estar muito quente - Magnus perguntou, cada palavra sendo separada por um selar de lábios pelo rosto de Alec que nunca falhava em arrancar um sorriso de ambos - com o sol alto e tudo mais?

-Não se preocupe - Alec apertou a cintura de Magnus levemente - as árvores fazem uma boa sombra e são uma ótima proteção contra o calor, você vai ver.

-Tudo bem - Magnus concordou sorrindo e enfim beijando Alec de forma apropriada.

Os dois precisaram de muita força de vontade para se afastarem e realmente irem cada um para a própria casa, o que parecia se tornar ainda mais difícil a cada dia. No fim das contas o sol não foi um problema de modo algum, já que o dia amanheceu extremamente nublado e a situação parecia piorar com o avançar das horas.

Quando Magnus saiu para almoçar e ter sua tarde de folga, os céus não seguraram mais e desabaram sobre a cidade em uma chuva forte e constante. Quando ficou claro que não seria possível fazerem o que tinham combinado, Alec resolveu ligar para Magnus. Mesmo que fosse óbvio que não iriam mais sair, ele não achou certo ficar em silêncio.

-Alexander! - a voz de Magnus saia em alto e bom som pelo seu celular, junto com um barulho inconfundível de chuva e então um barulho de profunda frustração seguido de diversas palavras em outra língua sendo ditas de forma bruta.

-Magnus - Alec comprimentou de testa franzida - tudo bem por aí?

-Um… um… - ele parecia buscar a palavra que melhor descrevia o que aconteceu - ser humano! Acabou de passar a toda velocidade em uma poça e adivinha onde a água foi parar - Magnus pareceu xingar do outro lado - Não tem mais salvação para esse conjunto que estou vestindo, com certeza. Era um dos meus favoritos!

-Você está na rua em uma tempestade dessa? - Alec perguntou claramente preocupado.

-Já estou chegando em casa - Magnus respondeu - peguei uma carona para voltar. Mas a que devo a honra de ouvir sua bela voz?

-Cuidado, por favor - Alec pediu e esperou por uma resposta.

-Não se preocupe.

-Eu só queria… - Alec percebeu que não sabia como pôr em palavras o motivo de ter ligado e começou a andar de um lado para outro em seu quarto até se decidir o que dizer - não vamos poder correr hoje.

-Infelizmente não é mesmo uma boa ideia - Magnus pareceu perder completamente a raiva anterior, mas talvez fosse pelo fato de claramente ter entrado em seu prédio pelos barulhos do outro lado da linha, ou ao menos foi o que Alec disse para si mesmo - Nós…

-Eu… - Alec disse ao mesmo tempo que Magnus e após uma breve discussão sobre quem deveria continuar a falar ele completou - eu queria ver você mesmo assim.

Houve um breve silêncio do outro lado da linha quando as palavras foram ditas de forma tão aberta e delicada. Alec aos poucos estava ficando melhor nessas coisas de falar o que sentia, mas ainda se sentia muito frágil e vulnerável ao fazê-lo. Cada vez que algo do tipo deixava seus lábios ele automaticamente prendia a respiração até ouvir a resposta gentil de Magnus. Resposta que nunca falhava em chegar.

-Eu também - Magnus disse e Alec podia ouvir o sorriso na voz dele, mas também podia ouvir certa hesitação desta vez.

-O que você não está dizendo? - Alec perguntou mordiscando o lábio inferior.

-Quero fazer um convite e você tem todo direito de negar se quiser, se não se sentir confortável ou algo do tipo, tudo bem? - Magnus perguntou.

-Que convite? 

-Já que não podemos nos ver ao ar livre, você gostaria de passar um tempo comigo na minha casa? - Magnus perguntou e houve um breve silêncio em resposta - Podemos ver um filme ou algo assim - ele completou, esperança pingando de suas palavras.

-Quando? - foi a única resposta que Alec conseguiu dar diante da surpresa.

Ele definitivamente não esperava por aquilo. Depois de combinarem os detalhes e encerrarem a ligação, Alec ficou parado encarando o nada no meio de seu quarto.

Alec tinha muita curiosidade de saber como seria a casa de Magnus, se seria tão única quanto o proprietário, se seus gatos seriam amigáveis com ele ou não e como era Magnus dentro de sua área de conforto. Ele esperava um convite sendo feito para isso logo nas primeiras vezes que saíram juntos, mas como este nunca veio, Alec apenas assumiu que Magnus não se sentia confortável em levá-lo até lá ou algo do tipo. 

Não que Alec fosse aceitar se encontrar com ele assim logo de cara em sua casa. Era muito pessoal e uma pressão muito maior do que saírem em público. Alec podia ser inexperiente mas ele não era estúpido, com a convivência com Jace e Izzy ele sabia muito bem o que as pessoas esperavam quando convidavam alguém que lhes interessa romanticamente para suas casas, à sós para assistirem um filme.

E Alec não estava pronto para “assistir um filme” com Magnus. Ele não achava que estaria tão cedo. A diferença porém do início daquilo tudo para agora é que Alec confiava em Magnus, ele sabia que eles não precisavam fazer nada que ele não quisesse e que Magnus não reclamaria de realmente assistirem algo juntos ou apenas jogar conversa fora enquanto a chuva caia do lado de fora.

Ele queria poder conversar com Jace e saber a opinião de um terceiro sobre toda a bagunça acontecendo em sua cabeça no momento, mas ele precisava se arrumar logo caso não quisesse deixar Magnus esperando. Além disso ele sabia que Jace estava fora de casa novamente, muito provável que tivesse tirado a pobre garota com quem estava saindo da sala de aula apenas para vê-lo.

Os pensamentos da confusão na qual Jace estava enfiado o acalmaram. Afinal ele não era o único por ali escondendo um relacionamento com alguém independente do motivo para isso.

Alec trancou a casa ao sair e abriu o grande guarda-chuva que ele quase não usava. Jace tinha saído com o carro que eles dividiam assim que ficou claro que Alec não iria correr mais. Sorte que a casa de Magnus ficava a alguns minutos de caminhada, minutos esses que foram o suficiente para ele se encharcar quase que completamente com a combinação de chuva e ventos fortes. Jeans e blusa branca com certeza não combinavam com uma chuva forte como aquela, mas ele não tinha pensado nisso ao sair de casa. Bom, tarde demais.

Voltar em casa para se trocar e até mesmo desmarcar com Magnus foram pensamentos que passaram por sua cabeça, mas nenhum dos dois parecia melhor que ver Magnus e passar uma tarde agradável ao seu lado, mesmo que estivesse desconfortável em jeans úmidos.

Com esse pensamento ele entrou no prédio, percebendo que não sabia qual exatamente era o apartamento de Magnus. Ele desconfiava que fosse em um dos andares superiores, então enquanto esperava a mensagem de Magnus com o número do lugar ele se pôs a subir lentamente torcendo para não pegar um resfriado.

____________________________________________________________________

Magnus estava nervoso o suficiente para admitir o fato para si mesmo. Ele chegou em casa e correu para fazer desaparecer todas as bagunças que seus olhos podiam encontrar, além de se trocar e colocar a roupa molhada em um canto separado já que ela precisaria de uma lavagem especial. 

Não que Magnus fosse extremamente bagunceiro aliás, mas ele tinha uma vida atarefada e pouca habilidade para cuidar de sua casa. Além disso as únicas pessoas que frequentavam sua casa eram Ragnor e Catarina e os amigos já estavam mais do que acostumados com o jeito Magnus de ser.

Isso resultava em uma semana de roupas limpas dobradas em um canto da sala, prontas para serem devidamente separadas por categorias e então por cores e voltarem para seu devido lugar no closet. Também havia aquela bendita pilha de trabalhos, que só parecia aumentar. Ele jurava que a cada papel corrigido outros cinco brotavam em seu lugar como uma versão estranha de uma hidra. E por favor que ninguém mencione a quantidade de louças na pia, essa era de longe a pior coisa de se fazer apesar de morar sozinho e ser quase impossível uma única pessoa sujar tantos utensílios.

Isso sem contar em seus bebês que estavam estranhamente carentes e queriam que Magnus lhes desse atenção exclusiva. Ele sabia que isso tudo era charme para ele abrir as janelas e deixá-los passear, mas não era possível já que a chuva parecia piorar a cada momento. Para sua sorte, assim que os gatos notaram que não conseguiriam o que queriam, eles foram procurar outra coisa para fazer que não seguí-lo por aí.

Ele mordeu o lábio inferior ao olhar para a janela torcendo para que Alec tivesse cuidado redobrado ao se deslocar até ali.

Quando Alec lhe mandou uma mensagem perguntando o número de seu apartamento, Magnus respondeu já abrindo a porta pronto para encontrá-lo na entrada do prédio, tamanha ansiedade.

O que Magnus não esperava era encontrar um Alec completamente ensopado subindo as escadas com cuidado, provavelmente para não escorregar no piso liso. Se não fosse o fato dos lábios de Alec estarem arrocheando pelo frio, Magnus teria tomado todo tempo do mundo para admirar as peças de roupa coladas ao corpo escultural e quase transparentes.

-Alexander! Você está ensopado!

Magnus precisou segurar a risada ao ver o susto do outro ao ter o nome dito em voz alta. Alec deu um pulo no lugar o que fez seus pés patinarem um pouco e ele perder brevemente o equilíbrio, apenas para voltar a ficar ereto com os braços abertos. Era adorável e engraçado como uma criança pequena aprendendo a andar.

-Oi - Alec respondeu sem jeito - Está chovendo bastante lá fora.

-Notei - Magnus não aguentou e riu gostosamente - Vem, vamos achar ao menos algo seco pra você usar.

Alec concordou sem jeito seguindo Magnus para dentro do loft. Ele foi cuidadoso para não acabar molhando todo o local que parecia impecável. Claro que Alec recusou a oferta de tomar um banho quente, mas agradeceu a muda de roupas e a toalha que Magnus ofereceu.

Sem conseguir observar muito do lugar, Alec logo se viu trancado no banheiro de visitas tentando não sujar o lugar incrivelmente branco. Ele tratou de se arrumar rapidamente e agradeceu mentalmente a Magnus por ter escolhido um conjunto de moletom confortável. Os detalhes estranhos nas roupas mostravam que não eram como os moletons que Alec estava acostumado, mas ainda sim era simples e o estava esquentando aos poucos.

Magnus preparou uma xícara com chá bem quente e esperou pacientemente por Alec no sofá da sala. Nada o preparou para a visão de um Alec vestindo suas roupas de forma tão confortável como se fossem dele próprio. Muito menos para o sorriso tímido que ele deu enquanto observava calmamente todo o cômodo principal.

Era uma sala conjugada com a cozinha. Em um canto Magnus tinha colocado sua pequena máquina de lavar roupas, oposta a cozinha e separada pelo que ele tratava como seu escritório, mas que na verdade era apenas uma mesa com diversas gavetas. Fora aquele espaço havia o banheiro de onde Alec tinha saído, a suíte principal e um pequeno cômodo que ele arrumou como quarto de hóspedes para os amigos.

-Sua casa é muito bonita - Alec elogiou parecendo completamente deslocado.

-Obrigado - Magnus sorriu oferecendo a xícara de chá - Vamos ver quanto tempo mais os móveis vão durar com Church e Presidente Miau não podendo fazer bagunça fora de casa.

-Aliás, onde eles estão? - Alec perguntou olhando em volta e só então notando que não vira os gatos em momento algum desde que entrou.

-Provavelmente destruindo uma de minhas camisas favoritas - Magnus revirou os olhos lembrando das inúmeras vezes que seus bebês descontaram a raiva em seu guarda-roupa.

Alec deu uma risadinha e se sentou ao lado de Magnus com a xícara nas mãos. Ele claramente estava sem jeito, já que sentou completamente reto no sofá, na beiradinha do assento e a uma distância de um braço de Magnus. Isso sem contar como os olhos dele passavam por todos os cantos da sala, sem sequer mover a cabeça, mas em momento algum ele olhou para Magnus.

Era adorável como tudo que Alec fazia, mas ele queria que Alec se sentisse confortável ali, o suficiente para aceitar o convite de voltar outras vezes.

-Pensei em alguns filmes, mas não sei qual gênero você gosta, então que tal escolhermos juntos?

Alec concordou tomando um gole do chá e sentindo o caminho que o líquido fazia esquentando ainda mais seu corpo. Magnus havia pensado em um milhão de coisas que poderia arrumar para tornar o momento ainda mais especial, mas preferiu esperar por Alec para decidirem juntos, achando que isso poderia o deixar mais confortável.

Magnus conectou em sua conta antes de começar a passar pelos títulos. Por insistência de Alec ele procurava títulos que não tivesse assistido ainda, para ser uma surpresa para os dois. Nenhum deles esperava que fosse tão difícil escolher um filme, a única vantagem de demorarem tanto foi o modo como Alec pareceu relaxar no processo.

-Ok, nenhum filme com sangue e cenas de violência, já esgotamos também suspense, ação e aventura - Alec se jogou para trás - uma comédia romântica então?

-Tudo bem, vamos ver o que temos aqui… - Magnus concordou já mudando a tela a frente.

-Max vive assistindo animações, não parece tão ruim - Alec comentou depois do décimo filme da lista que Magnus dizia já ter visto.

-Animações são maravilhosas, será que eles têm as mais novas ou só as clássicas? - ele perguntou mais pra si mesmo e então se virou para Alec - qual é sua animação preferida?

-Ahn… - Alec pensou - na verdade eu fui obrigado a assistir todas as princesas da disney com a Izzy e todos os desenhos que passavam na Tv com o Jace, mas nenhum deles eu assistiria novamente - Alec deu de ombros - Apesar de que, Max comentou de algumas novas animações que parecem muito boas. 

-Tipo quais?

-Algo sobre o dia dos mortos no México - Alec começou a pontuar.

-Viva! Esse filme é muito fofinho!

-Tem um de um dinossauro? Mas não sei se é bom.

-O bom dinossauro - Magnus comentou como se conhecesse tudo daquele universo, chamando atenção de Alec - é bem emocionante também.

Alec nunca imaginaria que logo Magnus teria tanto conhecimento sobre filmes tidos como infantis. O modo como ele sorria se lembrando dos filmes e como seus olhos brilhavam lembravam Alec de seu irmãozinho querido, o que resultava naquele calor em seu coração aumentando ainda mais. Cada nova face de Magnus parecia ainda melhor que a anterior.

-E ele falou também de um…. um.. como é o nome? Aqueles filmes que são a adaptação na vida real dos desenhos?

-Live action? - Alec concordou - Tem alguns que são muito bons, mas tem outros que deixaram a desejar. Ainda não vi o do Mogli aliás, tá na minha lista desde que anunciaram.

-Nunca assisti Mogli - Alec comentou casualmente observando a tela a sua frente.

-O live action?

-Nenhum filme sobre na verdade.

-O que? - o grito de Magnus ecoou na cabeça de Alec que o olhou em um misto de surpresa e susto - Desculpe, mas como assim nunca assistiu?

-Nunca me interessei - ele respondeu dando de ombros.

-Então tá decidido, vamos assistir Mogli, não posso permitir que você ande por aí tão desavisado assim!

Alec não teve coragem de dizer que não queria assistir aquele filme, não diante da empolgação de Magnus, então ele simplesmente concordou e deixou o outro colocar para rodar. Ele ofereceu para fazer pipoca, mas Magnus o proibiu de se levantar até que o filme terminasse.

Magnus se levantou rapidamente pronto para fazer uma das poucas coisas que cozinhava bem: pipoca. Enquanto esperava a pipoca ele observou Alec. Magnus podia ficar o resto da vida apenas olhando Alec. Ainda mais quando ele podia ver seus gatos se aproximando curiosos do homem.

Alec encarava a tela onde algo, que se revelou ser uma cobra gigante, narrava o contexto da história. Até então o filme não parecia tão ruim quanto imaginou e ele se viu realmente entretido com as imagens. Isso até notar algo gelado tocando sua mão de leve. 

Ele se assustou, mas logo se acalmou com a visão de dois gatinhos cheirando suas pernas e mãos. Eles eram muito diferentes um do outro, um deles de pelagem acinzentada e outro de pêlos alaranjados, ambos parecendo curiosos com aquele estranho em sua casa.

Alec deixou os animais o cheirarem com um pouco de apreensão por um longo tempo até que eles se acomodaram ao seu lado e, parecendo aprovar a presença de Alec, eles se embolaram um no outro para uma soneca, usando a coxa de Alec como travesseiro.

-Eles gostaram de você. - Magnus comentou com um olhar de carinho para os três no sofá, se sentando novamente com o pote de pipoca no colo.

-Espero que seja uma coisa boa. -Alec respondeu acariciando levemente os pelos dos bichanos.

-Muito boa. Eles são bem seletivos quanto à humanos - Magnus sorriu passando confiança para Alec.

Com os felinos dormindo calmamente, a chuva do lado de fora e o aconchego de se estar ao lado de quem se gosta, os dois passaram a atenção para o filme novamente. Magnus nunca tinha se sentido tão em casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como é difícil escolher filme pra ver! Até pra esses dois kkkkkkkkk   
> Mas que programa melhor pra uma tarde chuvosa do que assistir um filmezinho com o crush? Acho que Magnus e Alec concordam kkkkkkkkk  
> Por hoje é isso florzineas, até sexta! <3


	15. A melhor noite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Já é sexta?  
> Opa... surpresa!!!  
> Ah gente, eu já segurei mais de 24 horas o capitulo pronto, não consegui resistir kkkkkk  
> Olhem as notas finais por favor e no mais boa leitura!

Quando Magnus fez o convite para assistirem a um filme em sua casa ele não imaginava que o dia terminaria daquele jeito. Nem em seus sonhos mais malucos.

O que aconteceu? Bem, ele e Alec se ajeitaram confortavelmente para assistir o filme, com um balde de pipoca para devorar e a companhia dos moradores peludos. Hora ou outra um deles fazia um comentário sobre a trama e ele ficou feliz de ver Alec realmente envolvido com o filme. 

Em algum ponto ele sentiu o corpo arrepiar de frio e resolveu pegar uma coberta. No caminho também se decidiu por uns travesseiros e logo eles tinham montado quase um acampamento no tapete da sala. 

A princípio apenas braços e pernas se roçavam pela proximidade, então uma mão entrelaçou a de Magnus e uma cabeça se apoiou no ombro de Alec. Em outro momento, não satisfeitos com a posição, um braço enlaçou a cintura de Magnus e mexendo uma perna aqui, uma cintura ali, Magnus acabou parcialmente deitado e parcialmente sentado, com as costas apoiadas no peito de Alec e a cabeça dele descansando sobre a sua. Ambas as mãos entrelaçadas e dedos que brincavam uns com os outros e acariciavam qualquer pele que pudessem encontrar.

Nenhum deles se preocupou em contar quantos suspiros foram dados por ambas as partes, apenas satisfeitos e confortáveis com a situação em que se encontravam. Tão satisfeitos que nenhum deles conseguiu forças para se mover quando os créditos começaram a subir na tela.

-Gostou? - Magnus perguntou preguiçosamente.

-Não foi tão ruim - Alec fingiu desinteresse e a única resposta que teve foi um olhar desacreditado de Magnus - tá, admito que foi um ótimo filme. Como não tinha assistido antes? - Ele deixou por fim a empolgação sair em sua voz.

-Eu disse que você precisava disso na sua vida - Magnus riu baixinho notando o brilho no olhar de Alec.

-Me lembre de não duvidar de você - Alec sorriu carinhoso e depositou um beijo leve na têmpora de Magnus.

-Não acho que você vá cometer o mesmo erro duas vezes - Magnus acariciou o rosto de Alec se movendo o suficiente para puxá-lo com cuidado pela nuca até grudar seus lábios em um selinho calmo.

Alec pareceu derreter sob seus lábios, logo entreabrindo os lábios em um pedido mudo para aprofundarem o beijo. Magnus não precisava de nenhum segundo a mais para atender o desejo do namorado. O pensamento de que eles não tinham nomeado aquilo como namoro passou por sua cabeça por um milésimo de segundo antes de suas línguas se encontrarem em uma carícia e todo pensamento racional sumir.

Eles se beijaram lentamente, sentindo o gosto um do outro e do amanteigado da pipoca que dividiram a pouco tempo. Alec pensou por um segundo que pipoca nunca pareceu tão boa assim apertando levemente os braços ao redor de Magnus. Se pudessem eles teriam se fundido em um só ser e passariam a eternidade sentindo a presença um do outro, mas como as leis da física estavam no caminho, apenas se contentaram em grudar mais os corpos naquela posição estranhamente confortável que estavam.

Quando, minutos depois, o ar se tornou necessário, Magnus não teve coragem de desgrudar os lábios daquela pele tão viciante. Ele desceu os beijos para o queixo de Alec, onde deu uma leve mordida para provocar e, ao ter o acesso liberado, desceu ainda mais para o pescoço de Alec, deixando uma trilha que passeava sem rumo por toda a extensão daquela pele macia que era seu novo vício.

Alec manteve os olhos fechados, apenas apreciando os toques suaves de Magnus. A sensação dos beijos contra a pele sensível em seu pescoço e o calor do corpo de Magnus tão próximo e seu cheiro que parecia vir de todos os lugares o deixavam um pouco tonto, mas a sensação era tão boa que ele não queria que acabasse.

Decidindo mostrar a Magnus um pouco do que ele estava lhe causando, Alec soltou as mãos que ainda segurava para segurar firme na cintura de Magnus com um uma mão e levou a outra até os cabelos dele. Com a respiração pesada, Alec fez uma leve pressão nos fios entre seus dedos guiando o rosto de Magnus para longe de sua pele apenas o suficiente para que tomasse novamente seus lábios. 

Este beijo parecia um pouco mais necessitado que o anterior, mas ainda tinha o mesmo tom calmo de exploração e apreciação que antes. A mão de Alec nos cabelos de Magnus faziam uma leve carícia enquanto a outra apertava ainda mais a cintura de Magnus contra seu corpo. Com este misto de sensações Magnus não conseguiu segurar um pequeno gemido de satisfação que escapou dele e se perdeu em meio ao beijo, mas não sem antes ser registrado por Alec. Aquele pequeno som reverberou por todo o corpo de Alec e ele precisou de muita força para não devolver o mesmo som. 

Se separando de Magnus novamente, Alec o olhou por alguns segundos com um turbilhão de emoções passando por seus olhos. Por fim Magnus pode notar que era o olhar que Alec parecia sempre lhe lançar antes de tentar algo novo, algo que ele não tinha certeza de como fazer ou se deveria. Olhar que era sempre retribuído com um sorriso encorajador.

Alec então aproveitou a posição que estavam para, devagar, aproximar os lábios do rosto de Magnus, seguindo o que o outro estava fazendo com ele antes. A trilha de beijos que Alec traçou pelo pescoço de Magnus parecia ainda mais incerta, mas não menos empolgada e curiosa. Ele explorou a junção do ombro e pescoço de Magnus enquanto apoiava a cabeça de Magnus em sua mão, guiando para que ficasse em uma posição que lhe permitisse mais espaço.

-Faz cosquinha - Magnus não conseguiu esconder uma risadinha quando Alec foi para a nuca dele.

-Desculpe - Alec sussurrou corando, mas determinado a continuar sua exploração.

Desistindo do local claramente sensível de Magnus, ele passou a subir os beijos novamente e as risadinhas de Magnus se tornaram outro gemido inesperado quando Alec alcançou um ponto especialmente macio atrás da orelha do outro. Gostando do modo como Magnus reagiu ao toque ele se demorou um pouco mais por ali, movendo os lábios levemente para ver até onde conseguia arrancar aquele som novamente.

Magnus arqueou as costas ao sentir os lábios de Alec sugando levemente o lóbulo de sua orelha. ‘Onde ele aprendeu isso?’ Magnus pensou, mas não se incomodou em perguntar no momento. O movimento de suas costas acabou mexendo seu quadril em um ângulo diferente de contado com o quadril de Alec. As reações que aquelas carícias estavam causando ao corpo do mais novo era bem notável daquela posição, o que só aumentava ainda mais a animação do corpo de Magnus.

Com o novo contato quem acabou soltando um gemido foi Alec, um gemido que fez todo o corpo de Magnus tremer ao absorver o som. Sem conseguir se conter, Magnus se virou de frente para Alec, passando uma perna para cada lado de sua cintura e grudando o máximo possível a parte superior dos corpos antes de ambos se lançarem em um beijo ainda mais animado.

Tudo que Alec pode fazer foi retribuir ao beijo e segurar a cintura de Magnus para que ele não se desequilibrasse. Ele só não contava que, ao se movimentar, a blusa de Magnus tinha subido alguns centímetros, o que fez sua mão tocar diretamente a pele caramelada dele. O contato pele a pele pareceu acender algo mais nos dois os fazendo perder ainda mais a noção do mundo ao redor. 

Quando uma das mãos de Magnus traçou um caminho para o sul, acariciando e arranhando levemente o tecido da camisa em Alec que eles pareceram se dar conta da posição que estavam e se separaram surpresos. Os peitos subiam e desciam com dificuldade a procura de ar e os olhos viajavam pelos rostos à pouca luz…

Pouca luz? Primeiro Magnus e então Alec percebeu que a sala estava muito mais escura que antes. Não tinha possibilidade de terem passado horas se beijando, ou tinha?

Confusos, eles olharam ao redor. Não, o relógio de Alec indicava que ainda deveria ter claridade do lado de fora e Magnus sabia que a televisão ainda deveria estar lançando uma luz pálida sobre os dois. Foi então que notaram que a televisão não estava funcionando. Ou as lâmpadas na rua. Ou a lâmpada da sala quando Magnus se levantou para ligá-la.

O que tinha acontecido?

Antes que pudessem entender, o telefone de Alec tocou fazendo um barulho ensurdecedor no silêncio que tinha se estabelecido no cômodo.

-Oi - Alec atendeu com a voz rouca.

Magnus se afastou para dar um pouco de privacidade à ele, indo à procura de uma lanterna e de uma lâmpada extra já que a da sala parecia ter queimado. Se as pernas dele balançavam um pouco, trêmulas, ninguém podia julgar. O fantasma dos dedos de Alec em sua cintura por baixo da blusa ainda parecia real demais para sua cabeça funcionar no ritmo normal.

-Acabou a luz do bairro - Alec disse entrando na ilha da cozinha com a lanterna do celular ligada - Parece que só vão poder concertar quando a chuva passar.

-O que parece que vai demorar um pouco - Magnus comentou quando um barulho alto saiu dos céus - Parece que o mundo vai acabar.

-Nem brinca com isso! - Alec fez uma careta - Mas pelo menos você não vai ter que andar até em casa.

-O que? - Magnus parou sua procura por velas e lanternas - Você não tá pensando em sair em uma chuva dessa não é?

-E que outro jeito eu tenho pra voltar pra casa? - Alec perguntou achando bonitinho o tom preocupado de Magnus - Ainda não inventaram teletransporte ou portais mágicos.

-De jeito nenhum vou deixar você sair daqui com esse temporal! - Magnus respondeu indignado - Não mesmo! Pode avisar quem você precisar que não vai dormir em casa, pelo menos não se a chuva não passar.

Ambos sabiam que aquela tempestade iria noite adentro, talvez até mesmo por parte da manhã. Alec não estava tão confortável assim para dormir com Magnus logo na primeira vez que visitava sua casa, mas ele também não queria voltar para casa naquela chuva, era perigoso e bem desconfortável…

-Tudo bem, me deixa mandar uma mensagem para Jace e eu te ajudo com as velas - Alec concordou.

A ideia de passar a noite inteira ali fazia seu coração saltar, o sangue subir para a cabeça desconfortavelmente e ele ficou um pouco tonto, por isso se ocupar com coisas práticas foi o melhor jeito de tirar um tempo para acalmar o ataque de ansiedade que sentia vindo. Não seria nada legal se ele desmaiasse ali com Magnus em meio à um blackout. Nada legal mesmo.

Mesmo com as mãos tremendo ele conseguiu mandar uma mensagem para Jace explicando a situação. ele deu uma olhada na mensagem que o irmão enviou mas resolveu ignorar, ele não precisava daquele emoji com carinha de safado no momento, obrigado!

-A há! - Magnus exclamou - Eu sabia que tinha uma caixa fechada de velas por aqui e olha só: pilhas para a lanterna! Acho que teremos uma noite romântica à luz de velas - ele brincou olhando para um Alec muito pálido - Você está bem? Aconteceu alguma coisa? 

-Tá tudo bem - Alec tentou sorrir, mas se sentia levemente nauseado com o passar dos segundos.

-Alexander, você parece prestes a desmaiar, vem, vamos sentar. Quer um copo d’água? Vou levar um pra você, por favor senta no sofá. Consegue ir sozinho? - Magnus disparou as palavras sem parar preocupado.

Alec apenas concordou se sentando no sofá e se xingando mentalmente. Ele repetia para si mesmo que não tinha motivos pra isso, que era apenas Magnus e que estava tudo bem. Nada precisava acontecer, Magnus não falou sobre nada acontecendo. Mas também não precisava, por pouco eles não pararam meros minutos atrás. Mas Alec não estava pronto. Mas ele gostava de Magnus e se sentia seguro com ele. Mas… Mas… 

Magnus se ajoelhou na frente de Alec lhe oferecendo o copo de água e o observando sorver o líquido devagar em meio a respirações descompassadas. Olhando para Alec ele percebeu do que se tratava, mas não conseguia pensar no motivo para ele ter ficado tão nervoso assim. Poderia ser algo em sua família? Não, Alec teria saído correndo pela chuva se algo estivesse errado com eles. Então só lhe restava uma opção.

-Alec - Magnus chamou em um tom calmo - eu sei que dormir aqui pode parecer apressado, mas é para sua segurança. Eu posso te entregar a chave do quarto de hóspedes se você quiser e isso te fizer sentir melhor.

Alec sentiu os olhos marejados pela percepção de Magnus. Ele poderia simplesmente concordar, mas será que teria outra oportunidade como essa para descobrir como era realmente acordar ao lado de Magnus? Ele resolveu que sozinho não conseguiria resolver todas essas questões.

-Não, tudo bem - ele disse ainda trêmulo - eu gostaria de… - ele sentiu a voz falhar.

-Tudo bem, querido. Sou apenas eu.

Magnus tirou o copo de suas mãos e as colocou nas dele, o rosto etéreo na luz amarelada da lanterna dos celulares. O pensamento de que deviam poupar as baterias dos aparelhos passou pela cabeça de Alec mas ele sabia que era apenas seu jeito de se distrair do problema à frente.

-Eu gostaria de… dormir com você - Alec obrigou as palavras a saírem e então elas pareceram não ter mais fim - mas apenas dormir, eu não quero fazer outras coisas, quer dizer, eu quero, mas não agora - ele gemeu atormentado - Argh! Esquece o último minuto, por favor!

-Eu não vou esquecer - Magnus acariciou as mãos de Alec - Está tudo bem - repetiu - nós podemos apenas nos deitar juntos e dormir quentinhos embaixo das cobertas, todas as roupas no lugar. Eu entendo que você não esteja preparado para algo mais íntimo, nós vamos no seu passo, lembra?

Alec concordou ainda um pouco abalado pela intensidade dos próprios sentimentos. Eles ficaram ali mais algum tempo até o coração de Alec se acalmar. Os gatos, que ainda estavam cochilando no mesmo lugar despertaram lentamente o que foi um bom ponto de foco para Alec relaxar novamente.

-Meu fogão é elétrico - Magnus apontou - e pedir qualquer coisa está fora de cogitação, então vamos ver o que conseguimos arrancar dos armários?

Alec sorriu se levantando e puxando Magnus para um selinho, agradecendo a compreensão dele e a ajuda. Era bom não se sentir envergonhado por aquilo perto de Magnus, era quase libertador e então ele se sentiu meio bobo, não tinha motivos para aquilo tudo, não com Magnus.

Eles jantaram em silêncio o sanduíche que Alec conseguiu fazer com restos da geladeira e então foram para o quarto de Magnus se preparar para dormir. Eles tinham utilizado as velas na cozinha, mas devido ao perigo de levá-las para o quarto e esquecê-las acesas, eles preferiram as lanternas. Na luz fraca delas não havia tanto que Alec pudesse ver do quarto, mas ainda sim ele se sentia entrando em solo sagrado, afinal aquele era o local mais íntimo de toda a casa de Magnus.

-O banheiro é ali - Magnus apontou para uma porta à direita - e o closet ali - ele apontou para uma outra porta oposta à primeira - Você pode usar o banheiro primeiro, vou separar um pijama para você e acho que tem uma escova de dentes fechada no armário. Ofereceria uma toalha para você tomar banho, mas banho frio não é muito agradável.

-Não preciso de pijamas - Alec comentou - posso dormir com essa roupa mesmo.

-Bobagem, você está dizendo isso porque ainda não experimentou um dos meus conjuntos em seda pura. 

Com isso, Magnus sumiu na porta do closet mexendo em algumas gavetas até encontrar o que procurava e o entregou a Alec com o aviso de que poderia ficar um pouco curto já que Alec era mais alto que ele.

Alec preferiu primeiramente usar o vaso sanitário e trocar a roupa para só então procurar a tal escova de dentes. Ele não queria admitir, mas realmente o conjunto de pijamas que Magnus lhe entregou era a roupa mais macia que já tinha vestido na vida, talvez não tão confortável como seu moletom antigo, mas ainda sim era inegável a qualidade do material.

Com cuidado ele abriu o armário que Magnus tinha indicado e começou a procurar o que precisava. Ele podia ver vários produtos de beleza, maquiagens e outros frascos que ele não reconhecia. Izzy com certeza enlouqueceria com aquilo tudo, mas para Alec nada daquilo era reconhecível. Por isso ele demorou um momento para notar um vidrinho diferente dos demais próximo à uma caixinha cheia de pacotes idênticos.

Ele sentiu o calor voltar para as bochechas. Claro que Magnus teria camisinhas e lubrificante em seu banheiro. Achando finalmente a escova de dentes, Alec fechou o armário rapidamente e tratou de sair logo dali antes que explodisse de tanta vergonha.

-Já terminei - ele avisou sem olhar para Magnus, se ocupando em dobrar perfeitamente a roupa que usava antes.

Magnus notou o jeito sem graça de Alec e o associou simplesmente à situação em que estavam. O que Alec agradeceu aos céus. Quando Magnus saiu do banheiro um longo tempo depois não havia traços de maquiagem em sua pele e ele estava em um conjunto de pijamas muito parecido com o de Alec.

Eles se deitaram de maneira rígida, ambos um pouco mexidos com a proximidade e intimidade do simples fato de dividirem uma cama. Logo porém o clima de tensão, por algum motivo, fez Magnus rir baixinho, o que se tornou uma risada acompanhada por Alec e uma gargalhada intensa quando outro trovão ressoou pelo quarto. Por fim, com lágrimas de riso nos olhos eles se aproximaram um do outro.

Com breves beijos carinhosos eles se aconchegaram um ao outro. No escuro do quarto não era fácil ver as expressões um do outro, mas ambos dividiam um sorriso, mais tímido para Alec e mais aberto para Magnus, mas igualmente felizes e satisfeitos.

-Boa noite, Magnus - Alec sussurrou contra os lábios de Magnus.

-Boa noite, Alexander - Magnus respondeu e com um último beijo ele deixou sua cabeça se apoiar no peitoral forte e aconchegante.

Com o som das respirações tranquilas e a presença um do outro, eles logo se deixaram levar para o mundo dos sonhos, embalados pelas batidas de dois corações em sincronia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quem diria hein! Alec dormindo grudadinho no Magnus... esses dois nenês são mto amorzinhos, alguém me segura!  
> Então pessoal, essa vida de universitária que trabalha voltou e as coisas estão começando a complicar um pouco com prazos e mais prazos na faculdade o que infelizmente significa muito menos tempo pra escrever... Nesse momento, ainda está um pouco tranquilo, então estou tentando escrever o máximo possível, mas para preservar a pouca saúde mental que me resta eu decidi tirar as datas de postagem.  
> Vou postar de acordo com o que for escrevendo, tentando ao máximo não deixar vocês muito tempo sem atualizações.  
> Também queria pedir desculpas pela demora de ler os comentários, eu leio todos e morro de amores, mas precisava tirar esse tempo pra adiantar alguns capítulos...  
> Era isso que eu precisava falar com vocês florzinhas, espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, beijinhos e até o próximo <3


	16. Os melhores amigos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi florzinhas!!!  
> Já tava com saudades!!! Como tive um tempinho livre pra revisar esse capitulo, já aproveitei pra postar tbm! Espero que vocês gostem!!!  
> Boa leitura <3

Acordar ao lado de Magnus e ver seu rosto sereno era uma experiência que Alec não se importaria nem um pouco de repetir várias e várias vezes. Ele tinha acordado antes de Magnus no dia seguinte, ouvindo uma chuva bem mais tranquila cair do lado de fora e sentindo o calor confortável embaixo das cobertas.

Alec não saberia dizer quanto tempo ficou ali apenas observando Magnus sem mover nenhum músculo. Ele só se levantou quando precisou ir ao banheiro. 

Tarefa não tão fácil considerando que durante a noite, não só um dos braços de Magnus foi parar firme em seu peito, mas também uma das coxas prendia a cintura de Alec. A cabeça de Magnus tinha escorregado de seu peito para seu ombro e então para o travesseiro que Alec usava, com o nariz pressionado à sua pele, como se seu cheiro o embalasse.

Ele tinha se desvencilhado com cuidado, mas aparentemente não tanto assim, já que ao voltar ao quarto pouco depois ele pode ver os olhos de Magnus se abrindo, parecendo ainda menores devido ao inchaço natural do sono.

-Bom dia - Alec comprimentou baixinho, não tendo coragem de se deitar novamente agora que a luminosidade do dia chegava até eles, apenas se sentando próximo à Magnus.

Magnus respondeu, mas de forma tão sonolenta que Alec não entendeu, apenas sabia que ele estava reclamando de algo pelo tom levemente mau humorado. O modo como ele franzia a testa era adorável demais para Alec resistir a risadinha contente que lhe escapou.

Vendo que não conseguiria o que tinha pedido, Magnus simplesmente esticou um dos braços e puxou Alec novamente para a cama, o abraçando como se fosse seu travesseiro preferido. O suspiro satisfeito de Magnus não aplacou a vermelhidão na bochecha de Alec, mas o impediu de se mover para longe novamente.

Eles acabaram cochilando por mais alguns momentos, até que um ou dois estômagos reclamassem. Apesar de querer muito ficar por ali para sempre, Alec preferiu não se juntar à Magnus para o café da manhã. Ele não costumava dormir até tão tarde e seu celular estava sem bateria, então ele não sabia se sua família estava ou não preocupada com ele. Até porque, Jace era ótimo em inventar desculpas para longos sumiços, mas nem ele poderia segurar a força da natureza que era Maryse Lightwood, principalmente se ela achasse que um de seus filhos poderia estar em perigo.

Com uma longa despedida e promessas de que devolveria as roupas que Magnus lhe emprestou devidamente lavadas, Alec voltou para casa. Um sorriso enorme no rosto, uma sacola com suas roupas ainda molhadas e o coração leve.

____________________________________________________________________

Magnus estava atrasado para sua primeira aula do dia? Magnus estava muito atrasado para sua primeira aula do dia, mas ele não estava se importando muito com o sermão que receberia de Ragnor. Dessa vez ele tinha um ótimo motivo para tanto. 

Com a falta de luz, que ainda não tinha sido resolvida pela manhã, e a falta de bateria em seu celular, ele precisou de muito mais tempo para se arrumar e para chegar até a faculdade. Claro que isso é o que ele diria aos alunos em seu pedido de desculpas, mas a verdade é que ele não conseguia se despedir de Alec de forma rápida, então eles gastaram mais tempo do que Magnus tinha apenas com beijos e palavras carinhosas.

Só de se lembrar que dormira com o corpo de Alec pressionado ao seu, um arrepio bom passava por todo seu corpo. Se ele tinha se sentido nas nuvens com o primeiro beijo que trocaram tanto tempo antes, ele não tinha metáforas suficientes para explicar como era sentir o cheiro de Alec em seus lençóis e em si mesmo.

Claro que Ragnor fez uma careta quando Magnus lhe disse exatamente aquilo. O que o amigo precisava era de alguém para lhe dar um pouco de carinho e atenção… ou talvez outras coisas, mas não seria Magnus à lhe dizer isso, já que gostava da cabeça grudada ao restante do corpo.

Infelizmente nem tudo na vida são flores e logo os problemas chegaram às toneladas no celular recém-carregado de Magnus. Ele tinha todo um desfile de fim de ano para preparar, todo um jantar para planejar apenas com Alexander e não podia se esquecer que prometera sair com os amigos também para comemorar seu aniversário que se aproximava.

Com um suspiro, já cansado de tanto trabalho pela frente, ele pôs a mão na massa e tratou de se concentrar. Ou ao menos tentar, já que ele nunca tiraria a imagem de Alec na noite anterior de seus pensamentos.

____________________________________________________________________

Durante a semana seguinte, semana que antecedia o grande evento do ano, se tornou rotina Magnus levar seu trabalho para a pastelaria apenas para conseguir passar algum tempo com Alec. Com o lançamento dos novos sabores de pastéis, Alec também não tinha muito tempo nas mãos para que pudessem apenas aproveitar um ao outro, então o que podiam fazer era dividir o mesmo espaço enquanto cada um fazia o que precisava.

Alec devia ser um anjo caído do céu para iluminar os reles mortais, já que não se importava de ter falas interrompidas por tediosas ligações, ou com as palavras rudes que Magnus soltava em sua língua natal quando algo dava extremamente errado. Ele parecia se divertir, mesmo que Magnus pudesse ver seu olhar e preocupação a cada tom de voz que não fosse feliz ou tranquilo vindo de Magnus.

-Você está trabalhando demais - Alec comentou em um tom preocupado ao ver Magnus bocejar pela milésima vez e coçar os olhos, mas ainda sim voltar a atenção para um desenho de um vestido à sua frente.

-Estou bem, já é costume esse tanto de trabalho, não se preocupe - Magnus lhe lançou um sorriso cansado que nada fez para acalmar Alec.

-Quando foi a última vez que descansou de verdade? Que teve uma boa noite de sono? - Alec perguntou - Que fez algo apenas para relaxar um pouco.

Magnus parou para pensar, surpreso que logo Alec, sempre tão rígido e exigente com seu próprio trabalho, estivesse preocupado com ele exigindo demais de si. Realmente, a última vez que teve tempo livre foi no dia que ele e Alec viram um filme juntos em sua casa e sua última conversa longa com os amigos fora pouco antes disso. Ragnor ainda lhe via alguns dias da semana na faculdade, mas Catarina devia estar irritada pelo súbito sumiço de Magnus.

-Nem precisa responder, sua cara já diz o suficiente - Alec suspirou e largou o que fazia para se aproximar de Magnus - Por que não deixa isso tudo para amanhã?

-Não posso, é pra entregar amanhã, é o prazo final para devolver todos os trabalhos corrigidos - Magnus suspirou, mas largou a caneta e se apoiou no abraço que Alec oferecia.

-Que tal… - Alec pensou por um momento - tem como eu te ajudar com isso de alguma forma? - Magnus negou com a cabeça - Tudo bem. Vou lhe fazer companhia e te manter acordado até terminar, mas amanhã a noite você está proibido de trabalhar. - o tom de Alec não era nada mandão e sim carinhoso, o que fez o coração de Magnus derreter mais um pouquinho pelo outro se é que isso era possível - Que tal se você chamar seus amigos para fazer alguma coisa? 

-Não é uma má ideia - Magnus concordou - tem um bom tempo que não nos encontramos… Você gostaria de vir com a gente? Provável que Catarina queira ir em algum barzinho ou algo do tipo…

-Eu vou trabalhar - Alec o olhou pedindo desculpas.

-E depois que fechar a pastelaria? Nós nunca saímos de lugar nenhum muito cedo.

Alec pareceu pensar e considerar a situação por um momento. Ele já conhecia os amigos de Magnus, apesar de não conhecer tão bem assim e sabia que eles eram boas pessoas, divertidos e que implicavam constantemente uns com os outros. O que o fazia hesitar na verdade era ele acabar se intrometendo num momento que era pra ser só dos três, além claro de que agora os amigos de Magnus sabiam que os dois estavam juntos e ele não tinha muita certeza de como agir perto dos dois.

-Tudo bem, eu te aviso quando fechar.

Magnus sorriu e voltou com muito mais disposição para os papéis à sua frente enquanto Alec também voltava para a massa que preparava.

____________________________________________________________________

Faltavam poucos dias para o desfile, mas Magnus estava tentando esquecer esse detalhe enquanto pedia mais uma rodada de drinks para ele e para os amigos. Eles já estavam ali por um tempo e Alec tinha dito que estava a caminho também, então ele se deu o direito de relaxar por apenas uma noite. 

-Você já convidou seu namorado para o seu aniversário onde só ele pode ir? - Catarina perguntou não perdendo a oportunidade de implicar com Magnus.

-Ciúmes? - Magnus perguntou sorrindo debochado - Tem Magnus Bane pra todo mundo, não precisa disso, minha querida!

-Cala boca e responde - Catarina revirou os olhos com um sorriso no rosto.

-Não entendi suas ordens - Magnus brincou mas logo um sorriso bobo se espalhou por seu rosto - Eu o convidei para um jantar que convenientemente será no dia do meu aniversário e ele aceitou. - Logo acrescentando num tom um pouco menos animado - e ele não é meu namorado. 

-Magnus… - Ragnor intrometeu com os olhos semicerrados - como assim jantar convenientemente no dia do seu aniversário? Você ao menos contou que é seu aniversário? E nem vou comentar o fato de que claramente ele é o seu namorado, devia fazer um pedido logo.

-Não e nem vou - Magnus deu de ombros - contar que é meu aniversário, digo. O pedido de namoro não é da conta de vocês. Eu não quero por nenhum tipo de pressão nele com essa coisa toda de aniversário, nós vamos apenas jantar, conversar, rir e com sorte dar uns amassos no sofá.

-Que tipo de pressão? - Catarina perguntou boquiaberta - Te dar parabéns? Um presente talvez?

-Quietos, sem tocar nesse assunto - Magnus apontou rapidamente ao ver Alec se aproximando da mesa deles.

Mesmo contrariados os amigos mantiveram silêncio. Alec se aproximou com seu costumeiro sorriso tímido e apenas acenou na direção dos três sem saber como os comprimentar. Deveria apertar suas mãos? Dar um abraço? 

Suas dúvidas foram varridas ao receber um abraço apertado de Catarina, um aperto de mão energético de Ragnor e um beijo na bochecha de Magnus.

-Como vai Alec? - Catarina sorriu para ele assim que se sentaram.

-Bem e você?

Eles começaram a trocar amenidades, às quais Alec não se considerava muito habilidoso em fazer, mas parecia estar se saindo bem pelos sorrisos que recebia em resposta. A mão que Magnus grudou à sua por baixo da mesa também ajudava, ele não podia negar.

-Preciso de mais uma cerveja - Ragnor comentou - O pedido desses dois eu já sei de cor, mas o que eu posso trazer pra você, Alec? Não veio dirigindo né?

-Alec não bebe, Ragnor - Magnus respondeu quase automaticamente sem nem mesmo perceber.

-Só uma água, por favor - Alec pediu feliz quando ninguém insistiu que pedisse algo alcoólico.

O grupo desviou o assunto para Alec com uma facilidade e tranquilidade que o assustou um pouco, ainda mais por não estar acostumado à ser o centro das atenções em lugar nenhum.

-Sinceramente não sei como você está aguentando o Magnus por tanto tempo - Ragnor comentou em certo momento, o tom de voz deixando claro que era mais uma das brincadeiras entre eles - Você é um exemplo de responsabilidade e a única coisa que Magnus não se esquece de fazer é alimentar os gatos.

-Ei! - Magnus exclamou indignado.

-Não fale isso, Ragnor - Catarina começou a defender o amigo - ele também esquece de alimentar os gatos, são os bichinhos que o lembram que precisam comer para viver.

-Vocês dois…! - Magnus disse em um tom de voz extremamente ofendido que não enganou nenhum deles.

Alec riu baixinho não querendo chatear Magnus, mas concordando com ambos silenciosamente que Magnus podia ser um tanto desligado para algumas coisas, apesar de ser bem claro o quanto amava tudo que fazia e se dava completamente para cada tarefa.

-Nem seu namorado não tá te defendendo, Bane - Ragnor apontou com um sorriso sarcástico.

-Alexander! - Magnus se virou pra ele como se apenas então percebesse o fato - Diga a eles que não sou tão irresponsável assim.

Alec engoliu em seco ao perceber que Magnus não tinha rebatido o termo “namorado”. Ele não se sentiu tão desconfortável com o título quanto pensou que se sentiria, então preferiu não comentar o fato.

-Você não é irresponsável - Alec afirmou lhe dando um sorriso, mas logo acrescentou - só não é muito confiável com velas por perto, mas tirando isso…

Ragnor e Catarina caíram na gargalhada da expressão chocada de Magnus. Eles precisaram de um longo minuto para recuperar o fôlego e até conseguirem já tinham despertado a atenção de boa parte das pessoas ali.

-Gostei do garoto - Ragnor apontou secando lágrimas dos olhos.

-Mas agora vai ter que explicar essa história de vela aí. - Catarina acrescentou.

-Ah não! - Magnus reclamou escondendo o rosto na mão que não segurava a de Alec com muito mais floreio que o necessário.

-Ah sim! - Catarina e Ragnor disseram juntos. - Conte com detalhes, Alec - Catarina pediu.

Alec deu uma olhada para Magnus, mas apesar de parecer contrariado ele não estava realmente lhe impedindo de contar o ocorrido, então Alec resolveu arriscar.

-Naquele dia em que estava chovendo demais? - Alec começou se sentindo à vontade com os dois. Com um aceno positivo de que sabiam de que dia falava ele continuou - Nós tínhamos assistido um filme na casa de Magnus e acabou a luz. Para poupar a bateria dos celulares e as pilhas da lanterna, Magnus sugeriu que acendessemos umas velas para não jantar no escuro completo.

-Que bonitinho - Ragnor falou em mais uma implicância, os três pareciam apenas se comunicar daquele jeito.

-Ah para Ragnor, foi romântico - Catarina brigou com Ragnor - continue Alec.

-Romântico e bonitinho até ele esquecer que tinha uma vela na mão, cruzar os braços e quase colocar fogo na própria roupa - Alec comentou em tom casual.

-Não! - Ragnor exclamou já gargalhando.

-Você não fez isso! - Catarina disse para Magnus que, para surpresa dos amigos estava corado.

-Vocês são malvados e estão sendo uma péssima influência para Alexander. - Magnus respondeu com um biquinho contrariado - Vou pegar outro drink, se é pra aguentar essas calúnias contra minha pessoa, que não seja sóbrio.

Magnus se levantou mas sentiu a manga de sua camisa ser puxada levemente. Ele olhou para Alec que mordia o lábio inferior em dúvida e lhe deu uma piscadela, indicando que estava tudo bem, mas Alec não soltou sua blusa.

-Pode trazer algo pra mim? - Alec pediu - Algo fraco.

Surpreso, mas feliz com o pedido e por Alec ter tido coragem de fazê-lo Magnus assentiu, dando um selinho carinhoso em seus lábios antes de ir até o balcão fazer os pedidos.

-Você faz muito bem pra ele - Catarina disse com um sorriso carinhoso ao ver a cena que se desenrolou ali.

Sem saber como responder Alec apenas sorriu olhando para onde Magnus se inclinava no balcão. Magnus também lhe fazia muito bem e saber que os amigos dele achavam que Alec era bom para Magnus… Alec se sentia feliz.

-Espero não precisar fazer todo o discurso sobre não machucá-lo ou nós vamos machucar você - Ragnor apontou com seriedade.

-Não precisa - Alec respondeu no mesmo tom - prefiro machucar a mim mesmo antes de causar qualquer tipo de dor em Magnus.

E ele não tinha percebido quão sério falava até ouvir as palavras em voz alta. A evolução do relacionamento dos dois ao longo dos meses foi tão lenta e natural que Alec nem mesmo tinha se dado conta de quão intensos eram seus sentimentos. Ele se sentiria sufocado se não fosse o sorriso que Magnus lhe lançou do balcão, como se sentisse que ele precisava daquele gesto no momento. Sorriso que desfez o peso em seu peito, tornando mais fácil respirar novamente.

-Bom mesmo, Lightwood - Ragnor respondeu, mas em um tom muito mais atencioso, contente com a resposta.

-Por falar nisso - Catarina começou, mas foi cortada por Ragnor.

-Cat, Mangus não vai gostar disso - ele avisou já sabendo o que ela queria dizer.

-E desde quando isso impediu alguém? - ela respondeu - Ele vai acabar me agradecendo, você vai ver.

-Depois não diga que não avisei - Ragnor cruzou os braços.

-Alec, preciso te contar algo antes de Magnus voltar.

-Se ele não vai gostar que você me conte, não seria melhor não dizer? - Alec perguntou incerto, sua curiosidade brigando com o senso de ética.

-Não é nada tão grande, esses dois estão fazendo tempestade num copo d’água - ela respondeu confiante. - Sei que ele te chamou para um jantar, certo?

-Sim - Alec respondeu incerto.

-Não é um jantar qualquer como ele fez parecer, é o aniversário dele, o que é algo muito importante para Magnus. - ela disse em um só fôlego.

-Por que ele não me disse? - Alec perguntou de olhos arregalados.

-Magnus pode ser estranho às vezes - Ragnor interveio - Ele não vai admitir, mas está com medo de se decepcionar com sua reação caso conte, ele realmente leva isso à sério. Inclusive planejou todo o desfile deste domingo como comemoração ao aniversário.

-Ele disse que era tradição de fim de ano - Alec respondeu com a testa franzida.

-Como Ragnor disse, Magnus é estranho às vezes.

-Obrigado por me contarem - Alec agradeceu, já fervilhando com ideias de o que poderia fazer para tornar a comemoração importante.

Só então ele se deu conta de que Magnus escolheu passar a noite do seu dia preferido no ano todo só com ele, sem festas, sem os amigos, apenas os dois em um jantar na casa dele. Alec realmente teria que se esforçar para tornar aquilo tudo tão especial quanto Magnus merecia.

-Um drink leve para o mais bonito da mesa - Magnus voltou com um sorriso - Experimente e me diga o que achou.

Alec disfarçou os olhares para Magnus, não querendo entregar a conversa que aconteceu na ausência dele. Com cuidado ele levou o copo aos lábios, experimentando um pouco do conteúdo. O gosto azedo de limão chegou primeiro, mas em seguida ele pode sentir o amargor do álcool e uma careta foi inevitável.

-Parece que não foi aprovado - Ragnor comentou no mesmo tom de implicância que usava com os amigos.

-Não é muito ruim - Alec comentou tentando amenizar, mas apenas causou uma onda de intensa risada com a escolha de palavras - é uma questão de costume, não?

-Sim - Magnus respondeu se acalmando um pouco - mas pode ser que você não goste tanto de algumas bebidas quanto de outras, então não precisa beber se não quiser.

Alec considerou por um momento, mas antes que pudesse decidir por outro gole um outro copo surgiu a frente de seu rosto.

-Aqui - Catarina ofereceu - experimenta esse, é mais docinho e mais fácil de beber. Mas cuidado, por ser doce você não sente o efeito do álcool até ser tarde demais - ela completou com um sorriso amigável.

Seguindo o exemplo dela, Magnus e Ragnor também ofereceram suas bebidas para Alec experimentar, cada um dando dicas de qual era melhor ou pior. Se sentindo confortável o suficiente para aquilo Alec aceitou um gole de cada bebida. No fim das contas ele preferiu voltar apenas para um refrigerante, deixando seu copo quase intocado para Magnus beber.

Alec não bebia por medo de perder o controle, mas ali, com Magnus ao seu lado segurando sua mão, os amigos dele sorrindo para Alec como se já fosse parte do grupo e todas aquelas pessoas que já sabiam seu segredo mais bem guardado, não havia motivo para não soltar as rédeas um pouquinho.

E talvez, só talvez, Alec tenha gostado muito dessa sensação.


	17. O melhor evento

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi flores!!!  
> Será se eu ainda sei postar? kkkkkkkkkk   
> Era pra esse capítulo ter saído muito antes, mas a vida não deixou... enfim, espero que gostem! <3

A frase azar no jogo e sorte no amor nunca pareceu tão verdadeira para Magnus quanto na manhã do dia sete de dezembro. Talvez o universo não fosse tão bonzinho assim. Talvez ele gostasse de equilíbrio. Ou talvez só gostasse de ver as pessoas enlouquecendo de vez em quando. 

Ele estava extremamente feliz com Alec, vendo corações brilhantes por aí, sorrindo como bobo por motivo algum e tudo mais que seus amigos diziam ser o “Efeito Alec”. Era perfeito o modo como eles se davam bem, como estavam cada vez mais próximos e como o relacionamento deles parecia ter saído de um filme romântico.

Então não devia ser surpresa uma bomba com aquela explodir bem naquele momento. Parecia que cada evento que ele organizava uma coisa diferente dava errado de última hora. Dessa vez, por estar tão atarefado - e ele tinha que admitir que também andava bem distraído com Alec - Magnus tinha deixado alguns detalhes para outras pessoas resolverem. Ele nunca fazia isso e aparentemente tinha ótimos motivos.

Resultado? Não tinham se lembrado de fechar um contrato de serviço com um buffet. Isso significava nenhuma bebida e nenhum tipo de petisco, frios ou salgados para quatro horas de evento. Um claro recado de que Magnus não deveria descuidar assim desse tipo de detalhe novamente.

Também significava que eles não teriam esse serviço, já que só um milagre poderia o salvar desta situação. Ele precisava enforcar o responsável ou ao menos reclamar sobre isso tudo com alguém. Como enforcar um de seus funcionários se enquadrava em “homicídio” e isso era um crime, ele optou por ligar para Catarina, a sempre paciente e atenciosa Catarina que acabava ouvindo todos os dramas de Magnus quase como em um reality show.

-... tudo tinha que estar perfeito, você sabe como eu gosto dessa data e...

-Magnus - Catarina por fim cortou Magnus que andava de um lado pro outro pensando em possibilidades que pareciam impossíveis - Seu namorado não trabalha no ramo alimentício?

-Ele vende pastéis, Catarina - Magnus apontou, muito preocupado para rebater o “namorado” na frase dela - não é como se eu pudesse oferecer um pastel daquele tamanho para cada convidado!

-Não, não é isso criatura! Olha, eu tenho que ir, um paciente está chamando, mas liga pro Alec, ele com certeza tem uns neurônios a mais que você.

-Só não me sinto ofendido porque você chamou Alec de inteligente - Magnus pontuou antes de desligar a chamada.

Mesmo sem entender, ele resolveu seguir o conselho de Catarina. Mandou uma mensagem para Alec contando o que aconteceu e resolveu continuar a procura de algum lugar que servisse todos os seus convidados e preparasse tudo em poucas horas. Não demorou muito para seu celular tocar novamente com o nome de Alec aparecendo na tela.

-Alexander!

-Vi sua mensagem - Alec disse em um tom neutro e Magnus pode ouvir conversa ao fundo da ligação - São quantas pessoas?

-Não muitas, apenas os mais próximos. Cerca de duzentas? - Magnus respondeu ouvindo o som de surpresa de Alec e o outro murmurando “só os mais próximos?” - Me diz que tem algum contato, uma magia qualquer pra salvar esse desastre!

-Você sabe que eu vendo alimentos para viver né? - Alec perguntou em um tom debochado que logo se tornou mais sério - Qual horário de início mesmo?

-Seis da tarde, por que? 

-Eu preciso saber o prazo de entrega ora! Só um momento - Alec fez uma pausa breve onde Magnus pode ouvir que ele falava com alguém do outro lado, Magnus realmente estava confuso - Não consigo garçons pra você, mas posso fornecer mini pastéis com molhos variados e posso conversar com nossos fornecedores sobre as bebidas, imagino que queira bebidas alcoólicas, certo?

-Sim, mas Alec…

-Você pode passar na pastelaria para acertarmos os detalhes? Eu iria ai, mas preciso começar a preparar tudo.

-Posso - Magnus respondeu emocionado - Poderia te beijar pelo telefone nesse momento!

-Ahn - Alec gaguejou uma resposta e Magnus sabia que ele estaria corado do outro lado da linha.

-Te vejo daqui a pouco.

Magnus desligou se sentindo muito melhor. Ele não sabia se era disso que Catarina estava falando, mas ele sentia que mesmo que uma solução não tivesse aparecido naquela conversa ele teria se sentido do mesmo jeito apenas por falar com Alec. Era o Efeito Alec,com certeza.

____________________________________________________________________

Quando Alec viu a mensagem de Magnus ele estava conversando com os pais sobre como andavam as novidades da pastelaria e de outras coisas que ele já estava pensando em implementar dali a algum tempo. Ele tinha até mesmo mencionado a ideia de abrirem uma outra loja mais próxima do centro da cidade.

Mas com o tom claramente desesperado de Magnus ele não pode mais se concentrar naquela linha de pensamentos. Não quando sabia quão importante aquilo era para Magnus e podia sentir toda a frustração dele mesmo que por mensagem.

A ideia cruzou sua mente com uma velocidade assustadora e antes que ele pudesse se frear, acabou contando para os pais do desfortúnio de Magnus. Magnus que acabou se tornando um amigo, ele explicou sentindo todo o rosto formigar com aquelas palavras. Talvez fosse algo em seu tom de voz ou em sua postura, mas pela primeira vez na vida os pais não tinham feito um milhão de perguntas antes de concordarem com ele.

-Se um amigo precisa de ajuda e você pode fazer algo, então vá em frente - Robert respondeu.

-Não que você vá fazer de graça - Maryse completou - não se esqueça que é um negócio, uma empresa.

-Claro - Alec concordou já discando para Magnus.

-Vou fazer os cálculos do valor para você - Maryse estranhamente ofereceu já pegando papel, caneta e uma calculadora.

Conversar com Magnus na frente dos pais fazia o coração de Alec bater enlouquecido, como se todos pudessem ler seus pensamentos ou ver todas as lembranças dos momentos entre ele e Magnus. Graças aos anjos que ele costumava ajudar Simon com coisas estranhas em uma frequência até mesmo preocupante, ou ele tinha certeza que os pais não teriam levado aquilo de forma tão corriqueira. Ele nunca ficou tão feliz pela capacidade de se meter em confusão que Simon tinha como naquele momento.

Quando encerraram a ligação, Alec quase explodindo pelas últimas palavras de Magnus, Maryse já tinha os cálculos prontos em um papel para Alec, assim como números de fornecedores que ele poderia ligar.

Alec gritou por Jace, o único outro Lightwood na casa, antes de descer apressado. Ele tinha que ter certeza de que, no que dependia dele, tudo estaria perfeito. Até porque não era simplesmente um evento importante para Magnus, era algo que ele estava organizando para comemorar seu aniversário, mesmo que o próprio Magnus não tenha lhe dito isso em momento algum.

Ele explicou para Jace rapidamente o que teriam que fazer antes de resolver das bebidas. Os dois trabalhavam em sincronia, Alec contando calmamente para Jace o que tinha acontecido enquanto mexia em panelas e cortava e separava os ingredientes que precisaria. Jace, curioso como era, estava completamente entretido pela história que Alec contava, fazendo perguntas e mais perguntas

-Isso foi irresponsabilidade demais - Jace comentou quando Alec terminou a história - e olha que sou eu falando.

Alec deu uma gargalhada e bateu o ombro contra o do irmão indicando que sabia exatamente sobre o que Jace estava falando. Lembranças das várias vezes que Jace se esqueceu de algo importante passando por sua cabeça.

-Parece que meu trabalho na terra é resolver problemas de pessoas irresponsáveis - Alec provocou o irmão fazendo referência a todas as vezes que salvou Jace ou Izzy de alguma burrada.

-Meu cavaleiro de armadura brilhante! - uma voz divertida veio da porta da cozinha fazendo os irmãos se virarem rapidamente naquela direção.

-E aí cunhadinho - Jace comprimentou balançando uma mão cheia de farinha em cumprimento à Magnus.

-Como vai, loirinho? - Magnus respondeu se aproximando dos dois e depositando um beijo longo na bochecha de Alec - Não tenho como agradecer nem em mil anos por isso, querido.

Alec corou profundamente tanto pelo gesto quanto pelo termo carinhoso que Magnus usou. Ele estava acostumado à demonstrações de carinho quando estavam a sós, mas esse tipo de coisa na frente de outras pessoas ainda lhe era estranho, apesar de ele gostar da atenção e carinho que recebia do namo… de Magnus.

-Se divirta essa noite e será agradecimento suficiente - ele conseguiu dizer mesmo que gaguejando um pouco.

O olhar de Jace nos dois, o sorriso carinhoso mas debochado do irmão, não ajudavam a acalmar o sangue de Alec concentrado em seu rosto causando a vermelhidão nas bochechas.

-Vocês são adoráveis demais - os dois o olharam surpresos pela escolha de palavras, mas o loiro apenas deu de ombros - se Izzy não está aqui pra dizer isso é minha obrigação moral falar no lugar dela.

Alec fez uma breve careta que não passou despercebida pelos outros dois, mesmo que eles não tenham reagido de nenhuma outra forma que não o olhar com um pouco de preocupação. A menção de Izzy e seus pensamentos sobre Simon anteriormente o faziam se sentir culpado por manter aquilo tudo em segredo. ele precisava mesmo por suas calças de gente grande e ir conversar com os dois o mais rápido possível.

-Obrigado, Jace - Magnus agradeceu por fim com um olhar que dizia a Alec que as próximas palavras o fariam querer abrir um buraco na terra e se esconder pra sempre - mas o adorável fica todo por conta do seu irmão.

-Chega vocês dois - Alec interrompeu achando que podia explodir - tem um evento que precisa ser organizado, Magnus. E pastéis para serem feitos, Jace.

-Certo, o desfile - Magnus suspirou e Alec quase se bateu por trazer aquela expressão cansada para seu rosto - Isso se eu não acabar indo para casa dormir ao invés de realmente aparecer por lá.

-Nada disso! - Jace quem respondeu - Izzy já está até procurando um terno para Alec te acompanhar.

-O que?! - Alec e Magnus perguntaram juntos.

-Isso mesmo que ouviram - Jace deu de ombros novamente - Claro que Alec vai ter que usar um avental por cima para preparar os pastéis, mas ele não vai precisar fazer isso a noite toda e é um evento de gala ou sei lá o que Izzy chamou.

-E quando foi que você falou com Izzy? - Alec perguntou com a sobrancelha arqueada apenas para franzi-la em seguida - Aliás, o que você falou com Izzy?

-Nada demais, relaxa - Jace revirou os olhos - apenas que aconteceu um imprevisto e Magnus vai precisar da sua ajuda no desfile. O resto ficou por conta dela, juro.

Alec revirou os olhos voltando para o trabalho. Claro que Izzy iria querer que ele participasse da festa, mas não seria para isso que Alec ia comparecer no desfile e sim porque alguém precisava ficar na cozinha e sua ausência na pastelaria não atrapalharia tanto os atendimentos daquele dia.

Os três então se voltaram para detalhes mais práticos, Magnus achou o valor cobrado pelo serviço muito baixo, mas preferiu não discutir com Alec. Não podendo demorar tanto por ali, Magnus se despediu e deixou os dois voltarem a todos aqueles pastéis.

____________________________________________________________________

Alec chegou ao local do desfile bem antes de Magnus. Ele identificou as pessoas contratadas para servir as bebidas e petiscos e pediu ajuda para levar as coisas do carro para a cozinha. Para sua sorte uma das pessoas que estivera cuidando da decoração havia orientado a entrega das bebidas que gelavam nos freezers.

Mesmo não podendo parar para admirar o salão, Alec pode perceber todo o bom gosto, todas as cores e brilhos que estavam distribuídos de forma harmônica pelo local, combinando com a personalidade e estilo de Magnus. Uma grande passarela estava ao centro, cercada por cadeiras elegantes que pareciam muito confortáveis.

Então aquele era o mundo em que Magnus vivia, ele pensou com um sorriso carinhoso.

E talvez Alec não se encaixasse ali de forma tão harmônica, mas ao menos aquela noite ele poderia roubar algumas imagens de Magnus em seu elemento natural. 

Magnus esse que chegou apressado falando com várias pessoas ao mesmo tempo, se movendo por cada canto do lugar para garantir que tudo estava perfeito. Ele sempre ficava tão empolgado que não conseguia simplesmente relaxar até que todos tivessem chegado, sido bem recebidos e o evento realmente começasse. Não foi surpresa ele levar quase meia hora para conseguir chegar até a cozinha para ver como Alec estava.

-Não se preocupe com nada por aqui - Alec assegurou correndo as mãos para cima e para baixo nos braços de Magnus com um sorriso que esperava ser tranquilo - está tudo em perfeita ordem.

-Tudo bem - Magnus sorriu olhando ao redor antes de roubar um selinho longo de Alec - você gostaria de assistir?

-Assistir o que? - Alec perguntou confuso, se sentindo levemente tonto tanto pelo beijo quanto pelo forte perfume que Magnus exalava especialmente para a ocasião e que fazia Alec querer esconder o nariz em seu pescoço e não sair dali nunca mais.

-Ao desfile - Magnus segurou a cintura de Alec bem onde estava a fita que prendia o avental no lugar - isso tudo é apenas para o coquetel quando essa parte for finalizada. - Magnus notou a hesitação de Alec - Separei uma cadeira ao meu lado na primeira fileira para você. Catarina e Ragnor estarão lá conosco…

-Ok - Alec concordou - Só preciso… - ele olhou para o avental e de volta para Magnus.

-Leve o tempo que precisar, vou recepcionar alguns dos convidados e te encontro lá fora.

Com um último selinho, Magnus se foi. Ele colocou seu melhor sorriso no rosto já se aproximando de alguns colegas. Nem mesmo Magnus saberia responder porque chamou algumas das pessoas que estavam ali aquela noite. Muitos nem gostavam dele, outros claramente só queriam sua atenção em busca de maior visibilidade na mídia. 

Um claro exemplo era Lorenzo Rey, antigo sócio de Magnus, mas que tinha abandonado a parceria em busca de uma proposta melhor. Quando sua carreira desmoronou ele culpou Magnus pelo fato, mas isso não o impedia de usar suas antigas ligações para comparecer naqueles eventos.

Eram poucos que Magnus realmente se sentia próximo como Raphael Santiago, dono dos melhores e mais confortáveis sapatos do mundo. Ou Elias, melhor relojoeiro que Magnus havia conhecido e o mais novo do ramo também. Esses ele fazia questão de direcionar para os assentos próximos ao seu, com melhor visibilidade e tudo mais que fosse possível. Também queria apresentar Alexander à eles, sem medo de que a notícia chegasse até a família de Alec.

Quando o mais novo finalmente se juntou à ele, não houve possibilidade de fazer tais apresentações. Estava na hora do show.

____________________________________________________________________

Alec, sentado entre Magnus e Catarina, observava curioso cada novo modelo que entrava na passarela. Roupas femininas, masculinas, sociais, despojadas… Magnus tinha dito ao dar início ao desfile que aquela era uma demonstração dos melhores lançamentos do ano inteiro e, particularmente, seus preferidos entre todas as últimas criações.

Era interessante observar não só as roupas, mas também as reações das pessoas ao comentar cada uma. Alec não entendia de moda, mas podia notar pelas outras pessoas quão incríveis eram as criações de Magnus. Também era… interessante, o modo como Magnus se inclinava constantemente no espaço pessoal de Alec para comentar vários detalhes. 

O modo como Magnus sussurrava todas aquelas palavras, nomes de tecidos e estilos e sabe-se lá mais o que, fazia os pelos da nuca de Alec se arrepiarem. Ele tinha a impressão de que qualquer coisa que Magnus sussurrasse daquele modo íntimo para ele lhe traria a mesma reação, mesmo que fosse sua lista de compras do supermercado. 

Alec estava bem ciente dos olhos sobre eles também, o que o impedia de reagir de forma mais carinhosa em resposta. Catarina olhava mais para os dois do que para a passarela e seu nome pode ser lido mais de uma vez nos lábios do rapaz que conversava com Ragnor. Isso sem contar outros olhares não tão amigáveis assim de pessoas que ele nunca viu na vida.

Por isso ele não podia dizer que estava completamente decepcionado quando Magnus lhe avisou que logo o desfile terminaria e eles dariam início ao coquetel. Seria bom ter um momento para processar todas aquelas emoções sem todos aqueles olhos sobre ele. Apesar de que, ao pensar sobre aquilo tudo, Alec se sentiu um pouco mau. 

Ele queria fazer parte do mundo de Magnus, por mais que não estivesse pronto ainda para tornar aquele relacionamento público, Alec queria um futuro com Magnus. E um futuro com Magnus significava mais e mais eventos como aquele, com muitas pessoas ao redor. Significava que não escaparia de ficar sob os holofotes de vez em quando junto à Magnus, como aconteceu pela última hora. 

Por outro lado também significava poder observar Magnus tão à vontade, falando animado sobre aquilo que amava fazer. Significava que podia ver o olhar e ouvir o tom de orgulho quando ele fazia uma daqueles discursos como no momento. Agradecendo às pessoas que tornaram aquilo tudo possível, mesmo que ele mesmo seja o principal organizador do evento. Significava que Alec podia, um dia, estar na fileira da frente para parabenizar Magnus por suas conquistas, talvez com um beijo digno de filmes românticos, quem sabe?

Mas Alec não teve muito mais tempo para analisar aquilo tudo. Logo ele teve que se concentrar de verdade para não se machucar ou estragar algum dos mini pastéis preparados com tanto cuidado. O tempo pareceu voar então enquanto ele fazia aquilo que ele amava fazer. Tão distraído que, apesar de ter achado ver Magnus uma ou duas vezes o observando da porta da cozinha, ele não pode comprovar se era pegadinha de sua mente ou algo real.

Para alívio de Magnus e Alec a noite foi um completo sucesso. Todos adoraram cada detalhe, não poupando elogios. Em certo ponto da noite, Magnus declarou que era trabalho suficiente para Alec e o arrastou para o salão novamente, o levando diretamente até onde Catarina, Ragnor e alguns outros estavam. Alec foi apresentado ao grupo que ele entendeu como realmente amigos de Magnus. 

Eles foram educados e não perguntaram mais do que Magnus contou sobre a relação deles, apesar de se mostrarem curiosos quanto à Alec. Eles conversavam animadamente, mas isso não impediu outros de se aproximarem e indagarem quem era Alec. Uns de maneira mais discreta do que outros.

Alec também se fez de desentendido quando aos “parabéns” que Magnus recebia que claramente diziam respeito à seu aniversário e não ao evento. Era claro, pelo modo como Magnus ficava levemente tenso ao seu lado que ele não queria contar para Alec seja lá por que motivo.

Isso o fez vacilar um pouco em seus planos para a noite seguinte, mas ao notar o claro prazer e felicidade de Magnus ao ter a data reconhecida ele firmou novamente suas ideias. 

Magnus merecia um aniversário inesquecível e aquela noite era apenas o começo das comemorações.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tentei muito descrever o desfile, mas aparentemente meus conhecimentos de moda são muito menores do que imaginei, mas todos nós sabemos que o Magnus arrasa em qualquer coisa que faça né kkkkkkkk  
> Flores, muitissimo obrigada por todo carinho e por todos os comentários, eu amo mto cada um deles e prometo que vou responder assim que puder, juro de dedinho!  
> Bjos flores e até o próximo!!! <3<3<3


	18. O melhor aniversário - Parte 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OI FLORZINHAS!!!!  
> Que saudade!!!! Esse capítulo estava ficando gigantesco então precisei dividir!  
> Lá vai a parte 1, boa leitura e até nas notas finais!!!!

Não era muito depois das sete da manhã quando Isabelle ouviu batidas na porta de seu quarto. Seu primeiro pensamento foi de que alguém tinha que estar morrendo para baterem em sua porta à essa hora no domingo. Seu segundo pensamento, ao ver Alec entrando no quarto mais pálido do que ela imaginava que ele pudesse ficar, foi de que talvez ele realmente estivesse morrendo.

-Alec - ela chamou com a voz grogue de sono - está tudo bem?

-Não - ele respondeu rapidamente - Sim! Quer dizer.. Podemos conversar?

-Agora?

-É, agora.

Izzy respirou fundo notando a expressão e o tom de voz sérios do irmão mais velho. Apesar de realmente querer dormir, a preocupação falou mais alto.

-Sobre o que quer conversar?

-Sobre… Magnus.

____________________________________________________________________

Magnus estava exausto, mas sinceramente ele não podia ligar menos para isso afinal era seu aniversário!

Ele tinha passado uma noite maravilhosa com todo o sucesso do desfile e depois dançando até se cansar em um clube qualquer apenas com seus dois melhores amigos de companhia. Alec recusou o convite para se juntar ao trio, alegando estar cansado e que precisava tanto terminar de limpar a cozinha quanto levar todos os seus utensílios de volta para a pastelaria.

Magnus podia ver o cansaço no rosto dele e preferiu não insistir apesar de ter se oferecido para ajudar, ao que foi prontamente expulso do salão direto para o carro de Ragnor. Ele sabia que Alec precisava descansar depois de tanta adrenalina e que ele só conseguiria relaxar depois de organizar tudo que precisava. 

Alec trabalhou tão duro e tão bem que mais da metade das pessoas que pararam Magnus durante a noite queriam saber onde ele tinha achado algo tão delicioso quanto aqueles pastéis. Foi difícil, mas ele conseguiu se conter para não fazer trocadilhos sobre quem estava fazendo tais pastéis deliciosos.

No fim das contas ele se divertiu imensamente com os amigos, de uma forma que ele não fazia a muito tempo, desde que se percebeu apaixonado por Alec ao menos. Simplesmente não lhe interessava se esfregar em mais ninguém, ainda mais se não podia fazer o mesmo com o objeto de seus desejos. Não que agora ele quisesse dançar com outra pessoas, mas ele tinha tanta energia acumulada que ele não podia suportar a ideia de simplesmente ir para casa dormir.

Não era surpresa ele acordar quase ao meio dia com seus amados gatos miando e mordiscando seu cabelo. Poderia ser adorável se ele não soubesse que os dois monstrinhos só queriam ser alimentados.

Ele se espreguiçou e começou o dia como se não tivesse uma preocupação no mundo e naquele momento ele não tinha mesmo.

Seu aniversário sempre foi o único dia do ano em que ele se sentia feliz, amado e ele mesmo. Quando criança era o único dia em que seus pais não estavam brigando e realmente passavam um tempo de qualidade com ele. Depois da morte de sua mãe, foi a primeira vez que Magnus sorriu de verdade e também foi no seu aniversário que ele teve suas primeiras vezes. Primeiro beijo, primeira festa regada à álcool seguida de seu primeiro porre, primeira namorada, primeiro namorado...

Foi também ao sair para comemorar um de seus aniversários que ele conheceu Catarina e Ragnor. Os dois eram uma espécie de casal na época e foram as primeiras pessoas a aceitarem Magnus como ele era, a reconhecerem que havia muito mais do que o exterior meio mesquinho que ele exibia na época e o forçarem a ser a melhor versão dele mesmo.

Também era em seu aniversário que ele costumava tomar decisões impulsivas, muitas vezes estúpidas, que levavam à algum dos extremos de melhores histórias para contar, ou seus piores pesadelos. Afinal, não é sempre que se é sortudo de se conhecer os melhores amigos da vida, algumas vezes se tem que conhecer umas “Camilles” para dar um pouco mais de emoção à existência.

Mas agora ele poderia passar esse dia com Alec, ou parte dele ao menos. Não era de se espantar que ele não tivesse conseguido e nem quisesse compartilhar toda a carga emocional que esse dia trazia logo tão cedo no relacionamento deles. Magnus nem mesmo saberia dizer como ou porque exatamente era uma data tão importante… só era.

Espantando pensamentos nostálgicos, Magnus pegou tudo que precisaria e saiu para o Dia Especial de Magnus Bane.

____________________________________________________________________

-Eu deveria fazer isso mais vezes - Magnus suspirou relaxadamente fechando os olhos.

Ele já tinha passado por sua sessão, agora anual, de depilação completa à laser a qual ele sinceramente não precisava se lembrar, mas que considerava completamente necessária. E agora estava em sua sessão de massagem relaxante seguida por um procedimento com pedras quentes para renovar suas energias.

-Sinta-se à vontade para marcar um horário quando quiser - Dot, sua massagista preferida, respondeu com um sorriso bem evidente em sua voz.

-Ah eu vou - Magnus prontamente concordou e, sem pensar, acabou comentando em voz alta - com certeza vou marcar um horário para Alec da próxima vez também.

-Alec? - Dot perguntou curiosa apertando um nó nos ombros de Magnus e causando uma leve careta no homem - Um novo namorado?

Magnus já estava acostumado com o jeito bisbilhoteiro da mulher e na verdade não se incomodava nem um pouco. Afinal o que mais poderia deixar aquele momento melhor do que falar de seu assunto preferido?

-Algo do tipo - ele respondeu misteriosamente - aquele homem definitivamente precisa de uma boa massagem para relaxar, anda tenso o tempo todo - sua voz falhou no último momento quando ela desfez outro nó um pouco mais complicado.

-Com certeza uma sessão da nossa massagem para casais vai ser uma boa ideia, porque não um presente de natal? - ela sugeriu.

-Talvez - Magnus considerou, mas logo se sentia tão relaxado que não conseguia mais encontrar forças para manter o diálogo.

Ele sabia que Dot não se sentiria ofendida, ela mesma já tinha dito que era sinal de um bom trabalho, então ele não se importou em tirar um leve cochilo, acordando com um toque em seus ombros quando ela estava pronta para colocar as pedras quentes nos lugares corretos.

Um bom tempo depois, Magnus se viu caminhando com uma expressão até mesmo abobalhada em direção à seu restaurante preferido, não muito longe de onde estivera fazendo as massagens. Catarina e Ragnor já pareciam esperar por ele, mesmo que ele tenha insistido que não havia necessidade de os dois saírem de suas agendas apertadas para almoçarem juntos em um horário tão tarde, ainda mais depois de ficarem até o amanhecer dançando juntos.

Os amigos dispensaram suas palavras e ali estavam, cada um com um pacote na mesa e olhando ansiosos para ele. Após se comprimentarem e fazerem seus pedidos, Magnus se viu com os dois presentes quase enfiados em sua cara.

-Primeiro as damas, Ragnor - Cat empurrou o braço de Ragnor obrigando Magnus a pegar o pacote relativamente pesado para seu tamanho pequeno.

Magnus riu dos amigos, mas abriu o presente com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

-Não creio Catarina! - Mangus exclamou já colocando o conjunto de pulseiras personalizadas que a amiga havia lhe dado - Estava louco com elas por meses mas o sem graça do Will não queria me vender de jeito nenhum!

-Porque eu já tinha encomendado com ele essas aqui pra você - ela lhe deu uma piscadela - olha na parte de dentro.

Em cada uma das três pulseiras vários nomes podiam ser lidos. Cada nome era de alguém especial para Magnus e o fato de que só ele saberia que aquilo estava ali lhe deixou estranhamente emocionado.

-Já chega, abre o meu - Ragnor empurrou um pacote um pouco maior, completamente animado e com um sorriso debochado ele completou - mas com cuidado.

Desconfiado Magnus abriu devagar o presente, espiando a caixa e se decidindo por não abrir completamente.

-Ragnor! - Magnus exclamou em falso choque - O que deu em você? Foi substituído por um gêmeo malvado e muito mais divertido?

-Ora, não faça essa cara pra mim, sei que vai aproveitar muito bem.

Catarina puxou para si a caixa e caiu na risada observando todos os brinquedos e produtos que Ragnor amontoou na caixa. Claramente o amigo passou um bom tempo em algum sex shop online, porque não havia nada no mundo que fizesse sentido caso Ragnor realmente tivesse ido à uma loja física para montar aquele presente.

Magnus e Catarina implicaram por um bom tempo com Ragnor e mesmo mudando de assunto eventualmente o clima animado não desapareceu, aquecendo o coração de Magnus.

____________________________________________________________________

A última parada do dia antes de voltar para casa e se arrumar para seu jantar especial com Alec foi em um salão de beleza indicado por Catarina.

Normalmente o próprio Magnus faria as unhas, sobrancelhas e cabelo, mas aquilo também era parte de seu presente para si mesmo então ele se deixou ser conduzido inicialmente para um lavatório onde começaram o processo de hidratação em seu cabelo. Ele tinha chegado a pensar em pintar algumas mechas de seu cabelo em um impulso, mas desistiu da ideia sabendo que não conseguiria manter apenas uma cor por muito mais que poucos dias.

E então haviam outras duas pessoas ao seu redor cuidando de suas mãos e pés. Ele se decidiu por um esmalte vibrante que combinava com seu humor naquele dia, novamente relaxado sob os cuidados dos profissionais ao seu redor.

____________________________________________________________________

O tempo pareceu voar e logo Magnus se viu saindo de um longo banho de banheira, com direito à todos os seus sais de banho preferidos. Ele tinha preparado um lanche leve, cheio de frutas e até mesmo uma taça de vinho que ele aproveitou junto à água quente e sua playlist mais relaxante.

Eventualmente um ou outro gato apareciam na porta, mas não davam mais do que uma olhadela para o humano. “Provavelmente checando se estou vivo ou se precisam de outro humano para os alimentar” Magnus pensou consigo mesmo soltando uma risadinha.

Observando o relógio em seu celular - e ignorando as inúmeras notificações - ele decidiu que estava na hora de começar a se arrumar e lá estava ele, enrolado em seu roupão mais felpudo, com uma nova playlist muito mais animada rolando ao fundo. Se Magnus fez alguns movimentos bem atrapalhados em uma tentativa de quase dança, ninguém estava observando para julgar.

Se decidindo por suas melhores roupas, ainda mais elaboradas que as que usou na noite anterior para o desfile, Magnus se pôs na frente da pequena penteadeira que tinha no closet e começou a brincar com todos os pincéis, cores e produtos à sua frente. Magnus nunca mais foi o mesmo depois de descobrir a mágica das maquiagens e aquela noite ele estava se sentindo um pouco mais ousado.

Em seguida foi a vez de finalizar com todos os acessórios que achava necessários. Não era atoa ter se tornado amigo de Will, melhor ourives da região, até porque, não era brincadeira o tempo que ele passava comprando e encomendando novas peças, tanto para ele mesmo quanto para seu trabalho. 

Quando decidiu que estava pronto, Magnus parou em frente ao grande espelho na porta do closet e analisou minuciosamente cada detalhe. Satisfeito com o que viu, ele enviou algumas fotos para o grupo com os amigos.

“Alec não vai saber o que o atingiu” foi a resposta de Catarina. E Magnus não podia esperar por isso.

____________________________________________________________________

-Tem certeza? - Alec perguntou pela milésima vez passando um dos dedos entre a gola apertada e a pele de seu pescoço em uma tentativa de afrouxar o tecido e aliviar o nó em sua garganta.

-Para de mexer! - Izzy deu um tapinha em sua mão ajeitando novamente a camisa social - Está perfeito Alec.

-É cara, vai dar tudo certo, relaxa - Jace se manifestou de onde estava jogado na cama de Alec.

Alec não podia culpar Jace por tentar fingir que não estava presente, os olhares levemente irritados de Izzy deixavam até mesmo ele com medo de fazer movimentos bruscos. Então Jace estar mais concentrado em seu celular que na conversa não era uma surpresa tão grande assim.

-Você deu tanta sorte de hoje ser nosso dia de folga - Izzy comentou com um suspiro admirando o resultado de seu trabalho.

-E de Max ser tão convincente à ponto de arrastar nossos pais pro cinema - Jace murmurou.

-Tem sorte é de Max estar me devendo uma - Izzy revirou os olhos - Ainda não acredito que Jace sabia de tudo e eu não.

Alec engoliu em seco e fingiu se ocupar com o frasco de perfume. Ele tinha conversado com Izzy por um longo tempo aquela manhã. Ele contou com todos os detalhes que conseguiu exatamente o que estava acontecendo entre ele e Magnus, como Magnus o fazia se sentir e exatamente o que ele queria fazer para tornar aquela noite especial. Não que Alec fosse tão falante assim, mas no momento de nervosismo ele se viu incapaz de conter a enxurrada de palavras, temendo uma reação negativa caso desse tempo para Izzy falar alguma coisa.

Claro que a irmã não tinha se sentindo muito feliz por ele não ter falado nada antes, ainda mais por ter confiado em Jace e não nela, mas Izzy tinha dito que entendia e que estava feliz por ele. E Izzy realmente entendia e se sentia orgulhosa do irmão por finalmente conseguir dividir aquilo tudo com ela, mas os olhares no rosto dos dois irmãos mais velhos eram hilários demais para ela deixar escapar a oportunidade de vê-los nas pontas dos dedos ao falar com ela.

O barulho de buzina no andar de baixo tirou os três do silêncio e iniciou uma pequena discussão que acabou com Jace indo buscar o pedido. Alec observou à si mesmo e às coisas que precisaria para sair de casa, conferindo que tudo estava devidamente arrumado antes de abraçar Izzy com carinho.

-Obrigado - ele sussurrou dando um beijo na bochecha da irmã.

-Não têm de que - ela sorriu o empurrando em direção à saída da casa - Agora vá, divirta-se e pelo anjo, Alec, um pouco menos de juízo, sim?

Alec revirou os olhos sentindo as bochechas quentes. Ele encontrou com Jace no meio das escadas que levavam à rua. O irmão lhe desejou boa sorte com um tapinha no ombro, lhe entregando o que estava nas mãos. 

Alec podia jurar que ouviu Jace rezando para qualquer ser celestial que estivesse escutando para acalmar a fera que estava Izzy, mas seu coração já estava muito acelerado, batendo em seus ouvidos, para ele ter certeza do que escutou.

____________________________________________________________________

Quando a campainha do apartamento tocou, Magnus deu um pulo do sofá, assustado. Ele conferiu as notificações em seu celular para ter certeza que Alec realmente não havia dito estar à caminho e deu uma pequena olhada pela janela, não vendo o carro do outro estacionado próximo à calçada. 

O jantar que ele havia pedido ao sair do banho também já tinha chegado à um tempo, o que eliminava a possibilidade de ser o entregador. A comida já estava perfeitamente colocada na mesa posta para dois, com direito à uma vela aromatizante e o melhor conjunto de toalha de mesa e louças que Magnus tinha.

Com a testa franzida ele se dirigiu à porta, pronto para espantar quem quer que estivesse ali o mais rápido possível, antes que Alec chegasse, afinal nada podia estragar sua noite perfeitamente planejada.

Acontece que Catarina estava certa, mas ela se esqueceu que não só Alec ficaria embasbacado com a superprodução de Magnus, mas Magnus também não saberia dizer qual foi a placa do caminhão que o atropelou.

Magnus não estava nem um pouco preparado para abrir a porta e dar de cara com um Alec vestido em uma blusa social azul escura e calça jeans em um tom tão escuro quanto a blusa, porém em um modelo skinny que abraçava perfeitamente suas pernas torneadas. A jaqueta de couro só o deixava ainda mais…

Magnus se distraiu com o que Alec trazia nas mãos e ele perdeu completamente a linha de raciocínio. Alec segurava em uma das mãos uma garrafa de vinho que estranhamente tinha um laço dourado próximo ao gargalo. Na outra havia um simples e delicado buquê de flores cheio de diferentes espécimes.

Mas o que fez o coração de Magnus disparar no peito foi o olhar carinhoso e o grande sorriso que adornavam o belo rosto de Alec.

Aquele era o melhor aniversário de sua vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Izzy finalmente "descobriu" sobre os dois!!! Uhul!!!! Coitada, ficou no escuro esse tempo todo... ou será que ficou?  
> E que dia de princeso do Magnus, tudo que eu queria era um mimo desses kkkkkkkk  
> Esse capítulo está cheio de pequenos detalhezinhos escondidos, tipo, bem discretos mesmo, mas me senti na obrigação de colocar kkkkkk  
> Gente, estou tentando postar ao menos uma vez por semana, sem muito sucesso claramente, mas o que vale é a intenção kkkkkk muito obrigada por estarem acompanhando e prometo não demorar muito para postar a parte 2!  
> Beijos florzinhas e até a próxima!


	19. O melhor aniversário - Parte 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi florzinhas!   
> Correndo aqui rapidinho pra deixar esse capítulo pra vocês!   
> Preciso pedir desculpas pra vocês porque acaba que uma certa autora super cansada confundiu os capítulos e na verdade os detalhezinhos mais importantes tão meio escondidos é na parte 2 e não na parte 1 do níver do Magnus, opa! kkkkkk   
> Enfim, chega de lenga lenga e boa leitura! <3

Alec não estava nem um pouco preparado para a superprodução de Magnus aquela noite. Se ele já achava Magnus bonito em dias comuns, naquele momento lhe faltava adjetivos para descrevê-lo. E se o olhar de Magnus passeando por todo seu corpo era algum indício, o outro também tinha gostado do que viu e ele agradeceu mentalmente à Izzy pela ajuda ao se arrumar.

Quando ambos voltaram do momento de estupor, Magnus deu espaço para que Alec entrasse aproveitando para dar uma olhada em outras partes do outro, como a costura nas costas da jaqueta e… bom, outras coisas naquela área também.

-Alguma ocasião especial? - Alec perguntou fingindo não saber de nada.

-Só senti vontade de me arrumar um pouquinho - Magnus deu de ombros de forma teatral - mas eu que deveria perguntar isso. Flores, vinho…

-Só senti vontade de fazer algo diferente - Alec respondeu copiando a resposta de Magnus e levantou uma sobrancelha divertida para o outro.

Magnus riu antes de dar um beijo na bochecha de Alec e, com uma mão na base da coluna de Alec, ele os guiou até onde tinha preparado a mesa para o jantar.

-Vou colocar as flores em um jarro - Magnus esperou Alec lhe entregar o buquê.

-Na verdade, deixa que eu faço isso e você serve o vinho? - Alec sugeriu parecendo um pouco sem graça e fazendo uma careta para a garrafa em suas mãos - eu não sei nem abrir essa coisa.

-Sem problemas.

Magnus pegou a garrafa, realizando a tarefa com maestria. Alec aproveitou o momento para respirar fundo enquanto procurava por uma jarra ou vaso. Ele tinha repassado aquilo várias vezes em sua cabeça, mas só de ver Magnus todo seu mundo parecia sacudir e todo seu planejamento saia pela janela.

“Foco, Lightwood” Alec ordenou a si mesmo voltando para a mesa com uma das flores em um copo. Ele colocou a solitária tulipa vermelha próxima à vela que Magnus acabava de acender, com cuidado para não correr o risco de a flor pegar fogo.

-Por mais que eu esteja adorando essa jaqueta em você - Magnus comentou com um sorriso maroto - e acredite em mim, estou adorando muito, mas acho que você vai ficar mais à vontade sem ela, não?

Alec concordou, tirando a jaqueta com cuidado e a colocando nas costas de sua cadeira. Os dois se sentaram e se serviram em um silêncio aconchegante cheio de longas trocas de olhares e sorrisos cúmplices. Magnus tinha percebido algo diferente em Alec, mas não sabia exatamente o que era, como se faltasse alguma informação muito importante para resolver aquele quebra cabeça.

Não que ele estivesse reclamando, Alec parecia muito mais confiante que em todos os seus outros encontros e era de tirar o fôlego ver que ele parecia muito mais confortável na própria pele. Mas o motivo de tal mudança em menos de 24 horas intrigava o mais velho.

-Como foi o restante da sua noite? - Alec perguntou quebrando o silêncio - se divertiu com Catarina e Ragnor?

-Foi incrível, estava sentindo falta de sair com os dois. Claro que teria sido ainda melhor com você lá, mas é isso que dá ter um namorado tão responsável assim - Magnus completou em tom de brincadeira.

Alec se engasgou um pouco com o termo que Magnus usou, mas agradeceu mentalmente quando Magnus também não tocou no assunto, deixando o momento passar e distraindo ambos com histórias dos acontecidos da noite anterior.

Não era uma grande surpresa que Ragnor fosse o principal personagem de maior parte delas. O homem claramente se sentia tão a vontade quanto Alec em uma “multidão de jovens embriagados”, como o próprio Ragnor descreveu o lugar segundo Magnus. Mas Alec se surpreendeu com o sentimento ruim que tomou conta de seu peito quando Magnus mencionava alguém flertando e comprando bebidas pra ele.

Ele sabia que estava com ciúmes, mas nunca pensou que pudesse sentir tal coisa, sempre acreditando que nem mesmo encontraria alguém de quem fosse gostar, quem dirá alguém de quem sentisse ciúmes. O fato de Magnus parecer totalmente indiferente à estas situações, apenas citando algumas em que algo engraçado aconteceu no final, fazia o sentimento ceder um pouco.

Sem perceberem, quase toda a garrafa de vinho foi dividida entre os dois em meio à colheradas do jantar que Magnus escolheu com todo cuidado, misturando seu prato preferido com coisas que sabia que Alec também gostava. Foi um alívio para Magnus ver Alec apreciando tanto algo que era de sua origem, um prato que sua mãe costumava fazer em dias de comemoração. 

Não que Alec soubesse desse detalhe, afinal se Magnus contasse ele teria que explicar toda a questão de ser seu aniversário e o motivo de não ter dito nada até então. Ele definitivamente não queria ter uma conversa tensa como ele sabia que essa poderia ser, não aquela noite. 

-Que tal terminarmos no sofá? - Alec sugeriu servindo o restante do vinho nas taças de ambos e surpreendendo Magnus.

-Nem precisa dizer duas vezes - Magnus pegou sua taça, prontíssimo para seguir a sugestão de Alec.

Uma mão de dedos longos estava estendida em sua direção para ajudá-lo a se levantar. Magnus levantou uma sobrancelha em questionamento à toda a pose extra cavaleiresca de Alec aquela noite. Não que ele estivesse reclamando ou que Alec fosse um troglodita normalmente, mas ele estava especialmente atencioso e uma dúvida começava a crescer em seu peito sobre o que estava acontecendo.

Os gatos já ocupavam boa parte do sofá, dando mais um motivo para os dois se sentarem coladinhos, ainda de mãos dadas. Alec brincava com os dedos de Magnus de uma forma que já estava virando costume entre eles, girando os diversos anéis que Magnus sempre usava e acariciando cada centímetro de pele.

-E como foi o seu dia hoje? - Alec perguntou observando os vários anéis nos dedos de Magnus e o conjunto de pulseiras que adornavam seu pulso.

-Incrível - Magnus o olhou sentindo o peito esquentar - Depois de todo o estresse eu resolvi tirar o dia para recuperar as energias. Aliás, minha massagista sugeriu uma ótima experiência de relaxamento para casais que acho que vai te interessar também.

-Experiência de relaxamento? - Alec franziu as sobrancelhas parecendo confuso - por que será que isso me parece com uma sessão levemente torturante de algum procedimento de beleza?

-Não é, juro - Magnus riu dando uma mordida brincalhona no queixo de Alec - é apenas hidromassagem com óleos especiais e uma massagem em conjunto. Feita pelos melhores especialistas, claro.

Alec ainda parecia desconfiado, mas não se esquivou, perguntou mais sobre, o que acabou levando à uma intensa conversa sobre tudo que envolvia o universo de massagens e loucos procedimentos estéticos que Izzy já tentou convencer Alec à fazer.

-Você não tem o menor motivo para se preocupar com suas sobrancelhas, elas são perfeitamente desenhadas. Há sempre a possibilidade de arrancar um pelinho aqui ou outro ali uma vez ou outra, mas não recomendo à ninguém fazer as sobrancelhas - Magnus comentou traçando delicadamente as sobrancelhas de Alec com os dedos.

Alec ficou dividido entre observar o rosto de Magnus enquanto ele o observava e fechar os próprios olhos para apreciar melhor o toque cuidadoso e carinhoso, acabando por dar longas piscadas em meio à um sorriso tímido.

-Não foi nada legal quando Izzy resolveu que queria limpar minha sobrancelha então entendo o motivo - Alec concordou corando um pouco em seguida - mas tem outras coisas que não me parecem tão ruins.

-Como o que? - Magnus perguntou curioso pelo súbito acanhamento do outro.

-Pintar as unhas por exemplo - Alec respondeu depois de debater internamente por quase dois minutos inteiros - as suas estão sempre bonitas, coloridas… - ele levou a mão de Magnus para mais perto de seu rosto observando com cuidado cada uma das unhas dele.

-Eu adoro essa parte - Magnus sorriu - pode parecer estranho, mas muitas vezes o fato de estar com as unhas pintadas me faz sentir mais confiante. - ele observou o rosto interessado de Alec por um momento - se você quiser, tenho tudo que é necessário aqui, posso pintar suas unhas pra você - e acrescentou rapidamente vendo os olhos arregalados de Alec - também tem como tirar rapidinho antes de você ir embora ou se odiar… Você também não precisa concordar se não quiser - ele completou em um fôlego só - Sem pressões, Alec, apenas uma ideia.

Alec pareceu considerar por alguns instantes. Por um lado ele sabia que era uma coisa boba, era apenas tinta em seus dedos. Tinta que não faria diferença em sua vida e que sairia com muita facilidade, não é como se ele fosse fazer uma tatuagem permanente. Por outro aquilo soava como um desafio, um passo audacioso em uma direção incerta, mas parte de um caminho que ele estava gostando de trilhar até então.

Sua dúvida porém se foi ao ver o olhar esperançoso e desejoso de Magnus em sua direção. O outro parecia animado com a ideia, mas se contendo para não o pressionar. E seu único objetivo aquela noite era tornar o fim do dia de Magnus o melhor possível e se era aquilo que faria Magnus feliz naquele momento, por que não?

-Tudo bem - Alec concordou com mais confiança que achou possível - mas não sei se quero algo tão colorido - indicou os dedos de Mangus.

Magnus não se sentiu ofendido pela careta que Alec fez, ele sabia que o outro estava imaginando como ficariam suas mãos e definitivamente todo aquele colorido não era nada a cara de Alec.

-Não saia daí, volto rapidinho - Magnus ordenou dando um longo selinho em Alec e logo correndo para pegar tudo que precisava.

Alec mal teve tempo para se remexer em desconforto e ansiedade no sofá, estalando cada junta dos dedos em antecipação, já que Magnus realmente pareceu voar para dentro e fora do quarto com diversos itens nas mãos. Ele explicou rapidamente o que cada um era e como eram utilizados. 

-Não vou usar tudo, até porque você nunca fez as unhas e se eu tirar sua cutícula a diferença vai ser bem notável, mas todos os meus esmaltes ficam nessa bolsinha, então preferi pegar tudo - a empolgação de Magnus era contagiante e Alec se viu ansioso mas agora de uma maneira muito mais positiva - pode escolher o que quiser, podemos testar diversas cores, uma em cada unha, ou apenas uma em todos os dedos…

Magnus tagarelou sobre cada marca, cor e nome de esmalte, totalmente envolvido com aquilo. Se Alec fosse ser sincero, ele já tinha perdido ao menos metade dos nomes e funções, sem ter nem ideia de que aquilo tudo existia, afinal qual a diferença de um vermelho carmesim para qualquer outro vermelho? 

Por fim Alec escolheu um tom escuro, quase preto, de azul que lhe chamou atenção. Magnus tinha dito um nome engraçadinho e criativo para aquela cor, mas ele também não se lembrava qual era. Então, Magnus se sentou com as pernas cruzadas de frente para ele e gesticulou para que Alec imitasse sua postura.

Com mais um selinho, Magnus pegou com cuidado um dos dedos da mão que Alec lhe oferecia e se pôs a trabalhar para espalhar a cor da melhor forma possível. Não conseguindo manter o silêncio, Alec voltou a perguntar sobre o dia de Magnus, querendo se distrair e acalmar seu coração acelerado. Notando a estratégia de Alec, Magnus pensou brevemente sobre algo que ainda não tivesse contado e que pudesse ser uma boa distração.

Os olhos de Alec passeavam por todo o rosto concentrado e feliz de Magnus e desciam para a junção de suas mãos, onde Magnus segurava com delicadeza seus dedos e passava o fino pincel com cuidado para não sujar os dedos. A sensação do esmalte tocando sua unha era um pouco gelada e o cheiro que saia do pequeno vidrinho era forte, mas a maciez e calor das mãos de Magnus e os carinhos que ele lhe fazia fez ou outra valiam a pena todo o castigo que seu nariz estava sofrendo.

-E como estão Ragnor e Catarina depois de tantas emoções ontem à noite? - Alec perguntou quando Magnus mencionou que havia almoçado com os amigos.

-Nem parece que nenhum deles não tem mais idade para esse tipo de coisa. Ragnor parecia até mais juvenil pra ser sincero - Magnus fingiu revirar os olhos, mas o sorriso divertido entregava seus verdadeiros sentimentos.

-Mais juvenil? 

-Pregando peças e tudo mais, veja só! - Magnus concordou.

-Isso eu não consigo imaginar - Alec riu, o que fez suas mãos tremerem um pouco e parte do pincel passar não só em seus dedos, mas nos de Magnus também - desculpe.

-Sem problemas, querido - Magnus pegou agilmente um algodão e limpou boa parte da bagunça, conseguindo manter seu próprio esmalte à salvo de qualquer estrago - mas sim, você não acreditaria no que ele fez.

-Então me conte - Alec observava os dedos de Magnus trabalhando quase hipnotizado.

-Ele teve a audácia de escolher e me presentear os produtos mais ousados e extravagantes de uma sex shop - ele apontou com um tom indignado que não enganava Alec nem um pouco - vê se pode uma coisa dessas!

Alec sentiu os olhos de Magnus em si, percebendo que ele queria observar sua reação sem nem notar que havia falado sobre ganhar presentes bem enquanto fingia não ser seu aniversário. Mas nem mesmo Alec pode pensar muito nessa parte, já que a imagem dos produtos mais absurdos que ele uma vez viu em uma página no computador de Izzy lhe veio à mente. 

Ele sabia que os músculos de seu rosto fizeram vários movimentos complicados em um espaço muito curto de tempo enquanto várias emoções passavam rápido demais em seu rosto para serem identificadas e nomeadas até mesmo por ele. Por fim ele se obrigou a fazer uma expressão que esperava ser neutra e soltar com cuidado a respiração que tinha prendido.

Alec não era bobo e seus vários amassos com Magnus eram prova mais que suficiente que a parte física desse relacionamento o agradava tanto quanto uma boa conversa com o outro, mas ele também não tinha experiência alguma muito menos se sentia confortável em seu próprio corpo para pensar em coisas loucas como chicotes, vendas e seja lá mais o que Ragnor deu Magnus de presente.

Pelo anjo, Alec mau sabia lidar consigo mesmo nesse âmbito! Afinal ele morava em uma casa não tão grande assim, com outras cinco pessoas com quem dividia um banheiro e cujas paredes eram finas demais. Nem mesmo se tocar de modo mais ousado Alec conseguia ao pensar que seus irmãos e seus pais poderiam ouvi-lo ou entrar no cômodo e ver o que ele estava fazendo. Além disso, as poucas vezes que tentou “se aliviar”, como dizia Jace, foi um total fracasso com o pensamento de que todos sabiam o que ele estava planejando fazer ao ficar sozinho. Isso o levava à se frustrar e eventualmente fez com que ele simplesmente ignorasse essa… necessidade.

Definitivamente Alec não estava pronto pra pensar em uma sex shop sentado em frente à Magnus tendo suas mãos tocadas de maneira tão delicada pelas mãos esguias do outro.

A risadinha que escapou de Magnus o trouxe pra realidade, mostrando que talvez sua expressão não fosse tão neutra assim quanto pensava.

-Desculpe, mas é que você está muito engraçado, de um jeito adorável e corado, mas ainda sim - Magnus pediu tentando conter as risadas.

-Podemos só não entrar nesse assunto agora? - Alec pediu, sentindo que não poderia respirar até eles estarem em território seguro de novo.

-Vamos nos concentrar em seus dedos, sim? - Magnus cedeu tendo piedade do rapaz, sem saber que suas palavras foram levemente distorcidas já que Alec ainda pensava no assunto anterior, o que o levou à arregalar os olhos e evitar olhar para qualquer parte de Magnus por alguns momentos.

Alec concordou por fim, corando ainda mais e forçando os próprios pensamentos impuros para longe. Aquele não era o melhor momento, ele ainda era um homem com uma missão e não podia se deixar distrair tanto assim afinal! Um passo de cada vez.

-Prontinho! - Magnus disse após alguns minutos de silêncio em que se concentrou no que fazia - Me deixa só jogar isso aqui, para secar mais rápido - ele disse já jogando um aerossol gelado nas unhas de Alec.

Magnus colocou tudo de lado sem soltar a mão de Alec, apenas para agarrar a outra mão também e trazer para seu rosto, inspecionando as unhas do mesmo modo que Alec fizera mais cedo. Ele também aproveitou para soprar levemente as unhas e auxiliar na secagem do esmalte. 

Alec queria tirar uma foto e encará-la pelo resto da vida, apenas para continuar observando cada detalhe do rosto suave de Magnus, de seus olhos quase fechados ao olhar para suas mãos, os lábios formando um biquinho convidativo e todo seu corpo em uma postura tão a vontade que fazia os músculos de Alec desejarem relaxar também.

-O que achou? - Magnus perguntou com expectativa enquanto Alec olhava para o resultado final.

Ele mexeu os dedos apenas para confirmar que eram os seus mesmo, parecendo tão diferentes agora com as unhas pintadas. Ele se sentia estranho, com as pontas dos dedos pesadas, mesmo que isso não fizesse nenhum sentido. Mas não era de todo ruim ou desconfortável, parecia apenas algo que ele precisaria de um tempo para se acostumar. 

-Não é tão ruim - ele disse com sinceridade - não usaria todos os dias, mas gostei.

-Ótimo! - Magnus tinha um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto - Quando for demais e você quiser tirar, é só me dizer - ele voltou a afirmar em um tom mais sério.

-Antes de ir embora talvez - Alec concordou - já está seco?

-Sim, leva apenas um minuto para secar com aquele produto.

-Ótimo! Porque tem uma coisa que eu preciso fazer - Alec disse meio enigmático observando o relógio que mostrava faltar apenas poucos minutos para a meia noite.

-E o que seria? - Magnus perguntou curioso e desconfiado, ele sentia que logo descobriria o que estava fazendo Alec agir tão diferente assim.

Alec se levantou do sofá caminhando até sua jaqueta antes de voltar para próximo à Magnus, oferecendo novamente a mão para ele que a aceitou sem exitar. Ao ter Magnus em pé, Alec o puxou com delicadeza e firmeza pela cintura, colando seus corpos e o beijando com vontade. Ele apertava levemente a cintura de Magnus com ambas as mãos e sentia as mãos de Magnus apertarem seus ombros de volta. Ele deixou sua língua pedir passagem e em seguida explorar com gosto cada canto da boca de Magnus que podia alcançar, engolindo cada som que Magnus soltava de aprovação e surpresa.

Tão rápido como começou, o beijo também parou, deixando um Magnus completamente estupefato. Sem dar chances para Magnus se recuperar, Alec tirou algo do bolso com apenas uma das mãos e ofereceu um mínimo embrulho de presente para Magnus.

-Feliz aniversário - ele sussurrou com um sorriso meio debochado, meio orgulhoso e extremamente amoroso.

-Como…? - Magnus arregalou os olhos, seu rosto inteiro demonstrando surpresa - Catarina contou, não é?

-Sim e eu quis fazer uma surpresa - Alec mordeu o lábio inferior. - Por favor não fique bravo com ela.

-Alec, eu…

-Não precisa se explicar - Alec cortou - ela me disse que era um dia especial pra você e mesmo sem saber o motivo de não querer me contar, eu queria fazer algo especial. É o dia em que você nasceu e só por isso já é especial o suficiente. - Alec viu lágrimas surgirem junto com um sorriso no rosto de Magnus e deu mais uma olhadela para o relógio que marcava um minuto antes da meia noite - Espera só um pouquinho para abrir.

-Por que? - Magnus perguntou em um sussurro, sentindo que explodiria com qualquer som mais alto que aquilo.

-Espero que isso possa virar outra data especial para nós dois, mas não quero dividir a atenção que seu aniversário merece, é o seu dia e deve ser apenas sobre você - Magnus pareceu ainda confuso e intrigado, então Alec apenas sorriu, se sentindo um pouco nervoso - Você já vai entender - e com mais uma olhadela para o relógio ele assentiu - Tudo bem, já pode abrir.

Magnus tinha as mãos tremendo um pouco, mas depois de respirar fundo conseguiu abrir o presente e então seus olhos se arregalaram ainda mais e ele levou uma mão à boca para aplacar todo o choque que se espalhava por suas feições.

-Alexander - Magnus disse lentamente olhando do embrulho para Alec e de volta para o embrulho - o que isso significa?

-Você é a pessoa mais especial que eu conheço, eu sei que quero você na minha vida por muito tempo e bem, todo mundo que sabe sobre nós já diz isso, mas queria oficializar as coisas, então… Magnus Bane, aceita namorar comigo?

Magnus não precisava olhar novamente para os dois aros idênticos e pretos que estavam cuidadosamente colocados em uma almofadinha. Também não precisava olhar novamente para o rosto completamente vulnerável e cheio de expectativa de Alec. 

Magnus apenas precisava colar seus lábios novamente aos do namorado.


	20. A melhor companhia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adivinha só? Capítulo novo!  
> Boa leitura florzinhas!

As festas de fim de ano vieram e passaram com uma rapidez absurda e Alec e Magnus estavam em lua de mel desde então, segundo Izzy. Os dois se viam em todos os momentos possíveis, indo em mais encontros do que podiam contar. Eles ainda passavam quase todas as noites na pequena cozinha da pastelaria, divididos entre conversas, amassos e trabalhos. Mas agora eles também iam constantemente caminhar no parque juntos, iam ao cinema e vários outros lugares diferentes pela cidade. E claro que rapidamente a palavra “namorado” havia se tornado a preferida dos dois.

Eles estabeleceram um compromisso de ao menos uma vez por mês irem à algum lugar que não tenham ido antes, ao menos que não tenham ido juntos. Era um desafio já que havia toda a logística de manter o relacionamento em segredo dos pais e irmão mais novo de Alec. Ao menos agora eles podiam contar não só com Jace, mas também com Izzy e Simon.

Izzy havia dado uma bela bronca em Magnus por telefone com muitas palavras sofisticadas, apenas para dizer que adorava o novo cunhado ao fim da ligação. Ela também tinha arrastado Alec e Magnus para um barzinho na primeira oportunidade depois de os dois oficializarem o namoro.

O grupo de amigos - que Alec notava se expandir gradualmente - acabou por cruzar com Simon. Simon esse que aparentemente estava sim muito chateado e preocupado com o fato de Alec estar agindo de forma estranha com ele, sem conversar direito ou até mesmo saírem como costumavam para os “programas de nerd” que eles costumavam fazer juntos. 

-Ele foi ao banheiro, Si - Izzy disse se sentindo mal pelo rapaz, mas sem querer contar o que era segredo de Alec - talvez vocês possam conversar quando ele voltar.

-Quer saber? - Simon ajeitou o casaco com determinação - Não vou esperar não, não vou dar oportunidade de ele fugir de novo.

Antes que qualquer um pudesse o parar, ele já estava voando em direção ao banheiro masculino. Simon só não esperava topar com um Alec muito grudado em um Magnus, ambos quase engolindo um ao outro em um dos cubículos que estava com a porta entreaberta. Não precisou de muito mais que isso para juntar um mais um e chegar a conclusão de que Alec não tinha desistido de ser seu amigo e sim estava em um namoro escondido que, por algum motivo, ele não queria lhe contar sobre.

-Eu só estava com receio de como você ia reagir - Alec disse em um pedido de desculpas, enquanto apertava uma mão na outra e corava até a raiz dos cabelos, sentindo um ataque de pânico chegando - e eu não queria perder sua amizade...

-Tá brincando? - Simon perguntou incrédulo - É como aquelas comédias românticas que todo mundo ama - Simon completou.

O coração de Alec batendo em seus ouvidos o impediu de ouvir exatamente o diálogo que se seguiu, apesar de ter escutado algo sobre dois personagens de star wars que, segundo Simon, claramente eram um casal, ‘pena que ninguém explorou a relação dos dois’.

No fim das contas, Alec apenas entendeu que o amigo não estava nem um pouco chateado e sim que Simon se tornou o maior fã de Malec. Sim, Alec perguntou que diabos era “Malec” recebendo uma resposta extremamente detalhada de como era a mistura dos nomes dos dois, pensada não só para indicar o casal, mas também para soar de forma harmônica e mais um milhão de detalhes que o deixavam tonto só de pensar. Ao menos Simon não o odiava por gostar de homens, ou mais ainda por estar com Magnus.

O fato era que agora Simon estava determinado à ajudar o romance dos dois à prosperar. O rapaz nem tinha notado que toda sua empolgação combinada com a de Izzy acabou deixando os dois ainda mais próximos e agora Alec via a irmã trocando mensagens frequentes com o amigo. Ele não tinha certeza do que pensar sobre isso, mas se resignou ao saber que Simon era alguém decente e que ambos pareciam felizes com seja lá o que eles estavam fazendo juntos.

Magnus sabia porém que mais cedo ou mais tarde todas as pequenas desculpas e mentiras que eles contavam para manter segredo iriam dar errado e algo iria escapar, como ele bem aprendeu com toda a confusão em seu último desfile. Então não foi tão surpreendente assim quando Alec lhe ligou, dez minutos antes do que combinaram para seu encontro especial com um tom de voz que já dizia tudo.

-Sinto muito, Magnus - ele parecia cansado - Max fez uma grande declaração de que não acredita mais em magia, papai noel ou coelhinho da páscoa e meus pais decidiram que querem fazer uma surpresa pra ele pra provar o contrário - Magnus podia ouvir o rolar de olhos do outro lado da linha - eu tenho que mantê-lo longe de casa o dia inteiro pra eles fazerem uma páscoa diferente ou sei lá o que eles estão planejando. Jace e Izzy já foram recrutados para a arrumação.

-Tudo bem, Alec, podemos combinar em um outro dia - Magnus cedeu, tentando transmitir tranquilidade para o outro, claro que ele estava triste por terem de adiar, mas melhor aquele motivo do que qualquer outro pior.

-Na verdade - Magnus sabia que Alec estaria mordendo o lábio inferior na pequena pausa que fez, nervoso com o que quer que fosse sugerir - estava pensando em apenas mudarmos o destino, Max quer ir ao Zoológico e pensei que talvez você queira ir também?

Magnus não precisou conter a surpresa pelo convite. Ele sabia como Alec amava o irmão mais novo e que o caçula da família não era nada bom em guardar segredos. Isso poderia acabar em um desastre rapidamente, mas por outro lado, Alec vivia falando em um futuro juntos e para isso acontecer ele queria estar em bons termos não só com Jace e Izzy, mas também Max e, quem sabe em um futuro não tão distante, com Maryse e Robert também.

-Tem certeza disso? - Magnus confirmou.

-Claro, vamos andar bastante e ele com certeza vai querer tanto sorvete que vai assustar as outras crianças, mas… pelo menos vamos nos ver. Mesmo que não possamos… você sabe.

-Nos beijar? - Magnus perguntou em um claro tom de brincadeira e provocação - Andar de mãos dadas? Ou está falando do jeito que você sempre dá de apertar minha bunda quando…

-Magnus! - Alec cortou com uma voz claramente envergonhada - Você entendeu!

-Eu entendi - Magnus riu gostosamente antes de responder em um tom muito mais sério - seria uma honra acompanhar você e Max ao zoológico. Quando saímos?

-Na verdade, eu estou aqui em frente. Max está no carro brincando com o rádio.

-Alexander! - Foi a vez de Magnus ralhar com o outro pelo telefone - Não pode esperar que eu mude de roupa em um passe de mágica! Espere aí que já estou descendo!

Alec tentou esconder a risada, entrando no carro novamente. Ele sabia que Magnus conseguia ficar pronto em segundos e que aquilo não era realmente um problema. 

-Seu amigo vai também? - Max perguntou já estendendo a mão em direção ao celular de Alec em um pedido mudo.

-Vai, ele está se arrumando e já vai descer - Alec sorriu colocando no jogo preferido de Max e entregando o celular ao menino - na verdade, Max, você já conhece meu amigo - ele disse um pouco nervoso - ele vai sempre à pastelaria.

-É o Magnus? - Max perguntou sem tirar os olhos da tela.

-Ele mesmo - Alec concordou - Tudo bem pra você ele ir com a gente, não é? 

-Tudo - Max deu de ombros - Na verdade é bem legal, porque ele é maneiro. De um jeito beeeeem estranho, mas é maneiro. Estranho tipo um feiticeiro, ou um lobisomem que se transforma em um gato! 

-Quem se transforma em gato? - uma voz interrompeu, soando pela janela aberta.

-Oi Magnus! - Max comprimentou educadamente - Você, você parece um bruxo que vira um gato à noite. Se essas coisas existissem, é claro - Max completo com uma careta tristonha.

Alec precisou de muita força de vontade para não dar um tapa na própria testa. Max era uma criança muito criativa e era exatamente por isso que os pais estavam se esforçando tanto para que ele não perdesse isso tudo. Apesar de Alec encarar aquilo como exagero, não seria ele a ir contra aquela ideia, afinal, não traria nenhum dano ao menino.

-Max! - Alec disse em um tom de aviso.

-O que? Ele realmente parece um… - Alec tampou a boca do irmão com uma das mãos impedindo o menino de continuar.

-Tudo bem, Alexander - Magnus sorriu, deu uma piscadela para Alec e se voltou para Max - Já quanto à você, Jovem Lightwood… - ele olhou teatralmente ao redor antes de sussurrar - quem disse que isso tudo não existe? Você não está errado, mas por favor, não espalhe por aí. As pessoas pedem muitos favores de graça para feiticeiros e eu não teria um minuto de sossego caso a notícia de um feiticeiro poderoso se espalhasse pela região.

Max arregalou os olhos, desviou o olhar para Alec e então de volta para Magnus. Ele pareceu considerar por um momento que o amigo de seu irmão estava mentindo para ele, mas logo comprou a ideia e concordou em manter sigilo. Depois disso, Max cedeu o banco do carona para Magnus sentar e não parou de fazer perguntas sobre a vida do “feiticeiro” por todo caminho até o zoológico. 

O peito de Alec parecia prestes a explodir de tanto amor pela interação acontecendo bem ali. Max estava encantado por Magnus e Magnus parecia se divertir horrores enquanto inventava todos os detalhes possíveis sobre sua vida secreta, respondendo com animação e paciência cada dúvida do mais novo.

Apesar do sentimento bom que aquilo tudo lhe trazia, Alec não pôde deixar de se perguntar se teriam a mesma oportunidade de fazer aquele passeio os três juntos caso Max e os pais soubessem seu verdadeiro status de relacionamento com Magnus. A verdade era que Alec estava realmente exausto de esconder aquilo tudo, de ter que se controlar em dobro para não falar nada que o entregasse ou que soasse suspeito.

Seus pais o olhavam meio estranho à algum tempo, mas ninguém trazia aquilo à tona. Alguns comentários foram feitos de maneira descontraída demais para ser natural, comentários sobre Alec estar mais alegre, sobre ele estar saindo mais de casa, sobre estar fazendo novos amigos… Alec não sabia o que se passava na cabeça dos pais, mas percebia que eles desconfiavam de algo.

Mesmo que ele se sentisse muito mais confiante com relação à si mesmo e ao namoro com Magnus, ele ainda não se sentia pronto para aquele passo. Parecia que iria sufocar todas as vezes em que teve uma oportunidade de falar alguma coisa. As palavras sufocavam em sua garganta e a sensação claustrofóbica que lhe tomava o peito o obrigava a se retirar do cômodo muitas vezes apenas para retomar o fôlego.

Não, Alec não estava pronto para falar. Se sentia em uma guerra consigo mesmo, só não sabia se acabaria sufocado em seu segredo ou se acabaria se rendendo ao cansaço.

-Primeiro a girafa! - o grito de Max tirou Alec de seus pensamentos e o trouxe de volta à conversa animada entre o irmão e o namorado.

-Mas só se pudermos ver os leões em seguida - Magnus concordou.

-E você Alec? Os pinguins, não é?

-O que?

-Você quer ver qual animal primeiro? - Magnus perguntou, notando que Alec não tinha mesmo prestado atenção nos últimos quinze minutos de conversa.

-Ah sim, os pinguins com certeza! - Alec concordou com Max, sorrindo em agradecimento para Magnus.

-Eu amo as girafas - Max contou animado - elas são grandes e desajeitadas e engraçadas e bonitinhas como o Alec.

-Ei! - Alec exclamou indignado enquanto Magnus se acabava de rir ao lado - Essa foi completamente de graça, Max! - ele sorriu de lado dando uma olhadela para o rosto risonho do irmão pelo retrovisor - Eu não fico falando por ai que gosto de pinguins porque eles são baixinhos e andam esquisito com aqueles ternos, igual você no casamento do tio Luke.

-O terno tava apertado! - Max exclamou em autodefesa, ainda rindo de Alec.

-E você deveria me defender, não rir da minha cara - Alec resmungou para Magnus que ainda dava gargalhadas e logo acrescentou, percebendo o que tinha dito - é o que amigos fazem!

-Desculpe - Magnus pediu se controlando um pouco; ele ficou surpreso por não ter se sentido mal com Alec os chamando de amigos, afinal ele sabia que o outro tinha dificuldades em falar sobre sua sexualidade com adultos, com o irmão podia parecer ainda mais difícil de explicar - Mas é que eu fiquei imaginando um daqueles filtros de troca de rostos, uma foto de uma girafa com o seu rosto e não dá - ele gargalhou novamente.

Dessa vez nem mesmo Alec conseguiu segurar a risada e no clima de provocações os três chegaram ao zoológico.

De fato, assim que passaram pela entrada, Max os arrastou para onde ficavam as girafas, insistindo em participar do horário de alimentação delas. Era possível que os visitantes oferecessem alguns galhos e folhas para as quatro girafas do lugar, sob a supervisão dos funcionários. 

Como Max adorava o lugar e sempre que podia ele pedia para voltar, o menino alimentava cada girafa as chamando pelo nome, o que ganhou a atenção dos funcionários e os rendeu um tour pelos bastidores do cuidado com os animais que tanto o encantavam. Eles ainda compartilharam as histórias de cada um deles, contando uma versão mais leve do estado em que estavam quando foram resgatados. A história pareceu apenas alimentar o fascínio de Max que parecia disposto à qualquer coisa para proteger os animais de futuros perigos.

Era simplesmente adorável demais para que Alec resistisse a apertar o irmão em um abraço. Magnus apenas observava, com os olhos marejados a interação. Ele sempre quis irmãos e de certa forma havia encontrado em Catarina e Ragnor, mas não era exatamente a mesma coisa que ele via a sua frente mesmo que fosse parecido o bastante.

-Eu vou voltar depois - Max disse para uma das girafas que estava próxima à eles - mas agora tenho que ir apresentar o Mufasa pro Magnus.

-Mufasa? - Magnus perguntou.

-É, você não queria ver os leões? Vem, que depois podemos tomar sorvete no caminho pros pinguins!

O menino agarrou a mão de Magnus, esquecendo completamente de Alec, e o arrastou por todo o zoológico. Alec se sentiria ofendido se não fosse o fato de Max parecer gostar tanto de Magnus e estar tão à vontade com ele, o suficiente para ter aquelas pequenas atitudes que ele tinha apenas com a família. Max podia ser tão tímido quanto Alec com pessoas estranhas e ele não conhecia Magnus tão bem assim, então ele ter se soltado de forma tão rápido com o outro era uma surpresa muito agradável.

Max acabou apresentando vários dos outros animais para Magnus depois que ele disse ter ido à um zoológico apenas uma vez na vida. Todos os animais eram seus preferidos, segundo o garotinho que tagarelava sem parar. Era impressionante o quanto ele sabia sobre o lugar, os animais e suas rotinas. Alec se contentou em ficar em segundo plano enquanto observava os dois se dando tão bem um com o outro. 

Talvez Magnus fosse mesmo uma espécie de bruxo que lançava um feitiço em todos ao redor, já que não parecia haver uma única pessoa que não gostasse do homem.

Como previsto, Max tomou mais sorvete que o recomendado para qualquer ser humano, fazendo uma bagunça enquanto tentava se deliciar com o sorvete e gesticular para dar mais ênfase ao que quer que estivesse contando no momento. Magnus se ofereceu para ajudá-lo a se limpar quando Alec disse que não daria nenhum sorvete a mais para o menino e os três acabaram indo em direção ao banheiro mais próximo, com mãos completamente melecadas.

Enquanto Max aproveitava para se aliviar, Magnus e Alec escaparam para o lado de fora do banheiro, onde ainda tinham uma boa visão do interior caso Max precisasse de algo, mas ainda sim em um lugar discreto o suficiente para trocarem um ou outro selinho que queriam desde que se viram muito mais cedo naquele dia.

-Desculpe por isso - Alec disse abraçado à Magnus - ele gostou de você e convive demais com Simon para ter um filtro entre o cérebro e a boca.

-Ele é incrível - Magnus sorriu dispensando as desculpas de Alec - Como ele consegue saber tanta coisa assim sem trabalhar aqui?

-Nem me pergunte, esse garoto ainda vai ganhar um nobel ou algo do tipo - Alec suspirou com um sorriso orgulhoso roubando um selinho a mais de Magnus.

Os dois acabaram se perdendo com o toque que durou mais que o planejado, confiantes de que ouviriam a porta de onde Max estava se abrir quando o menino fosse sair. Ver duas de suas pessoas favoritas se dando tão bem, fazia Alec não querer soltar Magnus nunca mais. Não que Magnus fosse reclamar, ainda mais quando ele se sentia tão… acolhido, com um clima tão familiar em suas conversas com Max, ao lado de Alec. Era completamente diferente de tudo que ele já tinha experimentado, até porque a última vez que interagiu com uma criança foi quando ele próprio tinha aquela idade.

Alguns minutos depois eles ouviram uma porta se abrir e fechar com um pouco mais de força que o necessário e se afastaram rapidamente, disfarçando a situação com uma conversa qualquer.

-Ainda temos que voltar nas girafas - Max declamou ao se aproximar dos dois, com uma expressão pensativa - eu prometi à Glória.

-Promessa é dívida - Magnus concordou - vamos voltar as girafas então.

Max parecia um pouco diferente depois de sair do banheiro, mas ao avistar as girafas novamente ele pareceu deixar de lado o que quer que fosse o incomodando e voltou à se animar, conversando com as girafas, com Magnus e com Alec como se não houvesse amanhã.

Quando Alec recebeu uma ligação de casa, ele indicou que iria se afastar para atender e deixou Max e Magnus sozinhos por uns instantes. Seu pai estava ligando para avisar que logo ele poderia levar Max de volta e para que não lhe desse muitos sorvetes. O último aviso foi tarde demais, mas ele podia convencer Max à não contar exatamente quantas casquinhas ele tomou.

Enquanto Alec conversava com o pai, Max pareceu ficar o mais sério que Magnus já viu uma criança ficar e se voltou para ele de braços cruzados.

-Qual é sua intenção com meu irmão? - ele perguntou de forma direta.

-O que? - Magnus perguntou completamente surpreso.

-Eu vi vocês dois beijando - Max franziu a testa como que resolvendo um grande quebra cabeças - e se você beija alguém você tem que namorar, não pode magoar a pessoa.

Magnus ficou uns instantes sem fala. Era informação demais para pouco tempo e não era o tipo de conversa que ele deveria ter com Max e sim Alec. Mas ao mesmo tempo ele não podia deixar o menino sem uma resposta e muito menos podia mentir para ele.

-Eu gosto muito do seu irmão - ele acabou dizendo pausadamente, escolhendo com muito cuidado as palavras - e posso garantir que não quero de modo algum machucá-lo.

Max considerou por alguns instantes antes de concordar com a cabeça e com um simples “tudo bem” ele voltou a sorrir para Magnus e contar sobre esse quadrinho super irado que Simon tinha lhe dado de presente.

Magnus se sentia um pouco tonto e queria desesperadamente contar sobre aquilo para Alec, mas se viu sem uma oportunidade para conversarem por todo o resto do passeio e do caminho para casa.

Quando o carro parou na frente do apartamento de Magnus, ele sentiu o peso do olhar de Max sobre ele e Alec. O menino parecia esperar por algo, mas nenhum dos adultos sabia o que era que ele estava querendo exatamente.

-Vocês não vão dar tchau? - Max perguntou por fim.

-Nós acabamos de fazer isso, Max - Alec apontou, visto que realmente tinha dito aquela exata palavra para Magnus segundos antes.

-Não, bobão - Max revirou os olhos - Izzy sempre dava tchau pro Meliorn com um beijinho - ele fez uma careta com a lembrança.

-Mas os dois estavam namorando - Alec apontou, tentando disfarçar toda a cor que sumia de seu rosto e as mãos tremendo.

-E vocês não estão? - Max arregalou os olhos e se virou para Magnus - Você prometeu! - Alec olhou confuso para Magnus e então para Max sem saber do que o irmão estava falando - Eu vi vocês beijando e só pode beijar se for namorado!

Alec parecia prestes a desmaiar e só por isso Magnus se viu obrigado à segurar suas mãos e as apertar. Ele queria conversar sobre isso com Alec antes, mas achou melhor realmente dar um selinho no namorado para agradar a criança e, com sorte, fazer Alec voltar a respirar.

O truque funcionou, já que Max sorriu satisfeito e voltou para o jogo no celular de Alec. Alec por sua vez pareceu recobrar a habilidade de falar e se virou para o irmão com uma rapidez que fez Magnus temer que ele quebrasse o pescoço.

-Max, você está bem com isso? Comigo namorando o Magnus?

-Claro, por que não estaria? - ele deu de ombros - Ele é um feiticeiro poderoso que vai te proteger dos monstros. E além disso já disse que o Magnus é maneiro.

Alec parecia não acreditar no que ouvia e se virou para Magnus de olhos arregalados. Aos poucos o fato de que seu irmãozinho não via problemas em seu relacionamento e inclusive gostava de Magnus, foi sendo processado e ele acabou por sorrir como um bobo. Ele ainda teria que conversar seriamente com Max sobre não contar para ninguém, ninguém mesmo, mas naquele momento ele só conseguia sentir uma felicidade inexplicável.

-Você ouviu? - Alec deu uma risadinha incrédula para Magnus - Você é maneiro.


	21. O melhor presente

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi florzinhas!!!  
> Duas vezes em uma mesma semana? Sim, duas vezes na mesma semana por um milagre divino kkkkkkkk e por não prestar atenção nas aulas, mas não espalhem essa parte e nem sigam esse mau exemplo, prestar atenção na aula é muito importante!  
> Enfim, boa leitura!!!

Desde que Max descobriu sobre o namoro de Alec e Magnus as coisas pareceram mudar de figura entre o casal. Conseguir algum tempo sozinhos estava ficando mais e mais difícil já que todas as vezes que planejavam algo algum dos jovens Lightwoods ou Ragnor e Catarina queriam participar também, isso sem contar em toda a empolgação de Simon só de ouvir Alec dizer o nome de Magnus.

Era incrível por um lado que eles conseguissem fazer coisas com o grupo de amigos, eles sempre acabavam se divertindo e Magnus podia notar com clareza como Alec estava cada vez mais à vontade e confortável com pequenas demonstrações de afeto em público. 

Alec também se sentia muito mais seguro para segurar as mãos de Magnus ou lhe dar um beijo na bochecha e até mesmo um ou outro selinho quando estavam em um grupo maior. Talvez fosse uma questão de segurança em números, com tantas pessoas com eles, Alec sabia que não havia jeito de algo ruim acontecer. E com o modo como todos agiam ao redor do casal, Alec começava a se sentir muito mais em paz com os próprios sentimentos do que tantos meses antes…

Meses? Alec arregalou os olhos percebendo que já iria fazer um ano desde que Magnus lhe disse que gostava dele e queria cortejá-lo. Como o tempo havia passado tão rápido, Alec não tinha ideia.

-Tudo bem? - Magnus sussurrou apenas para Alec ouvir enquanto os amigos se distraíam com uma história que Simon contava animadamente na mesa da pizzaria.

-Sim - Alec sorriu e apertou levemente a mão de Magnus - apenas me dei conta de que, de certa forma, já faz um ano que estamos juntos.

Magnus arregalou os olhos olhando para a tela do celular e a data que aparece embaixo do relógio. Ele também não havia percebido que tanto tempo havia se passado desde que os dois começaram a conversar e a sair juntos. Notando o sorriso contente de Alec com aquela informação, Magnus queria muito simplesmente agarrar o namorado e o beijar até que seus pulmões parecessem que iriam explodir, mas isso não era uma opção com o irmãozinho de Alec sentado bem ao seu lado.

Alec pareceu notar algo na expressão de Magnus e lhe deu um sorriso levemente triste, com que dizendo que entendia o outro e que sentia muito por eles não estarem sozinhos naquele momento.

Logo Max cutucou Magnus e o engajou em um assunto qualquer e Alec, com um suspiro, voltou para o que quer que Simon estivesse falando no momento, perdendo a troca de olhares entre Catarina e Izzy.

Aquele era o lado negativo de todos estarem sabendo. Eles não tinham quase tempo algum à sós, ao menos não tempo longe da pastelaria. O que limitava e muito todas as coisas que Alec vinha querendo fazer com Magnus. Coisas que ele já quase não tinha coragem e pensar sobre, menos ainda de pôr em prática e ainda menos coragem a cada vez que eram interrompidos.

____________________________________________________________________

O humor de Alec não andava dos melhores desde aquela noite em que percebeu quão limitadas estavam suas interações com Magnus. Claro que isso não passou despercebido por ninguém, mas não seria ele a dizer que não queria a companhia dos amigos e dos irmãos, então ele só desconversava todas as vezes que alguém lhe perguntava sobre o assunto.

-Já chega - Jace entrou no quarto de Alec sem bater na porta, mas trancando a mesma atrás dele.

-O que você tá fazendo? - Alec perguntou franzindo a testa.

-Resolvendo todos os seus problemas como o ótimo irmão que sou - Jace sorriu convencido - Vamos entrar de férias amanhã, duas semanas inteirinhas de descanso. Max convenceu nossos pais de o levarem naquela imitação barata de Disney algumas cidades de distância depois de visitarem Luke na fazenda que ele comprou. Izzy disse que vai ajudar Simon com aquele show grande que ele está preparando no fim de semana e eu vou aproveitar a casa todinha pra mim.

-Ok - Alec disse devagar - todos vocês já tem um plano pro primeiro fim de semana destas férias… e daí?

-Você também tem, lesado - Jace revirou os olhos.

-Tenho? Porque parece que você tá me expulsando de casa, então acho que meu plano é ir acampar debaixo da ponte por alguns dias?

-Não seja ridículo - Jace o encarou claramente se controlando para não revirar os olhos de novo - você vai dormir num resort à beira da praia por alguns dias. De nada.

Alec encarou Jace por exatos quatro segundos, piscou duas vezes e caiu na gargalhada. Ele riu com tanta vontade que sua barriga começava a doer, lágrimas saíam de seus olhos e Alec não se lembrava de ter escutado uma piada tão boa em muito, muito tempo.

-Claro - Alec tentou se controlar, secando as lágrimas - Muito bom, Jace, essa foi boa. Agora sério, eu só tava pensando em sair com o Magnus mesmo, mas obrigado.

-E você vai sair com o Magnus! - Jace disse parecendo extremamente ofendido.

-O que? Vou passar o fim de semana em um resort cinco estrelas na praia com Magnus? - Alec ainda parecia controlar com dificuldade as risadas, a imaginação de Jace parecia muito ativa, talvez fosse todo o tempo que ele vinha passando com Simon e Max.

-E quem falou em 5 estrelas? - Jace suspirou apertando a base do nariz em um tom exasperado - Olha só, nós todos conversamos e…

-Nós todos quem?

-Eu, Izzy, Simon, Ragnor, Catarina e até mesmo Max - Alec levantou as sobrancelhas surpreso - e nós chegamos a conclusão que estamos devendo você e o Magnus algum tempo sozinhos, já que temos nos metido nos encontros de vocês com tanta frequência. E sinceramente os olhares de cachorrinho sem dono que você faz toda vez que quer agarrar o Magnus já estão demais - Alec lançou um olhar mortal para o irmão, sentindo as bochechas corarem - Ouch! Desnecessário, Alec. Enfim, nos juntamos e tcharam! - Jace tirou um envelope de seu bolso de trás o entregando à Alec - Uma estadia para três dias no melhor resort da praia mais próxima, a melhor suite claro com direito à todas as coisas que Izzy e Catarina acharam necessário. 

-Tá brincando, certo? - Alec perguntou abrindo com cuidado o envelope - Se alguma coisa pular em mim de dentro desse envelope…

-Para de ser paranoico e abre logo - Jace cortou parecendo mais animado que Alec.

Respirando fundo, Alec abriu o envelope e tirou os papéis que estavam dentro dele. Ele leu com cuidado, percebendo que Jace estava falando a verdade. Mesmo com a distância curta entre as cidades, os amigos ainda tiveram o cuidado de comprar passagens de ida e volta para que nenhum dos dois precisasse dirigir todo o caminho até o destino.

-Magnus já sabe disso? - Alec perguntou parecendo em choque.

-Catarina deve tá contando pra ele agora mesmo. E aí? Gostou ou não? Já sei que sou o melhor irmão do mundo, mas quero ouvir de você, vamos lá.

Foi a vez de Alec revirar os olhos, mas ele não podia negar que o presente era muito bem vindo. Apesar das borboletas estarem enlouquecidas em seu estômago com a possibilidade de passar três dias inteiros apenas com Magnus, ele realmente queria ficar à sós com Magnus por mais que poucos minutos e pelo anjo, a quanto tempo Alec não ia a praia? 

-Pelo anjo! - Alec exclamou se levantando e andando de um lado pro outro. 

-O que foi? - Jace se assustou - Alec? Tá maluco?

-Tem tanta coisa pra arrumar! E o que vou falar pros nossos pais? Não tem jeito de eles não saberem sobre isso. E nem calção de banho eu tenho Jace! Porque não me entregou isso enquanto dava tempo de correr até alguma loja?

Jace gargalhou da cara indignada do irmão.

-Você tá passando tempo demais com o Magnus - Jace comentou em tom malicioso - relaxa que a Izzy disse que vai arrumar sua mala. Segundo ela é seu jeito de agradecer pela viagem: deixando ela brincar de esquadrão da moda por um tempinho. E Simon fez questão de falar quanto ele vai precisar da sua ajuda também por quase meia hora ontem só para nossos pais ouvirem. Tudo que você tem que fazer é relaxar.

-Estou frito, não estou? - Alec perguntou pensando em Izzy arrumando suas malas enquanto se jogava na própria cama com Jace o imitando em seguida. Um momento de silêncio passou entre os dois antes de Alec olhar para o irmão com um sorriso sincero no rosto - Jace… 

-Hmm?

-Obrigado.

____________________________________________________________________

Alec mal conseguiu conter a ansiedade enquanto os pais e Max se despediam deles na manhã seguinte. Os pais tiraram um bom tempo para falar sobre responsabilidade e sobre eles já serem todos adultos e como tal eles não esperavam nada menos do que juízo dos três. Sim, Isabelle, dos três, afinal mesmo Alec sendo o mais responsável, ainda sim nunca é demais relembrar algumas regras e blá blá blá.

Normalmente Alec prestaria atenção em cada vírgula que os pais diziam, não querendo desapontá-los, mas naquele momento ele se pegou concordando sem nem mesmo ouvir uma palavra, só pensando em como logo veria Magnus e eles iriam para uma viagem apenas os dois. Sozinhos. Só ele e Magnus.

A mala de Alec estava pronta e escondida embaixo da cama dele para caso alguém entrasse ali. Afinal ele não queria levantar suspeitas de onde iria aqueles dias, já seria difícil o suficiente explicar caso ele voltasse com queimaduras de sol ou até mesmo bronzeado.

Antes que Alec percebesse ele e Magnus já estavam em um táxi em direção ao tal resort. Os dois não conseguiram segurar os tons animados por todas as três horas de viagem, afinal os amigos realmente os pegaram de surpresa. Magnus contou em detalhes como Catarina tinha lhe entregado as próprias passagens e riu solto de como Alec só acreditou em Jace ao ver os vouchers com seus próprios olhos.

Os dois passaram por toda a burocracia de fazer check-in e descobrir onde iriam ficar muito mais animados do que Alec imaginou ser possível para uma coisa tão chata e demorada. Qual era a dificuldade em conferir os papéis que os dois tinham e lhes dar a chave do quarto, pelo anjo?

Mas foi só ao entrar no quarto espaçoso que a realidade da situação bateu sobre Alec. O quarto era enorme, com uma televisão gigantesca, duas poltronas voltadas para a TV e uma mesinha de café próxima. Também tinha um guarda roupas embutido na parede contrária a porta que tomava um espaço desnecessário na opinião dele. Havia também uma porta que levava ao banheiro, ou ao menos ele supunha que era o banheiro, que ficava à sua direita e na parede à esquerda havia uma enorme sacada com uma vista deslumbrante para o mar, a qual Magnus prontamente foi admirar, largando as duas malas que trouxera próximas à porta de entrada.

E então havia o mais novo gatilho na ansiedade de Alec. Uma cama de casal enorme, muito bem arrumada com mais panos do que ele achava possível. Parecia muito convidativa e muito confortável. Mas era uma cama só. Em um quarto que ele dividiria por três dias com Magnus. 

Claro que Alec já tinha dormido com Magnus antes. Na primeira vez que fora à casa de Magnus, no aniversário de Magnus e em mais meia dúzia de ocasiões depois. Mas em todas essas vezes os dois passaram apenas uma noite juntos e já estavam tão cansados de todas as emoções do dia que acabaram dormindo quase instantaneamente ao se deitar.

O fato de que havia uma garrafa de champagne com duas taças bem no meio da cama e várias pétalas de rosas vermelhas espalhadas ao redor dizia muito do que os irmãos e os amigos imaginavam que os dois fariam com o tempo à sós. Esse fato em si não era tão aterrorizante, apenas constrangedor. Mas era o suficiente para despertar dúvidas em Alec que ele achava já ter superado.

E se Magnus também estivesse esperando que eles dessem o próximo passo? E se Alec não estiver pronto pra isso ainda? E se ele nunca estiver pronto pra isso? E se Magnus se frustrar com a falta de um contato mais íntimo? E se isso significar que Magnus iria desistir de Alec? E se Alec estivesse pronto?

Alec sentiu a cabeça rodar com tantas perguntas, ainda encarando a cama de olhos arregalados até ouvir uma voz melodiosa chamando por ele.

-Alexander! - Magnus chamava da sacada, ainda de costas para o quarto - Você está perdendo! Acho que vi alguns golfinhos, será que tem golfinhos por aqui? Venha ver!

O tom animado de Magnus fez os olhos de Alec pularem para o namorado e ele notou que Magnus nem mesmo olhou na direção da cama ao entrar no quarto e ele teria notado a cama caso estivesse pensando em todas aquelas coisas que passavam pela cabeça de Alec. Certo?

Respirando fundo e decidindo que não queria aquilo tudo pensando em seus ombros naquele momento, Alec ignorou aquilo como Magnus fazia e foi até a sacada também para ver do que Magnus estava falando.

-Uau! - Alec exclamou.

-Eu sei, não é incrível? - Magnus sorriu na direção de Alec estendendo uma mão para Alec segurar - Devíamos desfazer as malas e ir até lá, o que acha?

-Ótima ideia - Alec sorriu, sentindo o peso em seu peito se dissipar aos poucos.

-Mas podemos ficar aqui só mais um pouquinho antes - Magnus se aproximou mais de Alec abraçando a cintura do outro e descansando a cabeça no ombro dele.

-Gosto mais dessa ideia - Alec concordou se permitindo relaxar como Jace havia sugerido no dia anterior. 

Eles ficaram naquela posição confortável até Magnus declarar que precisava desesperadamente de uma piña colada e se espreguiçar no sol. Alec apenas deu uma risadinha e deixou o namorado ir em direção às malas a procura do que precisaria para ir até a praia.

Magnus anunciou que iria se trocar no banheiro, deixando o quarto livre para Alec e assim os dois fizeram. Alec apenas pegou uma bermuda qualquer e uma camiseta colorida, ele agradeceu mentalmente à Izzy por ter colocado os óculos escuros na mala também, já que ele não teria se lembrado desse detalhe até ter o sol machucando seus olhos daqui à alguns minutos.

Alec rapidamente organizou algumas de suas coisas no guarda-roupas, notando que apesar de Izzy não ter colocado nenhuma roupa estranha na mala, ela não tinha uma única peça preta ou cinza como Alec faria. Não era tão ruim quanto Alec imaginou que seria, então ele simplesmente deixou passar.

Quando Magnus finalmente saiu do banheiro com uma camiseta quase transparente, bermudas como as de Alec e o cabelo remodelado em outro penteado ele finalmente notou a grande cama que deixou Alec a beira de um ataque mais cedo. Alec conseguiu perceber o exato momento em que os olhos de Magnus pararam no móvel.

Ele arregalou os olhos, abriu levemente a boca em surpresa e então travou o maxilar. Magnus caminhou até a cama, tirou o balde com champagne e as taças, guardando a garrafa rapidamente no frigobar que Alec nem mesmo viu e ligou rapidamente para a recepção, pedindo para que tirassem as pétalas da cama. 

Ele não daria mais atenção do que aquilo no momento, mas Magnus fez uma nota mental de dar uma bronca nos amigos quando Alec não estivesse por perto, afinal ele sabia que era um assunto delicado para o namorado e eles não precisavam disso em um momento que era para ser descontraído.

-Você está bem? - Alec perguntou em tom baixo.

-Ótimo - Magnus sorriu percebendo que não tinha sido tão discreto quanto queria - você? - Alec apenas concordou com a cabeça - Então vamos?

Os dois caminharam em silencio todo o caminho até a praia, onde rapidamente um funcionário do local lhes indicou um espaço embaixo de um grande guarda-sol. Eles pediram algo para beliscar ao invés algo para o almoço junto com a bebida de Magnus e um refrigerante para Alec.

Magnus rapidamente tirou a camisa e, para a surpresa de Alec, a bermuda, ficando apenas com uma sunga em um tom vibrante de vermelho. A sunga de Magnus estava mais para uma tanga na opinião das poucas células cerebrais de Alec que continuavam funcionando depois daquela imagem.

O homem porém parecia completamente a vontade com a roupa - ou falta dela - e parecia não notar os olhares de Alec para seu corpo. Magnus sabia que teria algum efeito em Alec, mas não queria deixar o outro desconfortável apontando para o modo como Alec parecia indeciso entre encarar as coxas, a barriga ou o peitoral de Magnus.

Magnus apenas se pôs a passar bronzeador de forma tranquila. Ele também fingiu não notar como as mãos de Alec tremiam ao espalhar o produto em suas costas quando ele pediu ajuda. Com uma habilidade desenvolvida ao longo dos anos, Magnus se ajeitou na espreguiçadeira mais próxima, saboreando seu drink.

-Eu… - Alec falou em um tom completamente desconfortável - eu vou dar um mergulho.

-Quer companhia? - Magnus ofereceu.

-Não precisa - Alec negou rapidamente tirando a camisa e correndo para o mar - já volto - gritou por cima do ombro.

Magnus o observou por todo o caminho até a água com um sorriso sabendo que o namorado estava de alguma forma afetado por seus trajes e seu comportamento. Alec por sua vez só precisava da água gelada e um tempo com os olhos longe do namorado para não acabar se envergonhando na praia que aos poucos começava a encher com mais e mais pessoas.

Os dois pensavam em como aquele fim de semana seria certamente memorável.


	22. A melhor dança

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi florzinhas!!!  
> Passando rapidinho pra deixar esse capítulo com vocês :)  
> Boa leitura amores!!!

Alec e Magnus só perceberam quanto tempo haviam passado tomando sol e conversando na areia quando ficou quente demais para ficarem no mesmo local, a brisa que vinha do mar havia parado em algum momento e o mormaço que subia da areia se tornava quase insuportável. 

Em certo ponto Magnus desistiu e começou a se abanar com o cardápio que estava na mesa próxima à eles, o que chamou a atenção de Alec para um anúncio colorido estampado na página aleatória em que Magnus abriu.

-Ei, isso aqui parece interessante - Alec apontou.

-Mergulho no recife de corais - Magnus leu em voz alta - quer tentar? É bem legal…

-Você já fez isso antes?

-Algumas vezes - Magnus admitiu - mas cada lugar é diferente então vai ser como se fosse a primeira vez.

-Tem alguma coisa que você nunca tenha feito? - Alec perguntou em tom de brincadeira.

-Consigo pensar em algumas - Magnus respondeu em um tom misterioso e sedutor que claramente afetou o namorado como ele esperava que acontecesse.

Os dois recolheram as poucas coisas que levaram para a praia e Alec se ofereceu de guardá-las no quarto enquanto Magnus ia à recepção para marcar o horário do mergulho. Para a sorte dos dois, eles não estavam na alta temporada e havia vagas para o barco que sairia em cinco minutos.

A correria para não perder o horário valeu à pena no exato momento em que eles entraram na água e puderam ver peixes dos mais diversos tamanhos e cores passando calmamente bem próximo aos humanos que os observavam maravilhados. Conversar era bem difícil quando sua cabeça está abaixo da água, mas o casal logo se adaptou com apertos nas mãos que não se soltavam e gestos exagerados apontando para um ou outro animal que era mais bonito ou engraçado.

Eles tiveram a sorte de ver algumas arraias passando bem coladas ao terreno arenoso bem lá no fundo. Vez ou outra o guia indicava para todos voltarem à superfície e dava uma ou outra explicação sobre os corais ou os animais que eles estavam observando.

-Max adoraria esse passeio - Magnus cochichou com Alec em certo momento, fazendo o peito de Alec aquecer pelo namorado se lembrar do pequeno Lightwood naquele momento. - Seria uma ótima desculpa para voltar aqui, só pra trazê-lo, o que acha?

-Você é incrível - Alec respondeu dando um selinho em Magnus e logo colocando o equipamento de mergulho para voltarem para baixo d’água.

No caminho de volta, já dentro do barco, o grupo foi surpreendido por alguns golfinhos que brincavam e acabaram se aproximando dos humanos.

-Eu disse que vi golfinhos! - Magnus exclamou feliz apertando o braço de Alec em uma animação quase infantil.

-Você disse - Alec concordou dando gargalhadas do modo animado e fofo do namorado.

Ao voltarem para a terra firme, ambos perceberam como estavam cansados e famintos e resolveram pedir o jantar no quarto mesmo enquanto tomavam banho para tirar todo o sal e areia do corpo.

Alec ofereceu para ser o último no chuveiro, mesmo sabendo que Magnus provavelmente demoraria muito mais que ele. Afinal, a quantidade de produtos que Magnus levou para o banheiro era comparável a todos os vidros de shampoo e condicionador que Alec usava em um ano inteiro, talvez até mais o que isso…

Magnus não se preocupou em correr, relaxando embaixo dos jatos acolhedores do chuveiro. Alec também não correu quando chegou sua vez, mas como esperado ele não demorou nem metade do tempo que Magnus usou. Fato que fez Magnus rir de uma piada que se recusou a dividir com Alec.

-Você vai ficar constrangido demais, acredite em mim - ele pontuou quando Alec insistiu - quem sabe um dia eu te conte sem o risco de você entrar em combustão espontânea.

Alec resmungou algo sob a própria respiração, já sentindo o rosto vermelho ao entender a natureza de tal piada, mas deixou o assunto pra lá. Os dois jantaram enquanto assistiam um filme qualquer que passava na imensa televisão e quando estavam satisfeitos, Alec propôs de darem uma volta, ainda muito elétrico para sequer pensar em dormir.

Gostando da ideia de uma caminhada leve, Magnus concordou e sem perceber eles se viram novamente na beira da praia, caminhando de mãos dadas na areia fofinha e sentindo a brisa um pouco mais fria que vinha do mar.

-Estava precisando disso - Magnus comentou se aconchegando mais próximo à Alec - tinha tanto tempo que não ia a praia…

-Eu também - Alec suspirou feliz - ainda mais com você como companhia - ele acrescentou sentindo as bochechas corarem, mas observando o rosto de Magnus que se iluminou em um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

-Ora, ora - ele parou de caminhar parando em frente à Alec - temos um conquistador aqui! Está tentando me seduzir, Lightwood?

-Está funcionando? - Alec perguntou com uma risadinha nervosa.

-Talvez mais do que você imagina.

Eles não sabiam que foi que tomou a iniciativa, mas logo estavam se beijando calmamente com o som das ondas e uma música distante de fundo. Alec enlaçou a cintura de Magnus enquanto sentia os braços de Magnus irem para seus ombros e seus dedos brincarem com os fios de cabelo na base da nuca de Alec.

Ah. Eles tinham sentido falta disso também.

Alec mordiscou o lábio inferior de Magnus arrancando um suspiro do outro e em troca sentiu uma língua atrevida contornando seus lábios. Ele abriu a boca dando passagem e permitindo que o beijo se aprofundasse. 

Quando eles se separaram em busca de ar, Magnus puxou Alec para que eles se sentassem na areia exatamente onde estavam. Alec cedeu facilmente, envolvendo Magnus em um abraço bem similar ao modo como eles estiveram tanto tempo antes quando Alec foi pela primeira vez na casa de Magnus. Eles apenas ficaram se abraçando e trocando alguns beijos e carícias enquanto observavam o mar agitado á sua frente.

-Magnus - Alec chamou em um tom um pouco mais sério. 

Notando a mudança até mesmo na postura de Alec, Magnus se virou de costas para o mar e se concentrou apenas no que podia observar de Alec com a luz da lua e a fraca luz dos postes de iluminação à distância. Todas as linhas e curvas do rosto de Alec pareciam ressaltadas como em uma obra de arte. Em um dia normal, com a iluminação da pastelaria, ele já achava Alec lindo, mas naquele momento ele lhe tirava todo o fôlego.

-Sim?

-Eu amo você.

Ambos prenderam a respiração. 

Alec sentia o coração martelar contra o peito, como se quisesse pular direto para o colo de Magnus. Ele já tinha se pegado a ponto de dizer aquelas palavras várias e várias vezes nos últimos meses, mas algo sempre o parava. Alguém aparecia, ele não conseguia forçar as palavras para fora, Magnus puxava um outro assunto qualquer e o momento passava… Mas ali, no lugar mais bonito e romântico que eles já estiveram, com a proximidade entre os dois e o momento tão íntimo e tranquilo, ele não pode mais segurar.

Magnus precisou de alguns segundos para perceber que realmente tinha escutado aquelas palavras. Ele sabia exatamente como se sentia com relação à Alec, mas não queria ser o primeiro a dizer aquelas coisas. Parcialmente porque não queria que a intensidade daquelas palavras fossem um peso a mais para Alec e também por todas as lembranças dolorosas das vezes em que havia dito de todo coração apenas para receber respostas cruéis em troca. Claro que ele não esperava nada de ruim vindo de Alec, mas o fato de ele dizer primeiro significava mais do que ele podia imaginar.

-Eu também amo você.

Magnus respondeu com um grande sorriso e logo se jogou em cima de Alec em um abraço apertado que desequilibrou os dois e eles acabaram caindo deitados na areia. Alec soltou uma gargalhada feliz com a reação de Magnus, que passou a distribuir beijos por todo o rosto de Alec. A sessão de beijos acabou virando uma briga de cosquinha, um tentando fazer o outro rir até Alec anunciar, talvez alto demais, que iria fazer xixi nas calças se Magnus continuasse, o que só rendeu mais risadas.

____________________________________________________________________

O sol no dia seguinte foi o responsável por acordar um Magnus bem irritado com a claridade. E os resmungos de Magnus foram o suficiente para acordar um Alec bem confuso com o lugar onde estava. Depois da sessão de cócegas os dois acabaram se deitando lado a lado para observar as estrelas e, sem perceber dormiram na praia mesmo.

Era de se esperar que Magnus ficasse com um humor bem mais irritado por todo o tempo que levaram para ir até o quarto, tirar a areia e trocar de roupa. Não foi surpresa para Alec que o outro só começasse a se animar depois de algumas xícaras de café, o que era adorável na visão de Alec.

Eles voltaram para a praia e como no dia anterior aproveitaram o máximo possível o sol. Alec arrastou Magnus para o mar onde eles ficaram por um bom tempo namorando e até mesmo jogando água um no outro como duas crianças grandes. E Magnus fez a missão de sua vida passar protetor em Alec o máximo possível para que ele pudesse tomar sol em segurança e pegar um bronzeado. Se ele conseguia tirar uma casquinha do namorado no processo, ninguém podia culpá-lo.

Magnus sugeriu que almoçassem a beira da grande piscina do hotel, onde eles ainda não tinham entrado e foi lá que eles ficaram quando a areia ficou quente demais para aproveitarem a praia. Magnus já tinha perdido as contas de quantos coquetéis tinha tomado desde que descobriu o bar dentro da piscina, mas sabia que Alec já estava em seu segundo ou terceiro.

O mais novo tinha experimentado alguns dos drinks que Magnus pediu e acabou arriscando pedir um ou outro para si mesmo, tomando o cuidado de não beber rápido demais afinal não queria que a viagem terminasse em tragédia caso bebesse demais e se afogasse na piscina.

Eles só voltaram para o quarto quando o barman avisou que a piscina estava fechando bem depois de anoitecer. Como no dia anterior, eles revezaram o uso do chuveiro e Magnus sugeriu que dessem uma volta pela cidade já que alguém havia comentado sobre um festival acontecendo por lá e ele queria ver do que se tratava.

O festival estava mais para uma feira aberta, com uma banda desconhecida tocando músicas animadas e diversas barracas cheias de artesanatos, lembrancinhas e comidas diversas. Magnus arrastou Alec para cada barraca, insistindo em olhar cada peça, mesmo que já tivessem visto algo parecido na barraca anterior. Ele explicou que aquela era uma ótima fonte de inspiração para todos os modelos que ele desenhava para o trabalho.

Eles acabaram comprando lembrancinhas para cada um dos amigos, como forma de agradecimento por terem organizado tudo aquilo para os dois. Porém, a única lembrancinha sem nenhuma piada por trás foi a de Max, já que Magnus insistiu em comprar alguns objetos que se enquadram mais em pegadinhas do que presentes, cada um combinando com a personalidade de cada um dos amigos.

Eles também experimentaram as comidas e bebidas mais exóticas que acharam, Alec rindo das caretas de Magnus diante de alguns sabores, enquanto Magnus fingia se indignar com a capacidade de Alec de apreciar as comidas mais estranhas e ainda pensar em como poderia replicar o sabor nos pastéis.

Ao chegar próximo ao palco, eles viram algumas pessoas dançando animadas. Magnus olhou da pista de dança improvisada para Alec com olhos pedintes. Alec franziu a testa a princípio sem entender o que Magnus queria e então quando ele entendeu o que Magnus dizia com o olhar ele começou a balançar a cabeça em negativo de olhos arregalados.

-Por favorzinho! - Magnus pediu fazendo um biquinho adorável, mas ainda sim Alec não mudou sua resposta.

-Não, não, não.

-Sim, sim, sim! - Magnus insistiu.

-Não sei dançar.

-Te ensino.

-Vai passar vergonha comigo - Alec alertou.

-Não me importo e além disso, ninguém aqui conhece a gente.

-Aquele cara conhece - Alec apontou para um velhinho observando as pessoas dançarem - ele tá lá no resort também.

-E claramente muito bêbado para prestar atenção em qualquer coisa ou se lembrar amanhã.

Alec ainda balançava a cabeça em negativa abrindo e fechando a boca em busca de mais argumentos, mas Magnus começou a puxar o braço dele não sentindo nenhuma resistência depois do primeiro passo.

-Magnus - Alec suspirou olhando exasperado para o namorado.

-Vamos lá! É só mexer pra um lado e pro outro no ritmo da música, não vamos fazer nada muito ousado - Magnus disse enlaçando o pescoço de Alec e começando a se mover, começando a sussurrar coisas avulsas bem próximo do rosto de Alec - Viu só? - perguntou depois de um tempo - Está dançando!

Alec pareceu surpreso ao notar que realmente está se movendo em sintonia com Magnus e ao ritmo certo da música. Ele tropeçou levemente quando prestou atenção nos próprios pés arrancando uma risada de Magnus. Ele beijou a bochecha de Alec quando notou que estavam avermelhadas.

Os dois aproveitaram mais um pouco do festival antes de Magnus notar que Alec já estava cansado, mas se esforçava para esconder. Alec não queria acabar com a clara diversão de Magnus simplesmente por estar com sono, então ele insistiu em ficar mais um pouco quando Magnus sugeriu voltarem para o resort.

Não muito depois disso os dois se viram voltando abraçados para o resort, cheios de sacolas e comentando todas as coisas das quais conseguiam se lembrar sobre o festival e o restante do dia.


	23. As melhores férias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi flores do meu jardim!  
> Como vcs tão?  
> Então uma boa e uma má notícia: a boa é que finalmente terminei o TCC e posso escrever mais rápido... a má é que temos só uns 5 capítulos pela frente...  
> Mas enquanto o fim não chega, espero que gostem do capítulo de hoje!  
> Bjinhos e boa leitura!!!

Não muito depois disso os dois se viram voltando abraçados para o resort, cheios de sacolas e comentando todas as coisas das quais conseguiam se lembrar sobre o festival e o restante do dia. Eles preferiram manter silêncio por todo o caminho pelos corredores até o quarto, não querendo incomodar os outros hóspedes. 

Alec fez sua higiene antes de Magnus, já que ele alegou que iria demorar com todo o processo de tirar a maquiagem e limpar sua pele. O que deixou Alec com tempo de sobra para se preparar para dormir, procurando o pijama que Izzy colocou na mala para ele. Pijama que se reduzia à uma calça de moletom confortável e nada mais. Pelo menos havia uma calça de moletom, ele pensou revirando os olhos.

E então a parte estranha começou. Na noite anterior eles haviam pegado no sono na praia, então Alec não precisou pensar em toda a logística de dormir com Magnus naquela cama enorme. Ele deveria esperar por Magnus deitado ou deveria o deixar deitar primeiro e escolher um lado na cama? Ele não devia dormir antes do namorado sair do banheiro, ou será que Magnus não queria que ele o esperasse?

Alec tentou se sentar apoiado na cabeceira da cama, mas parecia estranho demais. Tentou então deitar, mas se sentia muito vulnerável e desconfortável. Tentou até mesmo se deitar de modo diferente, como de barriga para baixo ou de lado com um cotovelo sustentando a cabeça, mas também não estava dando certo. Ele se levantou e sentou em uma das poltronas, mas sem nada para fazer ali, só parecia que ele estava evitando a cama - o que ele realmente estava fazendo, mas não queria que Magnus soubesse desse detalhe.

Por fim ele suspirou cansado de tantos pensamentos conflitantes em volta de uma coisa tão simples e preferiu observar o céu estrelado da sacada. As vezes ele só queria saber como desligar seu cérebro ou ignorar todos aqueles pensamentos, afinal era exaustivo pensar tanto em tudo o tempo todo.

Magnus saiu do banheiro se sentindo mais leve depois de sua sessão de cuidados com a pele. Ele escaneou o quarto à procura de Alec notando a cama desfeita em um dos lados, mas o namorado não estava ali. Alec também não estava nas poltronas, ou próximo ao guarda roupa e a TV estava desligada… 

Então ele o encontrou na sacada, de costas para o quarto e parecendo perdido em pensamentos. Magnus tomou seu tempo para admirar toda a cena de Alec envolto pelo céu estrelado e o mar escondido nas sombras bem lá na frente. Era uma visão tão maravilhosa quanto ele podia imaginar, ainda mais tendo a oportunidade de ver um pouco mais de Alec sem camisa com aquela calça cujo cós se equilibrava parcamente no quadril, prestes a cair.

Alec se sobressaltou um pouco ao sentir braços ao redor de sua cintura e um queixo se apoiando em seu ombro, mas relaxou novamente ao sentir o cheiro do pós barba de Magnus e ouvir sua voz tão próxima à seu ouvido.

-Uma moeda por seus pensamentos.

-Só uma moeda? - Alec brincou.

Magnus deu de ombros com uma risadinha e deixou um beijo leve no ombro nu de Alec. Alec se virou de frente para Magnus, segurando levemente a cintura do namorado e observando o rosto dele limpo de todas as cores que ele normalmente usava.

Ele já tinha visto Magnus sem maquiagem algumas poucas vezes antes, mas ainda era uma visão que lhe arrancava o ar. De algum modo os olhos de Magnus pareciam ainda menores sem todo o peso da maquiagem e sua pele parecia mais vibrante e macia, os lábios ainda mais convidativos.

Era como se algo o puxasse para Magnus, uma força invisível. Seus olhos se moviam em meio ao furacão que parecia lhe tomar, sem saber se o olho da tempestade eram os lábios ou os próprios olhos de Magnus, mas isso não importava muito, ao menos não por muito tempo. Sem resistir a força gravitacional que o empurrava para Magnus, Alec colou seus lábios nos dele.

Seus olhos se fecharam aproveitando a sensação ao mesmo tempo tão conhecida e nova. Primeiro era apenas o toque dos lábios, até que alguém, não importava mais quem, abriu a boca em um convite mudo para aprofundarem o beijo. E então as mãos não mais conseguiam se manter paradas e passeavam por todos os lados.

Magnus sempre fazia questão de limitar seus toques, mesmo no estado embriagado que se encontrava todas as vezes que beijava Alec. Ele se permitia explorar todas as partes do corpo alheio da cintura para cima, salvo as vezes em que ajudava Alec a se equilibrar com uma mão em uma coxa ou outra.

Mas Magnus sabia que depois de certo tempo, a certa altura, Alec iria perder o controle ao menos um pouco e desceria as mãos para um pouco mais abaixo. E ele adorava aquele exato momento em que as mãos de Alec espalmava suas costas e desciam de forma torturante até encontrar a curva de sua bunda. O namorado havia desenvolvido um hábito de apertar duas ou três vezes o local para trazer o corpo de Magnus mais para perto e Magnus não tinha nada que reclamar do gesto.

Aquela noite porém, havia algo de diferente. Quando Alec desceu as mãos, Magnus pode sentir os músculos dos ombros e costas do outro se contraindo, como que antecipando algo. Ao sentir dedos se infiltrando por baixo das calças de seu pijama, Magnus quebrou gentilmente o beijo apenas para poder observar o rosto de Alec.

O outro mordeu o lábio inferior já inchado e continuou lentamente a infiltrar as mãos por baixo das peças de roupa de Magnus, com um olhar repleto de emoções voltado para o rosto de Magnus. Quando por fim toda a mão de Alec estava em contato com a pele de Magnus por baixo das roupas, causando arrepios por todo o corpo moreno, ele apenas as deixou lá, sem tentar nenhum outro movimento como que testando os limites daquilo tudo.

Sem aguentar mais os olhares inquisidores de Magnus, e não disposto a dar uma resposta a pergunta muda, Alec simplesmente retomou o beijo. Magnus resolveu seguir a liderança do outro e se deixou levar pelas sensações novamente. 

Alec começou a movê-los pelo espaço, cegamente os guiando até onde estava a cama, parando ao sentir o contato do móvel com a parte de trás de sua perna, sem saber ao certo como agir. Depois de um momento de dúvida, ele se sentou obrigando Magnus a imitar seu movimento, o que o deixava sentado em seu colo.

Quando precisaram se separar para tomar fôlego, Alec não afastou os lábios da pele de Magnus, beijando sua bochecha e descendo os beijos para seu queixo, pescoço e ombros ainda cobertos pela camisa regata que ele vestia.

Magnus deixou escapar um som de aprovação antes de sentir as mãos de Alec se movendo e ensaiando levantar sua blusa. Na dúvida entre interferir ou ver onde Alec estava querendo chegar, ele preferiu esperar mais um pouco. Até porque ficou claro para Magnus que Alec tinha um objetivo com aquilo tudo, que não apenas a troca de beijos e carícias que já era característica dos dois.

Não encontrando resistência, Alec subiu lentamente a camisa de Magnus, lhe dando tempo para protestar ou parar os movimentos. Por fim Magnus pareceu pensar um pouco antes de permitir que Alec lhe tirasse a peça, levantando os braços para facilitar o movimento.

Com um olhar longo para o peitoral desnudo de Magnus, Alec voltou a beijá-lo com vontade redobrada, gemendo ao sentir o contato pele com pele de seus torsos. Naquele momento Alec não sabia porque ainda não tinham chegado nesse ponto, afinal as sensações eram boas demais e não pareciam o sobrecarregar como ele imaginou que fariam. Além disso a proximidade com Magnus até então parecia calar todos os pensamentos e preocupações que corriam em sua mente até algum tempo antes.

Magnus se ajeitou melhor no colo de Alec, sentindo um contato mais íntimo em seus quadris que arrancou outro som vindo direto do peito de Alec. Ele sentiu que o movimento redobrou o ânimo de Alec, que lhe beijava com ainda mais vontade e que passou a ensaiar novamente colocar as mãos em sua calça. 

Por fim, Alec colocou primeiro o dedão e então o indicador por baixo do cós da calça de Magnus, dessa vez com as mãos na cintura de Magnus, o que levava seus dedos a ficarem exatamente acima de onde ele queria e ao mesmo tempo temia tocar. Só então ele percebeu a situação em que estavam e suas mãos começaram a tremer levemetente. Ele não saberia explicar todos os sentimentos conflituosos passando dentro dele.

Alec queria ir adiante, ele estava curioso de como seria, como se sentiria tocando Magnus e sendo tocado por ele. Mas ao mesmo tempo ele não sabia exatamente o que fazer. Ele sabia do histórico amoroso extenso de Magnus e sabia que o outro tinha muito mais experiência. Afinal Alec podia contar nos dedos de uma mão todas as vezes que tinha se tocado de maneira tão íntima na vida. Ele não queria decepcionar Magnus, ou lembrá-lo de quão bobo e inexperiente ele era e correr o risco de Magnus desistir dele.

Notando a mudança em Alec, Magnus gentilmente quebrou o beijo, distribuindo pequenos selinhos nos lábios e bochechas de Alec. “Ah, aí está” Magnus pensou. Ele já estava se preparando para o momento em que Alec atingisse seu limite e já sabia que em algum momento futuro precisariam conversar sobre o motivo de Alec ter ficado tão... atrevido de uma hora para outra.

-Tudo bem? - Magnus perguntou em um sussurro sem fôlego.

Alec apenas assentiu, tentando voltar a beijar Magnus, porém teve sua tentativa cortada de maneira carinhosa.

-Não que eu esteja reclamando - Magnus continuou - Mas o que foi isso?

Se recusando a responder e notando que Magnus não se deixaria ser beijado, Alec resolveu o distrair com beijos pelo pescoço, aproveitando para esconder o rosto na curva suave que este fazia com o ombro de Magnus, para que ele não notasse a vermelhidão que com certeza tomava não só suas bochechas a este ponto.

-Ei - Magnus chamou segurando o rosto de Alec com as duas mãos e falando de maneira mais séria - Alec. Olha pra mim. Por favor... - ele esperou até Alec o olhar nos olhos novamente - Você sabe que não temos que fazer nada que você não esteja confortável, não é?

-É claro - Alec concordou suspirando e sentindo o rosto esquentar - eu estou confortável - diante do olhar incrédulo de Magnus ele revirou os olhos - temos mesmo que falar sobre? Não podemos só… voltar a fazer?

-Se não podemos conversar sobre então não podemos fazer - Magnus disse decididamente, ensaiando se levantar, mas sentindo a cintura ser segurada no lugar pelas mãos fortes de Alec.

-Tá bem, não vai - Alec pediu em um fio de voz antes de respirar fundo, se sentindo mais vulnerável do que nunca - eu quero… - ele disse tentando manter os olhos nos de Magnus, não perdendo olhar inquisidor que Magnus lhe lançou - é verdade! Eu só… - ele desviou o olhar achando super interessante a luminária ao lado da cama.

-Você só…? - Magnus puxou a atenção de Alec de volta, fazendo leves carícias no rosto do outro.

-Eu não sei como - admitiu em um resmungo contrariado - não sei como fazer e… sabe?

-Vai ter que ser um pouco mais específico, querido - Magnus pediu deixando um beijo na têmpora de Alec em um incentivo. - Não quero te deixar desconfortável, mas se vamos dar esse passo, então preciso que você seja bem claro sobre o que quer ou não.

Alec fechou os olhos por um momento em uma respiração profunda antes de olhar novamente para Magnus e tentar se explicar novamente.

-Você sabe que não tenho muita experiência - “eufemismo do ano” Alec pensou - e quero que seja bom pra você também, mas não sei como, não sei o que fazer, como te tocar ou…

Percebendo que Alec começava a hiperventilar em meio as palavras, Magnus resolveu o distrair colando os lábios aos dele novamente, mas não deixando o beijo passar de um selinho. Agora que ele entendia um pouco do que Alec queria, ele se sentiu mais relaxado.

-Alec, eu só preciso saber uma coisa - Magnus pediu - só uma coisa e então podemos resolver juntos todas essas dúvidas. Você não está fazendo isso por causa de ontem não é? - diante do olhar confuso de Alec, Magnus resolveu elaborar melhor - Do champagne, das rosas…?

-Não! - Alec exclamou parecendo horrorizado - Juro que não! Eu… - ele sentiu as bochechas esquentarem um pouco mais - já venho pensando nisso a um tempo - admitiu - mas algo sempre está no caminho. Ou alguém… 

-Mas não aqui - Magnus sorriu, com um suspiro aliviado. - Aqui estamos só nós dois.

Tudo que ele menos queria era que Alec se sentisse pressionado. Ele fazia o possível para que o outro soubesse que ele estava feliz com o que quer que fizessem juntos e odiaria ver Alec agindo desconfortável por se sentir pressionado por outros.

-Não aqui - Alec concordou mordiscando o lábio inferior novamente - e então?

Magnus observou com cuidado o rosto de Alec. Ele ainda não estava completamente convencido de que aquilo estava bem para o outro, mas precisava confiar nas palavras de Alec. Então ele fez uma nota mental de apenas observar com cuidado e caso algo parecesse errado ele podia tomar providências.

-O problema é que você está pensando demais - Magnus disse após um momento de silêncio - que tal assim: vamos ficar mais confortáveis, voltar para onde você já conhece e partimos daí. Você só precisa relaxar e me deixar te guiar. Caso algo não te agrade, ou seja demais, é só dizer.

Alec concordou, feliz por terem alguns parâmetros mais concretos. Magnus se levantou apenas o suficiente para empurrar Alec até ele estar deitado no meio da cama. As mãos de Alec continuavam na cintura de Magnus enquanto as de Magnus pararam nos ombros de Alec para ganhar algum equilíbrio quando ele voltou a se sentar no colo do mais novo.

Magnus se inclinou até estar praticamente deitado por cima de Alec, enquanto Alec se apoiou em um dos cotovelos para também diminuir a distância entre eles, mantendo uma das mãos no mesmo lugar na cintura de Magnus. O beijo que se iniciou estava cheio de expectativas, Magnus quase podia sentir o gosto do nervosismo nos lábios de Alec.

Quando precisaram de ar, Magnus imitou o movimento anterior de Alec, distribuindo beijos por toda a extensão do pescoço e mandíbula, mas ele também acrescentou leves mordidinhas. Ele acabou se empolgando e deixando algumas marcas no pescoço alvo, que não demoraram muito a aparecer. Ops.

Notando que Alec havia cedido, largando todo o peso do corpo na cama e dando espaço para Magnus passear por seu pescoço, ele resolveu descer um pouco mais. Quando seus lábios se apossaram de um dos mamilos, foi impossível conter um sorriso satisfeito com as costas arqueadas em resposta. Ele podia ver que os olhos de Alec se fecharam sob os longos cílios e sentir as mãos fortes apertando seus braços.

Magnus fez questão de dar igual atenção a ambos os mamilos entumecidos, sugando, lambendo e mordiscando. Com um sorriso de lado, ele soprou delicadamente a pele avermelhada, observando todo o corpo de Alec se arrepiar com o contato.

Então, se sentindo satisfeito, ele desceu uma trilha de beijos que levava diretamente para o cós da calça de Alec. Ao encontrar o tecido, ele parou brevemente, para olhar para Alec. Notando o que Magnus queria, Alec engoliu em seco e assentiu, permitindo que Magnus começasse a retirar a peça de roupa. Sem precisar de mais que isso, Magnus lentamente abaixou a calça, notando o óbvio volume por baixo da cueca de Alec, que foi retirada em seguida.

Todo o corpo de Alec pareceu congelar e enrijecer quando ele percebeu que estava completamente nu. Pela primeira vez desde que era um bebê alguém além dele mesmo estava o vendo daquela forma. Ele se sentia mais vulnerável do que nunca e apenas por um segundo ele se questionou se deveria mesmo ou não continuar com aquilo. 

Talvez fosse algo na postura tensa de Alec, ou talvez todo o medo que passou por seus olhos, mas algo mostrou a Magnus que havia algo de errado com Alec. Ao invés de continuar como estava planejando, ele preferiu tentar outra abordagem e se afastou levemente para retirar a própria calça.

Ele viu quando o pomo de Adão de Alec subiu e desceu quando o outro engoliu e seco. Timidamente, os olhos de Alec começaram a passear por seu corpo. A vermelhidão que tomou seu rosto era simplesmente adorável demais para Magnus segurar o sorriso. Ele não sabia o que fez de tão bom assim para ganhar Alec como namorado.

Com cuidado, Magnus voltou a se deitar, dessa vez ao lado de Alec. Os dois ficaram se encarando por um longo momento até Magnus tocar o rosto de Alec com cuidado, como se ele pudesse se quebrar.

-Você é lindo - Magnus disse.

-Você é muito mais - Alec devolveu, colocando uma mão de leve na cintura de Magnus, testando o terreno.

Para surpresa dos dois, uma gargalhada espontânea saiu dos lábios de Magnus. Os dedos de Alec conseguiram encontrar aquele ponto onde ele sentia mais cócegas e era impossível controlar a risada. Logo ambos estavam rindo descontroladamente sem nem mesmo saber o motivo.

Eles passaram a noite entre risos e beijos desajeitados, só notando a passagem do tempo quando o sol invadiu o quarto os convidando para um último dia em frente ao mar. Mais algumas horas apenas na companhia um do outro.


	24. O melhor jantar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi flores do meu jardim!  
> Preparadas para mais um capítulo? Esse eu posso garantir que tá cheio de emoções!!!  
> Boa leitura e nos vemos lá no final :*

Depois de passarem o último dia da viagem agarrados um ao outro, foi difícil para Alec e Magnus se despedirem ao voltar para casa. Ficar longe pelo menor período de tempo que fosse parecia ainda mais difícil, o que levou a uma semana inteira de desculpas para se encontrarem. 

As coisas em casa pareciam bem diferentes, não só com o casal, mas também no grupo de amigos. Simon e Izzy foram pegos aos beijos por Max que, é claro, não conseguiu manter segredo de todos. Isso acabava com a desculpa de Alec, já que ele não podia dizer que ia se encontrar com Simon, se Simon estava em um encontro com Isabelle. Jace também parecia bem sério com a colega de Izzy - Clara, Cora, Clary? Qual era seu nome mesmo? 

Não restava muita opção que não dizer a verdade aos pais sobre sair com seu amigo Magnus. Bom, talvez não toda a verdade, mas ei! Já era um avanço, certo?

Maryse e Robert, apesar de não falarem nada, claramente estavam incomodados com a quantidade de vezes que o nome “Magnus” era dito em sua casa. Não só por Alec, mas também por Izzy, Jace e principalmente Max que parecia idolatrar o homem sem nenhuma razão aparente. Ao menos não com uma razão razoável que não fosse ele supostamente ser um “feiticeiro poderoso”.

Alec conhecia os pais e sabia que era uma questão de tempo até eles dizerem alguma coisa. Ele percebia os olhares nada amigáveis que os dois, principalmente Maryse, lançavam para Magnus quando ele começou a ir à pastelaria. A hostilidade parecia ter sumido com o passar do tempo, mas nenhum deles era exatamente acolhedor e era bem provável que eles fossem bem rígidos com relação a toda essa amizade dos filhos com Magnus.

Tudo que lhe restava era aproveitar ao máximo antes que algo desse errado.

____________________________________________________________________

Era o último dia das férias dos Lightwood e todos os mais jovens haviam feito planos para aproveitar as últimas horas de descanso. 

Jace iria com Clary - Clary, é claro! - no cinema. Izzy convenceu Simon a ir naquela nova boate do outro lado da cidade. Max iria para casa de um amiguinho jogar video game a noite inteira, ou ao menos até seu horário de dormir. E Alec havia dito que ele e Magnus iam com Izzy e Simon a boate, como uma desculpa para dormir na casa do namorado.

Tudo parecia completamente normal, até que os pais ligaram para a casa do amigo de Max cancelando a noite de brincadeiras e impediram Jace de sair, convocando uma pequena reunião de família na sala.

Na última vez que eles tiveram uma reunião de família o assunto não foi nada agradável, então era compreensível que o clima entre os mais novos não fosse muito animado.

-Meus queridos - Maryse começou olhando cada um dos filhos - seu pai e eu andamos conversando e vamos fazer um jantar de família hoje a noite.

-Escutem sua mãe! - Robert interferiu cortando os resmungos e reclamações que já se formavam entre os quatro.

-Como vocês marcaram compromissos com seus namorados - ela olhou de Izzy para Jace - e está em cima da hora, podem convidá-los também. Mas nós queremos conhecer esse Magnus Bane de quem vocês tanto falam.

Os quatro se entreolharam em completa surpresa. Todos os alertas de perigo pareceram se acender na cabeça de Alec que só não desligou completamente as vozes ao seu redor pois em seguida ouviu seu nome ser chamado pelo pai.

-Alec, você faça o favor de ligar para ele e o convidar. Deixe claro que não aceitamos não como resposta.

Sem ver outra opção, Alec pediu licença e se trancou em seu quarto para ligar para Magnus. Ele sentia o coração a ponto de pular do peito e a respiração falha. Não tinha como aquela noite não acabar em desastre.

-Oi amor! Que surpresa você estar me ligando a essa hora! Não está aqui embaixo já, está?

Alec pode ouvir o som da janela de Magnus sendo aberta e sabia que ele estava conferindo se Alec não estava esperando por ele, mesmo que ainda fosse muito cedo para se encontrarem.

-Não estou - ele disse em uma voz trêmula.

-Você está bem? - Magnus perguntou franzindo a testa. - Sua voz está estranha...

-Meus pais o convidaram para jantar. Essa noite. Não aceitam não como resposta. Estamos ferrados.

Magnus percebeu que a última parte não era para ter saído em voz alta, mas era uma versão bem mais educada dos palavrões que passaram por sua cabeça. Então Maryse e Robert queriam o conhecer… Mas por que tão de repente? A única possibilidade era que Alec tivesse contado para eles…

-Eles sabem? - Magnus perguntou.

-Não. Não sei - Alec suspirou - ao menos acho que não.

Então Alec não havia contado.

-Tudo bem. Preciso que você respire, querido e então me conte exatamente o que aconteceu.

E Alec contou. Apesar de Magnus ter ficado com a mesma sensação de que algo estava para acontecer e de que aquele jantar era uma receita para o desastre, ele fez o melhor que pode para acalmar Alec. Eles teriam os amigos e os irmãos de Alec presentes, não estariam sozinhos com os pais dele e ele garantiu que não falaria nada sobre o relacionamento dos dois.

Se Alec ainda não estava pronto para contar, então eles fariam o possível e o impossível para manter aquilo tudo em sigilo. Não se tratava apenas do namoro dos dois, mas também da vida de Alec e a decisão de como e quando contar para os pais tinha que vir dele.

O que Magnus podia fazer era ficar em seu melhor estado, e agir da maneira mais educada e agradável possível. Além de torcer para que Maryse e Robert não o odiassem completamente.

____________________________________________________________________

Para Alec o tempo parecia ter voado entre a conversa com Magnus e a campainha tocando, mas na verdade horas haviam se passado. Quando ele se despediu de Magnus, boa parte da tensão havia se dissipado em seus ombros e o jantar já não parecia mais como a pior ideia do mundo. Só como uma ideia ruim.

Ele ficou ainda mais aliviado ao ver Simon junto com Magnus na porta. Ao menos eles não passariam completamente sozinhos pelos comprimentos, já que era a primeira vez que Simon estava ali como namorado de Izzy e a atenção podia ser dividida entre os dois homens.

Foi difícil segurar o sorriso de deboche ao perceber que todos os três filhos mais velhos do casal estavam prestes a apresentar seus namorados e namorada aos pais. Mesmo que nenhum deles soubesse do status de relacionamento de Alec e Magnus.

Alec não se permitiu observar em detalhes quão elegante Magnus estava, mas ele sabia que a escolha dos pouquíssimos acessórios foi feita de propósito. Ele sentiu o coração aquecer e apertar ao mesmo tempo ao notar que aquilo tudo era uma maneira de se adequar melhor as visões mais tradicionais de Robert e Maryse. Claro que o esforço mostrava também o quanto Magnus se importava, mas o fato de ele restringir a própria personalidade foi apenas a primeira pontada no coração de Alec aquela noite.

-Magnus Bane - Maryse saiu da cozinha se aproximando diretamente do homem.

-Senhora Lightwood - Magnus estendeu uma mão para comprimentá-la, mas não foi retribuido.

-Como vai, Magnus? - tentando amenizar o clima, Robert apertou a mão estendida de Magnus.

Magnus sorriu para o homem em agradecimento. Ele não sabia exatamente como ele era, mas era perceptível que ele era o mais tranquilo do casal.

-Bem, obrigado. 

-Senhor Lightwood! Senhora Lightwood! - Simon se intrometeu no meio dos três - Está muito bonita essa noite! E o cheiro tá ótimo também!

A empolgação de Simon parecia levemente fingida e se a mão esfregando um braço era algum indício, Alec podia dizer que havia um dedo de Izzy ali. Ou uma cotovelada provavelmente. 

-Magnus!

A voz animada de Max distraiu todos do monólogo sem sentido de Simon. A criança correu até Magnus, o abraçando rapidamente e falando tanto quanto Simon. Magnus sabia que deveria se concentrar mais nos pais de Alec, mas era impossível não dar atenção à Max. Mesmo estando imerso na conversa com o menino, Magnus podia sentir os olhares de todos focados nos dois.

-Max - Alec interviu quando o menino começou a puxar Magnus para mostrar seu jogo novo - Você pode mostrar depois do jantar.

-Então vamos jantar logo! - O menino mudou de direção, puxando Magnus junto com ele para a cozinha - Você senta do meu lado, tá?

Com Max na dianteira, todos se acomodaram à mesa. Para a sorte de Jace, ele e Clary chegaram bem no meio de toda aquela comoção e nenhum dos dois precisou passar pela mesma situação constrangedora. 

A princípio, só Max e Simon podiam ser escutados, mas aos poucos todos os outros começaram a relaxar e também se dividiram em conversas leves. Quando a sobremesa foi servida o clima era tão alegre e relaxado, que até mesmo Alec se permitiu esquecer todos os motivos pelos quais ele estava tão preocupado.

Ele tinha sua família conversando e rindo ao seu redor, seu melhor amigo e Clary pareciam estar se sentindo completamente em casa e ele só precisava desviar os olhos um pouco para ver o grande sorriso no rosto de Magnus. 

Para surpresa de todos, era Maryse quem falava animada com Magnus. Eles estavam discutindo a qualidade dos ternos femininos de diversas marcas diferentes. Até mesmo Robert parecia surpreso pelo comportamento da esposa e apenas um sentimento crescia tanto em Magnus quando em Alec: esperança.

Seria fácil naquele momento passar pelo bolo de ansiedade em sua garganta e contar toda a verdade para os pais, mas não parecia o momento ideal. Não com tantas pessoas ali, não com Max presente caso as coisas não fossem tão bem como ele imaginava. Então Alec fez o possível para guardar cada pedacinho daquela confiança e esperança para mais tarde, depois de todos irem embora e seus irmãos irem dormir. Então ele falaria com os pais, explicaria tudo e eles conversariam. Era isso.

Provando como não conseguia deixar nenhum assunto esquecido, Max foi o primeiro a se levantar e insistir para que Magnus o acompanhasse. Com a deixa de Max, Maryse achou de bom tom oferecer um breve tour pela casa para Clary e Magnus que nunca tinham ido até lá.

Robert pediu para Alec ajudar a tirar a mesa e não havia como negar sem causar suspeitas. Então ele lançou um olhar para Jace, implorando para ele vigiar a língua de Max durante o tal tour e se pôs a ajudar o pai enquanto Izzy e Simon escapavam para sabe-se lá onde.

-Magnus parece uma boa pessoa - Robert comentou em tom baixo quando todos sumiram.

-Ele é - Alec concordou fazendo um esforço colossal para manter o tom de voz neutro e controlar todos os elogios que queriam escapar. O pequeno sorriso que apareceu em seus lábios infelizmente ele não podia controlar.

-E ele dá corda pra toda aquela história de feiticeiro que Max inventou - Robert continuou parecendo ainda mais confuso.

Alec não segurou a risada se lembrando de todas as vezes que Magnus e Max conversaram sobre aquilo.

-Até demais. Tentei avisar sobre como Max pode se empolgar, mas ele disse não se importar. Ele é bom com crianças.

-É o que parece - Robert assentiu, ambos ouvindo as gargalhadas de Max soando em algum canto da casa - e vocês são muito próximos.

Alec ficou um momento sem saber o que responder. Ele não queria mentir de novo, não agora que havia se decidido a falar a verdade, mas também não sabia o que falar ainda. Seu silêncio pareceu chamar atenção de Robert que colocou os copos que segurava dentro da pia e se virou para o filho com uma expressão que Alec não conseguia decifrar.

-Pai… - Alec começou com a voz falha.

Enquanto Alec lutava para encontrar as palavras certas e as obrigar a sair, Robert apenas ficou ali, em silêncio. O olhar dele sobre Alec não era exatamente acolhedor, mas também não parecia irritado ou frio. Alec pensou que talvez os pais soubessem como lidar com aquilo tudo tanto quanto ele. Que talvez eles precisassem encontrar o caminho juntos.

Mas quando Alec abriu a boca novamente, ainda incerto do que dizer, ele foi interrompido por uma confusão vinda do corredor que levava aos quartos. Era possível reconhecer a voz extremamente irritada de Maryse, misturada à outra voz indignada que Alec sabia pertencer à Magnus. Ao fundo as vozes de Jace e Izzy também soavam altas, mas em tom tranquilizador, como se estivessem tentando acalmar as coisas.

-Melhor vermos o que está acontecendo - Robert sugeriu e os dois foram em direção à confusão.

E confusão foi exatamente o que encontraram. Era impossível entender mais do que algumas palavras soltas e nenhuma delas dava qualquer contexto para o que causou aquela gritaria toda. 

Magnus e Maryse pareciam prontos para voar na garganta um do outro, enquanto Izzy e Jace tentavam impedir os dois de partirem para violência física. Atrás dos quatro, da porta do quarto de Alec, uma Clary de olhos arregalados, parecia sussurrar alguma coisa para Max e tentava tirá-lo do corredor, mas o menino parecia hipnotizado pela confusão a sua frente, com lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos confusos.

-O que está acontecendo? - Robert perguntou com uma voz tão irritada que Alec nunca tinha escutado antes.

Aquilo pareceu chamar a atenção de Magnus e Maryse por alguns instantes, já que eles pararam de gritar um com o outro e se viraram para Robert.

-É tudo culpa desse homem - Maryse disse com fúria, apontando na direção de Magnus.

-Minha culpa? - Magnus respondeu indignado - Você é quem começou a gritar como uma louca!

-Não me chame de louca, seu… seu pervertido!

E foi tudo que eles conseguiram tirar dos dois, já que eles voltaram a gritar um por cima do outro. 

Alec estava em choque. Como os dois passaram de amigáveis para prestes a se matar em poucos minutos era um mistério para ele. Um mistério bem desagradável que jogava por terra todo o sentimento positivo e as ideias de contar sobre seu relacionamento para os pais. 

Ele precisava entender logo sobre o que eles estavam brigando, afinal só poderia resolver o problema se soubesse qual era o problema. Mas nenhum deles parecia disposto a dar uma explicação e os irmãos estavam ocupados demais mantendo os dois longe um do outro no espaço apertado do corredor.

Em um acordo mudo, Robert e Alec foram ajudar a acalmar os ânimos. Robert segurou a esposa pela cintura e começou a sussurrar em seu ouvido para acalmá-la, de uma maneira bem próxima ao que Clary fizera com Max. Já Alec tentou segurar os braços de Magnus por trás enquanto o pedia para se acalmar e para conversarem em um tom mais baixo.

Bons minutos se passaram até que alguém realmente colocasse um ponto final naquela discussão. E esse alguém foi Max batendo a porta de seu quarto e causando um som mais alto do que todas as vozes juntas.

-Chega - Magnus disse aproveitando o silêncio que se seguiu - não precisa mais se preocupar com a minha presença na sua casa.

-Ótimo - Maryse praticamente rosnou em resposta enquanto Magnus se soltava das mãos de Alec e de Jace e ia em direção à saída.

Alec olhou da mãe para a silhueta de Magnus e não precisou de muito para decidir ir atrás do namorado. Quando o alcançou, Magnus estava pegando o casaco que deixou no sofá, prestes a ir embora.

-Magnus, espera! - Alec chamou, mas o outro não demonstrou estar ouvindo - Magnus, por favor!

-Não Alexander! - Magnus o cortou - Sinto muito, mas não dá.

-Por favor, me deixa te levar para casa, podemos conversar sobre isso e…

-Não Alec.

-Magnus - Alec sussurrou suplicante, não querendo que os outros escutassem - só preciso saber se você vai ficar bem, podemos falar sobre isso quando você quiser…

-Você não me entendeu Alec - Magnus o olhou com um misto de raiva e tristeza que Alec não queria ver nunca mais, mas que sabia que ficaria gravado em sua memória para sempre.

-O que eu não entendi?

-Não dá mais, não podemos fazer isso. Achei que pudéssemos, mas não.

-Do que você tá falando?

-De nós. Eles podem até aceitar sua sexualidade, mas aquela mulher nunca vai aceitar que você fique comigo e antes que você tente dar qualquer desculpa - Magnus levantou uma mão para o calar - eu sei bem onde esse caminho vai dar e não é nada bonito. Não quero ser o responsável por nada disso, não mereço carregar essa culpa e você não merece passar por nada disso.

-Magnus - Alec podia sentir os olhos queimando a medida que as palavras de Magnus pareciam fazer algum sentido em sua cabeça - o que você quer dizer?

-Que acabou, Alec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes de planejarem o assassinato da autora, queria dizer que avisei que teríamos muitas emoções por aqui hoje...   
> Pelo lado positivo agora os pais de Alec já sabem e eles não tem mais que se esconder (:   
> E para acalmar corações, o próximo capítulo saí na sexta feira ;)


	25. A melhor irmã

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi florzinhas!  
> Como estão? Sei que o capítulo passado deixou os ânimos meio... alterados.   
> Mas leiam com o coração aberto e acho que um lencinho pode ser uma boa pra esse capítulo de hoje...  
> Espero que esse ajude a entender um pouquinho melhor o que aconteceu, então boa leitura!

Acabou, Alec. Acabou. Acabou. Acabou.

Aquela palavra se repetia como um mantra infernal na cabeça de Alec desde que ele as ouviu vindas de Magnus. E cada vez que elas ressoavam em seus ouvidos era como se um soco fosse dado em seu estômago, tirando o ar de seus pulmões e o deixando levemente tonto e completamente nauseado.

Ele sabia que deveria ter escutado aos próprios instintos e todo bom senso do mundo que lhe dizia que aquilo não terminaria bem. Que deveria dar um jeito de cancelar aquele jantar. Que não deveria ter deixado Magnus sozinho com sua mãe fora de seu alcance.

Mas ele não tinha feito nada disso e acabou tendo que ver Magnus praticamente correr de sua casa. Ele tinha o seguido por todo o caminho pelas escadas até atingirem a rua, mas então Magnus o olhou parecendo tão derrotado quanto ele se sentia e o pediu para não tornar tudo mais difícil do que já era. 

E como ele poderia negar qualquer coisa que Magnus lhe pedisse. Ainda mais quando ele lhe pedia com aquela expressão tão quebrada. Mesmo que o pedido fosse tão impossível de fazer quanto de negar. Alec precisou respeitar o desejo de Magnus do mesmo modo como ele respeitou os limites de Alec durante todo aquele relacionamento.

Então ele ficou ali, vendo Magnus se afastar apressado até muito depois de não conseguir o ver mais. Aquelas palavras o assombrando só podiam estar abafando o som de seu coração se quebrando, porque a essa altura o mundo inteiro deveria estar ouvindo aquele som terrível.

Quando recobrou levemente os movimentos das pernas, tudo que Alec queria era se esconder. Se ele não podia ter Magnus ali para o consolar, então ele não queria mais ninguém. Talvez fosse infantil ou egoísta, mas ele não ligava muito para nada daquilo no momento.

Alec nem fez esforço algum para responder qualquer coisa que tentaram falar com ele no caminho até o próprio quarto. Imitando Max, ele também fechou a porta com força e a trancou pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Sua intenção era se jogar na cama e fingir que nada daquele dia tinha realmente acontecido, mas então algo chamou sua atenção no canto do olho.

Uma moldura colorida estava caída no chão perto de seu criado mudo. Ele não precisava olhar mais de perto para saber do que se tratava. Era uma foto que Magnus tirou dos dois juntos no último dia de praia. Eles estavam abraçados, Alec beijava um sorridente Magnus e tudo mais que podia ver era os torsos nus. Eles tinham acabado de voltar de um mergulho na piscina e a umidade ainda fazia as peles brilharem.

Magnus havia escapado para a loja de conveniência do resort, comprado a moldura mais chamativa que pode encontrar e colocado a foto nela antes de lhe dar de presente. Ele tinha feito uma cópia para si também e disse que seria a lembrança perfeita da primeira viagem deles como casal.

Pouco antes da campainha tocar mais cedo Alec estava admirando mais uma vez a foto em busca de um pouco mais de coragem e devia ter esquecido de guardá-la quando foi atender a porta. Mas ele devia ter deixado no criado ou na cama, não teria deixado no chão e isso só podia significar que outra pessoa tinha mexido ali.

Ele sabia que ficou um bom tempo perdido em pensamentos, já que quando arriscou ir ao banheiro, toda a casa estava escura e silenciosa. Seria um pesadelo a parte encarar a família, mas ele realmente não queria pensar nisso naquele momento. Tudo ainda parecia fora de lugar.

Alec fez sua higiene no automático, lavando o rosto várias vezes em busca de alívio na água gelada contra sua pele. Quando voltou ao quarto, havia alguém encolhido debaixo de seu cobertor.

-Max? - Alec sussurrou.

-Me desculpa - Max pediu com voz chorosa.

-Pelo que?

-Eu não devia ter pegado sua foto, a mamãe viu e ficou brava e ela e o Magnus brigaram.

O garotinho fungou parecendo tão desolado quanto Alec se sentia. Então foi isso que aconteceu. Ao menos agora Alec tinha certeza. Não que fizesse diferença já que o estrago já estava feito.

-Vai ficar tudo bem - Alec prometeu se deitando ao lado de Max e sentindo o irmão o abraçar. Ele só não sabia se estava prometendo para Max ou para ele mesmo.

____________________________________________________________________

Alec acordou sozinho em sua cama, apesar de se lembrar de Max ter dormido ali também. Os dois haviam chorado em silêncio até cair no sono, mas Alec era grato pela companhia silenciosa do menino. Infelizmente isso só o fazia pensar que Magnus provavelmente dormiu sozinho, sem ninguém para o abraçar depois de ouvir o que com certeza foram palavras extremamente rudes.

Mesmo sem vontade alguma, ele se levantou e se obrigou a seguir com sua rotina, afinal eles teriam que trabalhar aquela noite e era responsabilidade dele garantir que tudo estivesse pronto para abrirem a pastelaria depois de duas semanas de férias.

Ele não viu nenhum dos irmãos pela sala ou cozinha, mas uma pequena olhada no relógio foi o suficiente para mostrar que era cedo demais para qualquer um deles estar acordado. Por outro lado, seus pais estavam conversando aos sussurros na mesa.

Não era preciso ser um gênio para adivinhar o assunto, já que ambos ficaram em silêncio ao notar a presença do filho. Bom, ele também não queria conversar então que ficassem em silêncio por todo o tempo que demoraria para engolir uma xícara de café e sair de casa.

Claro que seus pedidos não seriam atendidos, afinal, o que estava dando certo nas últimas 24 horas?

-Alec - sua mãe começou em um tom extremamente sério - Precisamos conversar.

-Agora não - ele resmungou, sem nem mesmo olhá-la.

-Alexander - seu pai interferiu - olha o tom de voz.

Alec tentou segurar a resposta que veio na ponta da língua, como sempre fazia, evitando desrespeitar os pais, mas todas as emoções presas dentro dele desde a noite anterior foram mais fortes.

-Ninguém estava preocupado com o tom de voz ontem à noite - ele respondeu largando a xícara de café intocada na pia e saindo antes que alguém pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa.

Assim que se viu sozinho em seu carro, Alec cedeu a vontade de falar com Magnus que o tomou desde que o outro se afastou na noite anterior. Sabendo que muito provavelmente ele não estaria acordado, Alec apenas mandou uma mensagem perguntando como Magnus estava e se eles poderiam conversar.

Claro que não houve resposta imediata. Querendo se manter ocupado, Alec se pôs a realizar todas as tarefas que lhe cabiam. 

Foi ao mercado, checou o celular, organizou compras, entrou novamente na conversa com Magnus, preparou as massas, nenhuma resposta ainda, cozinhou os recheios, será que Magnus ainda estava dormindo?, separou as embalagens, seu celular devia estar com algum problema de conexão, organizou o troco no caixa, definitivamente não devia confiar naqueles eletrônicos… 

Tudo bem, até ele tinha que admitir que estava fazendo bem mais do que era sua responsabilidade quando expulsou Jace da cozinha horas depois. Talvez, só talvez, ele estivesse descontando sua frustração no trabalho.

Quando tudo estava arrumado e não havia mais o que fazer, ele resolveu que havia esperado o suficiente. Tentou ligar para Magnus, mas a chamada caia na caixa postal. Na quarta tentativa ele resolveu deixar uma mensagem, apenas pedindo para Magnus retornar, mas até a hora de abrirem a pastelaria, não houve uma palavra sequer vinda de Magnus. E não haveria por um bom tempo.

____________________________________________________________________

Depois da pequena explosão de Alec na manhã seguinte ao jantar, era perceptível que o clima na casa só piorava. O humor de Alec nunca fora tão ruim e ele já havia brigado até mesmo com Max pelas menores coisas.

Maryse, instigada por Robert, tentou conversar com o filho no dia seguinte, mas isso só os levou a uma espiral de palavras rudes e acusações. Nenhum dos dois precisou levantar a voz, mas ficou claro que a briga fora séria e se não fosse pelas palavras ditas, era perceptível pelos quatro dias de silêncio entre eles.

Depois do resultado da conversa entre a esposa e o filho, Robert preferiu dar espaço a Alec, apenas dizendo que estaria ali quando o filho quisesse conversar. O que parecia que não aconteceria tão cedo.

Jace e Izzy tentaram conversar com Alec em momentos diferentes durante aquele tempo, mas ele se mostrava irredutível. Suas únicas palavras ainda perturbavam a jovem Lightwood, lhe causando arrepios.

-Isso não é um filme, Isabelle. Pessoas como eu não tem um conto de fadas e foi um erro pensar o contrário.

O olhar duro e vazio de Alec era talvez o que mais a preocupava. Antes de conhecer Magnus, Alec era muito recluso sim mas parecia ao menos em paz com sua própria vida. Não era a pessoa mais alegre e saltitante, mas ao menos tinha seus momentos. Agora ele parecia apenas um robô e sua única emoção era uma irritação constante.

Jace e Izzy também tentaram falar com Magnus, mas ele era extremamente bom em se desviar de assuntos que não queria conversar e a cada dia os dois se viam sem opções.

Para Catarina e Ragnor não era muito diferente. Magnus não estava chorando pelos cantos ou brigando com as pessoas ao redor, mas se tinha alguém que Bane não enganava, eram seus melhores amigos. Os dois podiam ver o homem encarando a tela de seu celular por minutos a fio e eles sabiam que era uma foto de Alec que ele observava. 

Apesar de ter contado, irritadíssimo sobre as palavras de Maryse sobre ele corromper o filho dela e outros absurdos mais, Magnus se recusava a ouvir os conselhos dos amigos sobre procurar Alec e conversar com ele com a cabeça mais fria.

-Eu sei que tudo que eu toco acaba quebrado. Não vou ser a ruína de Alexander e chega desse assunto.

Foram as últimas palavras do homem sobre a situação.

Quando desistiram de tentar fazer Magnus ouvir a razão e entender que aquela decisão não era só dele, mas que Alec também tinha o poder de escolha sobre a própria vida, foi que uma idéia surgiu. Se duas mentes pensam melhor do que uma, imagine cinco mentes preocupadas com aqueles que mais amam.

____________________________________________________________________

Alec estava na cozinha da pastelaria há horas. Agora ele colocava música para tocar quando trabalhava sozinho, apenas para afastar o fantasma das conversas com Magnus. Ele estava tão concentrado no que fazia que não notaria nem mesmo se o mundo caísse ao seu redor.

Por isso que quando uma mão tocou seu ombro ele acabou se assustando e queimando a mão na panela quente.

-Alec! Me desculpe, achei que tivesse me escutado entrar!

-Céus, Catarina, quase me mata do coração! - Alec reclamou levando um dedo queimado aos lábios por puro instinto.

-Nem pense nisso! - Catarina parou o movimento - Venha aqui.

Com cuidado ela começou a analisar o ferimento e em poucos minutos ela havia limpado e aplicado uma pomada que eles guardavam na cozinha para essas situações junto à um kit de emergência.

-Obrigado - Alec agradeceu em voz baixa.

Passado o susto, Alec finalmente percebeu que Catarina estava ali na cozinha com ele. Ela fora na pastelaria apenas uma vez, antes de ele e Magnus começarem a sequer conversar. Ele tentou desviar o pensamento de Magnus que nos últimos dias sempre vinha acompanhado de uma pontada no peito. 

-Parece pior do que realmente é, você vai ficar bem - ela pontuou e Alec por um momento não sabia se ela se referia à queimadura ou à falta de Magnus.

Um silêncio estranho se pôs entre eles. Alec nunca tinha ficado a sós com a mulher, apesar de se darem muito bem.

-Então… o que faz aqui? - perguntou por fim, tentando não soar rude.

-Vim ver como você está.

-Não me diga que Izzy te mandou para conversar comigo também? - Alec revirou os olhos e cruzou os braços.

-Não, ela não me mandou aqui. Vim porque quis e porque me preocupo com você. E pelo estado de Magnus, imaginei que você não estivesse muito bem.

Aquilo o pegou desprevenido. Pela primeira vez em quase uma semana ele tinha alguma informação sobre Magnus.

-Como ele está? - Alec perguntou num fio de voz, sentindo a garganta fechar.

-Ele finge que está tudo bem, sobre controle. Mas dá pra perceber que não está. Ele sente sua falta - ela respondeu no tom mais tranquilo e carinhoso que conseguia.

Alec parecia tão frágil que era como se estivesse conversando com um de seus paciente mais novos quando chegavam com um osso quebrado ou um resfriado mais forte.

-Não acho que sinta - Alec desviou o olhar, tentando conter sem sucesso a tristeza de aparecer em sua voz - se sentisse tanta falta assim teria respondido minhas mensagens, ou retornado minhas ligações.

A mulher suspirou. Aqueles dois eram mais cabeça dura do que ela imaginava que alguém poderia ser.

-Alec, entendo de onde isso saiu, mas não duvide dos sentimentos de Magnus. - ela mordeu o lábio inferior em dúvida por um momento, mas pareceu se decidir segundos depois - olha, o que eu vou falar não pode sair daqui. Eu não deveria te contar nada disso, mas não posso ver vocês dois se afastando assim por algo que pode ser resolvido, simplesmente por serem teimosos demais.

Alec levantou uma sobrancelha mas não disse nada. Ele não queria acabar brigando com ela também e ficar sem saber como Magnus estava ou se tinha algum jeito de concertar aquela bagunça toda.

-Magnus não quis falar muito sobre o que aconteceu - Catarina continuou quando percebeu que não teria resposta - mas ele fez um bom resumo da situação e ele se sente culpado Alec.

-Culpado? Ele não tem culpa de nada!

-Eu sei disso e é bom ver que você também sabe, mas ele não. Ele já passou por muitas coisas na vida e infelizmente a maior parte das pessoas que foram especiais pra ele não o trataram do modo como ele merece. Magnus está acostumado a ouvir coisas rudes de outras pessoas e geralmente leva de forma bem mais leve e bem humorada, mas o que sua mãe falou o atingiu bem no ponto fraco. Ele não quer te fazer infeliz e ele sabe que sua família é muito importante pra você, que é esse o motivo de você não querer contar para eles sobre o relacionamento de vocês. E ver que no fim das contas ele poderia ser o responsável por vocês se afastarem foi a gota d’água ainda mais depois de se envolver e esforçar tanto para que tudo corresse bem entre vocês. Ele claramente está envergonhado pelo modo como reagiu e por como as coisas ficaram e não, ele não disse nada disso mas dá pra ver nos olhos dele. - Catarina suspirou apertando ambas as mãos de Alec nas suas - Magnus não está mantendo distância apenas para se proteger, Alec. Ele quer proteger você também. Então está fazendo o que acha ser o melhor para os dois.

-Me proteger? - Alec perguntou ainda confuso, as palavras de Catarina aos poucos fazendo sentido para ele - Eu não quero que ele me proteja, Catarina. Eu quero ele. E quem disse que ficar longe de Magnus é o melhor pra mim?

Uma lágrima solitária escorreu no rosto de Alec e em um impulso, Catarina o abraçou. Os dois ficaram um bom tempo naquela posição, pela primeira vez Alec se deixou ser consolado.

____________________________________________________________________

Mais tarde, depois de ouvirem Alec se fechar em seu quarto, Izzy e Jace se reuniram no quarto da morena, se espremendo na câmera de um dos celulares para que todos os outros pudessem vê-los.

-Como foi com Magnus, Iz? - Simon perguntou de uma das janelinhas.

-Não foi - ela bufou - ele fingiu que não estava em casa mesmo depois de eu dizer que conseguia ouvir a televisão ligada.

Ragnor resmungou alguma coisa que ninguém mais conseguiu entender.

-E com o Alec, Cat? - Jace perguntou ansioso.

-Acho que correu tudo bem. Poderia ser melhor, mas ele pareceu bem pensativo, vamos ver se alguma coisa que eu disse fez efeito. Ele estava tão triste - a enfermeira suspirou chateada.

Todos entendiam sua postura, afinal nenhum deles gostava de ver o casal daquele jeito.

-E você contou tudo pra ele? - Izzy perguntou.

-Não achei que deveria, ele estava bem nervoso no começo. Acho que não reagiria bem de saber que nós duas nos metemos no relacionamento dos dois.

-Vocês fizeram bem - Ragnor disse - à princípio não estava gostando nada dessa coisa de vocês manipularem os dois daquela forma e eu disse isso com todas as letras, mas ao menos funcionou então não tem como questionar que os métodos deram certo.

-Espera - Simon cortou - manipular? Como assim? É claro que Alec ficaria furioso de saber disso.

-Bem… - Izzy começou um pouco sem jeito - não diria exatamente manipular, é uma palavra muito forte…

-Exatamente, talvez demos um empurrãozinho - Catarina completou - eles estavam a meses trocando olhares na pastelaria sem tomar nenhuma iniciativa, então nós decidimos ajudar.

-De leve, sabe? - Izzy continuou - Na noite que eles conversaram a primeira vez eu joguei indiretas o tempo todo para que fosse Alec a fechar a pastelaria.

-E eu segurei Magnus no bar até receber o sinal verde de Izzy. E o convenci a tentar ver o “muso” dele antes de ir pra casa, mesmo sabendo que já tinham fechado o lugar.

-Mas como vocês sabiam que ia dar certo? - Jace perguntou confuso.

-Não sabíamos - Izzy revirou os olhos e ganhou uma cotovelada do irmão - Ei! 

-Realmente não sabíamos - Catarina interrompeu o que iria virar uma bela briga entre os dois - mas quando descobrimos que deu certo, Izzy incentivou Alec a começar o projeto dele depois do expediente e eu incentivei Magnus a continuar vendo o rapaz à sós.

-Incentivou nada - Ragnor revirou os olhos - ela ficou falando que era uma péssima ideia. E como Magnus gosta de péssimas ideias, ele mordeu a isca bonitinho.

-Mas o resto foi todo por conta deles! - Izzy se defendeu

-Então foi assim que vocês sabiam sobre eles estarem juntos - Jace pareceu surpreso. - Por que você ficou com raiva de mim e do Alec de esconder de você sobre o Magnus então?

-Eu não podia dizer que Catarina estava me mantendo informada do relacionamento dos dois aquele tempo todo, podia? - Izzy respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

-Vocês são assustadoras - Simon sussurrou de olhos arregalados para completar em um tom mais alto logo em seguida - geniais, mas assustadoras.

Os amigos não conversaram muito depois disso e quando desligaram, todos estavam com dedos cruzados esperando que tudo desse certo no final.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! Só pra avisar que o próximo capítulo vem na segunda ;)


	26. A melhor família

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi flores!  
> Como prometido tá aí mais um capítulo ;)  
> Boa leitura!

As palavras de Catarina ficaram rodando na cabeça de Alec por toda a noite. Ele não conseguiu fechar os olhos pensando nelas. E por fim, quando o sol se levantava no horizonte, ele finalmente conseguiu tomar uma decisão.

Ele não sabia exatamente como, mas ao menos agora ele tinha uma direção. Se ele queria Magnus de volta - e ele queria muito Magnus de volta - então ele começaria do modo certo dessa vez. 

Alec sabia que precisava arrumar a bagunça na própria vida antes de ir atrás de Magnus e conquistá-lo novamente. E ele começaria agora mesmo. Ele se levantou determinado e com uma olhada para o relógio indicando cinco e meia da manhã ele voltou a se largar na cama.

Tá bem, ele teria que esperar mais um pouco.

Não conseguindo se conter muito tempo, ele se levantou e foi em direção ao quarto mais próximo. Coincidentemente era o de Jace e havia até uma certa ironia nisso. Afinal Jace fora o primeiro a descobrir sobre seu relacionamento e fazia sentido que conversasse com o irmão antes de falar com qualquer outra pessoa.

Jace, infelizmente não era nada matinal e só faltou arrancar a cabeça de Alec ao ser acordado por ele.

-Desculpe, mas isso não podia esperar - Alec sentou com cuidado na cama onde Jace ainda estava completamente jogado, com medo de o irmão o bater em seu estado sonolento (o que já tinha acontecido antes, Jace podia ser ainda mais estranho com sono do que acordado).

-Tem certeza? Ainda tá escuro lá fora… - resmungou.

-Tenho - ele deu um pequeno sorriso - eu preciso me desculpar pelo modo como venho agindo.

-Tá tudo bem, Alec - Jace respondeu ainda meio dormindo - não tá nada fácil pra você, a gente entende. E o que você precisar pode falar comigo e com a Izzy, tá bom? Mas pelo anjo não acorda aquela menina antes de o sol nascer ou realmente vamos ter um funeral nessa casa

-Estava planejando me desculpar com ela também assim que saísse daqui…

-Não! - Jace se sentou segurando teatralmente o rosto de Alec nas mãos - Vai por mim, ela te perdoa. Só não. Acorda. Ela.

-Tá bom, tá bom - Alec concordou balançando a cabeça para o drama do irmão - vou lá fazer um café então. Vou conversar com o pai e mãe.

-Alec, não sei o que te deu hoje - Jace o olhou desconfiado com um dos olhos ainda fechado - mas realmente espero que dê tudo certo.

-É, eu também.

-Agora sai daqui e me deixa dormir mais um pouco.

-Nossa, me sinto muito amado.

-Te amo, mas não a essa hora da madrugada.

Com esse resmungo de Jace, Alec saiu dali e foi para a cozinha para preparar o café da manhã para toda a família. Seria seu pedido de desculpas pelo mau humor dos últimos dias. E quem sabe não amansaria o coração de seus pais para a conversa que queria ter com eles.

O primeiro a aparecer por lá foi seu pai e Alec estava extremamente grato por isso.

-Bom dia- desejou nervosamente ao ver o homem entrar na cozinha, se convencendo que as mãos tremendo eram por causa das duas xícaras de café que acabou de ingerir e não do nervosismo.

-Bom dia, filho - o homem respondeu surpreso - dormiu bem?

-Na verdade não - Alec suspirou brincando com os próprios dedos - mas fiz café.

Robert apenas sorriu triste para o rapaz antes de se servir de uma xícara. Ao invés de se sentar na mesa como sempre fazia, ele preferiu ficar de pé do lado de Alec, torcendo para que a proximidade física o incentivasse a falar o que Robert podia ver que estava entalado na garganta.

-Está muito bom - elogiou o café apenas para não deixar a conversa morrer totalmente e foi presenteado com um sorriso tímido.

-Pai - Alec começou sem jeito - será que podemos conversar?

-Sobre qualquer coisa que você queira - Robert voltou sua atenção completamente para Alec.

-Tem uma coisa que eu preciso contar - Alec morde o lábio inferior sem coragem para olhar nos olhos do outro - eu… eu gosto de homens. 

Pronto. Alec havia dito para uma das pessoas que mais temia seu segredo mais bem guardado. Ele prendeu a respiração, sentindo-se oprimido pelos segundos de silêncio. Ele viu muitas declarações de outras pessoas sobre se sentir melhor, mais livre depois de dizer aquilo em voz alta, mas naqueles segundos, não havia nada de bom em seu peito, apenas apreensão.

-Tudo bem - Robert disse por fim fazendo mais uma pausa longa - então… Magnus Bane, uh?

Alec se sentiu tonto. Seu pai tinha mesmo dito “tudo bem”? E então mencionado Magnus? Talvez ele estivesse doente. Mas a mão discreta que levou até a própria testa lhe mostrava nenhum sinal de febre.

-Tudo bem? - perguntou apenas para confirmar.

-Não vou mentir - Robert deu de ombros - foi complicado de entender quando percebi todos aqueles olhares e quantas vezes você anda saindo com as piores desculpas. Aliás, precisa melhorar um pouco nesse quesito se quiser continuar mentindo para mim e para sua mãe - Robert piscou um olho divertido para amenizar um pouco o tom de voz sério - mas então percebi quão feliz e animado você ficou depois de conhecer esse Magnus. E é só o que um pai pode querer para seus filhos.

No final do pequeno discurso os dois ficaram emocionados, mas não acostumados a demonstrar, acabaram por mudar de assunto. A aceitação tirando um pouco do peso que Alec nem percebia carregar.

Infelizmente o clima na cozinha mudou quando Maryse apareceu. O olhar machucado de Alec não passou despercebido por nenhum dos pais, principalmente para Robert.

Ele sabia que a esposa não era a pessoa ruim que refletia nos olhos do filho, ela apenas tinha ainda mais dificuldade do que ele mesmo para lidar com mudanças, ainda mais uma mudança tão grande. Alec era o menino de ouro dos dois e o modo como Maryse descobriu que ele vinha mentindo e os enganando para se encontrar com o outro homem foi bem chocante para a mulher. 

Mas Maryse nunca quisera magoar Alec, ela apenas não tinha tato algum para lidar com o que a assustava. E nesses momentos, cabia a ele interferir.

-Agora chega - ele disse firme - vocês dois precisam conversar como dois adultos. 

Não demorou muito para que o silêncio fosse quebrado por Alec. Ele tinha se decidido afinal concertar aquilo tudo, então que venha a tempestade.

-Mãe - ele começou - eu sei que não gostou de ver aquela foto - e a careta no rosto da mulher comprovava isso - mas aquele é quem eu sou. Eu amo Magnus e não vou parar só porque você não gosta dis…

-Pode parar por aí - Maryse o cortou e Alec se sentiu afundar no lugar, preparado para mais uma briga - você não tem que se justificar sobre quem é ou de quem gosta, Alexander. Não, eu não gostei de ver aquela foto. Não gostei de saber que não só você mentiu para nós, mas também incluiu seus irmãos nisso. Não gostei nem um pouco de ver que meu menino responsável anda saindo escondido por aí e viajando sem dizer uma palavra. Não me importa que você esteja apaixonado por aquele homem. Me importa que você, que nunca nos desrespeitou, anda mentindo para nós dois. Já imaginou se algo te acontece por lá, Alec?

-Você não se importa que eu goste de Magnus? - Alec perguntou, tentando não deixar o rosto corar demais pela vergonha diante do puxão de orelha. 

E aquela manhã parecia ficar ainda mais confusa e bizarra.

-Por favor, Alexander! Sou sua mãe! Eu percebi que você se sente atraído por garotos desde que escondeu uma das revistas de sua irmã embaixo da cama quando tinha quinze anos e já fiz minhas pazes com isso a muito tempo. Além do mais, você não perderia uma noite de trabalho para ajudar “um amigo” como fez naquele tal desfile. Não nasci ontem - a mulher só faltou revirar os olhos para a inocência do filho.

-Mas… mas… - Alec estava sem palavras, completamente envergonhado por se lembrar do incidente com a tal revista e embasbacado pelo pequeno discurso - Eu sinto muito por ter mentido, mas tinha medo da reação de vocês. Não queria que me olhassem diferente…

-Querido - Maryse suspirou segurando uma das mãos de Alec, a expressão muito mais serena - você vai ser sempre meu bebê. Sinto muito por te fazer pensar que não podia confiar em nós. O que não justifica todo o resto, mas podemos resolver isso também.

-Eu também sinto muito - ele apertou a mão da mãe com um olhar desolador - e pensar que poderia ter evitado isso tudo se tivesse contado antes.

-Oh meu bem - Maryse o puxou para um raro abraço.

Como se estivessem escutando a conversa e esperando pela deixa certa para se aproximarem, os outros três membros da família entraram na cozinha e um por um também se aproximaram de Alec a seu próprio jeito.

-Já que estamos todos aqui, por que não nos conta mais desse Magnus - Robert incentivou - Com certeza tem muito o que acrescentar ao que já sabemos dele como seu amigo, não?

-É - Alec concordou amargo - tem o fato de ele ter terminado comigo e eu ainda não saber como o conquistar de novo.

-Você vai dar um jeito, maninho. Magnus ainda te ama, então não desiste dele - Izzy incentivou.

-Mas como vou fazer isso se ele nem conversa comigo? 

Era uma sensação completamente nova poder dividir essas angústias na mesa com a família do mesmo modo que os irmãos fizeram por toda a vida. Era estranho, mas um estranho bom e ele começava a entender toda aquela coisa de se sentir bem consigo mesmo.

-Tente algo que ele não possa recusar - Jace sugeriu.

-Você vai pensar em algo - Maryse se manifestou - mas no meio tempo, por que não nos conta como vocês se conheceram? Não pode ter sido só na pastelaria, mau vocês se comprimentavam!

E então Alec contou. Sobre como se ofereceu para fazer um pastel para Magnus e como eles passaram a conversar quase todas as noites, como a companhia de Magnus lhe deixava mais feliz. Contou também dos pequenos presentes, do show de Simon e do beijo casto que recebeu - e sim, ele sentiu o rosto esquentar o mesmo tanto que naquela noite - e da ideia de Magnus de cortejá-lo. Contou do pedido de namoro e de cada coisa que mais admirava em Magnus.

Quando Alec parou de falar, muito tempo depois ele não teve coragem de olhar para mais ninguém. Ele se sentia vulnerável e sabia que qualquer sinal de sentimentos negativos o faria quebrar em mil pedacinhos. Mas sua mãe tinha uma ideia bem diferente e segurou seu rosto o obrigando a olhá-la nos olhos.

E então Alec se sentiu protegido com todo o carinho e amor que havia no rosto normalmente tão sério. O sorriso confiante que sua mãe ostentava lhe deu esperanças pela primeira vez desde que viu Magnus se afastando de que tudo realmente terminaria bem.

-Eu sei exatamente o que você pode fazer para conquistar seu namorado - e então o sorriso ficou um pouco mais malicioso. - Vai precisar de uma ajudinha, mas nada que não possamos resolver - ela apontou vagamente para o restante da família.

-E o que seria? - Alec perguntou curioso.

-Ora! - a matriarca exclamou com o sorriso do gato de Alice no Pais das Maravilhas - Magnus gosta de gestos românticos. Faça um que ele nunca mais vai esquecer. Um que ele não possa ignorar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai ai essa família...   
> O que será que Maryse tem em mente? Alguém tem algum palpite?  
> Bom, de qualquer modo acho que veremos na quarta feira ;)


	27. O melhor gesto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi pessoas!   
> Como prometido aqui vai o próximo capítulo, boa leitura!

Faziam quase duas semanas desde que Magnus terminou com Alec. Podia não parecer para olhos desatentos, mas Magnus se sentia quebrado. Ele sorria, flertava com uma ou outra pessoa como fazia antes e ria de piadas nem tão engraçadas assim apenas para parecer que estava prestando atenção.

Mas ele não comia direito, andava gastando mais corretivo do que nunca para esconder as evidências de noites mal dormidas e havia se afundado no trabalho como se sua vida dependesse disso. Ele passava as noites se revirando, o que já havia irritado até mesmo Presidente que desistiu de dormir em sua cama e pela primeira vez na vida escolheu a luxuosa cama de gato que Magnus comprou para ele.

Infelizmente aquele dia era um domingo. Domingos eram os piores dias, já que não tinha tanto trabalho para fazer e ele não queria sair. Sua casa parecia sem graça e nada prendia sua atenção. O que chamava sua atenção o lembrava de Alec e de seus encontros especiais e isso era exatamente o que ele não queria fazer. 

Não que tivesse alguma escolha, afinal pensava em Alec a cada minuto do dia e o esforço para não pensar só o fazia se lembrar ainda mais. Ele realmente queria ser um feiticeiro como Max dizia e poder apagar todos aqueles pensamentos e sentimentos que lhe sufocavam.

Mas a verdade era que ele não queria esquecer Alec. Ele queria era voltar para os braços dele, sentir seu cheiro, poder beijar seus lábios e ouvir sua voz. Por outro lado ele não sabia como poderia consertar a confusão que ele mesmo criou e mais importante ainda, ele estava determinado a não complicar ainda mais a vida de Alec e por isso se mantinha firme em sua decisão. 

Decisão essa que foi balançada diversas vezes pelas insistências de Alec em lhe ligar e de Izzy de aparecer em seu apartamento nas piores horas.

Ao menos ele tinha meses de trabalho doméstico para colocar em dia, o que podia fazer aos domingos. Ele já havia modificado quase todos os cômodos, movendo móveis de um lado para outro, mudando a função de armários e até mesmo desenvolvendo um novo sistema de organização para seu closet. E era exatamente nele onde Magnus se encontrava naquele momento, tentando se decidir sobre ficar ou não com alguns sapatos que já não usava a um bom tempo.

Ao menos em meio as peças que ele mesmo criou, ele se sentia um pouco reconfortado, conforto que não se permitiu buscar nos amigos.

E isso foi quando uma confusão começou bem em frente ao seu prédio. Curioso, ele foi até a janela não acreditando em seus próprios olhos…

____________________________________________________________________

Algumas horas antes, na garagem de Simon…

-Isso não vai dar certo - Alec andava de um lado para o outro - será que dá tempo de mudar o plano?

-Não dá, Alec - Izzy já tinha desistido de fazer o irmão se sentar e lixava tranquilamente as próprias unhas - você adorou a ideia. Magnus vai adorar e vai dar tudo certo.

-Mas e se…?

Alec estava preparado para recitar toda a lista de coisas que poderiam dar errado e ele era uma pessoa muito criativa. Todos já tinham perdido a conta de quantos desastres ele anunciou para algo tão simples.

-E se nada! - Para a surpresa de todos quem respondeu em tom irritado foi Simon - “E se” não vai trazer o Magnus de volta. Ponha as calças de gente grande, arruma esse cabelo e comece a pensar positivo uma vez na vida!

Todos ficaram em um silêncio surpreso e assustado. Simon nunca levantava a voz para ninguém e não tinha nada além de palavras gentis para as pessoas ao redor, mas até mesmo ele tinha um limite e esse limite aparentemente havia sido alcançado. Diante dos olhares incrédulos porém, ele se viu obrigado a completar com uma explicação.

-Que foi? Ninguém mexe com meu OTP, nem mesmo meu OTP.

-Seu o que? - Alec perguntou não entendendo uma palavra do que o amigo disse.

-Ele não é o nerd mais gato que vocês já viram? - Izzy suspirou agarrando o rapaz.

-Já chega, agora que está tudo pronto, tá na hora de ir.

Alec engoliu em seco mas por fim concordou, entrando no carro de Clary, ou melhor, na caminhonete do padrasto dela, que havia sido emprestada para um melhor funcionamento do plano.

-Boa sorte, Alec - todos desejaram quase ao mesmo tempo.

____________________________________________________________________

De volta a vista da janela de Magnus, era possível observar vários de seus vizinhos já se amontoando na calçada e nos parapeitos ao redor. Não que Magnus conseguisse desgrudar os olhos do que acontecia no asfalto lá em baixo.

Ele achou que tinha escutado coisas quando ouviu acordes lentos de uma música que ele sabia conhecer, mas não conseguia se lembrar qual era. E então uma voz começou a acompanhar o ritmo. Era perceptível que a pessoa que cantava não era nenhum profissional e que a voz saia um pouco tremida, como se a pessoa estivesse nervosa ou algo do tipo.

Mas então ele conseguiu dar uma boa olhada. E apesar de estar vendo, nada daquilo fazia o menor sentido para ele.

Alec estava em cima da traseira de uma caminhonete que ele nunca viu na vida com algumas caixas de som voltadas para a fachada do prédio de Magnus e um microfone na mão.

Á frente dele, fora do carro, estava Simon, concentrado em sua guitarra que era de onde os acordes vinham. Ele ainda conseguia reconhecer seus amigos próximos aos dois, mas não havia muita coisa que chamasse sua atenção fora dos olhos de Alec fixos em sua janela.

“You're just too good to be true.

Can't take my eyes off you.

You feel like heaven to touch.

I wanna hold you so much.

At long last love has arrived

And I thank God I'm alive.

You're just too good to be true.

Can't take my eyes off you”

Alec tinha cantado enquanto Magnus se aproximava e finalmente abria a janela. E então, ao fim da estrofe - finalmente Magnus reconheceu a música, mas isso já não importava também - ele fez uma pausa. Acreditando que o show havia acabado, Magnus resolveu interferir.

-O que está fazendo? - ele gritou para Alec.

-Me declarando pra você - Alec respondeu no microfone com um sorriso contido - Agora deixa eu terminar por favor, amor…

Com um sorriso muito mais confiante do que Magnus já tinha visto no rosto de Alec, o rapaz apontou para a esquina mais próxima. Curioso, Magnus desviou o olhar apenas para encontrar uma banda completa dessas que tocavam em eventos de escola, com direito a trompetes, tambores e quantos mais instrumentos se pode nomear.

Alec pareceu esperar a banda se aproximar antes de continuar a cantar, a voz bem mais estável do que antes. Talvez fosse a energia que vinha da banda, ou o fato de Magnus não ter o expulsado nem ignorado, mas ele se sentia bem melhor com relação àquele plano todo.

“I love you, baby,

And if it's quite alright,

I need you, baby,

To warm a lonely night.”

E Magnus podia ver a vermelhidão no rosto do namorado com aquela linha mesmo naquela distância toda. Foi impossível segurar a risada, Alec era adorável demais e isso era só uma das muitas coisas que Magnus amava nele.

“I love you, baby.

Trust in me when i say:

Oh, pretty baby,

Don't bring me down, I pray.

Oh pretty baby,

now that i found you, stay

And let me love you, baby.

Let me love you”

Ao final, apesar do sorriso no rosto de Alec, Magnus podia ouvir a seriedade em sua voz. Mas ainda não parecia ter acabado se a banda era alguma indicação. 

“Pardon the way that I stare.

There's nothing else to compare.

The sight of you makes me weak.

There are no words left to speak,”

Oh, e Magnus sabia muito bem qual era aquela sensação. Seus joelhos sempre pareciam falhar cada vez que Alec entrava em seu campo de visão. Ele não era bobo e sabia que sua aparência também afetava o outro, mas não sabia que era tanto assim.

“But if you feel like I feel,

Please let me know that it's real.

You're just too good to be true.”

Era impressão sua ou o sorriso de Alec ficou um pouco triste ao final? Ou seriam seus próprios sentimentos refletidos ali? Porque Magnus não se sentia “bom demais para ser verdade” principalmente não depois de todo o desastre com Maryse Lightwood… E era exatamente por isso que ele entendia a pergunta no rosto de Alec sobre ele se sentir do mesmo modo.

“Can't take my eyes off of you

I love you baby,

And if it's quite alright,

I need you, baby,

To warm a lonely night.”

Recobrando o tom alegre da música, Alec nem mesmo tentou esconder o embaraço com aquela frase, levando uma das mãos ao rosto para tentar bloquear a vermelhidão de olhos alheios.

“I love you, baby.

Trust in me when I say:

Oh, pretty baby,

Don't bring me down, I pray.

Oh pretty baby,

now that i found you stay

And let me love you, baby.

Let me love you…”

Aos poucos a banda foi diminuindo, deixando apenas a voz de Alec e a guitarra de Simon como no início da música. E então o sorriso no rosto de Alec também sumiu, sendo substituído por uma expressão séria. Magnus o conhecia o suficiente para saber que ele apenas tentava demonstrar que não estava brincando que cada palavra que cantou realmente expressava seus sentimentos e desejos.

Sem perceber, Magnus tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando a música encerrou e todos ao redor aplaudiram entusiasmados. Mas não ele. Ironicamente, Magnus não podia tirar os olhos de Alec. Ele não só havia chorado como também tinha um sorriso tímido que parecia não querer sair de seu rosto.

-Magnus Bane - Alec começou a falar, era perceptível o quanto suas mãos tremiam - Você aceita ser meu namorado? Bem.. de novo? - ele acrescentou um pouco sem jeito.

E então esse era o momento da verdade.

No fim das contas, Alec podia fazer o que fosse, mas se Magnus não o quisesse, nada o faria mudar de ideia e ele teria que respeitar a vontade do outro. Por isso ele segurou a respiração e a sensação era de que todas aquelas pessoas ao redor também o fizeram.

Quando Magnus fechou a janela e desapareceu dentro de casa, foi como um balde de água fria. Ele tinha dado a última cartada, mas não foi o suficiente. Alec estava paralisado no lugar. Ele queria correr, se esconder de todos os olhares de pena e apagar todos os sons indignados e pesarosos ao seu redor, mas seu corpo não respondia.

Talvez se ele virasse uma estátua então tudo se resolveria…

Simon, com um pouco de esforço, conseguiu fazer Alec descer da caminhonete e estava o abraçando de lado enquanto agradecia a banda pela ajuda em nome de um Alec que parecia quase catatônico.

E então uma onda de aplausos e gritos de incentivo veio de algum lugar na multidão que se juntou ali e de repente o braço de Simon foi substituído por uma mão muito mais reconfortante no ombro de Alec.

-Ei, eu não tenho direito à uma resposta?

Ele não precisava se virar para ver que era Magnus ali. Todo seu corpo parecia reconhecer aquela presença e ele nem sabia quanta falta sentiu daquela voz até ter a escutado novamente.

Ele sabia que Simon e os demais haviam se afastado, mas não conseguiu registrar nada além da mão em seu ombro e da voz de Magnus à suas costas.

-Achei que já tinha respondido - Alec disse em um fio de voz.

-Desculpe por isso, não podia responder com eu quero lá de cima.

E então, em um gesto decidido, Magnus agarrou a cintura de Alec, o obrigando a virar de frente para si. Sem perder nem um segundo a mais, ele atacou os lábios de Alec como um homem sedento.

Tão abrupto quanto o toque começou, ele também terminou.

-Me diz que está tudo bem - Magnus pediu e Alec não precisava que ele explicasse mais do que isso para entender do que o outro estava falando.

-Quem você acha que deu a ideia? Eu nem sabia quem era Heath Ledger até minha mãe me obrigar a ver o filme todinho pra planejar esse momento “do jeito certo”. Palavras dela - Alec sorriu de lado apontando para a direção geral onde seus pais estavam - isso é um sim?

Magnus olhou para onde Alec havia apontado, encontrando um Robert sorridente e uma Maryse envergonhada segurando um falante Max. Ele estava surpreso, muito surpreso, mas não iria reclamar daquela reviravolta inesperada, então apenas acenou para eles com um sorriso que esperava ser de agradecimento.

Com a última pergunta de Alec, ele voltou a olhar para o rapaz. Ele podia saber dos detalhes mais tarde.

-Todos os sim’s do mundo!

E com isso Alec voltou a beijar Magnus, sem se importar em quem estava ao redor deles. Seu mundo todo estava bem ali entre seus braços.

****Tradução da música: https ://www. vagalume. com.br/ muse/ cant-take-my- eyes-off-you-traducao .html

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alguém mais quer um Alec com uma declaração dessas na sua janela?  
> Então, o que acharam do nosso romântico Lightwood? E desse plano todo arquitetado por Maryse? Apesar de que algumas pessoinhas por aqui pelo visto já tinham o arquivo e sabiam até mesmo que música Alec ia cantar né kkkkkkkkkkk   
> O nome da música é "Can't take my eyes off you" e tem um monte de versões. O Alec fez a versão dele inspirada na cena do filme "10 coisas que eu odeio em você" só por motivos de a autora amar esse filme mesmo e essa cena ser muito perfeita *--*
> 
> Bom flores do meu jardim, infelizmente temos só mais um capítulo pela frente e ele vem na sexta feira, ok?


	28. Epílogo - alguns anos depois...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oi florzinhas!  
> Sim, já é o último capítulo dessa história, mas antes de ficar quietinha pra vocês lerem eu queria agradecer por terem me acompanhado durante esse tempo, por todo carinho e incentivo! Essa história é meu nenezinho e foi muito bom ver que ela trouxe um pouco de distração, algumas emoções e talvez um pouquinho de alegria pra vocês também, ainda mais no meio de tudo que a gente tá vivendo. Muito obrigada mesmo, vocês são incríveis! <3  
> Agora sim, boa leitura!

-Pelo anjo, Catarina, isso já está passando dos limites.

Magnus revirou os olhos, sua marca registrada. 

-Pode parar por aí - a amiga respondeu, sua voz soando irritada no telefone - a culpa não é minha.

-Claro que não, mas…

-Você tá do lado de quem, hein?

-Dos dois, minha querida. Já passou da hora de vocês resolverem toda essa tensão de vez. 

-Falou o cara que levou meses para sequer conversar com o crush.

Magnus gargalhou ao ouvir o barulho do fim da ligação bem depois das palavras irônicas da amiga. Apesar de fingir irritação com os amigos ele estava se divertindo horrores com toda a confusão que Catarina e Ragnor andavam fazendo. Eles haviam conhecido uma mulher e os dois estavam decididos a conquistá-la, mas estava se tornando mais uma competição entre eles do que realmente todo o processo de se apaixonar por alguém.

Ele mal podia esperar para atualizar Alec do que Catarina acabara de lhe contar.

Ah, Alexander. Só de pensar no marido ele já sentia a pele arrepiar e o sorriso se expandir ainda mais.

Eles estavam casados a apenas alguns meses, mas tanto já tinha acontecido desde que voltaram a namorar, que parecia toda uma vida. E a lembrança do segundo pedido de namoro também não falhava em fazer Magnus rir. Mesmo depois de anos, ele não podia acreditar que Alec havia mesmo contratado uma banda e aprendido como cantar em poucos dias a música tema de um de seus filmes clássicos preferidos… Seu marido era mesmo uma pessoa especial.

E por falar nele, Magnus já podia ver um bumbum muito conhecido empinado para fora de um carro bem em frente ao restaurante.

Sem se conter, ele apressou o passo em silêncio apenas para dar uma palmada de leve na carne macia escondida pela calça jeans.

-Ei! - Alec gritou indignado, largando a caixa que estava segurando dentro do carro e tentando se virar para ver quem teve a ousadia de lhe dar um tapa.

Claro que ele não tinha ficado menos desastrado com o tempo e os movimentos bruscos apenas contribuíram para que ele batesse a cabeça na porta do carro e ganhasse um belo galo no local.

-Cuidado, amor - Magnus deu espaço para que o homem saísse do carro de vez.

-Você realmente bateu na minha bunda? - Alec perguntou em um misto de surpresa e indignação.

-Eu? Não, foi um cara que passou aqui correndo, eu vi…

-Magnus… - Alec alertou.

-Tudo bem, fui eu - Magnus deu um sorriso malicioso - acho que você vai ter que retribuir o favor mais tarde. - e ele mordeu levemente o queixo do marido para completar a provocação.

Com muito sucesso, logo Magnus sentiu os lábios de Alec cobrindo os seus. Era como se eles estivessem a dias sem se ver, quando na verdade passaram boa parte da manhã um ao lado do outro.

-Vocês dois vão ficar aí se agarrando ou vão ajudar com essas caixas? - uma voz entediada soou às costas de Magnus.

-Eu gostava mais dele quando era criança - Magnus revirou os olhos com um sorriso brincalhão.

-Eu ouvi isso - Max resmungou passando pelos dois para pegar mais uma caixa de dentro do carro.

-Mal humorado - Magnus provocou.

-Bruxo - Max retrucou, mas acabou dando um beijo rápido na bochecha do cunhado, já que suas mãos estavam ocupadas.

Max não era mais uma criança e já tinha superado a fase de acreditar em tudo, mas toda a história sobre Magnus ser um feiticeiro acabou virando uma piada dos dois que constantemente deixava outras pessoas confusas e até mesmo chocadas.

-Melhor terminar isso rápido, antes que dê a hora de abrir - Alec suspirou e voltou ao trabalho de descarregar o carro.

Eles tinham organizado mais um evento de sucesso na noite anterior, mas devido à hora avançada tinham preferido arrumar tudo durante a tarde. 

Provando ser tão ótimo administrador quanto todos já sabiam que ele era, Alec conseguiu expandir o negócio de décadas da família sem perder nem um pouco da qualidade do serviço. Com um treinamento rigoroso de funcionários, eles não só mantiveram a pastelaria original, como também abriram uma filial bem mais próxima ao centro da cidade e ainda passaram a oferecer um serviço especial para festas e eventos que contava com uma agenda cheia pelo resto do ano.

Jace continuava tocando a pastelaria original junto aos pais que estavam prestes a se aposentar enquanto Alec comandava o novo lugar e organizava a agenda de eventos com o auxílio de Max. Izzy era a única que decidiu por mudar de profissão e agora trabalhava junto com Magnus no ramo da moda. Isso não impedia porém que algum dos dois oferecesse mãos extras quando a situação apertava para Jace ou Alec.

Magnus não esperava nada menos do rapaz dedicado e responsável que conheceu. E ficava feliz ao ver que ao menos agora Alec conseguia equilibrar bem todo o trabalho duro com momentos de descanso e diversão não só com o marido, mas com os amigos e com a família.

-Como foram as aulas de hoje? - Alec perguntou quando Magnus se juntou a ele e Max na cozinha, oferecendo ajuda.

-Estranhamente boas, essa nova turma parece ser a melhor que já peguei até hoje. Ragnor ainda tá no meu pé por causa das provas, mas ao menos agora posso retrucar sobre a vida pessoal dele.

-Ainda não quer aplicar provas? - Max perguntou curioso.

-Não, não suporto corrigir - Magnus deu de ombros. - é definitivamente a pior parte sobre ser um professor.

Os três continuaram trabalhando e conversando até que ouviram os outros dois funcionários chegando ao local. Claro que apenas os Lightwood não conseguiriam manter toda aquela expansão, o que foi um ponto muito difícil para Alec convencer os pais, mas no final toda a alegria e dedicação de Maia e Andrew acabaram vencendo e os dois foram os primeiros a serem contratados fora da família desde que a Pastelaria Lightwood nasceu tantas décadas antes.

-Amor, tenho aquela reunião agora, mas te pego no fim do expediente? - Magnus perguntou para Alec enquanto Max, Maia e Andrew conversavam entretidos.

-Tá mais pro contrário já que eu é que vou dirigir - Alec brincou.

-Você entendeu. - Magnus revirou os olhos.

-Tudo bem, te vejo mais tarde - Alec roubou um selinho do marido e voltou contente para seus afazeres.

A noite seria longa, mas eles amavam o que faziam, então não seria nenhum sacrifício.

____________________________________________________________________

Alec estava exausto. Entre o evento da noite anterior e ser acordado aos beijos por Magnus aquela manhã, não houve muito tempo para dormir e então com todo o trabalho do dia, ele mau pode se sentar.

Mas ele também estava feliz. Muito feliz.

Ele tinha acabado de deixar Max em casa, onde encontrou com seus outros irmãos e com seus pais. Normalmente ele esperaria por Magnus para irem todos juntos, já que o caminho era o mesmo, mas Max teria uma prova no primeiro horário e não podia se atrasar, então ele preferiu deixá-lo em casa para só depois voltar e limpar a bagunça do dia que ficou para trás. Afinal ele sabia bem que as reuniões do marido podiam durar mais do que o esperado.

Apesar do pouco tempo de casado, ele e Magnus já estavam juntos a anos e isso, na cabeça de seus pais, significava netos por vir. Era o assunto predileto deles todas as vezes que se viam e Alec não podia negar que a ideia o agradava. Ele queria aumentar a família, mas também sabia que com os horários malucos que ele e Magnus tinham, aquele não era um bom momento.

Eles tinham conversado sobre isso várias vezes e até mesmo discutido as possibilidades, tendo tanto Catarina quanto Izzy se oferecendo caso eles escolhessem tentar uma barriga de aluguel, mas ambos concordavam que não estavam nesse ponto ainda.

Mesmo assim, o assunto acabou ficando impregnado em sua cabeça enquanto voltava para a pastelaria e terminava todo o trabalho. Ele acabou dispensando Maia e Andrew assim que voltou, notando que os dois também estavam exaustos e aproveitando o momento sozinho.

Às vezes Alec gostava de apenas parar no meio da pastelaria e admirar cada detalhe. Não era nada luxuoso, eles optaram por manter o visual bem parecido com a original, mas ainda sim era um cantinho especial para ele.

Ele tinha acompanhado pessoalmente todo o processo de reforma do que era antes uma loja de roupas. Tinha escolhido cada partezinha com a ajuda de Magnus e Izzy. E por mais que ainda não tivesse filhos, aquele lugar era como seu bebê querido.

Com um suspiro alegre, ele conferiu uma última vez se tudo estava em seu devido lugar tanto no salão quanto na cozinha. Tão concentrado que só notou que havia mais alguém ali quando Magnus o abraçou por trás.

Era algo tão comum que ele se perdesse em pensamentos ou mergulhasse fundo em tarefas e só voltasse a realidade quando os braços de Magnus rodeavam sua cintura que ele nem mesmo se assustava mais.

-Tudo pronto pra irmos pra casa? - Alec perguntou se virando nos braços do amado.

-Podemos ficar aqui só um pouquinho? - Magnus pediu manhoso - Te encontrar aqui assim é um tanto nostálgico…

-Saudades de me agarrar na cozinha da pastelaria e ser interrompido por meus irmãos? - Alec perguntou irônico.

-Da última parte não - Magnus fez uma careta - Jace tem tanta sorte de estar vivo… Agora, sempre tô com saudades de te agarrar, não importa muito o cenário.

-Senhor Lightwood-Bane! - Alec exclamou em falso tom indignado - Como pode dizer algo assim? Sou um homem casado e meu marido é muito ciumento.

-Se seu marido não está aqui para proteger sua honra, então azar o dele - Magnus deu de ombros entrando na brincadeira - você é gostoso demais para estar desacompanhado.

-Magnus! - Alec corou escondendo o rosto na curva do pescoço de Magnus.

-Pelo anjo, Alec - Magnus riu - já estou até triste pelo dia em que você não se envergonhar mais com elogios assim. Tenho vontade de morder suas bochechas todas as vezes que elas ficam vermelhinhas. E nem importa de quais bochechas estamos falando - Magnus piscou um olho e apertou levemente o bumbum de Alec sobre a calça jeans.

-Porque eu ainda estou com você é um mistério - Alec respondeu movendo levemente a cabeça e deixando ele mesmo uma mordida no pescoço de Magnus.

-Ei! Eu que quero te morder e não o contrário.

-Vingança - Alec piscou um olho divertido. - pelo tapa de hoje cedo.

-Vingança é?

E antes que Alec pudesse retrucar ele sentiu os lábios de Magnus se chocando contra os seus e não segurou um som surpreso. Ele não sabia se era possível se acostumar com aquelas sensações a ponto de não o afetarem tanto, mas até então cada vez que Magnus o beijava ele ainda sentia os joelhos bambos e a pele arrepiar.

Os lábios de Magnus eram famintos e exigentes nos seus, com uma língua esperta que logo explorava cada canto de sua boca, brincando com a sua em uma dança agressiva. Dentes não eram deixados de fora e vez ou outra beliscavam a pele sensível de um dos lábios.

Com dois passos decididos, Alec os levou até uma das bancadas, sem muito esforço colocando Magnus sentado. A posição o deixava um pouco mais alto do que Alec, o que ele sabia que Magnus adorava. Abraçando a cintura de Alec com as pernas, Magnus teve as mãos livres para explorar um pouco mais do corpo alheio, arrancando com sucesso a blusa de botões que era o novo uniforme do lugar.

Como não tinha se preocupado em abrir os botões com cuidado, alguns deles voaram de suas casas se espalhando pela cozinha com um barulho alto no silêncio.

-Eu preciso dessa blusa pra trabalhar, Magnus - Alec resmungou entre beijos, sem parecer realmente se importar.

-Eu costuro pra você depois - a resposta de Magnus pareceu satisfatória o suficiente para que Alec deixasse o assunto de lado e voltasse a beijá-lo.

Se sentindo em desvantagem e sedento pela pele de Magnus, Alec também arrancou a blusa que ele vestia, ganhando apenas uma gargalhada quando ela ficou presa na cabeça de Magnus.

Sem conseguir ajudar o marido a tirar a peça, mas já sentindo falta de o beijar, Alec deixou Magnus lutando contra a gola complicada e passou a distribuir beijos e lambidas por todo o abdome e peitoral do outro. Magnus conseguiu se desvencilhar da peça bem quando Alec alcançou um de seus mamilos e sugou com a quantidade exata de força, arrancando um gemido alto dele.

-Eu realmente espero que vocês estejam vestido! - Uma voz fria veio da porta da cozinha e os dois congelaram no lugar.

-Só um segundo! - Foi Magnus que conseguiu responder enquanto colocava a blusa de volta na velocidade da luz.

Alec lutou um pouco mais, decidindo por cruzar os braços na frente do peito de modo a manter a blusa fechada.

-Vou fingir que não ouvi o que ouvi antes. Já posso entrar?

-Claro… - Alec respondeu engolindo em seco - O que faz aqui, mãe?

-Vim trazer algo para vocês jantarem, imaginei que não fossem querer cozinhar e sinceramente nenhum dos dois deveria comer tanta comida industrializada! Você foi embora antes que eu pudesse te entregar isso, querido. - Maryse deixou alguns potes na bancada onde Magnus estivera sentado.

Esse era outro ponto no qual Maryse sempre implicava com os dois, mas Magnus adorava isso na mulher. Sem ter sua própria mãe por perto, era bom se sentir cuidado daquela forma. Mesmo que Maryse não fosse uma fonte de abraços, ela sempre parecia disposta a cuidar dos filhos e dos agregados ao seu próprio modo.

Depois de toda a confusão anos antes, Magnus e Maryse tiraram um tempo para conversar e resolver toda a tensão que ficou da briga épica dos dois. No fim das contas descobriram muitas coisas em comum, não apenas o amor por Alec, e acabaram desenvolvendo um relacionamento muito próximo que sempre fazia Alexander suspirar feliz ao ver os dois juntos.

-E vocês dois se comportem, essas coisas se fazem em casa e não no trabalho, mesmo que você seja o dono e chefe - ela olhou nos olhos dos dois, mas ambos conseguiam ver que toda a rigidez escondia o embaraço da mais velha.

-Você mesma disse que queria netos, sogrinha, só estamos praticando - Magnus pisco um olho divertido e desviou do pano de prato que Maryse jogou em sua direção.

-Almoço em família no domingo, não esqueçam.

E com isso ela se foi. Alec ainda parecia mortificado, mas assim que ouviram a porta fechar, os dois caíram na gargalhada.

-Estamos praticando? - Alec perguntou balançando a cabeça.

-Na verdade - Magnus chamou Alec para perto com um dedo e sussurrou como se fosse um segredo - não podemos ter filhos assim, mas não conta pra ela ou não teremos desculpa pra nos agarrarmos domingo.

Alec gargalhou novamente rodopiando o marido em um abraço e tomando seus lábios em um beijo carinhoso.

Mal sabiam os dois que dali a alguns meses um pequeno garotinho entraria em suas vidas, ou que em mais alguns anos os sabores inovadores de Alec seriam prestigiados por todo o país. Ou ainda que Magnus seria o responsável pela maior mudança que o mundo da moda já viu.

No fim do dia, a única coisa que importava era que podiam dividir um pastel e talvez ainda roubar alguns beijos na cozinha quando ninguém mais estivesse ali para testemunhar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ai gente, to emocionada kkkkkkkk  
> Esse é o fim da jornada desse casal maravilindo.   
> Me perguntaram sobre capítulos bônus e bom, não tenho nenhum planejado então não sei ainda se teremos mais dessa história, de qualquer modo nos vemos em outras aventuras por ai!  
> Beijos florzinhas e mais uma vez obrigada! <3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> Oi de novo!
> 
> Então, essa história era inicialmente uma one shot, mas aí ela resolveu que não seria mais kkkk vão ser três capítulos que já estão prontos. Estou postando o primeiro hoje na segunda e os outros vão sair provavelmente na quarta e na sexta pq sou muito ansiosa pra esperar mais que isso pra postar rsrsrs
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado, ficaria muito feliz de saber o que vocês acharam, então sintam-se livres pra conversar comigo aqui embaixo nos comentários.
> 
> Beijinhos de morango pra todo mundo e até quarta!


End file.
